


El tiempo y sus secretos

by alter321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Derogatory Language, F/M, Gore, adult speech and language
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 112,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter321/pseuds/alter321
Summary: Hermione viaja a 1980 con una misión: derrotar a Voldemort durante la primera guerra y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posible. Su identidad sustituta será Hermione Kendra Dumbledore, hija de Aberforth. Siendo la chica nueva en la ciudad, llamará la atención de varios tanto por los misterios que la rodean como por su habilidad para estar a la hora justa, en el lugar indicado. (Historia publicada en fanfiction)





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Estás lista? — preguntó Harry sacándola de su ensoñación.

—En un momento estoy con ustedes— respondió de inmediato y sin alzar la mirada.

Él la contempló con ternura allí sentada en el suelo pensando que ésta sería la última vez que la vería de esa manera. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer ponía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y nadie podía estar completamente preparado para eso. Ni siquiera sabían si realmente funcionaría o cómo lo haría, si simplemente su línea del tiempo desaparecería en cuánto ella viajara o si vivirían como una línea paralela en un mundo dónde todo era caótico. Podría decirse que de todos, él era el que más comprendía lo que ella sentía al haber sido 'El Elegido' y por eso trataba de estar a su lado como su amigo y hermano, brindándole su compañía. Ambos sabían que de los sobrevivientes no había nadie que estuviera más preparado para esta misión en particular, y no sólo porque ella fuera Hermione Jean Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

El joven mago suspiró, miró el cielo y se sentó a su lado. Aún les quedaban unos momentos que podían compartir y no quería desaprovecharlos. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ella abrazando sus rodillas y él algo recostado con los codos apoyados en el suelo mirando un punto fijo en la distancia, sumido en sus propios recuerdos y reflexiones, tratando de entender cómo habían llegado a este preciso instante.

La tercera guerra mágica había arrasado con ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle. La catástrofe y la destrucción los rodeaban sin darles tregua alguna. En este mundo destruido, ella había demostrado su capacidad de resolución bajo presión, incluso si significaba sacrificarse o sacrificar a otros. La frialdad había echado raíces en su corazón como en ningún otro, debió fortalecerse por los demás para erguirse como un pilar que los sostenía en los momentos de mayor necesidad. Harry reconocía con cierto pesar que, a diferencia de él mismo, ella no renegó del papel que le tocó desempeñar en la guerra sino que lo aceptó y fortaleció, algo que la convertía en una autentica líder. Hermione no sólo era un soldado capaz sino también una especie de Consejera de Guerra y los que estaban a su lado esperaban de ella las respuestas a los problemas, la veían como una fuente constante de conocimiento que con simples miradas o palabras lograba drenar el miedo en los otros por la convicción y seguridad que emanaba de su presencia. Era alguien que no claudicaba ante las atrocidades, el horror o la desesperación. Sin embargo, en soledad o con la simple compañía de él o Aberforth, se permitía ser frágil y dubitativa cuando estaban lejos de las miradas de los demás, como en este momento, y por eso no le extraño cuando su voz, hecha un susurro casi inaudible, se deslizó entre ellos.

—En realidad... no estoy lista, Harry...— escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y continuó—. Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, hay tanto aún por investigar, demasiadas variables que no hemos contemplado y... y... aunque no lo crean, nunca podría estar completamente preparada para algo como esto.

—Yo te creo— respondió de inmediato logrando que por primera vez ella lo mire y él sonriendo agregó—. Tú nunca sentirás que habrás investigado lo suficiente antes de hacer algo, siempre has sido así, desde que éramos unos niños.

Ella frunció el ceño con cierto enojo.

—Pero esto es diferente... esto no es un ensayo de aritmancia o... o... un examen... ni siquiera es un nuevo hechizo curativo... esto es muy, muy peligroso...

—Y prohibido— agregó él.

Ella asintió mientras tragaba fuerte y volvía a apoyar su rostro entre sus piernas, él extendió su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo con fuerza protectora. Quería transmitirle su confianza, quería que ella sintiera cuánto él la apoyaba pasara lo que pasara. Observó cómo sus rizos chocolate se fundían entre ellos y cómo su aroma a sándalo y canela lo llenaba con cada respiración. Si tuviera que cerrar los ojos y decir que es lo que significaba para él, diría que ella representaba estabilidad y, sobre todo, hogar. Por eso le resultaba tan difícil dejarla ir. Por supuesto, no diría nada en voz alta pues entendía que ese era un sacrificio necesario y, una parte de él, esperaba que encontrara algo de felicidad en ese mundo nuevo que construiría cuando cumpliera la misión porque estaba seguro de que tendría éxito.

Harry volvió a mirar el cielo, había llegado el momento así que la abrazó una última vez con algo más de fuerza antes de decirle:

—Ven, vamos. Llegó la hora, la luna llena ya casi está en lo alto y Aberforth debe estar echando espuma por su boca ante nuestra ausencia.

Caminaron entre las ruinas y escombros hasta lo que alguna vez fue un teatro. Ahí estaba el anciano con un gesto de enojo y preocupación en su rostro.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —gruñó al verlos acercarse—, ¡Apúrate, niña! ¡La luna no se quedará en lo alto toda la noche!

Ella sólo hizo una mueca en respuesta y negó con la cabeza mientras aceleraba su paso.

El hermano menor del director se había vuelto el líder de la resistencia. Con tantos muertos, con tantos desaparecidos, era el de mayor experiencia y conocimiento y sin que él lo quisiera, se volvió el referente inmediato. Muchos aún se dirigían a Harry por su papel en la segunda guerra y Aberforth lo prefería así; sin embargo, el joven mago era consciente que de no ser por el anciano, ya habrían muerto todos. Llevaban juntos alrededor de cuatro años, tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a su trato brusco, abrasivo y arisco. Sabía que en el fondo, tenía un buen corazón y que habían sido las experiencias de la vida las que lo moldearon de esa manera. Durante las semanas que estuvo preparándose para la misión al lado del anciano, pudo conocerlo aún más, incluso llegó a compartir con ella mucho de sí mismo. Nunca sabría si lo hacía porque lo deseaba o porque se sentía en la obligación de proporcionarle recuerdos que serían recursos invaluables en su viaje. No importaba el motivo, ella agradecía y respetaba la confidencia. Luego de un tiempo, Hermione había concluido que no era tan diferente al director, al contrario, eran tan similares en algunos aspectos que asustaba, sobre todo porque ambos guardaban secretos muy celosamente.

De a poco, todos los que estaban en el refugio se fueron acercando para contemplar el ritual mágico que se realizaría. Habían sobrevivido tan pocos que daba pena ver que no llegaran a formar siquiera una ronda completa. Casi ningún adulto había quedado con vida: el matrimonio Weasley falleció al inicio mismo de esta tercera guerra reteniendo a los mortífagos que iban tras ellos, permitiéndoles a sus hijos escapar; Shacklebolt fue asesinado en el Ministerio cuando un traidor lo entregó; Augusta Longbottom no resistió las inclemencias de vivir huyendo; Andrómeda resistía en otra de las casas seguras junto con Bill y Fleur al frente de otro grupo. Con Aberforth estaban Luna, Rolf, Neville, Hannah que siempre tenía a su alrededor a varios niños sobrevivientes, Terry, Dean, Seamus y George que solía mantener su distancia de los demás, lejos en el tiempo quedaron sus bromas y risas.

—Debemos comenzar, niña— farfulló y se acercó a ella quedando a un paso de distancia, imponiendo su tamaño—, sé que me dirás que sí pero igual te lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Deseas continuar?, no habrá vuelta atrás.

La pregunta era casi ofensiva pero entendía que lo decía por preocupación y por el cariño que había nacido en él:

—Sí— respondió con convicción, guardando en lo profundo de sí sus dudas y miedos. Sonriéndole tenuemente preguntó—, ¿tú aún deseas adoptarme?

Aberforth ni se inmutó. Se giró hacia la poción que estaban preparando, debía agregar el ingrediente principal así que tomó el cuchillo de plata, cortó su palma y vertió la sangre que manaba en un recipiente repleto de un brebaje marrón oscuro. La poción se tornó de un color rubí y se la entregó a Hermione. Ella miró el cuenco y suspiró resignada, si realmente quería echarse atrás, esa era su última oportunidad, pero era una gryffindor, una leona valiente, así que bebió todo el contenido sin respirar, en un vano intento por no sentir el sabor lacerante.

La poción era de textura rugosa y espesa, muy amarga y fría al comienzo pero, a medida que pasaba por su garganta, comenzaba a quemar y no pudo resistir el impulso de llevar sus manos a su cuello y boca para retener el líquido que amenazaba con salir a causa de las arcadas. La castaña sentía que todo su cuerpo, sus músculos, sus huesos, su piel, hasta su cabello, parecía incendiarse, clara señal de que la luna estaba cumpliendo su parte en este antiguo y peligroso ritual. El astro nocturno era el canalizador del cambio gracias a la energía que emanaba de su luz, por algo los hombres lobo tenían su transformación en este momento de la fase lunar. El dolor que sufría rozaba lo agónico y no pudo evitar gritar y caer abrazada a sí misma.

El anciano colapsó sobre sus rodillas, respiraba con cierta desesperación, sentía que no importaba cuánto se esforzara, el aire que entraba en sus pulmones no era suficiente y se ahogaba. Un halo oscuro lo rodeó mientras temblaba, parecía que una sombra salía de él e iba hacia Hermione cubriéndola como una cortina algo traslúcida de humo negro. La bruja se arrastró hacia el mago con dificultad y lo sostuvo mientras la vida lo iba dejando. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, no podía evitarlo, la tristeza por la pérdida de una vida y el dolor en todo su ser por el cambio que vivía la inundaban. Ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, lo habían hablado durante meses, no estaba ocurriendo nada que no estuviera fuera de los cálculos, nada que no estuviera especificado en ese viejo pergamino que les proporcionó esta salida. Aun así, saber que el hombre se estaba sacrificando para garantizar un presente y un futuro diferentes desconsolaba.

A pesar de que sabían que él estaba muriendo y que su compañera estaba atravesando un proceso terrible y agónico, lo que observaban era imponente y les robaba el aliento. Ella estaba cambiando, poco a poco la hija de muggles se iba borrando y en su lugar otra joven aparecía, una completa desconocida. Nadie se acercó a ellos, nadie debía interrumpir el ritual hasta que haya finalizado, sólo podían contemplar cómo la magia la transformaba.

El proceso parecía haber terminado cuando esa tenue oscuridad los dejó desvaneciéndose en la noche. Aberforth apenas respiraba y su mirada estaba fija en Hermione.

—Ariana —susurró y acarició la mejilla húmeda de la chica con su mano temblorosa—, eres... eres tan parecida a Ariana. Nunca imaginé que… que de tener una hija… ella, ella se parecería tanto a mi querida hermana— miró hacia el cielo y agregó casi como si comenzara a perderse en sí mismo—. La extraño tanto...

La joven bruja le sonrió con cariño y aceptó las palabras como un gran halago sabiendo lo que significaba para él ese parecido —¿Cómo deseas que me llame? — preguntó—, después de todo ahora soy tu descendiente y tú eres mi padre.

Mirando la luna que los iluminaba en lo alto, habló por última vez con una sonrisa de absoluta paz y plenitud coronando su rostro —Hermione Kendra Dumbledore.

La bruja lo abrazó con fuerza y continuó llorando en silencio su partida así como varios a su alrededor. Había aprendido a amar al anciano gruñón y desconfiado y ahora lo despedía con aprehensión en su corazón.

Al principio Hermione no había estado de acuerdo en que se hiciera el ritual. Era oscuro, magia de sangre, y el precio era la vida de quien adoptaba a un nuevo miembro en su familia pero, con el correr de los meses, debió convencerse de que no había otro camino. Habían encontrado la descripción de la poción y parecía tan sencillo que generaba temor y suspicacia pero entendían que era necesario. ¿Quién sacrificaría su vida para adoptar a un extraño? Sólo alguien necesitado y desesperado como ellos.

Ya habían resuelto cómo irían al pasado pero necesitaban que el viajero posea una identidad nueva, algo que supere cualquier prueba, sea mágica o muggle, y esa poción prohibida fue la respuesta. Con ella, el voluntario podría aparecer en el pasado sin crear una paradoja si en algún momento se encontraba con su yo más joven, aunque ese yo sea tan sólo un infante. Así, ambos podrían coexistir y este yo del futuro no corría el riesgo de desaparecer al generar los cambios buscados en la línea temporal: la magia de sangre la ataría a la existencia, sería un sujeto fuera del tiempo, protegido por su nueva identidad en un pasado que no lo contemplaba pero que tampoco lo rechazaría.

Cuando decidieron que ese ritual era el camino, por unanimidad y sin siquiera discutirlo, se propuso que el viajero debía ser Hermione y ella estuvo de acuerdo, no dejaría que otro se sacrificase. La posibilidad de morir en pleno proceso era muy alta y no permitiría que nadie más corra ese riesgo, sobre todo siendo ella la que preparase el brebaje. Al mismo tiempo, Aberforth se ofreció a ser el adoptante y todos vieron las ventajas que suponía: era un pasaje directo al círculo interno de la Orden del Fénix, lo que facilitaría cumplir con la misión. Además, siendo su vida entera un misterio, habiendo vivido casi como un ermitaño toda su existencia, nadie podría cuestionar la posibilidad de que tuviera una hija.

—Hermione…— llamó Harry con cuidado—, Hermione— volvió a decir insistente.

Escuchó la voz de su amigo muy lejana y con gran esfuerzo se incorporó lentamente. Limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, todo su cuerpo dolía, incluyendo, su rostro. Con cierta dificultad se incorporó.

—Debemos…— comenzó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé, debemos seguir, aún queda lo más importante.

Vieron que otros se acercaban y cómo con un 'levicorpus' se llevaban el cuerpo del anciano, desapareciendo en una esquina.

A Harry le costaba verla y reconocerla. Había crecido en altura unos cuantos centímetros, su cabello se había aclarado hasta alcanzar el rubio dorado, sus facciones habían cambiado y sus ojos, antes marrón chocolate, ahora eran azules. Lo único que conservaba de su antiguo yo eran los rizos rebeldes que coronaban su cabeza así como sus cicatrices. Tragó grueso mientras la admiraba, tomó un espejo y se lo alcanzó.

Hermione miró su reflejo, no se reconocía. Abrió la palma de su mano derecha y ordenó:

—Accio bolso.

De inmediato, su ya conocido bolsito de cuentas apareció en su mano. Comenzó a hurgar en él hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: unas tijeras. Tomó su varita y las hechizó haciendo que flotara y comenzara a cortar su cabello con velocidad y precisión. En tan sólo unos minutos, su antes largo cabello rizado ahora apenas cubría sus orejas. Las tijeras le habían dejado un corte estilo bob dejando algunos rizos más largos que el resto.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y, conforme con el resultado, se lo devolvió a Harry, ya habría tiempo de acostumbrarse a su nuevo rostro. Toda una vida de ser posible.

—¿Lista?

Escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

—Malfoy— saludó y luego respondió—, no del todo… pero eso no importa, ¿verdad?

—¡Vamos, Granger! Tente un poco de fe, lo lograrás.

Ella lo miró con atención. La luna le daba un brillo singular a la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro de izquierda a derecha para luego perderse en su cuello. Esa marca era el constante recuerdo de que casi muere a manos de su tío Rabastan Lestrange.

—Dumbledore— aclaró—, ahora soy una Dumbledore, debo acostumbrarme a escucharlo y decirlo. Y no es que no me tenga fe y lo sabes. Cualquier cosa puede salir mal y puede empeorarlo todo.

—Nada podría ser peor que esto— apuntó el rubio señalando los alrededores.

—Pues… sí, claro que podría ser peor… Tom podría seguir vivo y…

—Eso no ocurrirá— Harry dijo de inmediato.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Además, otras cosas podrían salir mal, por ejemplo…

—Hagas lo que hagas— comenzó a decir Harry mientras la tomaba de los hombros—, decidas lo que decidas, estará bien. La decisión de enviarte fue de todos, no sólo tuya así que no debes cargar con esa culpa tú sola... — continuó Harry y Draco agregó con su sonrisa ladina:

—Si hacer esto te condena al infierno, ahí nos veremos porque todos te estaremos esperando.

—Y si… y si… no sé… ¿y si provoco que alguno de ustedes muera? — preguntó bajando la cabeza —, jamás me perdonaría si en algún enfrentamiento provoco la muerte de alguno de ustedes o... o sus familias.

—Si matas a mi padre le harías un favor al mundo— se escuchó la voz de Theodore Nott— aunque eso signifique que sea un huérfano… digamos que el precio me parece bastante bajo para ser sinceros, incluso diría que me haces un favor.

—¡Vamos!, no hables así de ti mismo— lo regañó Hermione y bajando su voz agregó—, sólo espero lograr un futuro mejor para todos.

—Y no te sientas mal si tus actos hacen que nunca cambiemos de bando— agregó Nott.

—Así es— confirmó Malfoy—, estamos aquí con ustedes a causa de la segunda y tercera guerra mágica. Si cumples tu objetivo, lo más probable es que sigamos la tradición familiar… si entiendes a lo que me refiero— culminó elevando una ceja.

—Lo sé— masculló la bruja—, haré lo posible para hacer de ustedes lo que son hoy y no lo que fueron sus padres.

—¿Ya te despediste de todos? — preguntó Ginny acercándose a Harry y tomando su mano.

—Esta tarde. Si tuviera que hacerlo ahora, no creo que fuera capaz de… de…

Ginny fue hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza a modo de despedida para luego regresar con el resto del grupo. Sólo Harry, Draco y Theodore irían con ella al punto elegido para hacer el viaje, Luna ya estaba ahí junto a Rolf.

Se aparecieron a las afueras del Bosque de Dean. Pensaron que para garantizar su seguridad y anonimato lo mejor sería que llegara a un lugar en el que no hubiera nadie y que no hubiera cambiado en los últimos veinticuatro años y, sobre todo, que no estuviera poblado, así se ahorraría explicaciones.

—Aquí tienes— Luna le entregó el giratiempo y mantuvo sus manos sobre las de Hermione apretándolas con fuerza como gesto del cariño incondicional que le tenía—. Sólo podrá ser usado una vez. La presión gravitatoria a la que será sometido para poder trasladarte años en el pasado, destruirá su núcleo y la arena se consumirá a sí misma. Será un pequeño espectáculo digno de ver.

Hermione presionó la mano de su amiga antes de que se volviera junto a Rolf abrazándolo con ternura. La ravenclaw había trabajado en el aparato durante mucho tiempo. Varios colaboraron en su investigación, incluidos Theodore y Hermione, pero fue ella quien más tiempo le dedicó.

—Y no habrá regreso— agregó Malfoy.

—¿Tienes todo contigo? — preguntó Harry.

Ella alzó su bolsito de cuentas y sonrió. Tenerlo con ella estando junto a Harry en el Bosque de Dean le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos, la mayoría tristes.

—Tengo conmigo el mensaje de nuestro Aberforth para el Aberforth del pasado y el relicario.

—¿Memorizaste el plano que te di de la Mansión Malfoy?

Hermione lo miró con hastío:

—Por supuesto, así como todos los datos que me diste de los mortifagos que vivieron en tu casa y todo aquello que tu padre compartió contigo.

—De poco te servirá dado que es información de mediados de los noventa y tú viajarás a 1980— comentó Theodore con ironía.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Nunca sabemos cuándo una simple contraseña puede significar la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte— opinó Rolf.

Hermione se acercó a cada uno para despedirse, esa sería la última vez que los vería así como eran. Esperaba que la próxima fuera cuando todos sean unos niños viviendo infancias felices sin guerras ni profecías.

Al llegar a Nott, éste le dijo al oído:

—Si de casualidad mi padre sobrevive y evade Azkaban, asegúrate de que no llegue a 1991.

Ella asintió porque sabía qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo en realidad. Bastian Nott mató a sangre fría a la madre de Theo ese año frente a su propio hijo. La impunidad que compra el dinero lo salvó de cualquier tipo de investigación pero las sospechas permanecieron.

Harry la abrazó por última vez con fuerza, no quería soltarla y ella tampoco se alejaba.

—Sólo prométeme una cosa— masculló él.

—Lo que me pidas.

—Prométeme que harás lo posible para ser feliz — Ella lo miró de reojo extrañada pero Harry continuó sin soltarla—. Cumple con la misión pero también vive… vive y encuentra la felicidad, incluso el amor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella asintió. Se puso la cadena del giratiempo alrededor de su cuello, sólo faltaba hacerlo girar una vez más y el viaje comenzaría.

Los miró a todos antes de que se desvanecieran. Todos le sonreían, todos confiaban en ella. Esa imagen la acompañaría a lo largo de su aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Tras un pestañeo, sus amigos y compañeros de batalla habían desaparecido o, mejor dicho, ella se había aparecido en el mismo lugar pero en otro tiempo. Se sonrió, Luna había tenido éxito y, tal como dijo, el giratiempo colapsó sobre sí mismo desapareciendo en sus manos.

De inmediato, fue enceguecida por un relámpago que iluminó el cielo y el trueno la agarró desprevenida, haciendo que se arrodillara y cubriera como cuando era una niña. Las tormentas nunca fueron de su agrado completamente. Distinto es mirar cómo cae la lluvia por la ventana en la calidez del hogar, con los seres queridos rodeándote, a estar bajo la lluvia torrencial, solo y empapado de pies a cabeza.

Como ahora.

—Genial— se dijo a sí misma mirándose. Su cabello y sus prendas se le habían pegado al cuerpo y no tardó mucho en sentir el frío calándola en lo profundo—. Ahora debo ir a un lugar y secarme antes de enfermar.

Apenas terminó su línea de pensamiento cuando le pareció escuchar una discusión. Los truenos y el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el suelo y la copa de los árboles hacían muy difícil identificar cuantas voces eran. Lo cierto es que muy cerca de ella había alguien y eso no era una buena señal.

Caminó con cautela, se fue acercando de a poco al punto del cual provenía esa pequeña algarabía. No tardó en llegar, no estaban muy lejos. El clima hacía que se escuchara lejana la pelea pero sólo estaban a unos metros de ella, lo suficiente para que pudiera mantenerse oculta y pasara desapercibida si no hacía ruido. Eran cinco que rodeaban a un sexto. No podía oír muy bien pero algo sobre "Eres un espía, confiesa" llegó a los oídos de Hermione con claridad.

Contuvo su aliento llevando ambas manos a su boca cuando esos cinco comenzaron a golpear a aquél que tenían rodeado.

— _¿Muggles?, ¿serán muggles?_  — pensó pero negó con la cabeza—,  _no… no son muggles…_ — Notó los pantalones roídos, las camisas hechas jirones. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y trató de fundirse al tronco del árbol que le servía de escondite—.  _¡Maldición! ¡Son hombres lobo!_  — el terror comenzaba a dominarla—.  _¡Una maldita manada de hombres lobo!_

Ahora agradecía la lluvia torrencial. El agua potenciaba los olores de la naturaleza escondiendo el aroma propio de ella y el golpeteo y los truenos ocultaron sus pasos. Controlaba su respiración, trataba de que el pánico no la dominara. No sabía en qué momento de la fase lunar estaban pero eso poco importaba cuando te encontrabas con una manada. Los hombres lobo suelen ser muy territoriales, sobre todo aquellos que decidieron vivir apartados de la sociedad. Estos últimos no dejan que ajenos se acerquen a lo que consideran sus dominios, son más testarudos y agresivos que los centauros. Si alguno de esa manada se daba cuenta de su presencia y decidían que era una intrusa, el destino más favorable era la muerte, algo que no podía permitirse dado que tenía una misión que cumplir. No quería ni imaginar qué sería de ella si se trataba del grupo de Fenrir Greyback que, en este tiempo, estaba más que vivo y libre.

Se asomó y vio cómo dos de ellos sujetaban a la víctima y los tres restantes se turnaban para golpearlo. Habían pasado sólo unos minutos que le parecieron eternos cuando vio que se retiraban dejando el cuerpo yaciente y cubierto de barro.

Hermione avanzó hacia la salida del bosque pensando que debía moverse con cautela. Generalmente, cuando uno ve a unos cuatro o cinco hombres lobo, la manada puede estar compuesta de quince a veinte o incluso treinta individuos. No era momento de heroicidades, debía llegar a Hogsmeade, secarse y encontrarse con Aberforth y sólo Godric sabría el tiempo que le tomaría convencerlo de que hable con ella.

No se había alejado demasiado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía quitar de su mente a aquel sujeto que quedó atrás. Se preguntaba si estaba vivo, si había sido mordido y ahora padecía licantropía, si era un hombre lobo que fue rechazado y por eso lo golpearon.

— _Eres un espía, confiesa_ — repitió en su mente lo único que alcanzó a escuchar—,  _es un hombre lobo, definitivamente…_

Se paró en seco y sacudió su cabeza. Estaba pasada por agua, ponía todo de sí para no castañear sus dientes pero eso no evitaba que temblara por el frío que sentía.

— _No es tu misión, Hermione_ — se dijo—,  _tú debes salvar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Debes concentrarte en la misión…_ — deseaba convencerse aunque sabía que era en vano.

Suspiró con hastío y giró sobre sus pies:

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡¿Qué dirían Draco o Theo si te vieran?!— se regañaba mientras se acercaba a aquel extraño—, ¡Sí, sí!, ¡ellos dirían que estás siendo una torpe que está olvidando el objetivo principal! ¿Dónde quedó eso de que eres capaz de sacrificar o sacrificarte por la causa?

Llegó junto a él a paso ligero tratando de no resbalar más de lo necesario. Lo observó un instante antes de arrodillarse junto a él. Era joven, su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de barro y la sangre brotaba de algunos cortes profundos en su abdomen. Apenas lo tocó, él pareció reaccionar defensivamente.

—Shhhh, tranquilo, no te haré daño— dijo casi como un susurro. No quería alertar a los demás.

Abrió su camisa y examinó las heridas, eso no sería fácil. Tanteó sus puntos vitales e inspeccionó su cuerpo, tenía huesos rotos y sangrado interno. Un par de hechizos y pudo sanar la mayoría de las heridas, excepto aquellos cortes provocados por las garras, eso no sanaría. Hermione entendió que debían estar a una noche de la luna llena y que el que lideró el ataque debía mantener media transformación como lo hacía Greyback.

Definitivamente este extraño era un hombre lobo. En su mente, Hermione estaba satisfecha de haber vuelto. No es que estuviera herido de muerte, sobreviviría, pero su condición como licántropo le jugaría una mala pasada. Comenzaría a sanar antes de que sus huesos sean puestos en su lugar creando un daño irreversible a futuro y un dolor constante en las articulaciones. No podía sanar los rasguños pero sí evitar que siga sangrando al colocarle un ungüento de su propia manufactura.

El joven apenas podía con su alma. No sabía de dónde había salido esa chica o qué estaba haciendo en el bosque a esa hora y sola pero agradecía que ahí estuviera. Sus manos se movían con rapidez y precisión, ella sabía muy bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿sería acaso una medimaga?

Buscó en su bolsito un par de pociones para ayudarlo con el dolor.

—Abre la boca, necesito que bebas esto— le susurró al oído.

Él obedeció por inercia y sintió el líquido dulce en su boca. Se obligó a tragar al tiempo que sucumbía.

—Genial— susurró para sí Hermione—, se está desvaneciendo— con voz urgida e imperiosa le volvió a hablar—. Dime una dirección o un lugar, ¿me escuchas?

En otras circunstancias lo dejaría en las puertas de San Mungo pero dado que es un hombre lobo, no quería obligarlo a presentarse ante el Ministerio. En su actual condición, era muy probable que lo condenen sólo por sus heridas.

—Cal… Caldero Cho..rreante— farfulló apenas.

—De acuerdo— dijo ella—,  _debe tener una habitación rentada ahí, Tom lo reconocerá seguramente_ — Tomó uno de los recipientes que llevaba consigo y se lo colocó en uno de los bolsillos—. Escucha, eso que te dejo es un crema reconstructiva para la piel, un antiséptico. No te hará daño, al contrario, ayudará a sanar tus heridas… bueno, no curará las de ese hombre lobo pero sí disminuirá la sensación de quemazón de los primeros días.

El joven ni siquiera podía asentir, creía que lo que vivía era parte del delirio por tantos golpes. Sintió cómo esa buena samaritana se inclinaba hacia él y cómo sus delgados pero fuertes brazos lo rodeaban. En ese momento, teniéndola tan cerca, pudo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y un aroma a sándalo y canela que emanaba de su piel. La tierra mojada parecía filtrarse y corromper la sutileza de ese perfume de mujer que penetró en sus pulmones. La esencia de la joven quedo impregnada en la memoria del licántropo. El cansancio y su estado general lo vencieron y perdió la conciencia teniendo como último recuerdo la calidez y el aroma de una desconocida.

Para la buena suerte de Hermione, era de madrugada y no había nadie en las calles. Dejó al extraño apoyado junto a la puerta trasera del Caldero Chorreante. Lo observó un segundo, realmente era un despojo humano en ese momento: cubierto de sangre y barro, sus ropas hechas jirones. Negó con la cabeza y golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Cuando observó que una luz se encendía se desapareció sabiendo que el bueno de Tom haría entrar a su cliente, él jamás olvidaba un rostro, menos si tenía rentada alguna de sus habitaciones.

Se apareció a las afueras de Hogsmeade y por primera vez esa noche se vio a sí misma: empapada, embarrada y manchada con la sangre de un extraño.

—Soy un desastre.

Sacó su varita para asearse y ahí lo sintió. La varita le ofreció cierta resistencia. Tuvo que poner un poco más de sí misma para secar y limpiar sus prendas.

La observó extrañada. Esta era  _su_  varita, Ollivander se la había obsequiado en 1998 cuando llevaban adelante la construcción del mundo mágico tras la segunda guerra. No podía ser que la rechazara ahora si la había elegido ella misma como su portadora luego de probar decenas.

— _No puede ser_ — pensó—,  _¿será que al dejar de ser Granger... la varita ahora no me acepte como su dueña?_ — siguió analizando la situación—  _es... es posible, yo cambié, mi ADN no es el mismo... ¿ será que cambió en algo mi personalidad también?_ — sacudió su cabeza negando sus pensamientos—.  _No es momento para esto, ya lidiaré con la situación más adelante. Siempre y cuando no deba entrar en un duelo, esta varita no será ningún problema._

Con paso seguro avanzó hacia el pequeño pueblo mágico. El amanecer se alzaba e iluminaba todo a su alrededor. A lo lejos divisaba Hogwarts y el corazón se le comprimió de la pena y la nostalgia.

— _Pensar que en mi tiempo sólo quedan sus escombros, sólo las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería… mi hogar… el hogar de todos._

Se detuvo un instante, las lágrimas corrían sin que ella pudiera contenerlas.

—No ahora… no… no puedo caer en sentimentalismos…— se dijo a sí misma.

Se permitió unos minutos, estaba demasiado exhausta, demasiadas emociones sin procesar en un lapso muy corto de tiempo. Pensó que en unos minutos vería a un hombre que, para ella, había muerto hace tan sólo unas horas… y no sería el único. Estaba en 1980 así que vería circular a muchos muertos que estarían vivos, prácticamente todos sus conocidos. Debía ser fuerte y mantenerse estoica, esa era una de sus cualidades, su entereza, su capacidad de mantenerse firme a pesar de que las circunstancias sean en extremo dolorosas y difíciles. No debía olvidar quien era ni de dónde venía, no debía olvidar por qué sus amigos la eligieron o por qué ella misma estuvo de acuerdo. Demasiadas personas habían puesto su confianza en ella como para que sucumbiera.

No lo haría, no se derrotaría a sí misma.

Limpió su rostro y dejo que el aire matinal secara el resto de sus lágrimas y despejara sus temores. Estaba por enfrentar a uno de los sujetos más tercos, ariscos e irrazonables que había conocido en sus veinticuatro años.

Se acercaba al pueblo y pudo verlo alimentando sus cabras. Él vivía en la parte de atrás de su negocio que sólo era divisable desde la pequeña colina que justamente ahora atravesaba.

El hombre, conocido por su estado de alerta –sin llegar a la obsesión de Alastor Moody—, levantó su mirada y casi cae al suelo por la impresión. Hacia él venía una joven que no podía ser otra más que Ariana. Tragó grueso, lo que veía desafiaba su cordura.

Al estar más cerca notó las sutiles diferencias, demasiado pocas para su gusto.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué buscas?! — gruñó viéndose víctima de un engaño.

Su corazón se alegró al escuchar al anciano. Caminó un poco más y se detuvo a una distancia prudencial antes de responder con una media sonrisa:

—Te busco a ti, Aberforth Dumbledore— El hombre apretó fieramente su mandíbula, realmente pocos en ese tiempo conocían su apellido, él sólo era el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco, no un Dumbledore, no el hermano de Albus—. Y mi identidad… es preferible que eso sea discutido a puertas cerradas— miró a su alrededor y agregó—, nunca se sabe cuándo ojos y oídos intrusos nos rodean.

Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas uno en el otro. Hermione corría con una gran ventaja: ella lo conocía y no se sentía intimidada, al contrario, sentía que junto a ese hombre hosco había algo de hogar. Él había sido un guardián, un compañero, un maestro, un amigo… él había sido parte de esa disfuncional e improvisada familia que se creó mientras luchaban por sus vidas. Sin embargo, él se veía perturbado por la mirada azul de la chica, por sus cabellos rubios y sus rasgos tan, tan parecidos a los de Ariana. Sentía que estaba frente a un fantasma, frente a una broma cruel de alguien sin escrúpulos.

—No sé quién eres o lo que pretendes, bruja, pero no voy a caer en el engaño de una extraña— dijo con voz austera y profunda.

Ella amplió aún más su sonrisa porque sabía que no sería recibida de otra manera.

—Pues… soy una extraña, es cierto… aunque sólo por ahora porque…— Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, extrajo el relicario que se mantenía oculto tras su camisa y lo abrió mostrándole la foto de la joven Ariana en una cara y la de los padres de Aberforth, Kendra y Percival Dumbledore, en la otra—. Creo que reconoces esto y a ellos.

Si antes estaba perturbado ahora se quedó sin aire y el mundo se trizó a su alrededor. Era imposible que ella tuviera esa joya, absolutamente imposible, porque él mismo la llevaba puesta en ese momento. Sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía, llevó su mano a su pecho y sintió la cadena. Tampoco podía ser una burda copia porque nadie sabía de su existencia pues había sido obra de sus manos tras fallecer su hermana. Él mismo forjó con alquimia ese relicario.

Buscando fuerzas dentro de sí, dio media vuelta y camino hacia su casa. Al llegar al porche reprochó:

—¡¿Te quedarás ahí parada o piensas entrar, niña?! —

Como movida por una fuerza superior, fue a su encuentro de inmediato. De alguna manera, junto a él, sentía que llegaba a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Y ahí estaba, en Cabeza de Puerco.

El lugar era el mismo que recordaba de su quinto año y la reunión de lo que luego sería el Ejército de Dumbledore, era el mismo de aquella vez que se aparecieron con Harry y Ron tras la cacería de horrocruxes e incluso era el mismo de esas otras veces que fue encubierta para trasladar familias refugiadas que se ocultaban en el sótano. La penumbra dominaba el ambiente, ese hedor a encierro y humedad característicos se sentía en todos lados, el polvo seguía acumulándose en los muebles junto a la grasitud que volvía todo pegajoso al tacto, las paredes mantenían ese color amarillento y el suelo parecía nunca haber visto el agua desde que fue colocado en los albores de la historia. Cabeza de Puerco parecía estar suspendido en el tiempo, como si éste fuera incapaz de alterarlo.

—¡Bueno, niña, aquí estamos solos! Ahora ¡habla de una buena vez! ¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué pretendes?!— gruñó de forma típica.

Ella seguía mirando los alrededores. Estaba muy nerviosa pero debía mantenerse firme, debía ser convincente, de lo contrario Aberforth la sacaría a patadas del lugar.

—Pues, mejor prevenir que lamentar— suspiró, alzó su varita y pronunció—, 'Homenum Revelio'— Esperó un segundo y luego lanzó otro hechizo—. 'Homorphus'.

—Creo haber dicho que estamos solos aquí— dijo fastidiado.

—Y yo aclaré: "Mejor prevenir que lamentar" — respondió con su tono de sabelotodo que no había perdido a pesar del cambio en su cuerpo.

Aberforth debía reconocer que algo en ella se sentía cercano pero no podía identificar qué. Por esa razón toleraba la insolencia de la desconocida que, con cierta repulsión, se sentaba en una de las mesas y le indicaba a él que tomara la silla frente a ella.

—Seré directa y no daré rodeos— Comenzó a decir mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa—. Vengo del futuro, del año 2003 para ser exactos, y… soy tu hija— coronó sus últimas palabras con una media sonrisa.

El mago frente a ella creía que lo había escuchado todo a lo largo de su no tan corta vida, pero las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la joven bruja frente a él habían superado cualquier posible expectativa. Hermione lo observaba con cautela, Aberforth no se caracterizaba por reacciones controladas, no era lo suyo dar una respuesta medida sino más bien erupcionar como un volcán, y ella lo sabía muy bien pues había sido testigo y víctima de ese carácter.

—Sé que lo que escuchas debe parecerte increíble— lo miró fijamente sin pestañear—, incluso creo que estás debatiéndote qué de lo que dije es más improbable: que venga del futuro o que sea tu hija— sonrió ampliamente antes de agregar—, y estoy segura de que consideras lo segundo el epítome de lo absurdo.

—Hablas como si me conocieras.

—Y te conozco… bastante… más que la mayoría.

—Pero yo a ti no— dijo cortante—, así que te sugiero que seas clara y digas ya mismo qué pretendes y por qué te ves como… como…— No podía mencionar su nombre, no cuando creía que esa bruja estaba cometiendo un terrible ultraje al parecérsele tanto.

Hermione suspiró. El cansancio general estaba comenzando a agobiarla además de sentirse algo extraña, como si su cuerpo se adormeciera. Por dentro rogaba que su pequeña aventura junto a un hombre lobo maltrecho bajo la lluvia no tuviera consecuencias en su salud.

—La guerra que ahora se desata tan sólo es la primera— Comenzó a decir mirando fijamente a Aberforth. No debía quedar duda alguna de que estaba diciendo la verdad—. Dentro de poco finalizará… o eso creerá la gente. Habrá muchas pérdidas en el próximo año y medio… demasiadas…

Ahora su relato comenzó a capturar la atención del mago.

—En el segundo semestre del próximo año, Vold…— carraspeó un poco y continuó—,  _Él_  será derrotado y la sociedad vivirá en relativa paz hasta 1996 cuando su… regreso… sea oficial.

—¿Sea oficial?, ¿Quieres decir que  _Él_  regresará mucho antes?

Ella asintió.

—Nunca se irá del todo. Su derrota sólo será momentánea pero lo suficiente para que quede muy debilitado. En 1995 recuperará su fuerza pero la mayoría no creerá su retorno. Eso cambiará en junio de 1996 cuando… por diversas razones el propio Ministro y los Aurores lo verán con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo,  _Él_  se hará con el poder a través de distintas artimañas como las que efectúa en este momento y, cerca de un año después, lo detentará con impunidad a través de sus marionetas.

—No puedo creer que mi hermano lo deje escapar.

Hermione sonrió y negó—. No será Albus quien se enfrente a él— Aberforth la miró con cierto asombro, si de algo estaba convencido era de que Albus sería quien lanzara el hechizo o maldición final—. De hecho, no es su destino ser quien lo venza. Los detalles los dejaré para otro momento. Ahora importa la historia general y el por qué estoy aquí y el cómo fui… concebida… ¿No crees?

Él sólo hizo un sonido extraño, gutural, que decía todo lo que pensaba:

— _Esto es una locura pero continúa, mocosa_. _Veremos hasta dónde llega tu historia. ¿Yo tener una hija? ¡Imposible!_

La bruja sonrió ampliamente, ese hombre había sido su instructor, un maestro, y siempre fue el mismo, en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro.

—Con su regreso se hará oficial la Segunda Guerra Mágica— Ahora su mirada pareció perderse en un punto de la corroída e insalubre mesa. Hablar de la Primera Guerra era dar una lección de historia. Hablar de la Segunda Guerra, específicamente de las pérdidas humanas, era hablar de algo muy personal y doloroso—. Terminará en mayo de 1998 con grandes pérdidas… materiales y… y…— Alzó sus ojos azules y se encontró con el par azul de Aberforth—. Muchas personas morirán… muchos. Hogwarts será el lugar de la Batalla Final de esa guerra.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron de par en par. Reconocía que el relato le había secado la boca y la garganta. También pudo notar lo afectada que se encontraba esa bruja, podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contener sus emociones y mantenerse firme con su relato. Tomó su varita y conjuró un par de vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego llegó flotando frente a ellos. Hermione vio cómo se llenaba su vaso y agradeció infinitamente la bebida. Ese trago le dio fuerzas para continuar.

—Todos creeremos que lo peor pasó— La sonrisa de la bruja era triste, contenía cierta ironía. Su mirada se concentró en el líquido color ámbar entre sus dedos—.  _Él_  será derrotado por completo.  _Él_ definitivamente morirá frente a todos los presentes, no quedará duda de que se vuelve cenizas y de que el viento se las lleva muy lejos— Sus manos comenzaron a apretar fuertemente el vaso que sostenía como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento—. Pero sus mortífagos… muchos de ellos escaparán.

Bebió un gran trago y extendió su mano para que se le sirviera más. Así lo hizo Aberforth. Era evidente que venía la parte más dura de su historia.

—Al principio sólo se tratara de focos de violencia aislados. Los aurores los cazarán con fiereza. En nuestra alegría y seguridad, en nuestro deseo de reconstruir, no advertiremos que algunos de ellos comenzarán a organizarse alrededor de algunas figuras de cierta relevancia— Mantenía su mandíbula muy apretada, sus dientes apretaban con fuerza—. Poco a poco…  _Él_ …  _Él_ … se volverá un mártir para ellos… y no hay nada más peligroso que una figura idealizada que se vuelve estrella guía para los insensatos.

La voz de Hermione destilaba odio y dolor.

—Aquellos en el Ministerio que simpatizan en mayor o menor medida con los ideales de  _Ese_ …  _Ser_ … verán la oportunidad de hacerlos valer sin la peligrosa y mortal presencia del monstruo. Esos idiotas se verán acorralados e intimidados, sentirán que los privilegios obtenidos durante el breve reinado de Vold… de  _Él…_  les serán retirados por los  _mestizos_  e  _hijos de muggles_  que invaden el Ministerio— Sacudió su cabeza buscando claridad para continuar—. Si tan sólo ellos vieran que sus actos egoístas fortalecerán a los mortífagos renegados y sus ideales… me pregunto si aun así seguirían adelante con sus pujas.

—Seguramente— opinó por primera vez—, nadie desea ceder su lugar de poder. Son necios convencidos de que pueden controlar el futuro— Aberforth pensaba en su hermano Albus al decir esas palabras y Hermione se dio cuenta.

Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza y agregó:

—Algo similar me dijiste una noche mientras sanaba una de tus heridas— su voz se volvió algo soñadora, gesto que enterneció levemente a Aberforth—. Creo que dijiste: "La avaricia acabó con el mundo. Corrompe la mente y el corazón, enceguece. Sólo te da la falsa sensación de seguridad", luego recordaste a Albus y cómo sus deseos y ambiciones se cobraron la vida de la joven Ariana.

— _Esta bruja sabe demasiado… ¿la habrá enviado el propio Albus? Pero… ¿Con qué objetivo?... No, ella parece ser sincera con lo que cuenta… Aun así… ¿Hija mía?_

El gesto de Hermione se ensombreció—. Como si lanzaran una  _bombarda_  a nuestra cara, los hechos explotarán de repente y a toda velocidad sin que se los pueda controlar. Lo primero que notaremos serán las desapariciones pero no de allegados a nosotros… no al comienzo por lo menos… sino las de aquellos que de una u otra manera aportaron sus testimonios y pruebas contra los mortifagos para librarse a sí mismos. Eso comenzará a atemorizar a la sociedad en general y el miedo volverá a filtrarse. El efecto dominó comenzará la noche que ataquen a… a…— Hermione miró al mago, por primera vez iba a dar un nombre preciso—, los Malfoy.

Aberforth la miró con suspicacia. Reconocía muy bien ese nombre, de hecho, el rumor que circulaba en la Orden era que Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago.

—Ellos, como sabrás, apoyan y seguirán apoyando a su Señor Oscuro. No obstante, eso cambiará cuando caigan en cierta desgracia ante su Señor y quien deberá pagar las consecuencias no es otro que su único hijo, uno que nacerá en un par de meses. Durante la Batalla Final, Narcisa Malfoy  _lo_ traicionará permitiendo que la victoria decante a nuestro favor. Ese hecho y algunos otros los salvará de ir a parar a Azkabán.

—Esa familia siempre fue escurridiza.

—No tanto— contestó de inmediato—, una noche serán atacados por mortifagos en su propia mansión. Lo que le harán al matrimonio Malfoy no tiene nombre. La tortura a la que serán sometidos por considerarlos traidores es indescriptible. Sólo se salvará el heredero Malfoy por… por la lealtad de un amigo— sonrió para sí al recordar a Theodore Nott—, entre los mortífagos habrá uno que sólo estaba ahí por mandato paterno. No podrá salvar a los señores Malfoy pero sí a su amigo. Tras una noche de tortura a manos de su propio tío, dejarán al joven Malfoy convaleciente y desangrándose en las mazmorras. Su amigo se deslizará entre los pasillos y las celdas, lo tomará, lo conducirá fuera de las guardas de la mansión y se aparecerá en un lugar seguro. Al día siguiente irán por nuestra ayuda.

—El comienzo de una nueva guerra…

—Casi. El comienzo oficial ocurrirá una semana después cuando un traidor entregue al propio Ministro. Su muerte dará inicio a la Tercera Guerra Mágica, una que nos consumirá a todos.

—¿Quién resiste?

—Pocos. Nos irán eliminando uno a uno. Acudirán a la guerra de guerrillas, a incursiones breves pero mortíferas y precisas. En sólo cuatro años nos dejan al borde de la derrota. Resistimos por nuestros ideales y valores pero ya no queda mundo mágico o muggle que salvar, sólo ruinas. No sólo nos enfrentamos a magos oscuros, hombres lobo, dementores, vampiros sino que también a los muggles. El Estatuto de Secreto Mágico colapsa y lleva a un caos total, una nueva cacería de brujas da inicio. Todos seremos perseguidos por el ejército que no hace miramientos entre mortífagos e inocentes, la magia es una amenaza por sí misma y no es del todo eficaz contra sus armas de fuego.— Sacó de su bolsillo un frasco y lo puso sobre la mesa—. Esos son tus propios recuerdos: un mensaje de tu yo del futuro. Ahí te explicarás a ti mismo por qué es tan importante que confíes en mí y que me ayudes a evitar todo lo que te he contado. Te verás a ti mismo decirte por qué fui concebida antes de viajar al pasado.

Todo era demasiado irreal para ser cierto. Él estaba cansado de las idas y vueltas de la Orden, estaba harto de tener que vivir a la sombra de las decisiones de su hermano, sólo deseaba vivir en paz junto a sus cabras y sus recuerdos. ¿Quién se creía que era esta niña como para venir a perturbar su paz?

—Siempre habrá guerras, niña— comenzó a decir con enojo. No podía negar que todo sonaba muy convincente. No podía negar que todo en esa bruja gritaba sinceridad pero él no podía admitir semejante historia—.  _¿Y qué si el mundo colapsa?_  — pensó para sí mismo antes de agregar en voz alta—. Todos debemos morir algún día. Si deseas la ayuda de alguien, ve junto a Albus, a él le gustan las intrigas y le caerás muy bien con toda tu información.

Hermione se había dicho que con el anciano mago debía tener paciencia. Costaba llegar a él, era terco, obstinado, huraño y un largo etcétera. Pero ahora estaba más que agotada, estaba destruida. Su incursión bajo la lluvia definitivamente tuvo sus consecuencias y todo su interior le gritaba que se tirara al suelo y durmiera. No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra la negación de su interlocutor. Si no podía tener la delicadeza de una pluma y la paciencia de una gota de agua para romper la testaruda roca que era Aberforth, se volvería un mazo. Era igual de efectivo pero mucho más veloz.

—¡Tú, viejo terco y obstinado!, ¡Te busco a ti no a tu hermano!, ¡Dices que no te gustan las intrigas pero bien que te cuidas de mencionar tu apellido para que no te relacionen!— Se levantó de la silla con las manos aun en la mesa sorprendiéndolo. Se inclinó hacia él y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos eran dos orbes azules que parecieron incendiarse de repente—. Tú fuiste parte de la resistencia. Tú fuiste nuestro improvisado líder cuando la mayoría de los magos y brujas mayores de veinticinco años murieron dejando sólo a niños y adolescentes huérfanos junto a unos pocos jóvenes desorientados. Tú fuiste quién cobijó por cuenta propia a familias enteras antes de que pudiéramos infiltrarlos en el mundo muggle mientras eso era viable, antes de que el propio mundo muggle también colapsara por el poder de esos mortífagos. Tú fuiste quien ofreció su propia vida para realizar un estúpido y peligroso ritual que me trajo aquí en estas condiciones— Su dedo apuntaba al mago con firmeza—. Así que ahórrate todo ese discurso de que no te importa qué es lo que ocurra a tu alrededor porque sí te interesa y te afecta. Ahórrate esas palabras que quieren echarme de este mugriento lugar sólo para esconderte en tu propia miseria por miedo a hacer algo, por las dudas que te genera saber que en tus manos está parte del destino de muchos— El hombre se levantó, parecía más alto de lo que era. Las palabras de la bruja lo enojaron y mucho—. Sí, Aberforth Dumbledore, te conozco más de lo que crees posible, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si quieres, puedes involucrarte. Sé que tu peor pesadilla es vivir bajo las órdenes de tu hermano pues déjame serte más que clara… ¡Tú eres tú y él es él!, ¡entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No eres su sombra ni él es omnipotente!... Si quieres, puedes darle a muchos niños y niñas la oportunidad de vivir en un mundo sin guerras… sé que lo harás porque sé que en el fondo es lo que deseabas para Ariana.

Cada palabra fue una aguja que se incrustó en su corazón, pero fue escuchar que estaba usando el nombre de Ariana para llegar a él lo que provocó su reacción y que la botella de whisky se volcara. La fuerza del mago se dejó ver, era poderoso y afectaría a cualquiera excepto a Hermione que esperaba ese despliegue de poder.

—No te tengo miedo— agregó ella un segundo después de ver su reacción.

—Lárgate— murmuró apenas—, ¡lárgate ahora, maldita bruja! — gritó.

Pero ella se mantuvo impávida y firme, desafiante. El hombre no pudo más con su presencia. Si ella no se iba, lo haría él, así que salir de su propia casa.

De esa manera la dejó con sus pensamientos y sentimientos, con su dolor y su tristeza. En el preciso instante que estuvo sola, las lágrimas empezaron a correr sin control por su rostro. Con fuerza quiso ahogar sus sollozos pero fue en vano. Por primera vez, desde sus once años se sintió sola y abandonada.

Fue hasta un sillón de madera ubicado en un extremo aun más oscuro del lugar, frente a una pequeña mesa ratona. Se acurrucó allí, abrazándose a sí misma. Ahí, hecha un pequeño bollo en el rincón, recordó a sus amigos, recordó a Harry y a Ron. Los extrañaba horrores a ambos pero más extrañaba estar juntos en aquella época de paz en la que luchar contra Voldemort y mortífagos era una preocupación entre exámenes y amores.

— _Ron…_ — pensó.

La culpa por haberlos dejado a ella y a Harry en el Bosque de Dean lo volvió enfermamente fiel, al punto de no velar por su propia seguridad. Quería demostrar a toda costa que se podía contar con él, que no volvería a cometer un error similar, que no volvería a abandonarlos. El peso de aquél tropiezo en su vida lo condenó a morir de forma heroica pero innecesaria. Eso era lo único que Hermione no le perdonaba, haberla dejado sin siquiera decirle adiós, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas por ya no sentir lo que él sentía por ella. Era egoísta de su parte estar enojada con un muerto, lo sabía, pero no podía controlar la furia que nacía en ella cada vez que recordaba el momento en el que un  _Avada_  que iba dirigido a Harry atravesaba al pelirrojo.

El cansancio acumulado y la fiebre que comenzaba a subir rápidamente la vencieron. Se quedó dormida en ese rincón, abrazándose a sí misma, recordando pasillos y aulas, escaleras que se mueven a voluntad, retratos que observan y murmuran, una sala común vestida de rojo y dorado con una chimenea siempre encendida y ella junto a sus amigos riendo como si el mal nunca pudiera dañarlos.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Un aroma a estofado se abrió camino entre sus sueños y poco a poco la fue llevando al mundo consciente. Su cerebro comenzó a identificar esa mezcla de sabores que se iban cociendo en una olla no muy lejana y su paladar comenzó a salivar casi de inmediato. Le costaba abrir los ojos, sentía que los tenía pegados con engrudo. Se los restregó y poco a poco dejó que se acostumbraran a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Sentía que estaba entre cemento, como si tuviera que recordar cómo debía mover cada articulación. Todo su cuerpo dolía.

Al sentarse lentamente, cayó sobre su regazo un paño húmedo que tenía sobre la frente. Miró los alrededores queriendo reconocer dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Lo último que recordaba fue haber discutido con Aberforth y caer dormida en aquel viejo sillón. Se miró a sí misma y vio que llevaba puesto un camisón de esos que tienen volados excesivos en las mangas y un fruncido en la zona del cuello, era de claro estilo victoriano. Escuchó unos pasos subiendo lo que creyó debía ser una escalera, estaba muy débil para ponerse en guardia. Ahí lo notó, no tenía a mano su varita y comenzó a sentir que el pánico se adueñaba de ella.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido agudo y ahí, con toda su imponencia, se alzaba Aberforth Dumbledore. La miró con seriedad y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, el paño que sostenía Hermione en sus manos se fue flotando detrás de él, así como un cuenco con agua helada que reposaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la joven. Caminó hacia la ventana con las manos cruzadas a su espalda y se quedó observando a los jóvenes de Hogwarts que ese día tenían visita a Hogsmeade. El estómago de Hermione crujió lo suficientemente alto como para que hiciera un leve eco en la habitación avergonzándola. Sólo unos segundos más tarde, una bandeja con alimentos entraba por la puerta y fue hasta su regazo.

—Anda, come— ordenó con un gruñido que indicaba que no admitiría réplica alguna.

Ella suspiró, miró su plato rebosante de ingredientes y el pan recién horneado que lo acompañaba. Ese aroma la había resucitado de entre los durmientes, ¿quién diría que el anciano podía cocinar tan bien? En su tiempo, él atendía demasiadas cosas y la preparación de las comidas, con los escasos recursos que contaban, quedaba a mano de los demás. Ella misma debió aprender a hacer algo más que setas hervidas y tanto Hannah como Dean Thomas estuvieron más que dispuestos a enseñarle. Harry no era muy diestro, debía admitirlo, pero sus papas ahumadas con huevos revueltos eran una delicia que le provocaba nostalgia. Con el recuerdo de sus amigos, devoró la porción que Aberforth le había entregado.

—Estuvo delicioso. Muchas gracias— dijo al finalizar y la bandeja volvió a flotar y a salir por la puerta.

—Ahí tienes un par de pociones, espera a que se asiente la comida y bébelas.

Ella miró hacia la mesita de luz y vio dos recipientes. Podía distinguir qué eran: poción pimentónica y una vigorizante. Vaya que sí las necesitaba. No esperó mucho y las ingirió con urgencia

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…

—Poco más de tres días— respondió de inmediato. Se giró y la miró fijamente—. Así que… mi hija, ¿eh?.

—Sí, hija legítima. Cualquier tipo de prueba, muggle o mágica, dirá que somos padre e hija.

—Lo sé, yo mismo me lo expliqué—. Una ínfima y casi imperceptible elevación de su comisura daba a entender cierta complicidad—. Por más que seamos magos y brujas… no dejamos de impresionarnos con el poder de la magia…— Dio un paso y acercó una silla que estaba contra la pared y se sentó—. Quien nos haya conocido de jóvenes, tanto a Albus como a mí, quién haya visto a Ariana o su retrato, no dudaría en reconocerte como una Dumbledore.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa. Recordaba aquel retrato que se perdió la noche que los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade, incendiando Cabeza de Puerco hasta sus cimientos. No se había contemplado a sí misma desde que Harry le hubo ofrecido un espejo antes de su viaje, así que no podía asegurar cuán parecida era a Ariana. Debía confiar en la palabra del mago frente a ella que no apartaba su profunda mirada al punto de ponerla algo ansiosa. La última vez que lo vio, desaparecía tras una puerta hecho un manojo de rabia, frustración y tristeza pero ahora parecía un hombre diferente, calmado.

Aberforth la había dejado sola aquella mañana de su llegada y confesión. No quería creer lo que escuchaba, no quería creer que el mundo caminaba hacia su destrucción, no quería creer que él tuviera algo que ver con la resistencia y mucho menos quería creer que esa niña que se apareció frente a él fuera su hija. No sabía las circunstancias de su concepción y tampoco quería conocerlas. Mientras se regodeaba en su propia miseria, el sonido del ahogado sollozo de la joven abandonada en el salón llegó hasta él crispando mucho más sus nervios, la odió profundamente por eso. Miró el retrato de su hermana buscando una respuesta a sus tribulaciones y, por primera vez, la imagen le devolvía un gesto distinto al esperado: en sus ojos se veía el reproche por su accionar.

Tardó unos minutos en volver, quería que dejara de llorar antes de volver a verla, pero la encontró dormida en el sillón viéndose indefensa y frágil. Cuando se acercó a sacudirla para que despierte notó la temperatura elevada y su transpiración. No podía creer su suerte, no sólo llegaba a irrumpir su tranquilidad sino que además caía enferma en su propia casa. No podía llevarla a San Mungo, ¿qué diría cuando le pregunten a quien estaba ingresando?, no podía decir que era su hija, no hasta saber los detalles. Rezongó todo el tiempo mientras la llevaba flotando hasta una cama y hacía que bebiera una poción para la fiebre.

Pero ésta no bajaba.

La desvistió y le puso uno de los camisones que había pertenecido a Ariana. Estuvo velando por ella hasta que la temperatura empezó a ceder lo suficiente como para que se permitiera un descanso. Fue nuevamente hasta el salón y pudo ver que en la mesa en la que se habían sentado, justo en el medio, aún estaba el frasco con los recuerdos que supuestamente su yo del futuro le enviaba. Con cierto temor lo tomó y meditó si debía verlos o no. Sin saber cómo, se encontró frente a su improvisado pensadero y volcó aquellos recuerdos. Se vio a sí mismo hablando a un espejo, estaba mucho más viejo. Se escuchó explicando los acontecimientos que Hermione ya le había mencionado pero esta vez desde su propia perspectiva, cosa que le aportaba cierto rencor a los hechos. Ahí encontró la respuesta al misterio de su supuesta hija.

Un ritual de sangre, de magia prohibida a la luz de la luna llena, que drenó su existencia para admitir a esa joven dentro de la genealogía de los Dumbledore. Debía admitir que si bien fue una decisión estúpida y reprochable desde su actual perspectiva, entendía que seguramente no debía haber otra opción, no debieron encontrar otra salida. De lo contrario, por lo que él mismo describía, esa joven no hubiera rechazado su propia existencia como nacida de muggles para ser una Dumbledore.

— _Hermione es una bruja especial, debo admitir, y tú mismo te darás cuenta cuando convivas con ella el tiempo suficiente. Todos siempre dijeron que era la más inteligente de su generación y así lo creo también. Ella es una auténtica gryffindor: justa, valiente, leal… pero ha atravesado dos guerras y su inocencia se perdió en ellas. Ha debido aprender a sobrevivir para defender a los suyos, eso la ha hecho algo temible en batalla y en las decisiones que pueda llegar a tomar. Me conoce más de lo que me gustaría admitir así que no debe sorprenderte cuando veas que sabe muy bien cómo tratarte. Cuídala… después de Ariana… ha sido la única que he llegado a querer._

Esas fueron las palabras finales del Aberforth del futuro.

Se quedó esa noche despierto, no pudo conciliar el sueño a causa de lo que había visto en el pensadero. La mañana se alzó con toda su fuerza encontrándolo sentado en la barra de su negocio que había permanecido cerrado desde la mañana que Hermione llegó. Como no supo qué hacer, decidió cocinar un estofado. Pensaba que, por lo menos si despierta, tendría algo de comer. Ahora debía admitir que cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y la vio sentada sintió alivio.

Estaban frente a frente, el sentado en una silla mirándola, estudiándola, y ella en la cama no sabiendo cómo continuar la conversación. Sin embargo, él dio el primer paso.

—Vi los recuerdos.

Hermione se sorprendió. Había olvidado que dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa antes de ir al sillón. Se reprochó por ese acto irresponsable. Si bien admitía que no esperaba quedarse dormida, no debía volver a cometer un error similar. Si alguien hubiera entrado a Cabeza de Puerco y hubiera tomado los recuerdos… sólo Merlín sabe qué hubiera pasado con ella y con el futuro en general.

—Entiendo— Fue lo único que pudo decir por el enojo consigo misma por su torpeza.

—Vi… o más bien… me expliqué cómo es que terminaste siendo mi hija.

—Lo siento— dijo de repente.

—¿Y eso a qué viene, niña? — pregunto casi sin modular, como si hacerlo fuera un derroche de energía.

—Sé que no debe ser fácil lo que dije y lo que viste. Tampoco debe serlo verme siendo tan parecida a ella. No busqué ser como Ariana, lo juro… esto… esto simplemente se dio— Se miraba sus manos con cierta culpa.

—La magia entendió que debías llevar mi sangre y actuó en función de eso, no debes culparte. Fue una sorpresa todo este asunto, bastante inesperado de hecho, pero he tenido los últimos tres días para comenzar a asimilarlo todo. No digo que esté de acuerdo, tampoco digo que me haga feliz tu llegada pero sí puedo prometerte que te ayudaré a cumplir tu misión…— Se detuvo y gruño algo para sí mismo—. No… no  _tu_  misión... y no es que  _te_  ayudaré…— Se corrigió—. Esto se ha convertido en  _nuestra_  obligación y haré lo posible para que cumplamos  _nuestros_  objetivos.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió con sinceridad.

—Así que, niña, comienza a explicarte ahora mismo. Si queremos empezar a mover las fichas del tablero, no debemos perder tiempo.

Ella asintió y luego habló:

—Me gustaría tener mi varita conmigo otra vez y… si no te molesta… también me gustaría cambiarme.

—La varita la tienes en ese cajón a tu derecha junto a un bolso de cuentas que traías contigo. Vístete, yo te esperaré abajo, en el salón.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione tomó su bolso y sacó un par de jean viejos que trajo consigo y una remera que había visto tiempos mejores. Pensó que una de las cosas que debía hacer era ir de compras y proveerse de ropa de la época, tanto túnicas como prendas muggles.

Al bajar, lo primero que hizo fue pronunciar nuevamente el 'Homenum revelio' y el 'Homorphus' y de inmediato sintió la mirada de Aberforth.

—Debo asegurarme siempre que somos los únicos dos en el lugar antes de hablar de estos temas.

Él asintió y ella se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

—Ya que sabes lo que ocurrirá, las razones por las que hicimos lo que hicimos y el cómo llegué aquí… y ya que estás de acuerdo en formar parte de esta misión… creo que lo único que queda es explicar cuáles serán nuestros primeros movimientos y por qué.

—Yo mismo me expliqué que tú me proporcionarías los detalles dado que por precaución, no los dejaba en el recuerdo.

Hermione comenzó a hablar:

—No elegimos 1980 al azar sino porque era la opción más segura dentro de todo. Hace unos meses fue tomada esta foto(*)— Sacó de su bolsito de cuentas la fotografía de la primera Orden del Fénix.

—Sí… ese día le dije a Albus que no volviera a llamarme para sus estúpidos encuentros clandestinos.

La bruja se sonrió.

—Lo sé… y eso mismo ocurrió. Tú no volviste a las reuniones y tu participación se remitió únicamente a proporcionar información de aquellos que soltaban la lengua aquí. Más adelante, durante la segunda guerra mágica, en el momento más cruel, proporcionaste ayuda a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que eran hostigados y torturados por mortífagos que tomaron el castillo por medio del Ministerio.

Aberforth debía admitir que sintió náuseas al imaginar a los niños de Hogwarts viviendo semejante situación.

—Eso es lo primero que debe cambiar. Debes tomar participación activa en las reuniones e introducirme en un determinado momento. No de inmediato, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, además de que quiero hacer otras cosas primero, contactar a ciertos... sujetos que pueden ser fuentes de información muy valiosas.

—Aunque no será del todo sencillo… puede lograrse. En estos tiempos nadie confía plenamente en nadie pero imagino que el poderoso Albus no pondrá objeción si su sobrina se lo pide.

En ese momento, una tenue sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del mago. De sólo imaginar el gesto que pondrá su hermano al ver a Hermione, lo hacía regodearse. Especulaba sobre la culpa que se haría presente en el corazón del director. Por primera vez en la vida, Aberforth estaría un paso más adelante.

—Volviendo a la foto… tú recordabas que fue tomada a mediados de enero, casi con toda seguridad. Así que calculamos que lo mejor era aparecerme los últimos días de abril o los primeros días de mayo así nos asegurábamos que tú hayas sido presentado a los demás miembros de la Orden.

—Estamos a tres de mayo y sí, esa foto fue tomada hace cinco meses.

—De aquí a poco más de un año, los que vemos en esta fotografía y sus allegados morirán… algunos otros tendrán un destino… complicado— Aproximó la imagen al mago y continuó—. Marlene McKinnon y toda su familia serán asesinados, de Benjy Fenwick sólo se encontrarán restos de su cuerpo mutilado, Edgar Bones y su familia tendrán el mismo destino que los McKinnon, a Dorcas Meadowes la matará el propio… bueno…  _Él_ , los hermanos Prewett mueren, Caradoc Dearborn desaparece y su cuerpo nunca será encontrado, James y Lily Potter serán asesinados bajo circunstancias particulares que luego explicaré por…  _Él_ , Alice y Frank Longbottom serán torturados hasta perder la razón, Sirius Black terminará injustamente preso en Azkaban por años, Peter Pettigrew… pues… él… traicionará a sus amigos y a la Orden.

—El primero que debes eliminar— dijo interrumpiéndola.

—No… no hasta ver si no es más útil de otra manera.

—Eso no suena demasiado gryffindor.

—Lo sé… pero aprendí que ir de frente no siempre trae buenos resultados y que las estrategias slytherins suelen ser más productivas en estos casos. Además, viví mucho tiempo junto a dos de ellos y aprendí mucho de sus personalidades así que no debe sorprenderte. Es bueno tener cerca a tus amigos pero mejor es tener cerca a tus enemigos. Peter Pettigrew traicionará por algún motivo a sus mejores amigos, a aquellos con los que compartió  _años_  en Hogwarts… Debo saber por qué y ver si no termina siendo una herramienta que podamos usar para llegar a…  _Él_.

—¿Por qué sigues llamándolo  _Él_  con ese tono?, es agotador—

Ella se mordió el labio —Es que… bueno… tiendo a querer decir su nombre pues en mi época está muerto y ya poco importa. Pero en este tiempo pesa sobre ese nombre el tabú y viví en carne propia las consecuencias de pronunciarlo y ser localizada— Tocó su antebrazo y Aberforth se dio cuenta. Cuando la cambió, vio esa horrible cicatriz, no necesitaba más explicaciones—, Me cuesta decir 'El que tú ya sabes' o 'El que no debe ser nombrado'… es más fácil decir  _Él_  con ese tono pero si lo prefieres, puedo llamarlo  _Tom_.

—¿Tom?

—Tom Marvolo Riddle es su nombre.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿sabes su nombre?

—Vengo del futuro, lo olvidas, por supuesto que sé su nombre, su origen, sus planes...

—No puedo creer que alguien sepa su identidad.

—Tu hermano también la conoce.

Aberforth frunció el ceño.

—Y aún así no dice nada al respecto. Deja que crezca el misterio a su alrededor, misterio que le da poder...— masculló.

—Es verdad. Nunca entendí las razones por las que guardó silencio durante tantos años cuando lo más sensato hubiera sido compartir este conocimiento con los demás— miró a un costado sopesando sus palabras—. Igualmente, no es conveniente que nosotros divulguemos este conocimiento, llamaría demasiado la atención sobre nosotros y no nos conviene.

El anciano sólo gruño ante el razonamiento.

—El punto es que de esta foto sobreviven sólo para morir durante la segunda guerra: Emmeline Vance, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, luego de escapar de Azkaban, y…— Traga fuerte y mira a su interlocutor—. Albus Dumbledore.

Decir que eso no lo había afectado sería mentir. Saber que su hermano moriría en la Segunda Guerra sacudió algo dentro de él.

—De aquí, sólo Hagrid está vivo en mi partida… y tú… bueno, tú ya sabes cómo terminas—

El silencio los envolvió unos segundos hasta que Aberforth trajo algo de té para beber.

—¿Cómo explicarás quién eres? Me refiero a tu historia. Debes preparar algo sólido si no quieres que sospechen más de la cuenta.

—Sospecharán y mucho, lo sé. Igualmente, armamos una historia entre todos— Se sonrió recordando las ideas delirantes de Luna y los gestos de Theo ante ellas o cómo Draco veía cada posible fisura en el relato.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Cuál es ese dichoso relato?, debo saberlo en vistas de que me involucra— dijo con ironía.

—Tú me llamaste Hermione Kendra Dumbledore antes de mi partida. Si bien nací un diecinueve de septiembre, no creo que sea conveniente conservar esa fecha ya que en unos años otra Hermione nacida ese día asistirá a Hogwarts, coincidencia que Albus no pasará desapercibida. El ritual se hizo un cinco de noviembre del año 2003 así que podría decirse que ese fue un segundo nacimiento. Partí ese día a la edad de veinticuatro años, así que… si estamos a tres de mayo, con mi edad, debí haber nacido el cinco de noviembre de 1955.

—Lo que significa que tu supuesta madre y yo… debimos haber mantenido nuestra relación entre 1954 y 1955— opinó rascándose la frente con cierta frustración.

—Así es. Tu… romance…— Pudo notar que ante esa palabra Aberforth se erizó, carraspeó un poco y volvió a empezar—. Tú decidirás cuán profundo fue esa relación o los detalles, así como si quieres compartirlos o no con los demás. Sólo asegúrate de contarme primero. Lo único que yo como tu hija sabré es que mi madre se marchó de aquí sin saber que estaba embarazaday que para el momento en el que se dio cuenta ya estaba en Australia y no quiso avisarte.

—¿Australia? — preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Sí… por razones que no vienen al caso contar, he investigado y conozco la ciudad de Melbourne lo suficiente como para saber qué responder si se presentara el caso—

Aberforth se sorprendía de cuán internalizada tenía la historia. Notaba que la chica se la había repetido hasta el desquicio.

—En mi relato diré que allí pasamos los primeros cinco años antes de que se ella decidiera mudarse una vez más a Inglaterra, a un pueblo rural llamado Edale, ubicado a doscientos ochenta kilómetros de Londres. Lo conozco por haber ido de niña un par de veces en vacaciones con mis padres muggles. Es un lugar pequeño, con pocos habitantes, algunos turistas y bastante alejado.

—¿Cómo explicarás tu ausencia en Hogwarts?

—Simple. Mi madre es nacida de muggles que por razones que nunca quiso contarme, prácticamente se aisló de la sociedad mágica pero no del mundo mágico. No mantenía contacto con nadie pero sí conocía cómo moverse y dónde adquirir lo necesario para realizar pociones y esas cosas, su contacto era mínimo, no vivía ni dependía de la sociedad mágica. Al nacer en Australia quedé fuera del registro de Hogwarts y fui a la escuela muggle. Aprendí a manejar mi magia en casa con las lecciones particulares que mi propia madre me impartía… entre otras cosas diré que era bastante rigurosa y exigente así que mi formación tiene su sello.

—Si llegan a investigar ese pueblo…— dijo con advertencia.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente —Por eso, mi primera parada el día de hoy será ir a ese lugar y… dejar rastros de mi existencia, tanto mía como la de mi madre, recuerdos sobre todo.

—¿Harás algo prohibido?— preguntó con cierto asombro. Ya imaginaba que la bruja jugaría con las mentes muggle de los lugareños.

—Haré lo necesario.

—Suenas a mi hermano.

—Por supuesto… ¿no es acaso mi tío? — respondió con ironía y agregó—, no puedo dejar cabos sueltos. Si digo que viví allí, los habitantes del lugar deberían tener recuerdos de una niña con rizos rubios y ojos celestes junto a una madre ermitaña, severa y poco amable.

Aberforth sólo frunció el ceño.

—Siempre diré que ella fue una mujer reservada que nunca compartió conmigo su pasado, salvo pequeñas historias y que cada vez que yo le preguntaba sobre su vida cambiaba de tema y se ponía muy triste, cosa que hacía que yo no indagara. Agregaré especulaciones mías tales como que tal vez huía de algo o de alguien, tal vez de los propios mortifagos que en la época de mi supuesto nacimiento se conocían entre ellos como los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Lo único importante de todo el cuento es que antes de morir me confesó quién era mi padre así como mi verdadero nombre: Hermione Kendra Dumbledore. Nunca me dijo si el suyo, Evelyn Wilkins, era real o no. Imagino que Albus llegará a la conclusión de que es falso al no tener recuerdos de una Evelyn Wilkins asistiendo a Hogwarts.

—Podría usar ese nombre para mi historia— murmuró mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativamente—, mi relato será sencillo y es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora— agregó con el ceño fruncido—, conocí a una joven llamada Evelyn, sin apellidos de por medio que compliquen las cosas, se quedó unas noches aquí y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Punto. No más detalles.

—De acuerdo...— respondió Hermione ante el brevísimo y poco romántico relato de Aberforth.

—¿Tienes una foto de tu supuesta madre?, sería conveniente que la imagen en mi mente sea la misma que en la tuya.

—Sí, de hecho debo dártela por esa misma razón— buscó en su bolsito y sacó una fotografía en blanco y negro bastante desmejorada que le entregó al mago.

—¿Es alguien del futuro?— preguntó.

—No, en realidad del pasado— él la miró extrañado y ella no perdió tiempo en explicarle—. Es mi abuela materna, falleció cuando mi madre tenía cinco años, en 1952. Te daría una foto de mi verdadera madre pero ella está viva y no quiero correr el riesgo de que sea encontrada por Albus o Moody o sea quién sea que se meta en mi mente.

—Bien pensado. Si no está en este mundo, evitará posibles complicaciones— Hermione asintió con seriedad—, entonces... viniste en mi búsqueda luego de que murió.

—No de inmediato. Viví en el mundo muggle dónde me siento cómoda. Además, debo permitirme tener algunas… experiencias con mortífagos que expliquen ciertas cicatrices que… seguramente… tú ya has visto.

Aberforth asintió y luego preguntó:

—¿Y con qué excusa se supone que vienes a mí? Ya eres mayorcita, sabes cuidarte sola, no necesitas de un padre.

—Dos versiones… la que le diremos a la sociedad en general será que buscaba a mi padre como cualquiera, necesitaba saber quién era, cómo era, si conocía a mi madre más de lo que yo la conocí a ella, etcétera. La versión que le diremos a los más inquisitivos de la Orden del Fénix, entiéndase Albus Dumbledore y Alastor Moody, será que huí de mortífagos y busqué ayuda del único posible contacto seguro que podría tener en el mundo mágico tras haber crecido aislada de él.

—Debo decir que la historia que armaron es…

—Compleja pero sencilla a la vez… todo tiene un motivo.

—Igual levantarás sospechas. Sobre todo cuando seas tan… asertiva con los acontecimientos. Si creciste con tu madre y sólo con ella, será extraña tu destreza en combate y tu conocimiento del mundo mágico.

—Sí, lo sé. Demasiado misterio a mi alrededor.

—Debes cuidarte de Albus y su legeremancia.

—Tú me protegiste de eso— él la observó con atención—. Dijiste una vez… "Vivir junto a Albus Dumbledore requirió aprender a temprana edad la oclumancia".

—Veo que tienes todo muy bien calculado.

—Casi todo. Siempre hay cosas imprevistas y a medida que intervenga en los hechos, el futuro habrá cambiado de tal modo que seré una más de este tiempo. Una caminante a ciegas con la certeza de que el futuro puede ser una catástrofe si no lo evitamos.

—Entonces… en marcha, niña.

Ella sonrió. Por primera vez desde que emprendió su viaje pudo sentir la esperanza nacer en su corazón.

—Debo viajar a Edale y dejar mi rastro allí. Me llevará unas horas, tal vez un par de días completar registros médicos, escolares, inmobiliarios así como aprender los nombres de los habitantes más antiguos, qué negocios hay y esas cosas—, sonrió un momento y siguió—, veré si hay alguna propiedad que esté a la venta, la compraré y haré que todos en ese pueblo la identifiquen conmigo y con mi madre.

—Y yo debo abrir este lugar… de lo contrario tendremos a los curiosos rondando por aquí.

—Oh… querido padre… los curiosos se asomarán en cuanto esta cabecita rubia comience a atender Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Atender?

—Oh, sí. ¿Qué creías?, debo tener un trabajo estable en el mundo mágico y qué mejor que ser la camarera en Cabeza de Puerco, el negocio de mi  _padre_.

—Este lugar no necesita de nadie— gruñó.

Hermione miró los alrededores y elevó una ceja:

—Creo…  _querido padre_ … que la edad te ha afectado lo suficiente como para que debas confiar en el criterio de tu  _hija_. Además, no le vendrá mal a este lugar aumentar su clientela.

Aberforth estaba horrorizado ante la idea pero no había mucho más para agregar. Hermione tenía razón en cierta medida aunque él no quisiera reconocérselo: necesitaba un trabajo, algo que la haga una cara reconocible en los alrededores y que genere confianza. Además, atendiendo las mesas podría estar al tanto de los rumores con la misma facilidad que él. Ahora sólo le quedaba imaginar y corporeizar mentalmente ese amor fugaz nacido en 1954 o 1955; de esa manera, esa imagen podrá ser vista por su querido hermano cuando quiera utilizar legeremancia en él y así cerciorarse de la identidad de su sobrina.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5  
—¡Hey, Aberforth!, ¿Dónde está esa muñequita que tienes atendiendo el lugar? — preguntó uno de los ahora asiduos clientes de Cabeza de Puerco que estaba bastante ebrio.  
El anciano mago ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, murmuraba por lo bajo palabras indescifrables. Ante la insistencia del hombre que no se conformaba con los gruñidos del dueño de su bar favorito, decidió responder:  
—Tiene el día libre.  
—¿Pero eso no fue el martes? — inquirió extrañado.  
—Mi acuerdo con esa niña no es de la incumbencia de nadie— bramó enceguecido por la furia que le provocaba la gente entrometida.  
—Bueno, deberé volver mañana para verla— acotó mientras dejaba el pago en la mesa y se retiraba.  
Así habían sido las últimas semanas. Sus clientes regulares que solían aparecerse una vez por semana o cada quince días comenzaron a frecuentar el lugar casi diariamente. Debía admitir que su caja registradora jamás estuvo tan rebosante como ahora pero le fastidiaba enormemente que lo inquirieran todo el tiempo para saber de ella. Él jamás respondió por nadie desde su ya perdida adolescencia y no pensaba comenzar ahora.  
No era de extrañar que llamara la atención los turnos poco normales que cumplía Hermione. En el mes que había estado ahí, podía ser vista varios días seguidos y luego desaparecer por dos o tres. Obviamente, eso se relacionaba con su misión, algo imposible de explicar a los demás. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba en la taberna, trabajaba casi sin descanso, de hecho, le cambió completamente el aspecto. Si bien no había perdido ese aire lúgubre que le aportaban los candelabros distribuidos por todo el salón, nadie que hubiera alguna vez pasado un tiempo ahí lo reconocería.  
La bruja llevaba un cuaderno que sólo ella podía leer con todo lo que iba averiguando, en especial horarios y rutinas de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que había ubicado, así como de los mortífagos que conocía y que mostraban una cara pública respetable. Se había pasado mañanas, tardes y noches enteras siguiendo con hechizos desilusionadores y poción multijugos a sus víctimas. Llegaba a darle escalofríos a Aberforth la destreza con la que se manejaba para mantenerse oculta: o bien ella era demasiado buena o los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y algunos mortífagos pecaban de confianza e ingenuidad.  
El mago debía admitir que ella tenía un conocimiento invaluable ya que sabía casi con total certeza quién estaba de qué lado, quién era neutral a pesar de los horrores que ocurrían a su alrededor y quién, directamente, vivía en un barril sin enterarse de nada. Ese conocimiento la hacía una arma precisa que hasta ahora no había fallado en cuadrangular los movimientos, rutinas, gustos y relaciones de aquellos que había decidido colocar en su radar. Específicamente este jueves estaba siguiendo una vez más a Caradoc Dearborn, auror que aún olía a Academia y que era miembro de la Orden del Fénix.  
Según había dicho, él sería de los primeros en desaparecer, tan sólo seis meses después de haber sido tomada la fotografía, tiempo que ya se estaba cumpliendo. Su investigación había determinado que este joven auror de veinticinco años y cabello rubio gustaba frecuentar bares y discotecas muggles en su tiempo libre. Cómo había adquirido ese gusto tan extraño entre los magos siendo sangrepura, no podía asegurarlo con certeza. Lo cierto es que allí lo encontraba, deambulando por el mundo muggle durante las noches y, por esa razón, Hermione no estaba trabajando ahora en la taberna sino que estaba tras su pista.  
La joven bruja había especulado con que su desaparición se produciría durate una de esas noches en las que él deambulaba solo y por eso había decidido seguirlo a sol y a sombra. Desde su punto de vista, ningún mortífago obseso toleraría que un mago sangrepura, por muy traidor que fuera, hiciera lo que él hace, se relacionara con muggles como lo hace: compartiendo charlas, bebidas, bailes. Ellos lo considerarían una abominación, un tabú, algo digno de ser castigado de la peor forma. Por lo menos esa fue la explicación que ella misma se dio cuando analizó el por qué Dearborn había simplemente desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Hermione no vio nada simple en ello, al contrario, vio un mensaje: cuando alguien desaparece siempre queda la duda de si está vivo o muerto y esa duda te carcome por dentro al punto de que, en alguna medida, deseas que esté muerto por la posibilidad implícita de que sufra eternamente, en especial si hay magia involucrada.  
Así fue como Hermione se vio inmersa en el mundo nocturno de los muggles de principio de los ochenta. Esa noche vestía una short negro bien ceñido a la cintura, unas botas de caña alta también negras, una blusa oscura estilo boho de mangas largas que le permitía ocultar su varita y le había agregado collares de diversos largos a su estilo. Su maquillaje iba a tono con sus prendas. Sabía que debía vestir los colores sicodélicos que veía a su alrededor, y que poco a poco irían desapareciendo durante esa década, pero no quería llamar la atención sino que deseaba mimetizarse con las paredes y rincones oscuros.  
Mantenía una distancia prudencial entre ella y Dearborn, lo suficiente como para que él no la notara mientras bebía unos tragos con una muggle muy bonita. Todo iba bien, de acuerdo a su plan, pero un joven que la había observado esa noche, decidió ir a invitarla a bailar.  
—No, gracias, espero a unos amigos— respondió ella casi sin mirarlo.  
—Vamos, has estado aquí horas y nadie ha llegado. Si te dejaron plantada, yo puedo acompañarte— Se iba acomodando frente a ella justo en su campo de visión.  
—No es necesario, mis amigos ya llegarán— Si pierdo a Dearborn, juro que te maldigo— pensó mientras trataba de sortearlo.  
—Deja que por lo menos pague esta ronda de bebidas— comentó muy seguro de sí.  
Hermione mordió su labio de pura desesperación, más cuando notó que Dearborn se había marchado.  
—¡Mierda! ¿A dónde se fue? — pensó al tomar su bolsito de cuentas y buscar como posesa en los alrededores. Pudo ver salir por la puerta trasera del lugar a la chica con la que estaba. Deseaba que él esté con ella.  
Caminó a toda velocidad dejando que el entrometido pague su bebida, después de todo, se había ofrecido. Al salir al callejón escuchó un grito, corrió y vio lo que esperaba: tres mortífagos con sus máscaras de plata y sus túnicas negras frente a Caradoc Dearborn quien abrazaba a su acompañante de manera protectora. Esa chica sería la primera en morir, no había dudas y con esa idea todo su plan se había ido por la borda, ya no ayudaría desde las sombras sino que saltaría a la primera línea de fuego.  
—¡Hey!, ¡Ustedes!, ¡Dejen en paz a esos dos!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
Rogaba que Dearborn aprovechara ese segundo de distracción para mandar a volar a esa chica. Cuando vio que ella desaparecía en la esquina, sonrió:  
—Bien, por lo menos el alcohol no nubló su juicio.  
—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? — Comenzó a decir uno de los enmascarados, Hermione no podía distinguir su voz—. Una muggle entrometida que se las da de heroína.  
—¡Expelliarmus! — grito Dearborn pero un escudo de uno de los mortífagos hizo que rebotara hacia sí mismo el hechizo, provocando que volara unos metros y se golpeara contra una pared.  
Hermione corrió hacia él que a duras penas se levantaba mientras los encapuchados reían. Al verlo, pudo notar que ya había recibido un par de ataques, su camisa estaba hecha jirones y la sangre manaba de su brazo izquierdo.  
—Vienes a este sucio lugar a arrastrarte en la inmundicia, tú que eres un sangrepura traicionas a los tuyos al tocar basura— Siseaba uno de ellos, el que se mantenía más alejado. La bruja distinguiría esa voz dónde fuera, ese no era otro que Lucius Malfoy.  
—Corre, escóndete— susurró apenas Dearborn—. Yo… yo los distraeré, escapa.  
Ella no le prestaba atención, se concentraba en evaluar sus heridas:  
—¿Qué maldición habría recibido para quedar así?, ¿un sectumsempra?— pensaba y especulaba—, debe serlo por la manera en que la sangre brota sin parar, ¿estará Snape entre ellos?  
—Serpensortia— Gritó aquél que había identificado como Lucius trayéndola a la realidad—. Veamos si a esta muggle le gusta jugar con serpientes.  
Hermione ayudó a Dearborn a que se incorporara sin perder de vista esa ofidia grande y verde que avanzaba hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo de pie le susurró:  
—¿Estás bien como para continuar? Yo me encargo de la serpiente y de quien la conjuró, tú inmoviliza a alguno de los otros.  
Él la miró sorprendido y algo aturdido, sacudió su cabeza pero no tuvo tiempo de asimilar completamente esas palabras cuando escuchó a la chica que creía una muggle gritar:  
—¡Vipera Evanesca!, ¡Incarcerous!— Lucius cayó preso de las cuerdas que lo amarraron fuertemente.  
—¡Petrificus totalus!— lanzó Dearborn por instinto.  
—¡¿Eres una bruja?! — preguntó el único que quedaba en pie y que hasta el momento no había hablado. Hermione lo identificó de inmediato, ese era Severus Snape.  
—El mundo esconde muchas sorpresas— respondió ella.  
—No puedes ser otra cosa que una sangresucia— farfulló entre dientes Lucius mientras trataba de liberarse.  
La bruja observó de reojo al mago bajo su cuidado; si seguía perdiendo sangre, moriría muy pronto.  
—Toma a los tuyos y vete…— alzó su varita apuntándolo—, ¿o prefieres batirte en combate conmigo?—  
Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado temeraria. Si estaba en lo correcto y ese era Snape, su corazón rencoroso no olvidaría esta afrenta y la buscaría para vengarse.  
—¿Piensas que puedes ganarme? — Su media sonrisa se dejó ver bajo la máscara de plata al notar lo pendiente que estaba esa bruja por las heridas de Dearborn—. Interesante… déjame decirte que yo lancé esa la maldición que lo tiene así y no hay medimago que pueda sanarlo.  
—Por suerte no soy una medimaga— respondió ella desafiante.  
Sin lugar a dudas ese era Snape y lo que lanzó fue un Sectumsempra.  
A lo lejos comenzó a escucharse el sonido de una sirena y pudieron ver el movimiento en los alrededores. Su pequeña incursión rápida y silenciosa había tomado más tiempo del planeado. No contaron con la intervención de una bruja en ese momento. No les quedó otra alternativa que dejar el lugar, sus órdenes no eran causar caos entre muggles sino llevarse a Caradoc Dearborn.  
—Estás de suerte, bruja— siseó Snape—, cuida tu espalda de aquí en adelante porque puede que la próxima vez que voltees, me encuentres a mí apuntándote.  
Tomó a Malfoy y se desapareció. Cuando vieron el lugar en el que había caído el otro, éste ya no estaba.  
Dearborn cayó de rodillas, ya había un charco de sangre en su lugar. Hermione lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo caminar, debían salir rápido de ese callejón.  
—No… puedo… no puedo ir… a… a un hospital mugg... muggle— murmuró.  
—Lo sé— musitó ella. Miró hacia atrás, nadie los seguía—. Toma mi cintura con fuerza, nos sacaré de aquí.  
—Será un placer— murmuró haciendo que Hermione rodara sus ojos.  
Se aparecieron en la parte de atrás de Cabeza de Puerco. Lo hizo entrar trastabillando y lo acostó en el suelo. Tomó su varita, apuntó a las heridas profundas en el brazo izquierdo y comenzó a recitar el Vulnera Sanentum. Aberforth bajó las escaleras al escuchar el ruido y al ver la escena fue por un par de pociones: esencia de díctamo y reabastecedora de sangre.  
—Veo que has tenido una noche interesante.  
—No imaginas cuánto.  
—Y has traído compañía— dijo señalando al joven mago.  
—No iba a dejarlo tirado. Además, no creo que en San Mungo pudieran sanar estas heridas.  
—¿Tan segura estás?  
—Teniendo en cuenta quién lanzó la maldición, sí, estoy segura.  
Minutos después, un mago dolorido trataba de incorporarse y sentarse en una de las sillas del local. Él conocía a Aberforth de su tiempo como estudiante de Hogwarts, además lo había visto a principio de año en una reunión de la Orden, eso lo tranquilizó y le dio algo de confianza. Sin embargo, a esa bruja jamás la había cruzado, ¿había sido el destino el que la puso en el momento justo y en el lugar indicado?, ¿Podía confiar en ella?  
—Te sentirás mejor en unas horas— Comenzó a decir Hermione—. Si lo deseas, puedes ir a San Mungo para que te revisen aunque sólo te resta descansar para recuperarte.  
—Gracias… muchas gracias. No sé qué fue lo que te llevó a estar en ese pub pero agradezco al destino por eso— Pasó su mano por su cabello, suspiró y continuó—. Por cierto, me llamo Caradoc Dearborn, un placer— extendió su mano hacia ella.  
—Hermione— saludó—, y sí, la suerte me llevó a ese pub esta noche.  
—¿Sólo Hermione?  
—Así es— respondió bastante segura de sí y sin dejar lugar a más preguntas al respecto.  
—¿Eres medimaga?  
—No— respondió—, soy la mesera de este lugar.  
—¿Y dónde estamos? — preguntó viendo el suelo de madera barnizado y encerado y las mesas impecables.  
—En Cabeza de Puerco, ¿acaso no reconoces al dueño? — preguntó apuntando a Aberforth que sólo los miraba hastiado y con bastante sueño.  
—¡¿Cabeza de Puerco?!, ¡¿Esto es Cabeza de Puerco?! — reaccionó Caradoc mirando los relucientes alrededores.  
Ella rió antes de dirigirse al propietario —Ves, te dije que este lugar necesitaba de una mesera— se volteó hacia Dearborn y agregó —Me costó un poco convencerlo pero, gracias a Merlín, aceptó.  
—Que se quede en una de las habitaciones por esta noche— gruñó Aberforth—, y tú, vete pronto a dormir que mañana debes atender la taberna y no quiero que te quedes dormida en la barra.  
Hermione simplemente vio cómo su 'padre' desaparecía tras uno de los pasillos. Negó con la cabeza y se incorporó.  
—Tiene razón, no puedes deambular en tus condiciones. Iré a preparar una de las habitaciones. Vamos, acompáñame.  
—Gra-gracias— respondió de inmediato, movido más por instinto que por razonamiento.  
Subieron la escalera y ella le indicó dónde podía recostarse.  
—Disculpa las condiciones, aún no he llegado a esta parte de la taberna y sigue… como siempre— dijo mirando los alrededores.  
—No hay problema, con todo lo que has hecho, podrías mandarme junto a las cabras y estaría feliz— La miró un segundo y luego preguntó—. ¿Cómo es que sabías que en San Mungo no podrían ayudarme?  
—¿A qué te refieres?— escondió en lo profundo de su oclumancia sus temores.  
—A que le mencionaste a Aberforth que sabías que en San Mungo no podrían ayudarme porque sabías quién había lanzado la maldición.  
—¡Mierda!, y yo que creí que estaba algo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor— se reprochó a sí misma—. Sólo fue intuición, estabas muy mal herido. Y sí, sé quienes son esos sujetos pero no por lo que piensas, no conozco sus identidades, sólo sé que son mortífagos. Me he cruzado con algunos y... sé de lo que son capaces. Si prefieres irte, no hay problema.  
—No, no... no te ofensas, no soy un malagradecido, sólo... sólo sentí curiosidad, más porque habías dicho que sabías quién era.  
—Como dije, no conozco su identidad, sólo lo que hacen los de su clase a quienes no comparten sus ideales o no entran en sus categorías.  
—¿Eres nacida de muggles?  
—¿Acaso importa?  
Él sólo negó con la cabeza, esa chica era realmente arisca. Había visto en pocas horas varias facetas: su reacción en combate, su capacidad como sanadora, su amabilidad y ahora su lado poco amable.  
Ella le sonrió fríamente, era la sonrisa de un anfitrión, y le señaló una lechuza:  
—Puedes usarla si lo deseas, debe haber alguien que se preocupará si no apareces esta noche. Si te sientes mal, puedes llamarme. Mi habitación es la que está en el otro extremo del pasillo a la derecha.  
—Gracias— volvió a decir mientras reprimía pensamientos poco decentes ante las últimas palabras mencionadas.  
Minutos más tarde, estaba Caradoc Dearborn recostado en una humilde cama mirando el techo y tratando que su mente olvide al torbellino que representaba su salvadora pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El sueño lo agarró desprevenido mientras repetía en su imaginación esas botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla dejando expuesta una blanca y tersa piel entre ellas y el short negro, su blusa oscura y algo trasparente que insinuaba las tiras de su brassiere de encaje, sus ojos azules maquillados con tonos oscuros y sus labios firmes y suaves que murmuraban hechizos sanadores que se escuchaban como cánticos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Anda, Moony, sólo será un rato. A la medianoche tenemos reunión así que sólo será cuestión de matar las horas. Además, también irán Cornamenta y Colagusano. ¡Es una oportunidad única!

Sirius venía insistiendo desde hace días que se juntaran y así compartir un poco de tiempo juntos. No es que Remus no quisiera tomar algo con su amigo, al contrario, sobre todo si estarían los cuatro, algo que en los últimos tiempos era casi imposible, pero debía atender otras cosas.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Me costó convencer a James de que dejara unas horas a Lily. Teme perderse el nacimiento de su hijo y lo que no entiende es que aún le quedan unos meses para que eso pase.

La actitud de su amigo Remus le extrañaba. Estaba mucho más evasivo que de costumbre. Entendía que estaban próximos a la siguiente luna llena, quedaban dos días y podía ver que eso lo afectaba pero su sexto sentido canino le decía que algo más pasaba con el licántropo.

— _¿En qué andará Moony?_  — Solía pensar a menudo cuando desaparecía un par de semanas para luego volver más pálido, ojeroso y callado que de costumbre.

Sirius extrañaba la época en Hogwarts con las incursiones nocturnas y sus aventuras. Todo parecía mucho más fácil que lo que estaban viviendo ahora con la guerra y separándose cada vez más unos de otros por cuestiones de la vida misma. Tenía claro qué es lo que hacían James y Peter pero los movimientos de Remus eran erráticos. No sabía si adjudicarlo a su condición de licántropo y los problemas que debía vivir al ser marginado por la sociedad o si se trataba de algo más.

Y esa duda estaba echando raíces en su corazón.

Sobre todo con lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas atrás cuando Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, lo había llamado con urgencia a él y a James. Su amigo había aparecido en la puerta trasera del negocio todo embarrado y sangrando. No quiso decir quién le había hecho eso ni dónde o por qué, lo único certero que dijo entre los balbuceos delirantes de su recuperación fue que una chica lo rescato y curó. Ahora esa desconocida se había vuelto casi una obsesión para Moony.

Se encontró con esos recuerdos y reflexiones cuando vio que Remus jugueteaba una vez más con un objeto en su bolsillo.

—¡¿Otra vez con eso, Moony?!— preguntó entre risueño y ofendido.

—¿Otra vez qué? — Sabía a lo que se refería pero esperaba que lo dejara pasar pero, conociéndolo, sería imposible.

—Eso que llevas en el bolsillo y no sueltas nunca. Ese recipiente que te dejó esa bruja desconocida para que cures tus heridas.

—Es la única pista que tengo. Quiero encontrarla y agradecerle. ¡Salvó mi vida, Canuto!

—No sólo deseas agradecerle, ¿o sí? — insinuó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara. Llamaba su atención la obsesión de Moony por una bruja.

—Sólo agradecerle. No todos los días alguien se detiene a ayudarte en medio de…— Se frenó a sí mismo al darse cuenta que estaba por decir dónde había sido su encuentro—. No importa, debo irme.

—A ver... sólo responde una cosa. ¿Cómo sabes que es una bruja joven y no una... no sé... más madura incluso anciana?

— _Por su aroma_ — pensó y respondió—, no sé, sólo lo intuyo.

Algo aburrido y cansado de discutir en círculo, Sirius decidió ser mucho más franco y directo:

—¡Vamos! Sé lo que piensas hacer— Se cruzó de brazos autoritariamente—. ¡¿Seguirás esperando en la puerta de San Mungo para ver si es una de las medimagas del lugar?! Te la pasaste afuera del hospital estas últimas semanas y nada. Recorriste todas las boticas de Londres y nada, ni un solo rastro de tu misteriosa salvadora. ¿Qué más me queda?, ¡ah, sí!, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, acosaste a cada herborista de la zona preguntándole si reconocía el recipiente y quién le había comprado manzanilla, ortiga, salvia y un sinfín más de ingredientes.

Remus apretaba su puño con mucha fuerza para contenerse y no responderle a su amigo, ni verbal ni físicamente. Sirius no entendía lo que estaba sufriendo por dentro, especialmente ahora que estaban a dos días de la luna llena. Todos sus instintos le decían que siguiera buscando, su piel se lo demandaba. No era una cuestión sólo de agradecimiento, necesitaba hallarla para poder quitársela de la cabeza. Pensaba que una vez que ese perfume y esa calidez tuvieran un rostro, cesaría esa necesidad que lo urgía y quemaba por dentro.

O eso es lo que quería creer.

—Sólo será hasta la reunión y si vas, no te molestaré… por unos días. Lo prometo, palabra canina— finalizó levantando su mano.

Suspiró sabiendo que no tenía argumentos. En realidad, esa noche volvería a San Mungo, como bien había indicado Sirius, con la esperanza que apareciera aquella bruja entre las jóvenes medimagas.

—Está bien— suspiró derrotado—, ¿Las tres escobas? — preguntó dejándose arrastrar por su amigo.

—No— sonrió triunfalmente—, Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Cabeza de Puerco?, creí que querían beber algo… y charlar tranquilos.

—Escuché decir a Doc que el lugar tiene… nuevo personal y que ha cambiado bastante.

—Con que nuevo personal, eh… e imagino que lo tuyo es simple curiosidad.

—Sí y quiero verla con mis propios ojos. Caradoc nos la presentará. Cornamenta y Colagusano nos encontrarán ahí así que debemos apresuurarnos.

—¿Verla…?, ¿presentarla...? Tendría que haber adivinado que había una mujer de por medio.

Sirius no respondió sólo sonrió.

Aceleraron sus pasos y llegaron a la taberna, ya desde afuera parecía otra. Aún tenía esa cabeza de puerco que chorreaba sangre sobre la puerta pero la madera del frente estaba impecable y barnizada y se podía ver la iluminación del interior desde la ventana. Ambos se miraron y elevaron sus hombros, estaban más que intrigados.

La sorpresa continuó cuando atravesaron el umbral. El salón estaba atiborrado de gente, de hecho Sirius no veía mesas vacías. Por su parte, Remus entró en una especie de trance y no dejaba de mirar todo el lugar y a cada uno de los presentes. Su olfato no se equivocaba, el aroma de la chica que había rastreado por tanto tiempo estaba en el ambiente pero no lograba dar con ella.

Sándalo y canela. Todo el lugar desprendía ese maldito aroma a sándalo y canela.

Buscaba entre los comensales y bebedores, en cada grupo reunido en diversas mesas pero no daba con ella. Sirius le hablaba pero su voz sonaba muy lejana. Su mente se había obnubilado y ahora sólo se dejaba llevar por su sentido lupino. Su corazón latía con furia, como si estuviera corriendo a campo abierto cazando una presa escurridiza que ahora estaba acorralando. La excitación que ese posible triunfo le provocaba enervaba todos sus instintos.

Se dejó arrastrar por Sirius hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba Caradoc y un amigo de este llamado Benjy Fenwick, también miembro de la Orden. Tomaron asiento y el pobre de Remus apenas sí pudo saludar, él seguía atento, no podía ser que toda la taberna tenga su perfume y ella no esté. Al menos que ya se hubiera ido, que haya estado recientemente y se haya ido. No podía ser eso, no… de ser así, su reticencia a ir dio tiempo a que se fuera. No lo soportaba, no toleraba la idea de que él mismo pudiera haber coartado la única posibilidad de encontrarla. Tomó su cabeza con cierta desesperación recordando las sensaciones vividas aquella noche: sus suaves manos pasando por sus heridas, sus brazos sujetándolo con fuerza para aparecerse, su aliento cálido en el lóbulo de su oreja preguntándole a dónde lo debía llevar y su voz, un sonido que deseaba volver a escuchar.

Los demás hablaban y reían. Escuchó a Caradoc decir algo sobre que iba a presentarles a la bruja que le salvó el pellejo un par de noches atrás. A Remus no podía importarle menos, lo único que llenaba su mente era un sinfín de posibilidades que se esfumaban por haber llegado tarde a Cabeza de Puerco.

De repente lo pudo sentir. Un punto donde ese aroma se concentraba con más fuerza. Levantó la mirada y se enfocó en la puerta que daba a la cocina de la taberna. Allí apareció el objeto de su obsesión actual. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de esa joven de rizos dorados y ojos azules que caminaba hacia el salón con una bandeja rebosante de platos y bebidas flotando tras de ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Es ella— musitó.

—¿Qué? — Sirius se giró hacia él al sentir que lo tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

—Ella— la señaló con el mentón—. Esa es la bruja que me ayudó aquella noche.

Sirius siguió la mirada de su amigo y sonrió.

—Pues bien, mi querido Moony, ahora estoy más que seguro que no querrás  _sólo_  agradecerle sus buenas intenciones— dijo pícaramente.

Caradoc y Fenwick no prestaron atención al breve intercambio entre esos dos, estaban haciendo aspavientos a los recién llegados. Eran James y Peter que acercaron un par de sillas y se unieron al resto.

—Bueno… allí está— señaló Caradoc cuando todos estuvieron presentes.

—Mi buen Doc, ¿quién está dónde? — preguntó Fenwick acostumbrado a los divagues del auror.

—Allá, sirviendo la mesa de la esquina. Esa es Hermione, la chica que salvó mi pellejo hace dos noches.

Remus miró algo sorprendido a Caradoc mientras Fenwick silbaba bajito y decía:

—Pues sí que tienes suerte, Doc, mira que ser rescatado por tan linda bruja.

—¿Esa es la que te ayudó? — preguntó Sirius.

—Sí… ella también estaba en aquel pub muggle cuando esos mortífagos aparecieron.

—¡Qué casualidad con esa bruja! porque aquí, mi buen amigo Moony…— No pudo terminar la frase porque Remus lo pisó tan fuerte que le quitó la respiración.

—¿Qué decías? — preguntó Fenwick al ver que Sirius ahogó un grito y bajó su cabeza.

—Nada, nada… sólo decía que recién Moony me la señaló.

—¡Ah, sí!, es muy bonita, ¿no? — opinó Caradoc mirando a Remus—, llama enseguida la atención.

—Sí— Fue lo único que articuló el hombre lobo sin poder simular su seriedad.

Por su parte, Hermione observó la mesa apenas hubo traspasado la puerta y los nervios se triplicaron. Allí estaban los Merodeadores, los cuatro, y junto a ellos otros dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Entregó el pedido en la mesa correspondiente y se dirigió a ellos recordándose que debía tratarlos como a cualquier cliente ya que de los seis,  _oficialmente_ , sólo conocía a Caradoc.

Debía ser cuidadosa con lo que decía y hacía, no debía mostrar emociones. Debía ser fría y calculada, sus sentimientos no debían traicionarla, no con tanto en juego.

—Buenas noches, ¿desean cenar?— preguntó con la sonrisa en modo anfitriona, la misma que le dedicaba a cada cliente, no había nada especial en ella.

—Buenas noches, preciosa— saludó Caradoc como todo un chico lindo que es consciente de sus atributos.

Ella sin mirarlo y sin borrar esa sonrisa autómata contestó:

—Caradoc Dearborn,¿no es así?

—Sí— respondió entre sorprendido por la neutralidad de su voz y alegre de que haya recordado su nombre completo.

—Buenas noches y bienvenido. Creo haberte dicho que mi nombre es Hermione, no preciosa. Por favor, recuérdalo en futuras ocasiones.

Por alguna razón que no supo precisar, había cierta advertencia en sus palabras. El auror se masajeó la frente rememorando la aspereza de la bruja y sonrió, con ella no se podía jugar y eso le gustaba.

—Está bien,  _Hermione_ , mis disculpas. Estos sinvergüenzas son amigos y camaradas. Deja que se presenten antes de que decidas echarnos del lugar, por favor.

Ella asintió y miró a los demás esperando. Por dentro los nervios la carcomían, por fuera era un iceberg.

—Benjy Fenwick, el mejor rompedor de maldiciones a su servicio.

— _Así que rompedor de maldiciones, ¿eh?. Ese dato no lo teníamos. Debo ver de qué manera su profesión puede llegar a ser útil. ¿Trabajará en Gringotts?_

—Sirius Black, auror en entrenamiento y gran compañero— Terminó guiñándole un ojo lascivamente.

Ella sólo rodó sus ojos. El Sirius Black del futuro era un cascarón lleno de tristezas, rencor y deseos de venganza que depositó en Harry su redención.

—James Potter, otro auror en entrenamiento y futuro padre del niño más lindo y leal que habrá en el mundo.

Hermione se enterneció al escucharlo porque estaba más que de acuerdo aunque no pudiera decirlo o demostrarlo.

—¡Oh, vamos Cornamenta! Trata de no inundar la taberna con tu baba— espetó Sirius de inmediato haciendo que James se sonrojara furiosamente.

—Peter Pettigrew, en eterna búsqueda de trabajo, a su servicio—

La bruja sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ese joven frente a ella no tenía nada que ver con el despojo humano que recordaba de su tercer año o con el testigo silencioso de su tortura a manos de Bellatrix. Por el contrario, parecía un sujeto apacible y sencillo. ¿Acaso sería una farsa muy bien montada?, debía averiguarlo.

—Remus Lupin, también sin profesión. Un placer conocerla.

La mirada del licántropo quedó fija en sus pupilas, era tan penetrante que incomodó a Hermione obligándola a desviar la mirada por un segundo. Sintió que, de alguna manera, podía escudriñar su alma, desnudar todos sus secretos y eso le provocó un escalofrío. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza levemente para despejar esas locas ideas.

—El placer es mío— respondió casi ahogadamente—, y bien. ¿Desean cenar o sólo bebidas?

—Sólo bebidas— respondieron todos a distintos tiempos.

—De acuerdo. Pueden ver sobre la barra lo que tenemos para ofrecerles. Encontrarán distintos tipos de licores, vodka, ginebra, ron, whisky, whisky de fuego, cervezas y, por supuesto, cerveza de mantequilla.

Se miraron entre ellos y casi sin debatirlo acordaron que beberían whisky de fuego, lo tradicional.

—En un momento estoy de nuevo con ustedes.

Cuando ella dejó la mesa, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

—Sí que tiene carácter— Benjy opinó casi de inmediato.

—Algo que me gusta— devolvió Caradoc—, y mucho.

—¿Y dices que es buena en combate? — preguntó James que había oído la historia en los pasillos de la Academia.

—Sí, lo suficiente como para anular a uno de los mortifagos. Aunque debo decir que contó con el elemento sorpresa ya que ellos y, lamentablemente debo decir que yo también, creían que era una muggle.

—¿Muggle?, ¿Cómo que muggle? — preguntó Peter con el ceño fruncido.

—Si la ven ahora entre magos, por más que esté vistiendo un jean y una blusa muggles, sabemos que es una bruja. Pero esa noche, vestida como estaba en medio de un pub muggle, se mimetizaba muy bien con el ambiente.

—¿Y cómo estaba vestida? — preguntó Fenwick.

—Ah… eso sólo lo dejaré a tu imaginación. Sólo puedo decir que dejaba ver más piel que la que ahora muestra.

La respiración de Remus se hacía cada vez más agitada. Se preguntaba si lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento eran celos porque odiaba la manera que Caradoc se refería a Hermione y, sobre todo, odiaba el interés que profesaba.

—De todas formas, yo no la provocaría más de la cuenta— opinó Peter y los demás lo miraron—. No sé, parece ser que tiene poca paciencia. Las personas así suelen explotar con la menor provocación.

—Como nuestro buen amigo Sirius acá presente— dijo riendo Caradoc—, o debo recordar lo que ocurrió la semana pasada en el entrenamiento de sigilo.

—¡No te atrevas, Doc! — advirtió.

—Esa historia no la sabemos— acotó Peter con una sonrisa, ansioso de saber qué es lo que pasó.

—Esa anécdota vale oro— susurró James haciendo que Sirius pierda el control.

Hermione llegó casi de inmediato con la primera ronda de bebidas.

—Aquí tienen. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Los seis brindaron y bebieron. Continuaron un buen rato con las anécdotas de la Academia de Aurores. Caradoc disfrutaba poniendo en ridículo a Sirius, era su pequeño placer de todos los días. En alguna medida, él se veía reflejado en el joven Black, o por lo menos la parte de él con cinco años menos. El único que parecía distante era Remus y eso Dearborn pudo notarlo, su instinto le decía que también tenía cierto interés por la bruja.

De repente, una pequeña discusión llamó la atención de todos.

Un mago ebrio había tomado la muñeca de Hermione y la había llevado hacia él en un frustrado intento de besarla. Con un veloz movimiento se zafó y golpeó su rostro con una fuerte bofetada que retumbó en todo el lugar que se mantenía atento a la situación y en silencio. El hombre que enardeció tras el golpe quiso volver a tomarla. Para ese momento, Remus se había parado, todos sus instintos le indicaban que debía saltar sobre el mago. Caradoc no se quedó atrás, también se puso de pie e iba a llevar con él toda la fuerza de la ley mágica siendo un auror. James y Sirius hicieron lo propio, mientras que Peter y Benjy estaban en la retaguardia como simple apoyo circunstancial y, por qué no decir, como simples observadores de la escena.

No fue necesaria la intervención de tantos magos dispuestos a fungir de caballeros en su brillante armadura. Hermione hizo un sutil movimiento de muñeca y hechizó al hombre petrificándolo en el lugar de manera silenciosa. No negarían que estaban sorprendidos, no sólo había sido un hechizo no verbal sino que lo hizo sin su varita. Esto comprobaba que no había sido simple casualidad que pudiera plantarle cara a un mortífago.

Aberforth se apareció detrás de Hermione y con un 'Finite' liberó al cliente.

—Supongo que castigarás a esta bruja por su atrevimiento— advirtió muy seguro de sí y mirando con severidad a la 'camarera'.

—Fuera— gruñó el anciano entre dientes y con un gesto que atemorizó a todos, especialmente a los que estaban cerca.

—¿Qu- qué? — preguntó el ebrio algo sorprendido, hacía diez años que frecuentaba Cabeza de Puerco y era la primera vez que Aberforth le provocó verdadero miedo.

—¡DIJE FUERA! ¡AHORA!— gritó como si un 'Sonorus' hubiera sido invocado en su garganta al mejor estilo de los anuncios del director de Hogwarts.

—Pero… Aberforth… ¿qué dices?... ¿cómo puedes anteponer a esta recién llegada por sobre uno de tus mejores clientes?—

—Si por uno de mis mejores clientes te refieres a ti, maldito ebrio, pues sí que puedo— Miró a todos en el salón que se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral y agregó—. Antepondría a  _mi hija_  sobre cualquiera de ustedes, así que… ¡FUERA HE DICHO!

El ebrio palideció ante esa declaración y, apenas recuperado de la sorpresa, huyó con todas sus fuerzas.

— '¿Hija?', '¿Su hija?' — repetían todos entre murmullos.

—AHORA, CADA UNO A LO SUYO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS ECHE TAMBIÉN— bramó Aberforth por última vez antes de volver a su rutinario puesto detrás de la barra.

Los seis miembros de la Orden, al igual que muchos otros, acabaron su bebida de un solo trago y llamaron a Hermione. Pedirían otra ronda y, de paso, confirmarían lo que acababan de escuchar.

Así fue cómo, al llegar junto a ellos, debió responder con una media sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.

—Sí, Aberforth es mi padre— los miró pícaramente y agregó—, ¿acaso no ven el parecido?— acarició su propia mejilla, gesto que no dejaba de ser provocativo para los jóvenes a su alrededor.

Los seis traguen fuerte y sintieron seca su garganta, especialmente Remus y Caradoc. Ninguno de ellos reconocería en voz alta que no veían parecido alguno entre el anciano mago y la joven bruja. ¿Cómo comparar a la reencarnación de un ángel con la materialización de un demonio?

— _A menos que…_ —

Cada uno recreo en su mente las respuestas frías y la pequeña muestra de su carácter. Si el propietario de Cabeza de Puerco era realmente su padre… y ella había heredado su carácter pues… digamos que estaban frente a una bruja de temer.

Sin más dilación, pidieron su segunda ronda. Comentaban entre ellos la sorpresa recién anunciada y analizaban las posibilidades de que alguien como Aberforth pudiera llegar a ser padre.

—Listo, Cornamenta, ya puedes relajarte— opinó Sirius.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? — preguntó James sorprendido por lo que él creía un cambio rotundo de tema.

—Si alguien con el aspecto de ese mago gruñón y poco agraciado trajo al mundo a alguien como esa hermosa bruja, no hay nada que debas temer. Tu hijo sí puede ser una preciosidad a pesar de que tu seas el padre.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y, nuevamente, volvieron a bromear.

Mientras los demás estaban en su mundo, Remus seguía pensando en todo lo que sentía y había descubierto. Debía agradecerle a Sirius su insistencia, de lo contrario, aun seguiría caminando en tinieblas. Sacó de su bolsillo el recipiente, el pequeño souvenir que su desconocida le había dado. Ahora, ese susurro en su oído y ese aroma en su memoria tenían el más bello rostro que alguna vez haya visto o imaginado. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que James lo observaba y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el frasco.

—¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo, James! — ordenó de inmediato.

—No hasta que digas qué es— respondió con su sonrisa maliciosa, orgullo de un buen merodeador.

—No es el momento— musitó.

—¿Qué es qué? — preguntó Caradoc que sintió curiosidad por la agitada reacción de Remus.

—Esto— James le lanzó el recipiente.

—Sólo es un frasco— opinó Dearborn observándolo entre sus dedos.

—No sólo es un frasco— Agregó Sirius recibiendo de manos de Caradoc el objeto—. Es algo que le ha quitado el sueño a nuestro querido Moony por semanas.

—Entonces debe pertenecerle a una chica— dijo reflexivamente Peter sin esconder su sonrisa merodeadora.

Sirius le lanzó el recipiente y Remus trató de tomarlo en el aire pero chocó contra Peter e hicieron que rebotara en sus manos. El objeto rodó por el suelo y llegó a los pies de Hermione que en ese momento les llevaba su pedido.

Tanto ella como la bandeja que flotaba tras ella se detuvieron. Se agachó y tomó el frasco observándolo con atención. Lo reconoció de inmediato, ese era uno de los que trajo del futuro, no había duda alguna. Eso significaba que el hombre lobo al que ayudó no era otro que Remus. Levantó la mirada y lo vio fijamente mientras diversas emociones comenzaban a inundarla.

—Eras… tú— dijo casi susurrando.

Trataba de procesar esta nueva información: aquel joven que casi abandonaba a su suerte era Remus... su amigo. No podía creerlo.

— _Casi lo abandono, casi lo dejo tirado bajo la lluvia herido y convaleciente_.

Dio un paso hacia ellos sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Su mente comprendió de inmediato los hechos que había presenciado: Remus había sido golpeado por el líder de la manada acusado de ser un espía, por lo tanto, ese había sido un intento fallido de lograr una posible alianza con los hombres lobo o, en su defecto, lograr su neutralidad. Se preguntaba cuántas veces más recibiría ese trato gracias a la misión que Albus Dumbledore le había encomendado, qué más sacrificaría en pos del objetivo.

Ella conocía hechos puntuales, no las circunstancias en las que se desarrollaban. Sabía que Lupin se había infiltrado entre los hombres lobo y que eso había provocado la desconfianza de Sirius pero ahora también conocía lo que debió padecer para lograrlo. Había sido testigo de sólo un fragmento del costo que debió pagar y decidió que eso debía cambiar. Decidió que lo protegería y que no dejaría que se sacrifique más de lo necesario porque para eso había viajado, para cambiar las condiciones del pasado y lograr un futuro mejor para cada uno de sus amigos e, incluso, para aquellos que habían muerto y se proponía salvar.

Por su parte, Remus al igual que los demás, pudo ver su fría e inexpresiva reacción pero también pudo observar cómo sus pupilas se habían dilatado por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso esa bruja sentía desprecio por él? o tal vez era miedo.

Desde el momento que supo que ella fue la que lo ayudó, refrenó cada impulso interno que le exigía ir hacia ella para agradecerle, temía la posibilidad de ahuyentarla. Si bien lo había salvado aquella noche, eso no significaba que lo recibiría con las puertas abiertas, eso no era una garantía. Se había propuesto darse a conocer sin revelar que él era el hombre lobo del Bosque de Dean y así tener la oportunidad de que vea algo más que el peligroso animal que llevaba en su interior. Pero su identidad fue revelada y con ello se esfumó esa esperanza de acercarse como cualquier mago se acerca a la bruja que llama su atención, ya sea en busca de una amistad o... algo más. Ahora sólo podía ver hielo en esos ojos azules que lo atravesaban de manera directa y todo a causa de la imprudencia e intromisión de sus amigos,

Eso lo frustró, eso lo enfureció.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula. La tensión de su cuello era perceptible y el resto de los merodeadores se dio cuenta: Moony apenas estaba conteniendo la violencia dentro de él.

Remus no vio otra salida más que dejar el lugar de manera impetuosa. Sirius, James y Peter fueron tras él mientras lo llamaban infructuosamente.

—¡Espera...!, !Moony!

Pero él no se detuvo. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, ya se había desaparecido. Quedaron preocupados y se miraban entre sí, pocas veces habían visto a Remus reaccionar de esa manera y lo más cercano había sido cuando se enojó con Sirius por lo de Snape y la Casa de los Gritos.

—Creo que esta vez me pasé, ¿no? — musitó James.

Sirius que estaba a su izquierda agregó:

—Todos, Cornamenta, no sólo tú—

—Aunque pocas veces ha reaccionado así, siempre vuelve— opinó Peter.

—En unas horas lo encontraremos y hablaremos con él— dijo Caradoc que se unía al resto.

Hermione apareció por detrás, no sintieron sus pasos o su presencia hasta que habló.

—Entréguenle esto, por favor— Buscó en un bolsillo interno que era más profundo de lo que aparentaba y sacó un frasco similar al que Remus atesoraba—. Se fue antes de que pudiera dárselo.

James tomó el fármaco y miró extrañado a la bruja pues él no conocía la historia detrás de todo, a diferencia de Sirius.

Dio medio giro de vuelta al local y agregó:

—Y díganle que puede venir por una taza de chocolate caliente cuando lo desee— Sonrió fugazmente al punto de que pareció sólo una ilusión—. Siempre será bienvenido.

Con esas palabras volvió al interior de la taberna. Estaba exhausta. Esa había sido una noche de muchas emociones encontradas y aún no terminaba su jornada.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Remus fue el último en llegar a la reunión.

Apenas salió del fuego verde de la chimenea se ubicó en el lado opuesto a sus amigos, cobijado por las sombras del rincón. Su semblante daba cuenta de su estado de ánimo pero lo que más preocupó al director de Hogwarts fue el intenso brillo dorado en sus ojos. Hasta el momento, Remus había controlado su naturaleza lobuna por más cerca que estuviera de la luna llena. Uno podía notar de manera constante la sombra dorada en sus pupilas pero solía pasar desapercibida por lo tenue que era. Sin embargo, esta noche sus ojos eran casi dos monedas de oro y eso llamó la atención del anciano, en especial al verlo retraído y apartado de aquellos que siempre lograban sacar lo mejor de sí. Incluso llegó a preguntarse si el haber convivido con otros hombres lobo por un tiempo hubo cambiado su naturaleza volviéndolo más salvaje.

Se ocuparía de ese asunto al finalizar la reunión cuando deban conversar a solas sobre su misión. Ningún otro miembro de la Orden conocía el trabajo que el joven licántropo estaba llevando adelante, ni siquiera sus amigos. Así lo había dispuesto cuando lo llamó a su oficina en Hogwarts y le explicó la situación de las manadas y la influencia de Fenrir Greyback. Albus sabía lo que ese nombre generaría en Lupin y sabía cuál era el riesgo de enviarlo solo pero no había otro a quién pedirle semejante sacrificio. ¿Quién mejor que un hombre lobo para parlamentar con otros hombres lobo? Después de todo, ellos se caracterizan por no recibir a nadie más que a los suyos.

Aunque no podía demostrarlo abiertamente, las novedades que cada uno traía no eran demasiado esperanzadoras para el líder de la Orden. Hasta el momento, sólo resistían los embates de Riddle moviéndose a ciegas, especulando las posibles acciones que el mago tenebroso llevaría adelante y actuando en consecuencia. Las desapariciones aumentaban al igual que el asesinato a familias muggles. El miedo comenzaba a instalarse con fuerza dentro de la sociedad y él sabía que esa era la mejor arma con la que contaba. Eso le permitía aumentar su poder entre aquellos que lo seguían por convicción y sumar a aquellos que lo seguirían por temor.

Tom parecía estar siempre un paso más adelante pero, aún así, no debía rendirse, debían resistir.

De todos los informes, llamó su atención el de Caradoc Dearborn trayéndolo una vez más al presente de la discusión. Había dicho que fue atacado por mortífagos a la salida de un pub muggle dos noches atrás. El  _modus operandi_  fue algo diferente al usual. Generalmente, no se adentraban a zonas muggles demasiado concurridas sino que preferían rondar y atacar zonas residenciales a altas horas de la noche. Los mortífagos no se arriesgaban de esa manera, no aún por lo menos. El otro dato interesante fue que una bruja lo ayudó a escapar. Encontrar aliados no era frecuente últimamente.

—¡¿Qué se supone que hacías ahí solo, para empezar?! — reprendió Moody sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

—No era la primera vez que iba y no había ocurrido nada las veces anteriores. Se trata del Londres muggle, no del mágico.

—Pero, definitivamente, SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA— le respondió de inmediato comenzando a gritar—. ¡PARECES RECIÉN SALIDO DE HOGWARTS! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA MALDITA GUERRA! — Caminó por la habitación fijando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes—. ¿HASTA CUÁNDO VAN A ACTUAR COMO SI NADA ESTUVIERA PASANDO? — Gritó con más fuerza de la necesaria—, NO PUEDEN ESPERAR A QUE LA SUERTE LOS SALVE. ESTAS COSAS SE PUEDEN EVITAR SI SE SIGUE EL PROTOCOLO, UNO QUE TÚ, CARADOC DEARBORN, DEBERÍAS CONOCER DE MEMORIA.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— suspiró con resignación—, no habrá segunda vez. Lo prometo.

—No se trata de promesas, se trata de estar en ALERTA PERMANENTE— gruñó. Parecía que destilaba veneno por la comisura de sus labios.

—No eres el único que me reprendió— se sonrió— esa bruja también me advirtió.

—¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Sirius intrigado, ignorando el semblante rojo furioso de Moody, movido por la curiosidad que la rubia le provocaba.

—Que para vivir los tiempos que vivimos, estaba demasiado relajado, que debería cuidar mi espalda más que de costumbre— Pasó su mano por su cabeza—. Parecía que esos tres estaban específicamente detrás de mi trasero, o eso dieron a entender.

—Y tiene razón. Mira que salir tan despreocupadamente. ¡Maldición!, ¿el auror eres tú y una desconocida tiene más sentido común?— opinó Benjy por detrás.

—Pero ella también estaba sola— Se defendió casi por intuición.

—No se trata de estar solo o acompañado— volvió a intervenir su amigo con una sonrisa—, sino de cuán  _alerta_  y preparados estamos— miró a su amigo aprehensivamente sabiendo que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga—. Y tú, mi buen Doc, no estabas con todas tus luces prendidas esa noche, ¿o me equivoco?

Caradoc lo miró algo molesto. En sí, era bastante vergonzoso haber sido sorprendido de esa manera pero que su casi hermano disfrute la situación lograba exasperarlo.

—¿Por qué estarían interesados en ti? — preguntó pensativamente Alice Longbottom mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Sus suaves palabras fueron como un eco que trajeron de nuevo al joven auror de sus pensamientos.

—La verdad… no lo sé. Es sabido que no apoyo sus ideas. He hecho público mi rechazo a la segregación de los hijos de muggles y a la discriminación de los muggles así como a la práctica de las Artes Oscuras. Soy bien conocido por ellos como un 'traidor a la sangre'. Eso no es ninguna novedad. Me he enfrentado a ellos en incontables veces y nunca me mantuve escondido.

—¿Habrán querido dar un ejemplo? — preguntó Dorcas Meadowes. Ella tenía muy presente que no había comportamiento errático entre los mortífagos, todo era calculado.

—Tal vez sí hay algo más… Si fuera sólo una lección, hubieran ido por Sirius o por mí— comentó James—, o por cualquiera en esta habitación.

—Pero de todos, tú eras el blanco más fácil por tu insensatez— espetó Moody.

—Sí, sí, lo sé— Aceptó su responsabilidad al respecto y luego su rostro se contrajo al recordar las palabras que Hermione le dijo la mañana siguiente al ataque—. Aunque ella mencionó…

—¿Quién?, ¿Hermione? — preguntó James.

—Hermione… dijo algo interesante, parecido a lo que dices, Dorcas— balbuceó— ella dijo algo así como que ellos, refiriéndose a los mortífagos, no aprueban que magos y muggles intimen, eso ya lo sabemos. Pero hizo hincapié en que si yo era un sangrepura como mencionaron, seguramente querían ponerme como ejemplo de lo que le podría ocurrir a otros que, como yo, seguían relacionándose con muggles. Fue bastante insistente en que no debería manejarme solo por un buen tiempo.

—¡¿Pero quién demonios es esa Hermione?! — Moody estaba en su punto más alto de intolerancia y que hablen con tanta familiaridad de una completa extraña encendía todas sus alertas.

—Ya, cálmate Alastor. Creo que el joven Caradoc ha aprendido la lección.

—Pero ahora está diciendo que una bruja, de la que no tenemos registro alguno, le dio consejos sobre mortífagos y bien sabemos tú y yo que  _no es normal_  encontrar a alguien así que no sea miembro o afín a la Orden estos días.

—¿Seguro que no la conocemos? — Se escuchó decir entre el montón—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? Debió ir a Hogwarts con alguno de nosotros. No puede ser una absoluta desconocida.

—Nunca la había visto antes, así que con nosotros no fue— respondió Caradoc señalando a Benjy Fenwick y Frank Longbottom—. Y nosotros egresamos en 1972.

—Tampoco con nosotros— agregó Sirius con los brazos cruzados—. Egresamos en 1978.

—¿Y si es menor? , de ser así podríamos haberla ignorado, o tal vez era de otra casa— opinó Peter hablándole a Sirius mientras éste negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no… no es tan menor y yo no olvidaría un rostro como el suyo— Dirigió su mirada a Remus y agregó—. E imagino que no hubiera sido el único en notarla.

Remus sólo escuchaba, no se perdía detalle alguno de este tema en particular pero no se encontraba de ánimos como para participar. De hecho, tenía pensado guardarse para sí y no decirle nada al director respecto a Hermione y su encuentro en el Bosque de Dean.

—Si dijeran su apellido sería mucho más fácil, ¿no? — Comentó Lily entrelazando sus dedos con los de James que no se apartaban del ya más que notorio embarazo de su esposa—. Después de todo, puede que no la recordemos por diversas razones pero su apellido sí le resultaría familiar al director.

Miró a Albus buscando su aprobación y éste asintió antes de agregar:

—Debo confesar que no recuerdo a ninguna jovencita de nombre Hermione que haya asistido a Hogwarts en los últimos diecisiete años— Acotó acariciando su barba—. La última con ese nombre fue Hermione Lufkin y egresó en 1963, si no me equivoco.

—¿Será ella? — preguntó James extrañado. Por dentro pensaba que de ser así, se conservaba muy bien.

—No creo— opinó de inmediato Benjy—, no parecía ser mayor que nosotros.

—¿Y si es extranjera?, podría ser norteamericana o del continente. No todo el mundo mágico asiste a Hogwarts— opinó Alice.

—No... su acento era algo extraño, es cierto, pero sin duda era inglesa— respondió Sirius rememorando los breves intercambios mantenidos esa noche.

—Después de todo… ¿cuál es el apellido del dueño de Cabeza de Puerco? — Preguntó Peter al pasar—. Al saberlo, sabremos el de ella, ¿no?

Albus se sorprendió por el comentario, no veía relación entre un tema y el otro. Moody lo miró esperando su respuesta sabiendo que ese era un asunto familiar bastante delicado.

—Joven Peter, ¿qué relación habría entre uno y otro?

—Pues… que ella es su hija, ¿no?— respondió livianamente.

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos del anciano mago, entraron a su mente pero rebotaban en ella como si fueran imposibles de procesar. Pestañeó varias veces, sonrió con cierta ternura condescendiente y le aclaró a Pettigrew.

—Mi querido niño, déjeme asegurarle que el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco  _no_  tiene hijos.

—Eso no fue lo que  _él_  dijo— agregó Caradoc para sorpresa del director—. Esta noche, para ser precisos, dijo a viva voz y a todo mundo en su taberna que era  _su hija_.

—Puede que hayan escuchado mal.

La negación de Dumbledore era demasiado contundente para los jóvenes magos y entendían el porqué, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que ese viejo gruñón y antipático, misterioso y hermético, pudiera mantener una relación con alguien y más aún tener una hija?, eso sin mencionar que la bruja había adquirido una herencia privilegiada. Se preguntaban si habría heredado el rostro de su madre.

—Se refieren a la jovencita rubia que últimamente ronda Cabeza de Puerco, ¿no?— preguntó Edgar Bones—, he escuchado de ella. Dicen que su trato es respetuoso pero frío, manteniendo una distancia con todos en Hogsmeade.

No era la primera vez que el director escuchaba acerca de una joven bruja que se hospedaba en la taberna de su hermano. De hecho, a sus oídos habían llegado toda clase de rumores durante ese último mes, gentileza de los estudiantes de los últimos años, de algunos miembros del personal docente y de los habitantes del pueblo. Las historias iban desde las más reservadas y simples al escándalo absoluto: que era una simple huésped que pagaba su habitación trabajando, que era una extranjera que viajaba por el mundo viviendo experiencias, que era la hija de algún amigo del dueño de la taberna y que éste le estaba haciendo un favor dándole empleo y, por último, la más exagerada de todas decía que era la amante de Aberforth. Por obvias razones que tienen más que ver con el gusto general por el sensacionalismo que por la búsqueda de la verdad, esa última versión era la de mayor circulación. A su vez, de esa historia se desprendían rumores subsecuentes que hablaban de la perversión del anciano mago por estar con una jovencita y la caradurez de la jovencita por frecuentar la alcoba de un hombre mayor que podría ser su abuelo.

Albus por supuesto, no daba crédito a ninguna de esas versiones, salvo la posibilidad de que sea una extranjera que estaba de paso por Londres. Sin embargo, ahora estaba escuchando que su propio hermano reconoció que esa bruja era su hija…

Imposible.

Debía investigar eso.

El revés de la conversación causó cierto resquemor en Alastor Moody. No veía con buenos ojos las casualidades porque, sencillamente, éstas no existen y cuando parecía que uno se tropezaba con ellas, sólo se estaba engañando por falta de información. Aprovechando que el ánimo general se distendió y que los presentes comenzaron a comentar entre ellos sus teorías, el auror se acercó al anciano a compartir sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué crees, Albus?, ¿Un Confundus... un Imperio?— dijo por lo bajo sin retirar sus ojos del salón.

Que su hermano sea víctima de alguna maldición o encantamiento era mucho más realista que imaginarlo siendo padre.

—Me acercaré mañana a… observar la situación— dijo apenas modulando.

—Mantenme al tanto.

—Pensaba contar con tu compañía.

—Hmmm… ¿realmente crees que se trata de un Imperdonable?

—¿Cuál sería la otra opción?

—Tú lo conoces más que cualquiera.

—De eso ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Alastor. Los días en los que podía afirmar que conocía a Aberforth pertenecen a otra época— suspiró con cierta nostalgia—, pero creo que aún sé lo suficiente como para tener la certeza de que no tengo una… sobrina.

—Entiendo. ¿Te encuentro en tu despacho?

—Prefiero que nos veamos en el pueblo a media mañana— Sonrió de lado y agregó—. Con suerte tú tendrás una lectura de la joven antes de confrontarla.

Moody simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar quién era esa tal Hermione. No es que no agradeciera que estuviera en el momento preciso y en el lugar indicado para ayudar al incompetente miembro de su unidad, tal como ahora lo veía, pero él no creía en el azar. No podía aceptar que la misma bruja que de casualidad estaba en un pub muggle, mismo que frecuentaba Caradoc, esté ahora viviendo en Cabeza de Puerco, cuyo dueño era el hermano del líder de la Orden, y que ahora dijeran que es su hija.

Esto olía a planificación, olía a trampa.

La reunión continuó con algunos comentarios sobre extraños movimientos en el Ministerio: cambio de personal, nuevos turnos en horarios infrecuentes, subdivisiones en los Departamentos. La hermana de Edgar, Amelia Bones, accedió a informar a la Orden cualquier cambio que observara en los Servicios de Administración del Wizengamot, lugar en el que trabajaba como asistente. Cualquiera diría que sus funciones eran nimias, poco importantes; sin embargo, ella era la que se encargaba de ordenar, clasificar, copiar, archivar los documentos de la Corte y de los Departamentos afines tales como el de Aplicación Mágica. Definitivamente, su acceso a la información era privilegiada.

De a poco, cada uno emprendió su retirada. Hubo una invitación general a un almuerzo por parte de los hermanos Prewett, Gideon y Fabian. Algunos aceptaron de buen grado y otros se excusaron. Parecía ser que el próximo encuentro con la mayoría de los miembros oficiales y permanentes de la Orden del Fénix sería en la residencia de los Prewett en tres semanas.

Antes de perder a Remus, los demás merodeadores fueron a su encuentro con una muy elevada precaución. Al igual que Albus, ellos vieron el brillo dorado de su mirada y no auguraban una conversación placentera, más si tenían en cuenta el modo en el que se había ido y la razón por la que lo hizo.

—Ehhh… Moony… ¿tienes un minuto? — Tanteó James.

Remus simplemente lo ignoró como si no hubiera dicho nada. En cambio, observaba al director, debía estar atento a su llamado. Él no había dado su informe aún.

—Escucha… Moony… yo, yo lo siento, ¿sí? — Pasó su mano por su cabeza rebelde con cierta frustración—. No entiendo que pasó y acá Canuto no quiere explicarme si tú no le das permiso, algo así como que no quiere meter aún más la pata contigo. No sé qué hice mal ni por qué reaccionaste así pero… vale, sí entiendo cuando hago las cosas mal así que… ¿Aceptarías mis disculpas?

Él lo escuchaba incómodo, quería irse de ese lugar y estar solo, pero tampoco podía explicarse a sí mismo los motivos por los que actuaba de esa manera. Es cierto que deseaba acercarse a esa bruja como una persona normal, es cierto también que había deseado por primera vez sentir la mirada de una chica y que ésta no viera su lado salvaje. Nunca había tenido ese deseo y haberlo sentido y perdido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo era, cuanto menos, frustrante.

Quería culpar a James, es cierto, pero él sabía que el responsable inmediato no fue otro que él mismo. Si no hubiera sacado el maldito frasco en ese momento, Cornamenta no hubiera jugado su pequeña broma. Incluso pensaba que si él no hubiera reaccionado de manera tan desesperada, sus amigos hubieran perdido el interés de inmediato. En definitiva, la culpa era suya y de nadie más: suya por recordar los eventos de aquella noche en el Bosque de Dean bajo la lluvia; suya por imaginar aquellas manos, aquel aliento con aquel rostro que se movía entre las mesas y la barra; suya por perder el control de sus emociones.

—Ella te envía esto— agregó James en el momento oportuno.

Sus palabras sonaron distantes pues él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, lo único que atrajo su atención era el recipiente que se le ofrecía. Era parecido al que había conservado con tanto recelo.

—¿Cómo?, ¿qué dices? — preguntó confundido.

James se sonrió pero decidió no bromear al respecto. La situación no estaba como para agregar más leña al fuego.

—Esa bruja, Hermione. Después de que te fuiste como alma que lleva el diablo y nosotros te seguimos, ella se acercó y me entregó esto. Dijo que te sería útil en las próximas noches y que te desapareciste antes de que pudiera entregártelo.

Decididamente, esa no era la mejor noche de Moony a pesar de haber vivido los mejores momentos del último mes gracias al descubrimiento en Cabeza de Puerco. Que Hermione le haya enviado ese fármaco sólo le indicaba a Remus que lo veía como lo que era: un peligroso hombre lobo que es capaz de dañarse durante la luna llena y que, en consecuencia, necesitaba de ese bálsamo para sanar.

—No olvides la segunda parte del mensaje— dijo sonriendo Sirius.

—Por supuesto, esa parte es la más importante— agregó Peter disfrutando la cara de desconcierto de Remus.

—Claro, claro— James carraspeó un poco y agregó—. Si mal no recuerdo, y quiero citarla correctamente, Hermione dijo: "Díganle que puede venir por una taza de chocolate caliente" —.

—Oh… y no olvides el "cuando lo desee" — remarcó Sirius con picardía en las últimas palabras.

—Tampoco el "siempre será bienvenido" del final— añadió Peter triunfalmente.

Remus sólo observaba el recipiente de la discordia que tenía en sus manos mientras pestañeaba con cierta confusión. Su interior se había calmado con tan poco que los merodeadores a su alrededor no tuvieron ninguna duda de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo: Moony, lo supiera o no, estaba más que interesado en Hermione, estaba absolutamente perdido entre las faldas de esa bruja. Eso era algo nuevo para ser sinceros y, por ahora, respetarían sus tiempos. Llegado el momento, si veían que la parsimonia de su amigo le jugaba en contra, intervendrían para acelerar el proceso. Después de todo, Remus Lupin siempre estuvo ahí para ellos, ¿cómo no estarían para él cuando lo necesitara?

Albus interrumpió esa breve escena con su presencia.

—Creo, mis buenos muchachos que debo llevarme al señor Lupin unos minutos. Hay asuntos que debo compartir con él.

Los demás asintieron y se retiraron. No sabían en qué andaba Remus pero si el director lo requería, no debían temer... aunque la duda los carcomiera.

Cuando se fueron todos, el licántropo pudo hablar con libertad. Así pudo informar que había podido contactar con las manadas pequeñas y que, por lo pronto, prestarían su neutralidad pero que no podían asegurar esa decisión porque las dos manadas más importantes se negaban a mantenerse al margen en esta guerra. Todo era consecuencia de la influencia de Fenrir Greyback: su manada era la más grande y la que mayor violencia impartía. Ese ser salvaje había llegado a un acuerdo con los del Bosque de Dean, la segunda en tamaño e importancia, para prestar servicios al Mago Tenebroso cuando el momento llegara. Remus había sido expulsado de esta última cuando quiso infiltrarse hacía un mes. Si esas dos manadas estaban del lado de Voldemort, las más pequeñas no tomarían lugar en el bando contrario por simple supervivencia: ninguna querría ser masacrada o perder a su líder en una afrenta sólo para proteger la sociedad mágica que los rechaza.

—Veo que se ha recuperado muy bien de sus heridas— comentó cuando éste hubo terminado su informe.

Remus apretó con fuerza su puño, en él tenía el mismo bálsamo que lo había ayudado a sanar sus heridas de la última luna llena y de los golpes recibidos.

—Sí, señor. Mi… condición lo permite— respondió haciendo referencia a la capacidad curativa de los hombres lobo, evadiendo la mirada de su director. Ya se había dado cuenta de la legeremancia de Albus y evitaría a toda costa que viera a Hermione en su mente.

—Entiendo, entiendo— dijo casi como un susurro sin dejar de notar la mirada esquiva de su espía. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana, había pasado mucho tiempo y debía volver a la escuela—. Creo que por hoy terminamos. Quisiera que volvieras a intentar contactarte con el líder de la manada del Bosque de Dean… sin arriesgar tu vida, claro.

—Lo intentaré, señor.

Dumbledore lo miró con preocupación antes de preguntar:

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?, ¿algo que de lo que desees hablar?

Remus miró un punto fijo del suelo. Sí había algo que le preocupaba pero, definitivamente, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, mucho menos con el director.

—Me preocupa no ser de utilidad. Sé que debo esforzarme más— probó decir aunque sabía que no convencería del todo a su interlocutor.

—Tranquilo, sé que lo harás bien… Ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Sin duda es demasiado tarde y nos esperan días complejos.

Remus asintió y se dirigió a la chimenea:

—Le informaré cualquier novedad, señor.

—Lo sé, mi muchacho.

Con esas palabras se despidieron y Albus regresó al colegio. Los retratos dormían y la paz que se respiraba se contraponía a los sentimientos que peleaban en su interior. Veía que la balanza de esta guerra se mantenía en un frágil equilibrio y que cualquier cambio podía inclinarla para un lado o para el otro. Por una parte, veía el lado positivo de la situación: mientras las cosas se mantengan de esa manera, Tom no hará movimientos arriesgados que impliquen mayores pérdidas de vidas humanas; por la otra, analizaba el lado negativo: los movimientos eran encubiertos, sutiles, pero le permitían ganar y afianzar su poder. Sin duda, la situación era complicada.

Llegó a su despacho y apenas si descansó cuando la mañana entró por su ventana. Si bien durmió unas horas, su mente no se detuvo un instante en el afán de observar los pequeños intersticios entre los detalles de los informes de la noche anterior. Eso le recordaba de manera constante la situación de su hermano y la supuesta hija que había reconocido en público. Con eso en mente, se preparó y dirigió al pueblo sin desayunar. Su ausencia en el Gran Comedor sería notada pero no importaba mientras averiguara qué era lo que ocurría con Aberforth.

Cerca de la entrada al pueblo se encontró con la presencia de Moddy.

—Alastor, buenos días.

—No tan buenos diría.

—¿Has observado algo fuera de lo común?

—No— respondió taxativamente—, y eso de por sí ya es algo extraño.

—Quisiera que me explicaras eso mientras caminamos hacia el negocio de Aberforth.

—Anoche vine directamente al pueblo luego de la reunión. La taberna estaba cerrada pero se podía ver a tu… hermano detrás de la barra, como siempre, y a esa bruja limpiando el lugar. No hay otros huéspedes, sólo ella.

—No era necesario que vinieras de inmediato. Con que sólo estuvieras aquí ahora era suficiente.

—Debía venir— gruñó—, esa bruja puede estar usando un imperdonable en Aberforth con el fin de acercarse a la Orden… a ti específicamente… y no se detuvo en eso, también hace contacto con otros miembros, algo muy astuto por cierto. No me gustan las coincidencias, lo sabes, debemos estar en  _alerta permanente_ — acentuó las últimas palabras.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Ha ocurrido algo especial esta mañana?

—No, todo parece tan normal que me exaspera.

—¿A qué te refieres, Alastor?

—Que la bruja se levantó más temprano que el propio Aberforth. Alimentó a las cabras con cuidado, acondicionó el lugar y ahora está en lo de Madame Tudipié.

Estaban a la altura del negocio de Zonko cuando la figura de una joven bruja con varios paquetes flotando a su alrededor cruzó la calle en dirección a Cabeza de Puerco. Albus no pudo ver su rostro por los rizos rebeldes que lo ocultaban a causa de la brisa matinal.

—Allí va— musitó Moody—, vuelve a la taberna.

La siguieron a una distancia prudencial. Al doblar la esquina vieron cómo con su varita abría la puerta del local, corría las cortinas e ingresaba. Segundos después Alastor y Moddy atravesaban el umbral de Cabeza de Puerco.

—Pero miren nada más quién se dignó a venir— Se escuchó una voz rasposa—. Y acompañado además.

—Aberforth, buenos días.

—¿Invitados a desayunar?— Se escuchó desde las penumbras del lugar—. De haber sabido, compraba más pasteles en lo de Madame Tudipié.

Ambos intrusos vieron acercarse una figura a Aberforth. En el preciso momento en el que la luz iluminó su rostro, su mirada azul y su media sonrisa, Albus perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio, su corazón comenzó a latir con furia, su respiración se hizo dificultosa. El peso de cientos de emociones revueltas subía y bajaba desde la base de su estómago a su cabeza confundiéndolo.

—A… Ariana…— susurró con un hilo de voz. Sentía su boca seca y pastosa—. Imposible… ¿Có… cómo?

—Creo,  _mi querida hija_ , que el parecido con tu tía no sólo me afecta a mí— comentó Aberforth con cierta maldad. Estaba disfrutando ver la confusión y culpa en su hermano.

—Entiendo— dijo ella asintiendo levemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia el auror y el director— Buenos días, mi nombre es Hermione, a su servicio— saludó sin perder esa media sonrisa que le daba un aire juguetón a sus palabras, casi como si se burlara de ellos.

Moody que no se dejó impresionar, apuntó su varita hacia Aberforth y lanzó un potente Finite Incantatem. El objetivo era claro, sea cual sea el maleficio o encantamiento que esta desconocida podría haber utilizado acabaría en ese preciso instante.

—¡PERO POR QUIÉN ME TOMAN USTEDES DOS, MALDITOS ARROGANTES! — gritó de inmediato el dueño. Dejó la barra y se dirigió a ambos —, ¡SALGAN!, ¡FUERA DE INMEDIATO DE MI PROPIEDAD!

Hermione fue hasta él y trató de detenerlo, calmarlo de alguna manera. Conocía muy bien a Alastor Moody y su 'alerta permanente', por supuesto que él creería que ella había hecho algo con Aberfoth para que dijera que era su hija. Se sonrió por dentro pensando que por más que hagan todas las pruebas de filiación, sean mágicas o muggles, lo más probable era que el auror no confiara en ella.

— _No me conoce y no tengo pasado en este tiempo, sólo secretos de un futuro que no debe existir. Por supuesto que él no confiaría nunca completamente en mí_ — pensó mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de  _su padre_  para detener el huracán que era en ese momento.

—Nada— bufó Moody y miró directamente hacia Hermione—, pero puede que ella…

Apuntó con su varita hacia los rizos de la bruja pero el mismo Albus lo detuvo. En ese momento, poco le importaba al director si era una ilusión, producto de alguna poción o si verdaderamente era la hija de su hermano. Lo único que le importaba era no perder esa figura que estaba frente a él, no perder la imagen de Ariana en carne y hueso. Era casi una bendición. El anciano pensaba que si esto era un sueño, que Merlín mismo intervenga para que no despierte.

—Si levantas esa varita contra ella— gruñó entre dientes Aberforth—, puedo asegurarte que no tendrás dedos para sostenerla en el futuro.

Había en él cierto sentimiento protector hacia ella, sin contar con que el parecido con su difunta hermana contribuía en gran medida a que deseara velar por su seguridad. Lo único que debía hacer Hermione para romper el encanto a su alrededor era abrir la boca pues con simples palabras dichas con su típico tono perspicaz de sabelotodo despertaba al mago de su ensoñación. Lo mismo ocurriría con Albus, estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero la ilusión era fuerte y al igual que con él, el director no tendría oportunidad frente a esos rasgos tan similares a Ariana.

—Creo que… debemos comenzar de nuevo si… el dueño del lugar permite nuestra… presencia— murmuró Albus con una mirada suplicante y una mano algo temblorosa sobre el hombro de Moody. Estaba definitivamente afectado por la presencia de la chica.

—Interesante manera de presentarse— comenzó a decir Hermione. Se giró hacia ellos habiendo ya controlado a Aberforth—. Pues ¿qué desean los caballeros a esta hora de la mañana? Además, claro, de apuntar su varita contra mi padre o contra mí.

Listo, el encanto comenzó a disiparse. Ella era y no era Ariana. El recuerdo de Albus era vívido pues, cada tanto, lo refrescaba en su pensadero, ese era su tesoro y su secreto. Esta bruja frente a él podría ser una Ariana más adulta pero sin duda alguna su tierna y frágil hermana jamás había usado ese tono. Ahora que observaba bien, podía notar otras diferencias: su tono de voz era frío y cortante, sus gestos carecían de toda calidez y su mirada guardaba desafío y advertencia.

—Mis disculpas, jovencita… tú también Aberforth. Nos precipitamos dado los rumores que circulan.

—¿Me crees con una voluntad tan precaria que no podría resistir un Imperio? — farfulló destilando veneno.

—Debo admitir que esa posibilidad me pareció mucho más probable que…

—Que sea su hija, ¿no?— intervino Hermione enarcando una ceja de manera interrogativa.

—Así es— confirmó—, espero entiendas que aún lo creo imposible.

—No ha sido el único— respondió Hermione— Él tampoco lo creía hasta hacer la prueba. ¿Quieren ustedes hacerla también? — su sonrisa desapareció pero su mirada era provocativa.

—Si el dueño de la taberna lo permite…— dijo Albus mirando a su hermano.

A Moody tantas vueltas ya lo estaban sacando de quicio. No había dormido en toda la noche vigilando a la bruja y ahora Albus se comportaba como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal. Sólo podía rechinar sus dientes conteniendo su desaprobación.

—Si esa es la única manera en que nos dejes en paz, ¡HAZLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!— gritó y giró hacia la barra.

Hermione apuntó su varita hacia la entrada y clausuró la puerta. Las cortinas se corrieron dejando el lugar a oscuras. Con otro movimiento de muñeca encendió las velas y fue ahí cuando Albus lo notó: en su muñeca izquierda llevaba tres brazaletes de plata que tintinearon. Él reconocía esas joyas, habían sido de su madre y luego de Ariana. El hecho de que su hermano ahora se las diera a esa jovencita podría ser considerado un sacrilegio si resultaba ser una farsante pero, de ser ella real, de ser ella su sobrina, esa pequeña herencia era justa.

Debía comprobarlo con urgencia.

—Creo que eso será suficiente— dijo al concluir trayendo a la realidad a Albus con su voz.

—¿Por qué tanta precaución de tu parte, niña? — preguntó Moody con los ojos entrecerrados escudriñándola.

—Porque respeto el deseo de mi padre de que nadie sepa sus… filiaciones— miró a Albus con detenimiento—. Y como digo la verdad y soy su hija, el encantamiento revelará más de lo que la gente ahí fuera debe saber.

El auror sólo hizo un sonido gutural que no podía interpretarse ni como asentimiento ni como negación.

—Sanguis Revelare— murmuró Albus Dumbledore apuntando hacia ella.

Una pequeña esfera de luz celeste salió de la punta de la varita hacia Hermione, la atravesó y siguió rumbo hacia Aberforth, hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al propio Albus. Así, padre e hija brillaban con la misma intensidad, era una energía cálida y protectora, un haz de luz que los envolvía. Albus brillaba también pero menos intensamente probando la filiación entre los tres.

—Creo que no queda duda alguna… de que somos una pequeña  _familia_  feliz y disfuncional— opinó la joven logrando una mueca de desprecio en Aberforth y un pestañeo confuso en Albus.

El brillo en los tres iba disipándose y Hermione corrió las cortinas aunque no abrió la puerta. Preveía que sería interrogada en cuestión de minutos y no permitiría que nadie escuche su historia. Caminó hacia la barra y con suavidad se giró en dirección a los inspectores del día. Con una sonrisa que bien podía entenderse como maliciosa preguntó.

—¿Gustan algo de té?

El auror y el director la observaron un instante mientras sostenía una humeante tetera. Albus asintió mientras que Alastor se negó en seco, él sólo bebía de su petaca, ambos se ubicaron en una de las mesas. Los pasteles de Madame Tudipié fueron hasta ellos acompañados de una tazas rebosantes de bebida. Hermione se acercó y sentó, no apartaba sus ojos de ellos mientras bebía con delicadeza la infusión que había preparado esa mañana.

Otra pieza en el tablero de ajedrez comenzaba a moverse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Volvió a despertar durante la madrugada traspirada y algo agitada. Las sábanas prácticamente atrapaban su cuerpo, enredándose entre sus piernas, torso, brazos y hasta su cuello. Seguía preguntándose cómo terminaba envuelta de esa manera tan sólo dos o tres horas después de haberse quedado dormida. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y trató de controlar su respiración y serenar sus palpitaciones. Tras unos pocos minutos, sus latidos volvían a la normalidad pero el sueño ya estaba muy lejos de ella.

Se levantó y caminó resignada hacia el espejo de su momentánea habitación. En unos días se mudaría al sótano, lugar en el que además montaría un pequeño laboratorio. Miró su rostro fijamente por unos segundos. Casi podría decirse que se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos rasgos, perdiendo la expectativa de encontrarse con el reflejo de Hermione Jean Granger en lugar del de Hermione Kendra Dumbledore. Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, tomó el cuenco del costado de su tocador y lo llenó de agua. La luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana mientras una esponja recorría su piel con parsimonia y suavidad borrando el sudor que la cubría y que sólo representaba el miedo y la desesperación, los terrores que la aguardaban noche a noche cuando caía en sueños.

Aberforth había insinuado cierta preocupación por las pocas horas que dormía, gruñéndole que algún día sería derrotada por el simple cansancio y no por los enemigos. Teniendo en cuenta que cerraban el salón a la una treinta de la madrugada y que ella, a más tardar, a las cinco y media estaba en pie, reconocía que su padre tenía razón y que sí había motivos para que se alarmara. Hermione no podía evitarlo, la costumbre arraigada por cinco años de guerra continua, escapando y viviendo con los sentidos en alerta constante, hacían que todo su cuerpo reaccionara al primer estímulo exterior o interior. Sea un ruido inusual o una pesadilla, se despertaba lista para la batalla. Tal vez si tenía éxito con su misión, los años monótonos que traerían una vida en paz logren armonizar su sueño.

A sus paranoias ahora le sumaba lo que suponía eran las consecuencias del ritual de sangre.

Al principio no le había prestado demasiada atención hasta que fue imposible de ignorar. La adrenalina del éxito de su viaje y el trabajo constante para cumplir con el objetivo la habían anestesiado y no tomó en cuenta los detalles: dolores musculares y de cabeza que estaban afectando su desempeño. Analizó la situación, se evaluó a sí misma y concluyó que su  _yo_  anterior estaba pujando para no desaparecer frente a su nuevo  _yo_. Su cuerpo entero batallaba para imponer una u otra figura. Suponía que no volvería a cambiar –el ritual de sangre era irreversible—pero Hermione Jean Granger estaba ofreciendo una increíble resistencia que se traducía en profundos dolores de cabeza y algún que otro episodio de magia accidental. Parecía que esa noche con la luna plena en el cielo, esos síntomas empeoraban.

Necesitaba tiempo. No era suficiente aceptar su reflejo sino que debía aceptar su identidad para que su interior se serenara.

Volvió a mirar el astro nocturno mientras secaba su cuerpo humedecido y aplicaba su acostumbrado bálsamo de sándalo y canela que se fundía con su aroma natural. Pensó en Remus y que en una o dos horas despertaría quién sabe dónde y con cuántas heridas. No podía evitar preocuparse por él de la misma manera que se preocupaba cuando era una niña y él un adulto. Se sonrió ante ese pensamiento dadas las paradojas que crea un viaje en el tiempo: antes se preocupaba por su profesor siendo una estudiante entre trece y dieciocho años, ahora se preocupaba por un joven siendo ella unos pocos años más grande que él. Si mal no recordaba, él había nacido el 10 de marzo de 1960, por lo que ya había cumplido los veinte años mientras que ella estaba camino a sus veinticinco.

—Sin duda, las paradojas de los viajes en el tiempo— se susurró a sí misma a la vez que se sentaba en su cama y se apoyaba contra la madera de la pared, abrazando sus piernas y reposando su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Cerró los ojos, no para dormir sino sólo para pensar qué es lo que había hecho hasta el momento y qué es lo que haría ese día y los siguientes.

Había salvado la vida de un miembro oficial de la Orden, Caradoc Dearborn. Sin duda era un joven carismático y bastante bien parecido, demasiado impetuoso para el gusto de la bruja pero, aun así, simpático.

— _Mira que andar solo por el mundo muggle en medio de una guerra y sin decirle a nadie dónde estaba o qué haría… demasiado confiado de sus actos… de seguro fue un gryffindor en su tiempo_ — pensaba y sonreía—,  _algo en él me recuerda a Charlie Weasley_ — su mirada se nubló por el recuerdo del mago fallecido en su tiempo—,  _decididamente, Dearborn necesitaba un pequeño susto. Espero que tome precauciones de aquí en adelante. No puedo ser niñera de todo mundo, eso es imposible._

A su mente vino Albus Dumbledore y su pequeña reunión supervisada por Alastor Moody, el auror en  _alerta permanente_.

La semilla de la duda había sido plantada con su trabajo en la taberna y sus pequeñas incursiones por el pueblo de Hogsmeade, siempre enigmáticas, nunca socializando más de lo educadamente correcto para generar intrigas y rumores. Ambas acciones llamarían la atención de los residentes, estudiantes y personal docente de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, tratar con Caradoc aseguraba que el líder de la Orden quisiera conocer a la bruja misteriosa que de la nada había aparecido. Lo que no imaginó era que Moody también se aparecería, aunque tampoco la sorprendía, dado que Aberforth había anunciado a todo el salón que era su hija, con esa información esparcida resultaba imaginable verlo en el umbral de Cabeza de Puerco.

El encuentro tuvo cierta gracia por las suspicacias de Alastor y el desconcierto de Albus. Su mente repasaba la conversación, registrando la información que había brindado y cómo fue recibida. No debía olvidar los detalles.

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengamos registro alguno de ti, jovencita? — había preguntado el anciano director, iniciando la conversación entre los tres.

—¿Por qué deberían? ¿Acaso ustedes conocen a todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas del mundo mágico británico?— era evidente que se referían al registro de Hogwarts pero supuestamente Hermione no debería conocerlo.

Su respuesta hizo que Moody gruñera por lo bajo insultos indescifrables.

—Generalmente… sí— respondió sin siquiera pestañear, sin retirar la mirada de ella con la esperanza de que no desapareciera la imagen de Ariana.

—¿Y eso por qué? — inquirió frunciendo el ceño como si le molestara semejante control sobre los demás.

Hermione debía mostrar desconocimiento sobre los detalles del manejo de la sociedad mágica. Ese comportamiento y reacciones iban acordes a su coartada: una bruja educada por una nacida de muggles que se aisló de todo y de todos al punto de esconder su propia identidad a su hija, a excepción del nombre de su padre y dónde encontrarlo justo antes de su muerte.

Albus le sonrió y trató de explicar con cierta condescendencia:

—El nombre de todo niño o niña mágico que nace en el Reino Unido queda asentado en el registro de Hogwarts. Al cumplir la edad de asistir a la escuela recibe la notificación correspondiente.

—Pero yo no nací en el Reino Unido— acotó de inmediato negando con la cabeza y mirando fijamente a su  _tío_ , poblando su mente de imágenes de Melbourne, especialmente del vecindario que había elegido para que sus padres vivieran allí luego del 'obliviate'—, nací en Australia. Mi madre y yo vivimos ahí hasta que cumplí siete años más o menos— Miró un punto fijo como si se perdiera en los recuerdos de su niñez—. Sólo sé que ella un día llegó a casa, tomó un bolso y comenzó a guardar nuestras cosas a la voz de 'nos vamos de aquí'— Regresó su mirada a sus interlocutores—. Saben, siempre creí que la culpa fue mía, que había algo malo conmigo y que por eso ella no quería que hablara con nadie.

Trataba de darle a su expresión duda, incertidumbre y cierta expectación. Ninguna persona normal cuenta su vida como si recitara la lista del supermercado. Cuando se preguntan cosas, uno suele divagar en detalles que no parecen tener un sentido preciso. Las emociones siempre se filtran, se dan fugas en la historia, además de generarse recelo a ciertos aspectos que rozan lo íntimo y personal. Si quería convencerlos de su supuesto pasado debía ser creíble tanto en el relato como en la manera en que lo decía.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — inquirió Alastor.

—Pensaba— corrigió Hermione—, tiempo pasado. Mi madre era… una mujer muy reservada, estricta y silenciosa. Siempre me prohibía hablar más de lo necesario tanto dentro de casa como fuera. Vigilaba que no me relacionara con los vecinos y nunca me permitió tener amigos. Eso me llevó a pensar, siendo una niña, que había algo malo conmigo. De eso hace mucho tiempo, señores.

Su pequeña incursión a Edale, el pueblo en el que supuestamente vivió hasta la muerte de su supuesta madre, le permitió modificar la memoria de los residentes. Ella creó recuerdos de una mujer enigmática y su hija que nunca se relacionaban demasiado con los demás. Modificó registros escolares, civiles, de salud. Cubrió cada rastro posible que se necesitara en el mundo muggle para ser un ciudadano común y corriente. Se interiorizó en las rutinas de los demás, memorizó calles y viviendas. Tendría que reconocer que hurgó incluso en los recuerdos de aquellos que tenían su misma edad y que se supondría habrían ido con ella a la escuela apropiándose de sus experiencias. Así fue sencillo dejar su huella en todos.

—Cuando al fin me explicó lo que era… lo que éramos… es decir... brujas— Se movió acomodándose en su asiento—. Entendí que ella era la que se escondía, que yo no era el problema.

—¿De qué se escondía? — Preguntó Albus intrigado—, ¿Lo sabes?

—No y murió sin decírmelo. Sus últimas palabras fueron mi nombre en el mundo mágico y el nombre de mi supuesto padre.

—¿Tienes otro nombre? — masculló Alastor.

— _Una mentira escondida dentro de otra mentira y ésta dentro de otra los conducirá por un callejón sin salida en su investigación_ — pensó muy en lo profundo de sí, escondida detrás de un grueso mural de oclumancia, dejando en la superficie sólo las imágenes que ella quería que vieran—.  _Sólo debo recordar cada detalle que digo y es pan comido. Draco se encargó de que repitiera la misma historia de mil maneras diferentes bajo diversas circunstancias al punto de apropiármela por completo. ¿Quién mejor que un slytherin del calibre del Príncipe de las serpientes para enseñarte el arte del engaño, la mentira y la persuasión?, sin contar con que Theo estaba ahí para molestar cuando menos una se lo esperaba..._

—Contesta— espetó cuando ella no respondió de inmediato por estar un tanto extraviada en sus pensamientos.

Sacó de su bolsillo una billetera y les mostró su identificación.

—Hermione Kendra Wilkins— leyó Albus—, ese nombre no lo recuerdo. Si tu madre era británica, lamento decir que seguramente ese no era su nombre verdadero, al menos que, como tú, tampoco haya asistido a Hogwarts.

—No me sorprende— respondió dejando aflorar cierta frustración calculada—, toda su vida fue una mentira después de todo— suspiró pensando que, en realidad, la suya era una mentira. Luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en Albus—. Este es mi nombre y será el único que tendré en tanto el viejo tras la barra no me reconozca en los registros mágicos— agregó señalando a Aberforth sin mirarlo.

Él sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Entenderás que nos resulta extraño que aparezcas en este preciso momento y que muestres cierto… conocimiento— comentó el director acariciando su barba.

—¿Qué conocimiento en particular es el que les molesta?

—¡No te hagas la desentendida, bruja! ¿O dirás que fue casualidad haber estado en el lugar preciso a la hora indicada?

—Te lo dije— bramó Aberforth desde la barra—, te advertí que meterte en los problemas de otros te traería problemas a ti.

—Y yo te respondí— comenzó a decir ella sin mirarlo, utilizando el mismo tono que su padre—, que no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras veía un asesinato. Sobre todo si  _ellos_  estaban involucrados.

Todo era una actuación no ensayada por parte de ambos. No necesitaban advertirse con anticipación qué es lo que dirían, actuaban cada uno en función del otro como si bailaran al compás de un vals... el vals del engaño y los secretos. Después de todo, ambos eran Dumbledores y como tal, los secretos forman parte de su naturaleza.

—Entonces— interrumpió Albus—, ¿tan sólo fue casualidad que estuvieras en el mismo lugar que el joven Dearborn?

— _Mmmm, sólo menciona a Caradoc y no a Remus... entonces él no le dijo nada, ¿por qué? ¿a estas alturas ya debería saber que estuve en el Bosque de Dean...? ¿cuánto tiempo tardará Albus en saberlo?_ — pensó fugazmente antes de responder—. Sí y no veo nada extraño en eso. He frecuentado ese pub con anterioridad— Al ver la mirada de Moody suspiró con cierto hastío y agregó—. Sospechan de mí por esta estúpida guerra y los mortífagos, ¿no? Dejenme decírles que no estoy con ellos, sería estúpido además de hipócrita— Se sonrió de lado, su mirada era cínica y fría—. Que el mundo mágico no tuviera registro de mí no significa que yo no tuviera registro de él. Mi madre me enseñó a moverme en ciertos… círculos dónde nadie pregunta demasiado y siempre tienen lo que uno busca, círculos donde se escuchan rumores y, si uno está atento, esos rumores sirven para mantenerse lejos de los problemas. Por lo demás, moverse y perderse en el mundo muggle es sencillo para quien sabe hacerlo. Imagino que a ustedes con sus rudimentarios conocimientos debe parecerles imposible— Se puso seria de repente y los miró—. Si no fuera porque esos desgraciados se aparecieron y me atacaron, no hubiera venido en busca de ningún Dumbledore dueño de una taberna.

A Alastor Moody todo lo que salía de la boca de esa bruja le parecían patrañas, puras mentiras. No sabía por qué sentía ese resquemor. Si mentía, no lo dejaba ver. Su historia era sólida a pesar de parecer humo. Tal vez lo que lo carcomía e incomodaba era la posibilidad de que alguien haya podido vivir como esta jovencita y su madre, lo bastante aisladas como para no llamar la atención pero lo suficientemente conectadas como para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría. Él quería saber más e indagaría horas de ser necesario hasta que se tropiece porque todos caen en la red de sus mentiras y mueren ahogados en ellas.

—Dices que te atacaron— gruñó Alastor—. ¿Qué demonios querían contigo?

—Hpmh, como si dijeran qué quieren antes de atacar— masculló Hermione entre dientes y Moody debió reconocer hacia sus adentros lo estúpido de su pregunta, era consciente de que se estaba dejando llevar más de la cuenta por sus sospechas—. Lo único que sé es que vivía mi vida en el mundo muggle en relativa tranquilidad. Los ingredientes para mis pociones los conseguía en los bosques y áreas poco pobladas, algunos podía cultivarlos en mi propia casa— le gustó ver la sorpresa en los ojos de sus interlocutores—, y los de difícil localización se pueden obtener en boticas. Nunca necesité de nadie salvo cuando mi vida corrió peligro y no estoy dispuesta a morir escondida como sí lo hizo mi madre— dijo desafiante hacia el auror. Luego miró al director y agregó— No necesité ir a su estúpida escuela para aprender a manejar, dominar y ejercitar mi magia. Mi madre me enseñó los fundamentos y todo lo que ella sabía. Si era buena o no, lo desconozco pero desafío a cualquiera a que me pruebe.

—¿Por qué nos dices esto?, ¿por qué tienes la necesidad de contarnos la verdad? — dijo ásperamente—. Me suena a que todo es una gran mentira. No tienes motivo alguno para contarnos y no te obligamos a hacerlo y aun así cantas como pájaro dominguero.

—Claro que tiene sus motivos— bramó Aberforth desde el fondo mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Su voz se imponía—. Cuando llegó a este lugar con su historia resumida a un simple "soy tu hija y necesito ayuda", puedo asegurarles que la corrí con la misma energía que a cualquier estafador pero ella me desafió a que pruebe que mentía. Por más que no me agrade la idea, es mi hija y no voy a abandonarla ahora que lo sé. A diferencia de otros, sí puedo hacerme responsable de mi sangre… — Chirrió sus dientes ante su última sentencia y miró a su hermano con furia contenida en sus ojos—. Sólo hubo un par de advertencias: Número 1. Jamás debe decir  _nuestro_  apellido a menos que yo se lo permita. A los entrometidos que insistan dirá el que le dio su madre para el mundo muggle. Número 2. Si alguna vez venía el curioso e impertinente de mi…  _hermano_ , le contaría su pequeña y triste historia, la verdad sin tapujos, porque, de lo contrario, nunca nos dejaría en paz. Número 3. Trabajará para ganarse el pan. Ya está grandecita para recibir mensualidades y no dispongo de herencias dado que reniego de mi nombre. Número 4. Esta última advertencia, como las que le siguen, está en suspenso hasta que se me ocurra qué decirle.

Para cuando terminó, su mano estaba sobre el hombro de Hermione dando su total apoyo a la bruja. Albus no necesitó mucho más a esas alturas. Estuvo afectado desde el momento que la vio y Aberforth se encargó de meter aún más profundamente el dedo en la llaga al recordarle que él no se había hecho cargo como correspondía de su hermana, teniendo como consecuencia su muerte. Si la jovencita frente a él mentía, sólo el tiempo la desenmascararía, por ahora sólo podía incluirla en su pequeña lista de personas a las que proteger… y vaya que sí lo haría, tener la imagen de Ariana en los alrededores, así sea sólo una especie de ilusión, se volvía una droga de la que gozosamente dependería. La búsqueda de la redención tiene sus trampas.

Antes de que abandonaran el lugar, Hermione volvió a hablarles:

—Les ayudaré…— Ambos se giraron hacia ella para escucharla—. Al igual que mi padre— Aberforth simplemente asintió—. Aquí en la taberna la gente suele… soltar su lengua luego de unos tragos y un par de sonrisas— dijo con picardía—. Además… conozco personas que saben cosas y que… que bien podrían dar información útil.

—¿Quiénes son esos?

—Como dicen en el mundo muggle, señor Moody: "Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador"— respondió con voz juguetona.

Se fueron dejándola con su padre. Había pasado el medio día y abrieron el local para atender a los que venían en busca de un trago, una comida o, simplemente, un lugar en el que pudieran pasar el rato. Con suerte, alguno diría algo útil para balancear la guerra a favor de la Orden.

— _Y así es como logro dar el primer paso para adentrarme en la Orden del Fénix, tal vez, si tengo suerte, hasta me gane el favor de Moody_ — pensaba ahora Hermione sentada en su cama mientras veía como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse con los colores del amanecer.

Había repasado la conversación y anotado en su libreta los detalles brindados. Solía releer en sus noches de desvelo cada paso que daba para no olvidar los detalles y no tropezar con sus propias palabras.

— _¿Qué debería hacer ahora?... No tengo registros de muertes inmediatas pero no debo confiarme… vigilar a los miembros de la Orden puede que sea algo difícil ahora que Moody me tiene entre ceja y ceja… vigilar a algunos mortífagos que trabajan en el Ministerio sería lo más fácil… por el momento_ — se sonrió ante sus pensamientos—.  _No debería retrasar más mi futuro movimiento dentro de la Orden… debo tener listo todo lo necesario para cuando llegue la hora de sacar algunas cartas que tengo bajo la manga_.

Con esa línea de pensamiento y el sol ya en el horizonte, se vistió e inició su rutina: alimentar a las cabras, ordenar la taberna, recibir a los proveedores, hacer nuevos pedidos. Para cuando Aberforth se levantó, su desayuno lo esperaba en su lugar junto a la barra. Bebió su té y comió las tostadas disfrutando el dulce casero que ella había hecho unos días antes y se preguntaba en qué posibles líos se metería hoy esa bruja. Su recién adquirida hija lo estaba acostumbrando a pequeños detalles como esos que se iban filtrando en su añejo corazón y que poco a poco iban fortaleciendo el lazo que los unía.

Por su parte, Hermione afrontaba el día con decisión, tenía varios destinos fijos para esa mañana primaveral.

Si bien había ido al Callejón Diagon ese último mes, aun no dejaba de sorprenderse al verlo en su máximo esplendor, lleno de gente y negocios. El movimiento la extasiaba y llenaba de felicidad a la vez que le provocaba un profundo deseo de preservarlo. Ella, mejor que nadie, conocía el destino de ese lugar y de esas personas: la destrucción y la muerte.

Sacudió su cabeza e ingresó a Scribbulus, debía comprar pergamino y tinta. No tardó mucho y al salir se dirigió a Flourish y Blotts. Apenas traspasó la puerta respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones con el aroma a libros que le ofrecía el negocio. Ignoró al dueño y comenzó a recorrer las estanterías y mesas en busca de posibles ejemplares que le sean útiles. Pasó sus dedos por un ejemplar de  _Elaboración de Pociones avanzadas_  meditando si debía comprarlo ahora o esperar a juntar las propinas de la semana siguiente.

— _Increíble lo que se puede ahorrar tan sólo con el extra que dejan los clientes_ — pensó al tantear su monedero.

Decidió tomarlo junto con el  _Moste Potente Potions_  y se dirigió a la caja.

Al salir, caminó llevada por sus pies y, al encontrarse frente al negocio de varitas se detuvo. Contempló la vidriera un instante y tanteó su propia varita guardada en el bolsillo interno. Había pasado poco más de un mes y no había podido recuperar la conexión que tenían. Había concluido que lo que las unía se quebró cuando ella dejó de ser Granger y que no importara cuánto tiempo pasaran juntas, no podría ganarse su lealtad. Había meditado el asunto, era obvio que vendrían tiempos aún más turbulentos, situaciones complejas, enfrentamientos de vida o muerte y no podía permitirse llevar consigo un arma que le jugara en contra y que no respondiera de manera correcta. Conservarla por sentimentalismos sería demasiado insensato así que lo decidió y entró.

El sonido de la campanilla al atravesar el umbral le provocó nostalgia. Eran tantos los recuerdos tristes y felices que oprimían su garganta: a su mente vino la primera vez que entró con sus padres, ambos ansiosos por ver qué es lo que podría hacer, también las veces que había pasado simplemente a saludar al hombre cada comienzo de año escolar, aquella oportunidad que vio el negocio destruido antes de su sexto año, su reconstrucción al final de 1998 y su completa destrucción unos meses más tarde. Los pasos del hombre la trajeron de nuevo de su ensoñación.

—Buenos días, jovencita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Buenos días— respondió ella con una sonrisa más que sincera, una de las pocas que había dado hasta el momento en este tiempo—. He venido porque mi varita ya no responde a mí cómo solía hacerlo y creo que ella ya no está conforme conmigo.

—Oh— dijo sorprendido— ¿me permite verla?— dijo con amabilidad

—Por supuesto— sacó su varita y se la entregó mientras agregaba—. Estas últimas semanas, siempre que la utilizo, siento una especie de descarga eléctrica en mis dedos que me provocaba el acto reflejo de querer soltarla.

—Algunas no suelen aceptar los cambios que traen nuestras experiencias y muestran su rechazo.

Estaba algo nerviosa, debía reconocerlo. Ollivander era un mago agradable, de buen trato, cálido. Le recordaba mucho a su abuelo. Estaba dándole una varita que él aún no había creado. Se preguntaba si reconocería su propia manufactura y si eso no traería problemas. Después de todo, el nunca olvidaba sus creaciones pero ésta en particular aún no existía y odiaba tener que mentirle en la cara.

—Mmmm— masculló—, madera de aliso con un núcleo de pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros de largo, extremadamente suave y flexible—, quedó observándola por varios segundos mientras la giraba con atención y delicadeza—. Aunque veo mi sello en ella, no recuerdo haberla hecho. Es la primera vez que algo así me pasa— miró a Hermione antes de preguntar—, me avergüenza decirle que tampoco la recuerdo a usted y creía que nunca olvidaba el rostro de mis clientes.

Hermione lo observaba conflictuado y la apenaba hacerle esto a Garrick, después de todo, había sido un amigo.

—No, señor, yo nunca había venido a su negocio. Esa varita perteneció a mi madre— se apuró a decir—, ha estado conmigo unos cinco años, me la dejó antes de que muriera.

La mitad era verdad, la mitad era mentira. Sí, ha tenido esa varita por cinco años desde que el propio Ollivander se la regalo cuando tenía diecinueve y no una supuesta madre que, a estas alturas, cargaba con todos los misterios en su vida.

—Mmmm— volvió a decir y suspiró—, creo que por primera vez debo reconocer que la edad por fin está tocando a mi puerta. Como le digo, tiene mi sello pero no recuerdo haberla hecho y mucho menos haberla vendido— miró a Hermione un segundo fijamente y le sonrió—, pero usted no está aquí para escuchar los divagues de un anciano, así que pongamos manos a la obra.

Ella le sonrió a la vez que aceptaba la varita que le era devuelta.

Mientras el hombre media el brazo de su cliente y se dirigía a las estanterías, conversaban.

—Dice usted que, hasta hace poco, ¿la varita le respondía con normalidad?

—Sí, hasta hace un mes aproximadamente. Nunca tuve problemas, al contrario.

—Algo en usted debió cambiar— dijo con convicción—, y el problema lo tuvo con la madera de aliso— llegó hasta ella con una varita de madera de álamo y núcleo de corazón de dragón, pero no funcionó y volvió a las estanterías—. Como le decía, el problema es el aliso. Verá, es una madera que se tiene en alta estima, poderosa para los magos y brujas más dotados y con gran inclinación para los hechizos no verbales.

Hermione lo observaba, ya había escuchado esas palabras de su boca el día que se la regaló.

—Sin embargo— continuó mientras traía otra de madera de cedro y pluma de fénix que tampoco funcionó—, el aliso tiene una particularidad, es sumamente obstinado y prefiere a un mago o bruja que sea su opuesto y no su igual, así es como suele ir a manos de personas conocidas por su consideración y trato amable— la bruja frunció el ceño ante esas palabras—, no, no— se apuró en decir Garrick al ver su reacción—, no digo que usted no posea esa naturaleza, por algo ha podido utilizarla durante tantos años con normalidad.

—Cambió su comportamiento luego de haber encontrado a mi padre— probó decir. No podía explicarle que el cambio se debió a un ritual de sangre.

—Oh— expresó con sorpresa y adivinando ahora la identidad de su cliente—, debió ser trascendental para usted si llegó a cambiar la lealtad de su varita.

Ella le sonrió nuevamente, era difícil no sentirse cómoda con la afabilidad del anciano.

Estuvieron casi una hora y ninguna funcionaba. Hermione estaba a punto de convencerse de que tal vez nunca encontrarían una que le sirviera hasta que dieron con la indicada. Lo sintió apenas estuvo en sus manos, una cálida sensación de bienvenida que pareció completar un vacío dentro de ella. Fue como si una vieja amiga la abrazara luego de estar una vida entera separadas.

—Curioso, nunca deja de sorprenderme la personalidad de mis creaciones— dijo pensativamente—. Madera de haya, treinta y seis centímetros, núcleo de pelo de unicornio (*).

—Se siente bien— murmuró mientras movía su muñeca con delicadeza—, es preciosa.

—La madera de haya tiene esa cualidad. Muchos la buscan por su belleza sin tomar en cuenta su personalidad—, negaba con la cabeza al recordar los reclamos de algunos clientes—. Siempre es un honor ver a una encontrar su pareja, son muy quisquillosas en su elección y por eso suelen ser de las últimas que ofrezco.

—Ha sido muy paciente conmigo— respondió mientras buscaba los galeones.

—Es mi trabajo y me hace feliz— dijo él y, observándola un instante preguntó—. ¿Podría mirarme a los ojos un instante?

La joven se sorprendió pero aún así accedió. No tenía conocimiento de que Ollivander fuera un legeremente pero de todas formas levantó sus escudos oclumantes. Sin embargo, él sólo contempló su mirada y sonrió.

—Tan joven y con tantas experiencias vividas— Hermione abrió más sus ojos sorprendida por sus palabras—. La varita escoge a su portador, señorita, y las de madera de haya son selectivas, buscan a aquellos de mente abierta y con gran comprensión, personas que poseen una gran sabiduría más allá de su edad, y puedo ver que usted ha pasado por mucho, su mirada así lo dice— le sonrió y agregó—, me atrevo a afirmar que hará grandes cosas con ella. Será sutil en su ejecución, una gran compañera.

—Gra-gracias...

—Ha sido un placer. Tenga confianza en usted misma.

Hermione aún tenía su vieja varita en su bolsillo, lo pensó un poco y al final lo decidió.

—Señor, sé que usted no vende artículos usados pero... quisiera que conservara mi varita de aliso.

—¿No había dicho que perteneció a su madre?

—Sí, así es... pero... la varita ya no quiere que yo sea su dueña, eso está claro y creo que sería injusto para ella que permanezca conmigo. Algún día, tal vez entre por esa puerta alguien que sea de su agrado y con quien pueda mostrar toda su capacidad. Me ha servido fielmente y sé que lo hará con su próximo compañero o compañera.

Ollivander le sonrió.

—Una decisión muy sabia— dijo mientras recibía la varita que no recordaba haber hecho pero que tenía su sello—, por favor, acepte este guante portador a modo de pago. Mientras utilice su varita con él puesto, será mucho más complicado que puedan arrebatársela, aunque sea alcanzada por un 'expelliarmus'. Tiene que ser uno muy poderoso para lograrlo, ejecutado por un mago de gran habilidad.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo, es excesivo—,  _además la varita de aliso había sido un regalo... su regalo_ — pensó.

Pero el hombre insistió y debió aceptarlo.

—Gracias una vez más— dijo ella y extendió su mano para despedirse—, por cierto, me llamo Hermione.

—Lo sé, señorita— ante su sorpresa agregó riendo—, lamento decir que está usted en el comentario de muchos. No todos los días el viejo Aberforth anuncia que tiene una hija. No suelo salir de mi propio negocio pero las novedades suelen llegar a mí, lo quiera o no.

—Oh, entiendo— dijo ella riendo también.

Se despidieron con la promesa de que ella volvería en algún momento a compartir una taza de té. El hombre quedó reflexivo mientras llevaba la varita de aliso a su taller para examinarla y ver sus registros. Era consciente de que él mismo la había hecho, cada rasgo en ella lo confirmaba pero no tenía recuerdo alguno y debía investigar. Pensaba en la joven que acababa de dejar su negocio. Le habían dicho que era cortés pero fría en extremo, como si desconfiara de todos, pero él vio calidez en ella, confianza, amabilidad, no se adecuaba a la personalidad que le habían mencionado. Pensó que tal vez se sintió cómoda con él y por eso se mostró con más familiaridad, quería creer eso. La varita de haya que ahora llevaba había sido de las primeras que Ollivander moldeó y por eso le tenía mucho cariño. Tenía la convicción de que la hija de Aberforth haría grandes cosas con ella y que se servirían fielmente.

Hermione continuó su recorrido y, al cabo de unos minutos, se sonrió al sentir que alguien la estaba siguiendo muy cuidadosamente.

Su siguiente parada sería la tienda de calderos dónde apenas se detuvo unos minutos pues sabía exactamente qué pedir. Sería en Slug y Jiggers dónde se daría el gusto de ver el rostro de su sombra inesperada. Presentía que se acercaría a ella mientras esperaba a que le trajeran los ingredientes que precisaba. Mientras aguardaba a ser increpada, se dedicó a observar unas botas hechas de piel de dragón. Quería hacerle creer que estaba abstraída del mundo a sea quien sea que la estaba espiando.

No fue defraudada, una voz conocida intentó sorprenderla.

—Demasiado para un descendiente de _muggles_ , ¿no es así?

Hermione se giró y lo miró fijamente antes de elevar una ceja de manera interrogativa.

—¿Decía usted?

Sin lugar a dudas, esa túnica negra, ese cabello opaco y grasiento y esa nariz ganchuda pertenecían a Severus Snape, el futuro profesor de pociones de Hogwarts.

—Que es demasiado para alguien que viene del mundo  _muggle_  adquirir elementos de esa calidad.

Snape se estaba cuidando de no decir lo que pensaba, o sea,  _sangresucia,_  pero el tono con el que decía  _muggle_  dejaba en claro su opinión al respecto. No había dudas de que él era uno de los mortífagos que había atacado a Caradoc y que ahora la había reconocido y ubicado. Estaba incitándola, provocándola para sacarle información y tantear su temple, ver si reaccionaba a una simple provocación. Sin duda alguna, Hermione Granger hubiera saltado a la yugular de Snape, satisfaciendo su morboso deseo de verla herida, pero Hermione Dumbledore no se amedrentaría con algo tan simple como eso.

—Es posible— respondió mirando nuevamente las botas—, al menos que ese  _hijo_ o  _hija de muggles_  tenga ingresos suficientes, ¿no lo cree?— sonrió y agregó—. Incluso estimo que más de un  _mestizo_  o  _sangrepura_  se vería... ajustado económicamente.

En ese momento, la bruja que la atendía la llamó.

—Señorita, no contamos con todo lo solicitado pero quédese tranquila que en nuestro próximo pedido incluiremos su compra. Por ahora, lo que disponemos será enviado a la dirección indicada.

—Se lo agradezco— respondió con un educado y frío gesto antes de agregar—, por favor, incluyan un par de botas.

—Así se hará, cuente con eso.

—Ahora, si me disculpa.

Con un asentimiento hacia la bruja y otro a Snape salió del negocio sonriendo triunfalmente. Sabía que puertas adentro, el mago estaría interrogando a la pobre asistente del boticario.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa bruja?

—¿El de la señorita?... — preguntó algo asombrada la chica—, creí que todos sabrían quién es.

Snape que nunca tuvo paciencia para el cotilleo sólo la observaba aburrido y algo molesto por el tiempo que estaba perdiendo.

—Si le pregunto es porque lo desconozco, ¿no le parece? — siseó modulando perfectamente en un claro indicio de su creciente impaciencia.

La bruja tomó nota y comenzó a hablar. Curiosear en asuntos ajenos y compartirlos era su pasatiempo y especialidad. No necesitaba ser presionada, sólo un simple estímulo como el que se le había dado.

—Es la hija del dueño de Cabeza de Puerco. Se llama Hermione.

No necesitó decir más palabras pues el rostro de Snape reflejó su sorpresa ante semejante novedad.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Todos estamos igual de sorprendidos. Al principio creí que se trataría de la hija de algún viejo amigo o una posible amante. ¡No me mire así!, no soy la única en haberlo pensado, ¿usted qué es lo que creería si de repente una bruja como ella— dibujó en el aire el cuerpo de Hermione—, se queda a dormir en un lugar como esa taberna…? ¿Mmmm? dudaría de su virtud e intenciones, ¿no es así? — Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa de entrada y continuó—. Pero bueno, resulta que sí es una bruja decente a pesar de que su padre esté al frente de un negocio de dudosa moralidad y que ella ahora se dedique a ayudarlo atendiéndolo. La otra noche, sin ir más lejos, un mago borracho intentó propasarse ¡¿y no sabe cuál fue la reacción de la bruja y del padre?!, echó a patadas al cliente y le negó la entrada nuevamente. Son tal para cual, no hay duda que son familia.

—Dice que trabaja con su padre— afirmó ignorando el resto de los comentarios.

—Sí. Los que han ido comentan que desde que ella está ahí, el lugar cambió su aspecto pero no su estilo. Aún recibe gente con intereses… inciertos… pero dejó atrás los kilos de mugre que tenía. Justamente yo, con unos amigos, pensamos pasarnos una de estas noches y ver…

La bruja seguía hablando pero Snape ya no la escuchaba. Había obtenido suficiente información. Otra cosa que había notado es que el pedido hecho por esa tal Hermione o bien era muy grande o bien era muy raro dado que necesitaban esperar a los proveedores. Si a eso le sumaba sus compras anteriores, era obvio que pensaba montar un pequeño laboratorio, algo que llamaba aún más su atención y que lo intrigaba lo suficiente como para seguir investigando. Después de todo, esa bruja era una extraña que apareció en el momento menos oportuno y lo desafió, aunque no tenga conocimiento de eso. Ese simple pensamiento le provocaba cierta satisfacción ya que no había nada que le agradara más que estar por encima de otros en conocimiento y poder... o eso es lo que él creía.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La piedra hizo una pequeña curva en el aire y cayó en el Lago Negro, interrumpiendo su calma. Aunque no era la primera, sí sería la última, ya casi no podía controlar su impulso para ir a su encuentro.

Remus Lupin había estado ahí sentado gran parte del día. La noche con la luna llena en su plenitud había pasado y él no pudo retomar su rutina diaria, quería estar solo y pensar. El lago siempre le proporcionó paz cuando era un simple estudiante y deseaba en su interior que ahora hiciera lo mismo. Necesitaba respuestas que su mente no lograba formular, en especial por lo que había vivido el último mes.

Desde que despertó en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante rodeado por Sirius y James hace un mes atrás, nada había sido igual. Los sucesos de aquella noche de tormenta eran confusos, extraños, casi como si se tratara del recuerdo de un sueño fugaz, pero él sabía que sí habían ocurrido. Había estado con la manada unas semanas, incluso había pasado con ellos unas cuantas transformaciones cuando el líder tuvo un encuentro con otros líderes de otras manadas. Al volver, lo confrontó con sus cuatro mejores miembros. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo matarían y lo confirmó cuando los golpes se sucedían con furia y velocidad, cuando sintió el desgarro de su piel, el crujir de sus huesos rompiéndose y la sangre en su boca. Él moriría esa noche de lluvia, lo sabía, sólo un milagro lo salvaría.

Al sentir que lo dejaron abandonado supo que le permitieron vivir a modo de advertencia para él y para sea quien sea que lo haya enviado. Incluso sospechaba que sabían para quién trabajaba. Su cuerpo se había rendido, dormiría y despertaría días después. Lo único bueno que veía de la situación era que estaría inconsciente para su siguiente transformación. Tragó con dificultad una mezcla de agua de lluvia, saliva, barro y sangre pensando que las próximas novedades que le daría al director no serían buenas. La rabia se colaba en su corazón ante el fracaso, ¿de qué le servía ser un hombre lobo si ni siquiera podía infiltrarse en una manada? Alejarse de sus amigos era un precio justo si con eso ayudaba a la Orden a vencer a Voldemort pero debía tener éxito.

En medio de tanto dolor y reproche sintió el tacto de alguien y se inquietó. Creyó que alucinaba, aún ahora lo creía y lo único que le decía que no había sido un sueño era el recipiente que protegió como el mayor de los tesoros y el hecho de haberla encontrado, la confirmación de que realmente existía. Recordaba su propia reacción, cómo se movió defensivamente y cómo ella lo calmaba con pocas palabras. Sus manos se movían con precisión y velocidad, sabiendo exactamente los conjuros que debía recitar y dónde debía apuntar. Por eso creyó que era una medimaga o, en su defecto, alguna pocionista o herborista que trabajaba en alguna botica o de manera particular. Lo que más había quedado impregnado en su memoria era su aroma y el sonido de su voz. Sabía que aunque se la cruzara en medio del vasto y multitudinario mundo muggle, él la reconocería de inmediato. Su olfato jamás había sido tan útil en algo tan personal como lo que estaba viviendo ahora y eso lo asustaba. Nunca su lado humano y su lado animal habían trabajado con tal armonía, ¿qué significaba esto?

Remus prefería pensarse de manera dual. Por un lado estaba el niño que se volvió adolescente y que ahora era un hombre joven; por el otro estaba el lobo, el animal, la bestia que se movía por instintos primitivos y salvajes. Ninguno de los dos se comunicaba, ninguno de los dos compartía deseos, no había nada en común entre ellos. Mientras pasaba la luna llena, el hombre no tenía control sobre la bestia y no podía dominar ese deseo por carne humana que sólo provocaba autoflagelación para así saborear su propia sangre. Mientras transitaba el resto del mes, la bestia dormía y el hombre intentaba vivir bajo un halo de normalidad sin mayores sobresaltos que la posibilidad de ser descubierto por otros que reconozcan los signos de su licantropía impresos sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo ahora, hombre y animal parecían estar de acuerdo en algo por primera vez y uno cedía frente al otro: lo racional que siempre había dominado su aspecto gentil y sociable se doblegaba ante el instinto primario de posesión. El hombre en él deseaba a la bruja que había aparecido en su vida y la bestia lo sabía y compartía esa atracción.

Eso era peligroso.

Era consciente de que había sido un movimiento arriesgado de su parte permanecer en Hogsmeade pero la necesidad de sentirla cerca era imposible de manejar, así que decidió confiar en las guardas que el director había puesto en la Casa de los Gritos. Lo aterraba pensar qué pasaría si sus otros refugios fallaban y el lobo salía en busca de aquella bruja. Aprovechó que aún era bienvenido en los terrenos de Hogwarts por trabajar para Dumbledore y entró a la vieja casa por el camino oculto en el sauce boxeador. Cuando la luna estaba por aparecer y sintió la cercanía del cambio en su cuerpo, se sorprendió al percatarse de que algo más ocurría en su interior: su lado humano pudo ser consciente de la bestia que estaba despertando, de lo que deseaba y buscaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Al despertar pasó registro por su cuerpo esperando ver los rasguños de siempre pero sus heridas eran diferentes. En lugar de tener su torso o su propio rostro lastimado como de costumbre, eran sus puños los que tenían rasgada la piel y la sangre coagulada. El lobo había luchado toda la noche para salir de aquel lugar, la habitación tenía claros signos de sus intentos. Suspiró con alivio agradeciendo haber tomado la decisión correcta al haber ido allí. Sin más dilaciones fue en busca de la paz que le proporcionaría el espejo de agua que era el Lago Negro y que ahora le devolvía el reflejo de su rostro pálido y ojeroso.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello castaño y miró al cielo. Pensaba en su imagen lamentable mientras se repetía las palabras que sus amigos le habían dicho un par de noches atrás al finalizar la reunión. En medio de su enojo, el mensaje había sido escuchado y, según ellos, la bruja de Cabeza de Puerco lo esperaba cuando él quisiera para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente. Él era bienvenido. No podía creerlo completamente aunque ¿qué motivos tendrían sus amigos para mentirle? Ninguno si deseaban que la relación entre ellos continuara como siempre. No necesitaba advertirles para que se dieran cuenta que con este asunto no debían bromear.

Por más que se combatía a sí mismo para controlar sus acciones, sus pies emprendieron el camino hacia la taberna. Se preguntaba si a esa hora el lugar tendría clientes. Hogsmeade estaba realmente tranquilo esa tarde, era viernes y no había estudiantes de Hogwarts deambulando por el pueblo. Más rápido de lo que hubiera querido se encontraba de pie en la puerta, suspiró y entró. Sus ojos tardaron en acoplarse a la penumbra del lugar que, a pesar de tener abiertas sus ventanas y algunos candelabros prendidos, requería pupilas más dilatadas por la diferencia con la luz del exterior. El lugar estaría vacío y silencioso de no ser por los ronquidos de un hombre que yacía dormido en un extremo, sosteniendo una botella de whisky con una mano y un vaso con la otra.

El dueño del lugar lo observó con el semblante serio y, al ver que no se movía de la entrada y que sólo miraba los alrededores, decidió traerlo de su ensoñación.

—Tú, el de la puerta, ¿qué quieres?

Remus fue sorprendido por esa voz rasposa y lo observó devolviéndole una sonrisa gentil. En realidad, no sabía qué debía decir, después de todo ese mago anciano y gruñón era el padre de la bruja que buscaba.

—Busco a… a… a su hija, señor— dijo con amabilidad—.  _Sólo sé su nombre, no su apellido. Decir 'Hermione' es demasiado atrevido aunque ella misma se presentó así… sí, decir 'su hija' fue lo más apropiado_ — pensaba.

Aberforth conocía a todos y cada uno de los que alguna vez habían pisado su taberna pues no eran muchos. Sin embargo, desde la llegada de Hermione su clientela se multiplicó y él se había puesto en la tarea de recordar con mayor precisión cada rostro que entraba, con quién se relacionaba y qué ideas propagaba. El joven que estaba parado obstruyendo la entrada de su negocio era uno de los  _vástagos_  de su hermano, uno de los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts que Albus manejaba como si se tratara de una pequeña marioneta. Hermione le había advertido que era muy probable que en algún momento los miembros de la Orden la buscarían, especialmente aquellos que habían estado la noche pasada: Dearborn, Fenwick, Black, Potter, Lupin o Pettigrew. No se había equivocado, ahí estaba uno de ellos y se preguntaba cuál sería su intención.

—¿Quién la busca? — gruñó.

—Remus Lupin, señor—

—¿Qué quieres de ella?

— _¿Qué quiero de ella?... pues… pues TODO_ — pensó pero de inmediato se censuró acariciando su sien en busca de un respuesta apropiada, ¿podría decir que ella lo invitó?

La madera del suelo comenzó a crujir por unos pasos que se acercaban. La bruja en cuestión apareció con un pañuelo envolviendo sus rizos, toda cubierta de polvo y con una fuente llena de trastos en sus manos. Se quedó un instante inmóvil al verlo y luego se dirigió hacia el anciano con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Aún sigue impresionándome la cantidad de basura que has podido acumular en ese viejo sótano a lo largo de tu vida. ¿Acaso nunca tuviste la decencia de bajar y pasar un miserable trapo? Ni que tuvieras que hacerlo a lo muggle. Un simple movimiento de varita y el lugar no estaría en esas condiciones.

—Lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe, niña— le respondió con un gruñido sin siquiera mirarla.

—La verdad… no, no me incumbe… y tampoco me interesa siempre y cuando no me involucre— Puso la fuente frente al mago con un fuerte golpe despertando al borracho durmiente de la esquina—. Revisa esto antes de que lo tire— Sacudió sus manos y miró a Remus—. Señor Lupin, veo que ha regresado.

Caminó hacia él. Llevaba puesto unos jeans claros y una camisa verde oscuro cubierta de polvo y hollín.

—¡Buenos días!— saludó con cierta timidez—, esteeee yo… yo vine porque... porque quería disculparme por la manera en que me fui la otra noche… no… no fue mi intención actuar así.

Ella le sonrió de lado antes de responder:

—Como sabrá, señor Lupin, de este taberna se han ido magos y brujas de manera mucho más… groseras, siendo generosos… así que no debe disculparse.

—Pero sí, debo— Encontró su voz más firme de lo que creía— Usted… usted me ayudó sin conocerme y sin que se lo pidiera… yo, yo debí darle las gracias en lugar de irme de esa manera…

La mirada de la bruja no dejaba ver sus pensamientos o sentimientos y eso lo incomodaba, no sabía cómo comportarse en consecuencia. La veía tan serena que la duda se instaló, ¿sería una fachada o realmente ella era así?. Esa pregunta trajo consigo un extraño pensamiento: esos ojos azules, para Lupin, le recordaron el Lago Negro que hasta hace unos instantes contemplaba, le aportaban paz y seguridad, lo calmaban. Sin embargo y sin poder explicar bien por qué, tuvo la certeza de que al igual que con el lago, bajo la superficie de esos ojos, extraños monstruos habitaban.

—Aunque no lo crea, entiendo por qué se fue— Comenzó a decir Hermione acortando el espacio entre ellos, Remus se vio en la obligación de dar un paso hacia atrás, tenerla demasiado cerca agitaba nuevamente sus sentidos y temía por su comportamiento. La influencia de la luna llena sólo se había retirado hacía unas horas y aún estaba muy cerca de sus efectos.

— _Dudo que lo entienda en realidad… ella no sabe lo que provoca… lo que 'me' provoca_ — pensó mientras tragaba grueso.

—Supongo que sus… amigos… le dieron mi mensaje.

—Sí, lo hicieron— respondió mientras asentía con su cabeza.

—Entonces, sígame, por favor. Debo cumplir con mi promesa, ¿no es así?

Ella giró sobre sus pies y emprendió rumbo a unas escaleras que bajaban. Remus no se movía de su lugar, una parte de él se preguntaba si era correcto mantener contacto con esa bruja que parecía alterar ambas partes dentro de él, al hombre y al lobo. Se cuestionaba si no estaría tentando demasiado a su suerte.

—¡¿Qué esperas, niño?! — gruñó Aberforth—, ¡te esperan allí abajo!

Como si esas palabras hubiesen sido un empujón, se vio de repente bajando las escaleras con premura.

Al llegar al último escalón pudo contemplar la fuente de tanto polvo en la joven. No la veía por ningún lado, sólo era capaz de observar pilas de cosas antiquísimas y otras tantas indefinidas, todo lleno de mugre.

—¡Por aquí! — se escuchó una voz en un pequeño pasillo al final de ese lugar oscuro y desordenado.

Fue hasta ella y se sorprendió por la diferencia que había entre ese espacio y el que dejaba, no parecían el mismo sótano. Estaba frente a una impecable habitación: la cama estaba contra una de las paredes y a su lado una modesta mesita de luz, unos metros a su derecha había un escritorio lleno de papeles y tras él un pequeño mueble que hacía de biblioteca y más cerca de la puerta, había dos pequeños sillones individuales enfrentados y una butaca al costado, todo alrededor de una mesa de té. A la izquierda veía otra puerta y observó un par de calderos, algunos estaban en plena actividad. Era evidente que se trataba de un laboratorio ubicado lo suficientemente distante como para que los vapores no afecten al usuario de la habitación.

Momento.

Se dio cuenta con esa línea de pensamiento. Ese lugar no era uno cualquiera, era el cuarto de Hermione. Estaba en  _su_  habitación y eso hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso: era el espacio de su intimidad y estaban ahí solos. Se sintió como un chico de doce años que entra por primera vez al cuarto de una chica. No estaba bien sentirse así, él ya había estado en la habitación de algunas mujeres y nunca estuvo tan nervioso como ahora.

— _La diferencia es que ellas eran amigas... Hermione, no es una amiga... no quiero que sólo sea una amiga_ — pensó.

La bruja, completamente ajena de las tribulaciones del mago, apuntó hacia sí misma con su varita y acto seguido estaba impecable, como si el polvo jamás la hubiera rozado. Por su parte, Lupin miraba y estudiaba los alrededores con impaciencia tratando de olvidar qué era ese lugar y notó que no sentía el aroma de la chica impreso en los alrededores y, por un instante, tuvo la ligera esperanza de que sea otro el dueño o dueña, tal vez de algún otro huésped.

—¿Esta es su habitación?— se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar y no entendía por qué lo hacía en voz alta.

—Ehhh, sí— respondió ella algo sorprendida.

—Pero no ha estado aquí mucho tiempo— volvió a decir y se mordió la lengua, sentía que era otro el que hablaba a través de su boca.

Hermione lo observó pensativa, no entendía a qué iban esas preguntas.

—No, de hecho me estoy mudando hoy mismo. Como habrá notado, el lugar estaba en pésimas condiciones. Tuve que arreglarlo antes de traer mis cosas y aún me queda bastante por hacer— dijo señalando el desorden de la entrada.

Remus se sonrojó de repente. Estaba siendo demasiado invasivo y descortés.

—Dis-disculpe... no era mi intención... creo que... creo que...— suspiró y sus hombros cayeron derrotado como si la energía lo abandonara—, en realidad no sé qué decir.

Ella le sonrió. Era un gesto sincero, no el que había visto cuando los atendía la otra noche. Se veía algo angelical con esos ojos azules y esos rizos rebeldes enmarcando su rostro, sus labios de un rosa pálido parecían invitarlo a tocarlos y, por primera vez, tuvo deseos de besarla, de probarla, de sentirla.

Se asustó.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sopesando si huir nuevamente. No podía creer esos pensamientos y temía por sus acciones. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y su boca se volvió pastosa. Ahora estaba seguro que había sido un completo error venir a verla y estar solos. Sentía su instinto revolverse en su interior, golpear la base de su estómago, adormecer su conciencia.

—No hay nada que disculpar, señor Lupin, debe estar exhausto. Imagino que fue una noche difícil— le señaló los sillones— tome asiento allí y póngase cómodo.

Remus apenas la escuchaba pero puso todo de sí para serenarse, controlarse y actuar lo más normal posible. No podía volver a escapar, era un gryffindor después de todo.

—No es necesario que me trate de usted… o que me llame 'señor Lupin'… eso me recuerda demasiado a la profesora Mcgonagall.

—Interesante comparación— opinó risueña.

—¿La... la conoce?

—Sí pero no personalmente. Este pueblo es muy chico y no es difícil saber quienes suelen visitarlo, más si trabajan en el Castillo— respondió con tranquilidad—, sólo lo tutearé si me llama Hermione.

Él asintió a modo de respuesta.

Apenas se sentó, frente a él apareció una bandeja con galletas que parecían recién horneadas, aún se sentía el calor emanando de ellas. Hermione se dirigió al laboratorio, se acercó a uno de los calderos que estaba en estado suspendido, tomó un cucharón de madera y comenzó a servir en unas tazas. Volvió con ambos recipientes en sus manos y le ofreció uno a Remus.

—Muchas gracias… otra vez…— musitó. Respiró profundo sintiendo un agradable aroma a chocolate, su alimento favorito. Sin embargo, podía sentir algo diferente que, extrañamente, le recordaba al bosque.

—Lo necesitas, no debes agradecerme.

Él la miró expectante y Hermione cerró los ojos y probó su preparación antes de continuar:

—Anoche debió ser difícil para ti. El chocolate ayuda a recuperar fuerzas— Sintió su mirada llena de duda y pasó a explicarse—. No sólo es útil para aquellos que han tenido un leve contacto con dementores. Tras los cambios que se sufren luego de la transformación, tu cuerpo requiere tiempo para recuperarse. El cacao es un estimulante, beneficia el sistema circulatorio y te ayuda a sobrepasar este momento con mayor rapidez. Cualquier preparación sirve pero aquí he hecho una con mielato, también conocida como miel de rocío o miel de bosque. Eso le aporta un efecto cicatrizante y antiséptico.

— _Por eso me recuerda el bosque..._ — pensó.

El mago miró su taza y bebió un pequeño trago preguntándose si el único tema de conversación entre ellos sería su licantropía.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?

—Leyendo… estudiando… además de tener mis propias experiencias al respecto.

Esas últimas palabras llamaron su atención. Ella no padecía licantropía, eso era evidente. ¿Conocería a otros hombres lobo? incluso tal vez  _pertenecía_  a otro hombre lobo.

— _No, no, eso es imposible... nada en ella huele a hombre lobo_ — pensó de inmediato y agregó —No soy el primero con el que tratas.

—No— respondió de inmediato. Lo miró y le sonrió con amabilidad antes de continuar—. Pero sí eres el primero al que le ofrezco una taza de chocolate.

—¿Por qué? — se escuchó decir y se reprochó a sí mismo por eso. Quería sentirse especial, lo sabía, pero también podía ahuyentar a la chica si era tan inquisitivo.

—Mmmm, no sé… ¿curiosidad? — Se levantó y fue hasta otro de los calderos que tenía en éxtasis. Agregó un par de ingredientes que no se distinguían a simple vista, revolvió unos segundos y volvió a dejarlo reposar a fuego mínimo. Se sentó frente a él y sin dejar de mirarlo le habló—. Confieso que verte aquí la otra noche y reconocer que eras el mismo de aquella vez, me sorprendió. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas y entendí que te fuiste al verte…  _descubierto_  frente a una extraña. Pensé que… pensé que tal vez no querrías volver por aquí, por eso me atreví a enviarte un mensaje con tus amigos y asegurarte que eres bienvenido.

La mirada de la bruja pasó de los ojos del mago a sus manos y observó su estado. Movió su varita y un cuenco con agua y un pañuelo aparecieron frente a ella. Pasó del sillón que estaba frente a Lupin a la butaca que estaba a su lado. Tomó sus manos sin pedirle permiso y con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar de manera envolvente los nudillos y los dedos lastimados. Él se tensó un momento cuando ella lo tocó pero, poco a poco, se fue relajando al sentir la tibieza de su roce que se confundía con las caricias del pañuelo húmedo. Al tenerla tan cerca volvió a llenar sus pulmones del aroma a sándalo y canela pero esta vez pudo distinguir algo más: sal, era aroma a lágrimas. No lo había notado antes, debía estar tan cerca como ahora para percibirlo. Era muy tenue ese rastro pero ahí estaba, era un aroma a tristeza y eso lo sorprendió y llenó de preguntas. Ahora no sólo deseaba besarla sino abrazarla, protegerla, era un deseo instintivo que se apoderaba más y más de él.

Otro movimiento de varita y uno de los cajones de su mesita de luz se abrió. Él reconoció el recipiente que se acercaba a ellos junto con unas vendas, no era otra cosa que el fármaco que le había administrado aquella noche y que también le había enviado con James. La bruja abrió el frasco, pasó sus dedos por la crema y comenzó a aplicarla en las heridas que había limpiado. Remus la miraba embelesado. Observaba cómo mantenía sus labios presionados y sus ojos fijos en su labor. Miraba cómo sus rizos caían juguetonamente reflejando la luz de las velas en los alrededores. Se detuvo a observar las muñecas de Hermione que apenas se dejaban ver por las mangas de su camisa. Eran tan pequeñas y delicadas. Los brazaletes en su brazo izquierdo tintineaban sutilmente con sus movimientos y eso le aportó paz al lobo dentro de él. Sus sentidos captaron los detalles sutiles de cada estímulo quedando impregnados en su memoria.

—No era necesario— alcanzó a decir cuando vio que cerraba el recipiente y este volvía flotando al cajón.

—¿Pensabas seguir con tus manos así? — Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y agregó—. Aunque la licantropía permite que tu cuerpo sane más rápido de lo normal, debes ayudarlo.

Remus sólo suspiró, no podía creer que existiera una persona como ella en este mundo, alguien que mostrara tanta comprensión y solidaridad ante un desconocido, sobre todo, ante un hombre lobo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y una duda asaltó su mente.

—Disculpa, espero no te ofendas con mi pregunta pero... ¿qué hacías aquella noche en el Bosque de Dean?

Hermione ya se esperaba esto y estaba preparada.

—Había ido en busca de onagra mágica. Cerca de los límites del bosque crecen algunas. Sólo florecen de noche entre primavera y verano y me interesaba tener algunas para mis pociones.

—Es peligroso que te aventures sola y de noche por los bosques, en especial  _ese_  bosque— le dijo con preocupación y agregó—, ahí vive una de las manadas de hombres lobo más peligrosa de la zona.

—Lo sé, por eso iba con cuidado. No notaron mi presencia, eso habla bien de mí, ¿no?, además, no era luna llena todavía.

—¿No le temes a los míos?, ¿no te causo repulsión… miedo? — Había cierta desesperación en su voz. Sus ojos no se apartaban de ella. Necesitaba esa respuesta con urgencia.

Ella sólo suspiró y bebió otro sorbo de chocolate. No había vuelto a su lugar, se había quedado junto a Lupin, las rodillas de ambos se tocaban.

—De la misma manera que no confío en cualquiera, no confío en todos los hombres y mujeres lobo, es cierto— lo miró directo a los ojos para que no haya duda en su afirmación—, tú eres tan ser humano como yo, salvo un par de noches al año y eso no es suficiente para definirte. No siento repulsión y tampoco siento lástima. Creo que está mal exiliarlos sólo por eso. Mi precaución, mis dudas, mis sospechas, mi desconfianza es con las personas en general hasta que me demuestren lo contrario, sean o no licántropos, sean o no magos, brujas o muggles. Tú,  _ahora_ , no estás en plena transformación, no hay motivos para temerte.

—Sí, los hay— dijo como un latigazo.

—¿Acaso debo temerte, Remus Lupin? — le sonrió de lado con picardía.

—Deberías— dijo de inmediato— _Eres la única que debería temerme. Si no lo controlo, si no 'me' controlo… podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida._

—Creo que te subestimas, Lupin— agregó con tranquilidad—, eres más fuerte de lo que crees y estoy segura de que no eres del tipo que haría daño sólo por placer. Si alguna vez lo has hecho o si alguna vez lo haces en el futuro, no será porque quieras ver sufrir a tu inesperada víctima.

—Eso no quita que el daño sea hecho. Eso no me quita responsabilidad.

—No, es cierto, debes ser responsable si algo llegara a pasar. Sin embargo, tú tomas todas las medidas necesarias para evitarlo, ¿o me equivoco? — Estiró su mano y tomó la de él. Remus ni siquiera quiso respirar para no quebrar ese momento mágico que vivía. Sentía un agradable hormigueo en el punto de contacto que se expandía al resto de su cuerpo—. Tú no vas por la vida transformándote en lugares donde sabes que puedes provocar dolor y muerte, al contrario.

—Eso no quita que sea un…— ella lo interrumpió llevando su pequeña mano hasta su boca callándolo.

—Shhht, no lo digas, Lupin, tú no eres un monstruo.

La mirada de este Remus Lupin junto a ella era tan diferente a la del futuro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La enterneció verlo tan inocente, tan inexperto. Las desilusiones, la traición, la muerte, la guerra aún no mellaban su espíritu. Se sintió extraña ante esa observación, como si quisiera conservar esa limpidez en sus ojos y evitar a toda costa que las experiencias funestas lo volvieran el hombre melancólico que conoció en su tercer año, uno cuya sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Se quedaron un segundo mirándose sin siquiera pestañear hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado que había sido su movimiento.

—Lo… lo siento… yo… yo…— dijo retirando su mano y alejándose de él—.  _¡Por Godric! ¡Qué demonios estoy haciendo! ¡Él no es mi profesor, él no es mi amigo! No me conoce y yo no puedo tratarlo como si lo hiciera, ¡¿cómo explico mi atrevimiento?!_ — se regañaba a sí misma.

Remus sólo la contemplaba en silencio. La vio sonrojarse, algo que hasta hacía unos segundos parecía imposible, y esa imagen le gustó demasiado al punto de cambiar algo en él.

La batalla que estaba teniendo por dentro concluyó y sus instintos ganaron haciendo que su razón se doblegue a su deseo. Ya no pelearía más contra esos sentimientos que estuvieron germinando durante todo un mes y que implosionaron al encontrarla en la taberna. Esta bruja era un completo misterio: fría y calculadora, medida. Su sonrisa era siempre cortés pero nunca reflejaba confianza, al contrario, levantaba una distancia infranqueable como bien lo había comprobado Caradoc. Pero ahora, a solas con él, con Remus Lupin, se mostró humana… sólo por un instante pero ahí estaba.

—Disculpa por… mi impulso— dijo ella teniendo el control de sus actos nuevamente.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a su taza de chocolate más tranquilo que nunca, completamente seguro de lo que quería y lo que haría para conseguirlo.

—Actúas como si me conocieras— agregó levantando sólo su mirada.

Su tono de voz había cambiado, dejó de ser temeroso y dubitativo. Ahora la serenidad comenzaba a inundarlo, ahora que sabía y aceptaba lo que deseaba parecía ser que un halo de seguridad se apoderaba de él.

—Eres fácil de leer— respondió Hermione con cierta altanería. No podía dejar que se entendiera que sí lo conocía.

—¿En serio?— dijo con una voz algo traviesa y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban demasiado. El color dorado era señal absoluta de que Moony estaba ahí con él—. ¿Entonces sabes lo que estoy pensando en este momento?

Eso no estaba bien, para nada.

De repente, Hermione se sintió acorralada por ese gesto y esa mirada de una manera que creía incapaz de vivir, tanto en su pasado como en su presente. ¿Acaso Remus Lupin estaba queriendo ligar con ella…? Imposible, debía ser su imaginación, seguro era el efecto de la luna aún sobre él.

Aunque eso no explicaba lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo como respuesta.

—Piensas…— La voz salió de su garganta algo dudosa, tuvo que carraspear antes de continuar—. Sé que seguro piensas que por… por tu condición mereces ser aislado… alejado de los demás.

—No negaré que es un pensamiento recurrente pero... no es exactamente lo que pienso en este momento.

Dejó de jugar con la taza en sus manos y la miró fijamente. Apoyó su mano en la de ella envolviéndola completamente, se veía tan pequeña así. Acercó su torso quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro y le susurró:

—Ahora sólo pienso que no deseo alejarme de ti.

La seguridad que siempre la rodeaba parecía diluirse poco a poco y los nervios comenzaron a dominarla. Hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder su pose de bruja indiferente y rígida que había construido a lo largo de decenas de muertes, dos guerras y una tercera que ahora debía afrontar. En su interior sentía que aquella armadura que se había creado para protegerse era despojada por el tacto de Remus, por su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa pícara.

El lobo dentro del hombre estaba detrás de una presa y sabía que podía acorralarla si así lo deseaba. Vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos, la sorpresa, pero no vio desagrado en sus gestos, no vio rechazo... al contrario. Observó cómo el pecho de la bruja subía y bajaba con más velocidad de lo normal. Notó cómo su postura era defensiva y su voz temblaba levemente al intentar vanamente responder a sus palabras. Los oídos normales no hubieran notado la diferencia en su frecuencia cardíaca pero los oídos de un hombre lobo sí, más estando tan cerca uno del otro.

Nunca había sentido lo que en ese momento experimentaba, esa sensación de superioridad y dominación lo estaba embriagando y quería más. Aquella certeza de que era dos entidades en un mismo cuerpo se iba diluyendo pues la bestia en él y el hombre parecían confluir en un único deseo, materializado ante sus ojos en ese preciso momento. Ella era lo que ambos querían. Jamás había vivido algo similar y ahora comprendía los comentarios de otros hombres lobo que había conocido recientemente al convivir en las manadas. Ellos decían que no había mayor sentimiento de libertad y éxtasis que el que trae la cacería, sobre todo cuando se trata de cazar a una compañera. Estaba convencido de que lo decían por haber abandonado la sociedad y las reglas que la conforman pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso era algo que formaba parte de sí mismo como la sangre que recorría sus venas.

— _¡Merlín! ¿Qué pasa con Remus…? ¿Qué pasa conmigo…?_  — pensaba mientras tragaba grueso intentando encontrar palabras que la sacaran de esa situación.

—¡HERMIONE! — Se escuchó la voz de Aberforth a lo lejos—. ¡VEN DE INMEDIATO A RECIBIR TU MALDITO PEDIDO DE LA BOTICA!

El alivio la inundó. La frase 'salvada por la campana' le parecía adecuada. Retiró su mano capturada por la de Remus sintiendo de inmediato la pérdida de calor, apoyó la taza en la mesa y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, se incorporó.

—Si me disculpas, debo recibir al proveedor— Pasó a su lado y fue hasta la puerta, se detuvo un segundo y le dijo antes de continuar su camino—. Puedes terminar tu chocolate y servirte más, no es necesario que te retires. Volveré en un momento.

No supo cómo pero Remus se paró y quedó a menos de un paso detrás de ella. Hermione sintió el trémulo en su espalda por su presencia y cómo sus piernas perdían fuerza cuando la mano del mago se apoyó en su hombro. Intentó humedecer su garganta pero era imposible, su boca estaba seca.

—Déjame ayudarte— susurró cerca de su oído con una voz demasiado profunda para el gusto y temple de la bruja—. Tú me has ayudado mucho, deja que te devuelva el favor de a poco.

Ella cerró su mano formando un puño como si de esa manera pudiera controlar las sensaciones que estaba viviendo de manera tan abrupta e insospechada.

—No es necesario— respondió apenas girando su cabeza para mirarlo—. Sólo son ingredientes para un pequeño proyecto familiar, mi padre me ayudará.

—¿Es tu deseo que permanezca en deuda contigo? — preguntó medio sonriente y con absoluta consciencia del estado de la mujer—. ¿Piensas cobrarme en algún momento?

—No… en realidad no hay deuda que pagar— Las palabras quedaron en suspenso en el aire. Suspiró y agregó queriendo despejar su mente—. Pero si insistes, sígueme.

Aceleró su paso como si de esa manera pudiera huir de lo que Remus Lupin le estaba provocando pero esas sensaciones estaban pegadas a su piel, a su interior, y por más que pusiera distancia entre ellos, las seguía sintiendo. No le quedaba otra salida que recurrir a sus ejercicios de oclumancia para controlarse y no sucumbir a la revolución que sentía dentro de ella y que amenazaba con dominarla. El camino que recorrió desde su laboratorio hasta la taberna fue suficiente para enterrar en lo profundo de sí las debilidades de las que ahora era consciente.

El mago detrás de ella sintió cómo la frialdad se iba colando en la bruja hasta serenar sus latidos, su respiración y opacar el brillo tenue de su mirada. No entendió cómo lo hizo pero eso sólo parecía provocarlo aún más. En su interior crecía el deseo de llevar a esa bruja a sus límites, al punto de que no tenga dominio de sí misma y sólo responda a los estímulos que él le provocaría con gusto y placer. El lobo en él había encontrado la presa perfecta que deseaba cazar y, esta vez, era el hombre el que estaba de acuerdo.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Capítulo 10**

Caradoc se encontraba muy pensativo estos días. Ciertas imágenes y escenas se sucedían en su cabeza sin darle tregua, tanto en sus horas de descanso como en sus horas laborales. Incluso Alastor Moody lo reprendió más de una vez por estar "en las nubes" cuando debería estar en "alerta permanente". Pero es que no podía olvidar a cierta bruja rubia de cierta taberna de mala muerte. Es así como se encontró esa noche entrando a ese lugar que ya no era tan expulsante como en sus tiempos de estudiante de Hogwarts. Se sentó en una de las esquinas cobijado por el juego de sombras y luces de las tenues velas aledañas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fue atendido.

—Buenas noches, ¿cena y bebida?

El saludo fue automático, no había en él ni una pizca de confianza o familiaridad. Tal vez eso era lo que lo intrigaba, la manera en la que ella lo reconocía pero lo ignoraba adrede. Esta vez estaba solo y se tomaría su tiempo, nadie lo esperaba, no estaba de guardia, era su noche libre e, incluso, pensaba rentar una habitación de ser necesario sólo para tener algunos minutos más con ella.

—Hola, Hermione— esbozó una sonrisa que no recibió respuesta por parte de la bruja—. Me encantaría probar una de tus delicias así que tráeme el plato del día.

—¿De beber?

—Cerveza de mantequilla.

No deseaba perder sus sentidos tan pronto así que cualquier otra bebida con mayor graduación alcohólica estaba fuera de discusión.

—De acuerdo— Giró media vuelta sobre sus pies y se detuvo, sonrió con cierta malicia antes de agregar—. Por cierto, mi padre se encarga de la cocina así que probarás una de  _sus_  delicias.

Caradoc rió bajito ante esas palabras, quería creer que la picardía del comentario se debía a que había cierta complicidad en ambos, aunque no podía estar del todo seguro ya que nunca había tratado con alguien como Hermione.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había causado o buenas o malas impresiones pero nunca había sido ignorado. Contaba con un buen atractivo gracias a su línea materna y un buen apellido gracias a la paterna. Era auror y uno muy hábil habiendo aprobado los exámenes con altas calificaciones, cosa que generaba el desprecio de algunos y la simpatía de la gran mayoría. Su carisma y elocuencia generalmente le abría puertas en el mundo mágico y muggle. Jamás alguien lo trataba con tanta frialdad dejándolo en una zona que le resultaba incómoda: esa bruja pasaba por alto sus encantos pero no lo despreciaba abiertamente como para que quede claro que no deseaba ser molestada, simplemente lo ignoraba.

—Buen provecho— dijo mientras depositaba mágicamente una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y un plato rebosante de verduras salteadas, carne horneada y puré.

Con un rápido movimiento extendió su mano para detenerla pero ella sólo lo esquivó. O bien sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer o tenía reflejos de duelista pero este no era el momento para indagar eso.

—¿Deseas algo más? — preguntó ignorando el gesto de Caradoc.

—Sólo el placer de tu compañía, si me lo permites.

—No formo parte de la carta— le respondió de inmediato.

—Pero sí eres parte de la taberna.

Hermione lo observaba con el semblante serio. Desde el principio había decidido que debía mantener cierta distancia con cualquier miembro de la Orden del Fénix, sean o no futuros amigos de Hermione Granger. A pesar de las palabras de Harry, aquellas que le decían que se permita ser feliz, no estaba en el pasado para tender lazos y relacionarse afectivamente, sino para prevenir muertes y provocar otras. Ella conocía el dolor de perder a aquellos a quienes amas, aquellos que se alojan en tu corazón, y es una experiencia que no estaba dispuesta a volver a vivir. Decidió que por su propio bien, por su propia cordura y frialdad racional, trataría a los demás con la distancia suficiente para que no doliera si llegaba a fallar o si necesitaba de algún sacrificio.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba en una encrucijada. En sus planes estaba salvar a los miembros de la Orden muertos entre 1980 y 1981 pero de la manera más anónima posible. Este plan se había ido por el drenaje con su primer objetivo: Caradoc Dearborn. La insensatez y temeridad del joven auror la condujo a revelar su identidad demasiado pronto. La consecuencia inmediata era lo que veía ahora frente a ella y lo que vivía a diario desde hacía una semana: por una lado, la necesidad de Caradoc de vincularse con ella y, por el otro, el espionaje de Severus Snape cuando creía que nadie lo notaba. Todo esto sin mencionar a Remus Lupin y las extrañas emociones y sensaciones que le había provocado aquella tarde. Aún estaba confundida al respecto. Era consciente de que algo había pasado entre ellos, no era tan necia como para negarlo pero sí era lo suficientemente racional como para controlarlo. Sin embargo, cierta intuición le decía que las cosas no quedarían así y ya esperaba que Remus se apareciera con más insistencia de la esperada en su vida.

Miró los alrededores, el lugar no estaba demasiado concurrido. Algo le decía que este personaje eligió ese día precisamente para tener su casi completa atención.

—Por favor… aunque seas dueña de este lugar, deja que pague una bebida para ti en agradecimiento por salvar mi vida.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó frente a él mientras agregaba:

—No soy la dueña del lugar, sólo la hija del dueño— Miró a Aberforth y hubo entre ellos entendimiento. El mago con un movimiento hizo aparecer un vaso de cerveza en sus manos—. No podré quedarme mucho tiempo pero puedo brindarte un poco de mi compañía.

—Es todo lo que pido— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Así que… Caradoc Dearborn… ¿tu vida vale un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla? — comentó con cierta picardía en su voz mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

—¿Disculpa? — la miró algo confundido.

—Acabas de decir que como agradecimiento por haber salvado tu vida, me invitas un trago.

—Sólo como principio de agradecimiento— agregó de inmediato.

—Ya veo… ¿entonces debo entender que sigues en deuda?

—Por supuesto. Valoro demasiado mi vida como para no pagar el precio adecuado por ella.

—No entiendo esa necesidad que tienen de querer "pagar deudas"— murmuró recordando a Remus.

—Perdón, no alcance a escucharte.

—No importa, no dije nada importante— respondió de inmediato.

Hermione lo estudiaba mientras él le hablaba. Era demasiado guapo y galante para su gusto, del tipo que se sabe lindo y sabe cómo usar esa gracia para atraer a los demás, sean hombres o mujeres. Si ella no hubiera vivido lo que vivió, si no tuviera más que clara su misión y qué lugar ocupaba Caradoc, estaría sonrojada y tartamudearía frente a tan evidente flirteo. Ese pensamiento, nuevamente, la llevó a lo que sintió hacía unos días por Remus. La única explicación que encontraba era que nunca se esperó ese comportamiento de parte de él y que eso la confundió. Debía recordarse que estaba frente a la versión joven de los merodeadores y que ninguno de ellos se parecía a las versiones adultas que conoció.

—Por eso quería este tiempo contigo.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza frente a esas palabras. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y reflexiones así que debía admitir que no había escuchado lo que su interlocutor le había dicho y Caradoc se dio cuenta.

—No escuchaste ni media palabra de mi elocuente discurso, ¿no es así?

Ella le dio media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza antes de agregar:

—Disculpa pero han sido unos días muy largos y el cansancio se cobra su cuota cuando logro relajarme.

El mago enarcó la cejas sorprendido.

—¿O sea que estás relajada en este momento? — preguntó medio sorprendido medio preocupado. Esa bruja no mostraba ningún signo de lo que él consideraba "estar relajado".

—Un poco. No olvides que estoy trabajando— Lo miró fijamente haciendo que Caradoc se perdiera en el azul de sus ojos—. Si quieres, puedes repetir lo que me habías dicho. Esta vez prestaré atención.

El mago tuvo que carraspear un poco cuando se vio a sí mismo distraído.

—No creo ser capaz de decir todo lo que dije— suspiró y miró su plato aún sin tocar—, pero quería preguntarte si estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo alguna vez. Sea al mundo muggle, sea en el mundo mágico.

Hermione se hizo para atrás un instante. Mantenía la seriedad de su gesto.

—No te escarmientas, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los que te acorralaron aquella noche, te buscaban a ti específicamente. A sabiendas de eso, ¿quieres volver al mundo muggle y encima llevarme contigo? — decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sus palabras lo confundían en varios niveles. Su formación como auror se puso en alerta pues parecía que ella sabía más de lo que decía. Recordó a Alastor Moody y sus insinuaciones de que era demasiada casualidad que una bruja estuviera en ese momento y en ese lugar para ayudarlo. Hasta ese instante no había sospechado pero ahora escuchando lo que dijo no podía más que estar inquieto.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que me buscaban?

Si se puso nerviosa, si la sorprendió con la pregunta o si la incomodó, no lo demostró pues su gesto era el mismo y eso ya era sospechoso. Nadie, ninguna persona que es inquirida se mantiene tan estoica, siempre hay una reacción que la delata.

—Por la manera en que te atacaron. Había premeditación, como si lo hubieran planificado.

No conforme con la respuesta, decidió llevar sus preguntas por otro camino.

—Después de todo. Nunca me dijiste cómo terminaste ahí. Sé que estabas en el pub pero ¿cómo es que estabas en el callejón en ese momento?

—Estaba de salida.

—¿Por la puerta de atrás?

—Crealo o no, señor Dearborn— comenzó a decir poniendo distancia verbal en su trato—, no es el único que utiliza la puerta trasera como vía de escape— Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su mentón en sus manos formando A—. Aunque en su caso era salir a escondidas con una muggle, en el mío era… huir del acoso de otro… uno que no aceptaba verme sola y quería imponer su compañía. Estará de acuerdo conmigo que hechizarlo o maldecirlo por su molestia no es algo que esté permitido por más que uno lo desee.

La miró unos segundos y se regañaba hacia sus adentros. Había permitido que las insinuaciones y desconfianzas de Alastor Moody se colaran en su cabeza haciendo que aleje a la bruja. Desde ya era complejo tratar con ella, ahora que había hecho manifiestas sus dudas ¿cómo podría conseguir una cita?

—Lo… lo siento, en verdad te pido disculpas… yo…

—No es necesario que te disculpes— agregó de inmediato volviendo a un trato algo más familiar aunque su tono de voz era el mismo—, entiendo que muchas veces la profesión suele filtrarse en lo cotidiano y tú, como auror, no estás exento de esas manías.

Un suspiro de alivio nació en él al escuchar que no la había ofendido.

—¿Aceptarías salir al mundo mágico?, ¿algo en un lugar concurrido a plena luz del día? — le sonrió abiertamente—. Así nos aseguramos de que no seremos atacados por  _ellos_.

Como si hubiesen sido conjurados en ese preciso instante, la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco se abrió dejando entrar tres figuras. Hermione les dirigió la mirada de inmediato.

— _Hablando de Roma…_ — pensó al ver quiénes eran.

Atravesando el umbral venían Severus Snape, Primo Mulciber y Oswald Avery. Hermione se dio cuenta del mal tino que tenía: ¿debían entrar justo en el momento en el que estaba compartiendo una bebida con Caradoc Dearborn, miembro conocido de la Orden del Fénix? No es que ella no supiera que su lealtad quedó expuesta al salvarlo aquella noche pero eso no quitaba que pudiera permanecer como un personaje ambiguo que no manifestaba claramente sus intenciones. Ella quería permanecer en el lado gris por un buen tiempo pero veía que la suerte la ubicaba, quiéralo o no, como una clara simpatizante de la luz.

—Si me disculpas, debo ir a atender— dijo levantándose con parsimonia y regresando a la barra.

Mientras ella hacía ese movimiento, los nuevos clientes se ubicaban bastante cerca de Caradoc, lo suficiente como para considerarlo una provocación. El auror no apartaba su mirada vigilante. Hermione les dio tiempo para que se acomodaran y observaran el lugar. Snape no parecía sorprendido por los cambios que había llevado adelante, mantenía su semblante serio, pero los otros dos sí dejaban ver su impresión.

Una vez más con su sonrisa en modo anfitriona se acercó a ellos:

—Buenas noches, ¿cenarán o sólo bebidas?

—¡Pero mira qué tenemos aquí!— Comenzó a decir Mulciber haciendo un gesto desagradable con la boca—, definitivamente el lugar ha mejorado.

Hermione pasó sus ojos por los clientes sin inmutarse ni incomodarse por las palabras, gesto y tono del mortífago. No sólo había estado más de un mes tratando con magos de discutible moral y ética sino que conocía muy bien a este trío en particular: uno por ser su profesor y miembro de la Orden, los otros dos gracias a los recuerdos de Draco. Estuvo mucho tiempo con su cabeza metida en un pensadero viendo imágenes de los mortífagos que rondaron o vivieron en la mansión de los Malfoy, estudiando sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Según había descrito Draco, Mulciber era un sádico al que le gustaba provocar terror a sus víctimas y ejercer sobre ellas toda clase de perversiones físicas y psicológicas mientras que Avery disfrutaba mirar insanamente esa tortura. De ahí que eran inseparables. Lo que le parecía inentendible era que Snape se permitiera esa clase de compañía antes de ser un espía.

—Debimos haberte hecho caso, Severus, y venir más temprano— agregó Avery.

—Nunca mencionaste los atributos del personal— Mulciber alzó su mano con la clara intención de tocar su cadera y muslos pero ella sólo dio un paso al costado alejándose de su alcance. Se sonrió y agregó guiñándole un ojo—. Entre más escurridizas, mejor.

Snape la observaba ya que estaba ahí para desentrañar el misterio que representaba. Por ahora, esa bruja no había hecho mucho por sí misma: la conoció salvándole el pellejo a Caradoc y ahora la había visto compartiendo una bebida con él. Sin embargo, no parecía ser del tipo enamoradiza ni la había visto con otros miembros de la Orden durante la semana que estuvo siguiéndola. Pudo notar que no mantenía una relación con nadie a excepción de su padre, ni siquiera con Madame Tudipié que solía hacerse querer de inmediato por cualquiera que rondara Hogsmeade. La tal Hermione poseía un gesto frívolo y cortés que lograba que cualquiera la trate con distancia y prudencia. Para más inri, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos: o sabía que él era un legeremente, cosa que dudaba, o era demasiado precavida con los desconocidos.

—Sólo bebidas— dijo Severus de inmediato—, whisky de fuego.

Ella asintió y miró a su padre a la distancia que ya estaba preparando el pedido. Al cabo de unos segundos, acercaba tres vasos flameantes y una botella.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? — preguntó Avery con los ojos clavados en su busto.

—¿Y por qué debería? — respondió ella con una media sonrisa elevando tenuemente su mentón antes de alejarse de la mesa.

Debería haberse negado de inmediato pero eso sólo hubiera llevado a mayor insistencia de parte de ellos. Tampoco estaba en sus planes mostrarse como una pudorosa mujer que se incomodaba ante semejante trato. Después de todo, trabajar en una taberna de mala muerte debía de darle herramientas para controlar a hombres que se creían con el derecho de tratarla como un objeto, sean estos mortífagos o no.

—Desafiante…— susurró Avery a sabiendas de lo que ese comportamiento provocaría en su amigo Mulciber, el deseo que provocaría en él.

Hermione se sentó en la barra, del lado de los clientes, frente a Aberforth. Ambos mantenían una conversación trivial que se basaba en gruñidos, asentimientos o negaciones con la cabeza por parte del mago y preguntas, comentarios y miradas por parte de la bruja. Cualquiera diría, escuchando a medias la conversación, que el tema era la taberna. Sin embargo, ambos vigilaban a Caradoc y a los mortífagos ahí presentes pues era como tener la pólvora al lado del fuego.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y cuatro figuras ingresaban: Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

—Genial— musitó Hermione entre dientes—. Habrá problemas— susurró hacia Aberforth quién asintió con sutileza.

Hubo un momento de sorpresa en los nuevos clientes al ver a Snape, Mulciber y Avery. Sirius, Remus y Dorcas fruncieron el ceño pero Mary palideció de inmediato, sus experiencias con los slytherins habían sido lamentables, especialmente con ese trío. Parecía que la tensión estaba a punto de estallar cuando la figura rubia de Hermione interrumpió la visión de los cuatro.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos.

—Hermione, buenas noches— saludó Sirius sin la alegría que solía caracterizarlo, estaba demasiado pendiente de los mortífagos ahí presentes.

—Buenas noches Hermione, ¿cómo estás? — saludó Remus—, ellas son Mary Macdonald y Dorcas Meadowes.

—Mucho gusto— dijo con un leve asentimiento y agregó señalando una lejana mesa vacía—, por aquí, por favor—

Pero ya habían visto a Caradoc que iba en dirección a ellos.

—Si gustas, puedo llevar tu pedido a su mesa— dijo mirándolo con cierto apuro. No quería dar oportunidad a ningún altercado aunque sabía que eso era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Sí, por favor.

Con un movimiento de varita la cena de Caradoc estaba en la mesa que Hermione dispuso para los cinco, bien alejada de los slytherins.

—¡Vamos, Mary!, ven conmigo, sé que la pasamos bien juntos— se escuchó por lo bajo entre risas la voz de Mulciber mientras eran conducidos a su mesa.

—Lo mato— murmuró Sirius apretando los puños y dando un giro hacia la mesa de los mortífagos.

Hermione iba detrás de ellos y cuando vio que Black se giraba en dirección a los otros, comenzó a hablar lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los cinco y del resto de la taberna.

—Tenemos carne al horno con verduras y puré como plato del día. La cena viene acompañada de la bebida. Pueden elegir entre cerveza de mantequilla o whisky de fuego. Cualquier otra solicitud tiene un costo aparte. Dearborn puede dar su observación de lo que ofrecemos dado que ya ha probado la oferta de hoy.

El aludido frunció el ceño. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que dijera el menú completo al estilo muggle, con esa voz automática de camarera de larga data. Además de que él no sabía que el plato del día incluía la bebida. Se preguntaba si eso siempre fue así o si era un invento del momento.

— _¿Acaso Hermione notó el instinto asesino de Sirius y con esa reacción intentó captar su atención?_  — se preguntó sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Lo cierto es que logró su cometido y sus palabras fueron escuchadas. Sea porque su porte era demasiado artificial o sea porque llamó su atención la dulcificación excesiva de su voz, que nada tenía que ver con la que normalmente utilizaba, el caso es que Sirius parpadeó varias veces observándola desconcertado dejando en un segundo plano mental a Mulciber.

—Cenaremos— escuchó decir a Dorcas.

—De acuerdo, en un instante estaré con ustedes.

Apenas se giró observó los aires predatorios de Mulciber y Avery sobre el grupo recién llegado y el escrutinio de Snape sobre ella.

— _Esto no será nada fácil…_

Les llevó sus platos y fue nuevamente a la barra pero ya no hablaba con Aberforth sino que miraba hacia el salón, atenta a ambos grupos.

— _Esto en parte, es mi culpa, es mi presencia en este tiempo. Estoy segura que antes de los cambios que hice en la taberna, los miembros de la Orden no se aparecían con regularidad como lo hacen ahora_ — Su mente divagaba con las posibilidades—.  _Puede que la presencia de unos inhiba a los otros… ¿o podrán convivir?, ¿esto cambiará la situación de la profecía y que Snape sea testigo?_ — negó con la cabeza despejando esas ideas, no era momento para distraerse con esas preocupaciones sino el de atender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¡Hey, muñeca! — llamaba Mulciber.

La bruja ni siquiera lo miró, no hizo movimiento alguno que indicara que iría hasta esa mesa. Snape parecía adivinar el motivo, además de que la asistente del boticario se lo había insinuado: la hija del dueño de Cabeza de Puerco es una bruja decente a pesar de atender un lugar de ese corte. Tras ver que por más aspavientos y llamados indecentes que realizaba su compañero mortífago no serían atendidos, levantó su mano hacia Hermione quien asintió y fue hasta ellos.

—¿Desean algo más?

—Deberías atender cuando se te llama, bruja— gruñó Avery.

Sin perder su sonrisa automática le respondió.

—¿O sea que debo entender que con 'muñeca' se refería a mí?— chasqueó una negativa con su lengua antes de agregar—. Deberá disculparme pero me llamo Hermione, no muñeca, ni preciosa, ni ricura u otras… referencias.

—Te llamaré como quiera— dijo Mulciber entre dientes molesto por haber sido ignorado y ahora reprendido como si tuviera once años.

—Y yo atenderé a quién quiera así como el local se reserva el derecho de admisión y permanencia— Su voz era amable pero su mirada tenía un brillo amenazante al igual que su rostro. Miró hacia Snape y continuó—. ¿Algo más que deseen?, ¿otra ronda o la cuenta?

—Deberías tener cuidado— advirtió alzando la voz—, si dejas entrar a las bestias, el lugar puede volverse peligroso.

Esa había sido una clara alusión en voz alta a la condición de Remus como hombre lobo, era una provocación para que los otros reaccionaran. Hermione se puso en alerta, si no se equivocaba, tendría a uno de los merodeadores caminando hacia ellos en cualquier momento.

—¿Lo dices por ti mismo, Quejicus? — se escuchó desde del otro lado del salón.

— _Dicho y hecho_ — pensó la bruja acariciando el puente de su nariz.

—Si la túnica te calza…— respondió Snape logrando que sus dos compañeros comiencen a reír.

Listo, con eso fue suficiente. Sirius Black, Dorcas Meadowes y Caradoc Dearborn venían con un rostro amenazante. Remus Lupin quedó atrás acompañando a Mary Macdonald que desde que atravesó la puerta tenía cara de querer salir corriendo del lugar.

—Miren nada más como tres traidores a la sangre vienen hacia acá— masculló Avery mientras jugaba con su varita divertido.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás evaluando a ambos grupos. De reojo observó que Aberforth estaba atento a los movimientos de cada uno.

—¿No quieres venir a divertirte, Mary?, puedo hacerte un lugar a mi lado.

—Déjala en paz, Mulciber— le respondió Dorcas.

—No te me pongas celosa, Meadowes, que tú también estás invitada.

Remus abrazó a Mary que había comenzado a temblar apenas escuchó la voz de su antiguo perpetrador.

—Antes muerta— respondió Dorcas.

—¿Eso fue una expresión de deseo? Mira que puedo cumplir todas tus fantasías, querida Meadowes— dijo antes de reír con malicia.

Para ese momento, los tres slytherins ya estaban de pie y con sus varitas en mano pero aún sin apuntar.

—Siempre tan fácil de predecir, Black— espetó Severus con odio y desprecio—. Me pregunto quién pasea a quién, ¿el perro a la bestia o la bestia al perro?, nunca pude decidirme.

En ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Sirius levantó su varita dispuesto a atacar a Snape y Snape hizo lo propio pero ambas varitas salieron volando en dirección a Hermione. Dorcas quedó petrificada y Caradoc atrapado entre sogas gracias a un 'petrificus totalus' y un 'incarcerous' de Aberforth. Mientras tanto, Mulciber que ya estaba por terminar de pronunciar una maldición comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo llevando ambas manos a su garganta. Avery a su lado estaba sin saber qué hacer porque veía la desesperación de su compañero y como se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire.

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a Hermione que sostenía dos varitas en su mano izquierda y con la propia apuntaba hacia la garganta de Mulciber. Hizo un movimiento y susurró 'anapneo' sin apartar sus ojos de toda la escena. De pronto el mortífago aspiró con violencia y comenzó a toser efusivamente, casi sin control.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! — comenzó a rezongar Sirius.

—No se permiten duelos ni peleas bajo este techo— El rostro de Hermione había perdido toda la amabilidad que solía envolverla cuando trabajaba en la taberna y su voz era amenazadora.

—Pero… Hermione, ellos…— comenzó a decir Caradoc mientras peleaba por soltarse pero una vez más la bruja lo interrumpió.

—Ellos son clientes— pasó la mirada férrea de unos a otros y continuó—, al igual que ustedes y si no pueden controlarse, no puedo permitirles la permanencia en la taberna.

Avery estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra ella alzando su varita pero pudo ver a Aberforth por el rabillo del ojo y bajó su mano. Decidió que ese no era momento de mostrar los colmillos, ya se le presentaría la oportunidad. Por su parte Snape intentaba dilucidar si había sido el mago anciano el que redujo a Mulciber o había sido su hija. Sus deducciones lo inclinaban por la bruja, cosa que lograba que más preguntas nacieran. Remus contenía a Mary pero no apartaba la vista del cuello de Hermione, podía ver la tensión en ella y cómo fue creciendo desde que comenzó el intercambio verbal entre ellos y los slytherins, podía escuchar cómo sus pulsaciones aumentaron en un instante producto de sus rápidas acciones y del enojo que parecía emanar de ella en ese momento. Él había sido un espectador privilegiado y pudo observar cómo Dorcas y Caradoc fueron reducidos por el mago desde la barra y cómo Hermione había hecho dos movimientos en simultáneo: el primero redujo a Mulciber con un hechizo o maldición que desconocía, el segundo desarmó a la vez a Snape y a Sirius.

—¿Podrán comportarse o debo echarlos? — preguntó con un tono imperativo y firme.

—Por el momento, nos vamos— dijo Snape de inmediato mientras extendía su mano reclamando su varita. Era la segunda vez que esa bruja lo sorprendía y, definitivamente, se decía que no habría una tercera.

—Imagino que ustedes no atacarán por la espalda mientras ellos se retiran— comentó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos hacia los cinco.

—¿Por quién nos tomas? — fue la respuesta de Sirius.

—Por nadie en especial. No los conozco, a ninguno a decir verdad, no sé qué puedo esperar más allá de su actual comportamiento que, dicho sea de paso, no los favorece.

—No los atacaremos por la espalda— Se escuchó la voz de Remus en el fondo—. Puedes estar segura.

Hermione asintió y agregó.

—Padre… creo que puedes liberarlos.

Aberforth retiró el 'petrificus totalus' y el 'incarcerous' de Dorcas y Caradoc respectivamente mientras Hermione devolvía ambas varitas a sus dueños.

Avery y Mulciber se dirigieron a la puerta de inmediato pero chocaron con lo que parecía un muro invisible.

—Si no pagan, no se van— gruñó el anciano desde la barra.

Snape dejó unos galeones sobre la mesa y así los tres mortífagos pudieron retirarse. Antes de atravesar el umbral por completo, se dirigió a Hermione.

—Nos volveremos a ver… pronto.

La bruja ni se inmutó por las palabras aunque por dentro maldecía a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Se giró hacia los clientes, su rostro se mantenía serio pero ya no tenía ese aire predatorio propio de quien se bate en duelo, parecía que se había tranquilizado y que volvía a ser la misma de antes. Sin embargo, Remus aún podía notar la tensión en su cuello que bajaba hasta sus hombros y cómo sus pulsaciones no disminuían ese ritmo acelerado. Para él era obvio que estaba preparada para cualquier ataque en cualquier momento más allá de que quisiera ocultarlo. Esto le daba una respuesta que generaba otras preguntas: Hermione era una duelista más que capaz pero ¿dónde había adquirido semejante habilidad y experiencia?

—La cena debió enfriarse— movió su varita y susurró—, con eso será suficiente. Espero puedan disfrutar lo que queda de la velada.

Sin más preámbulos desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Los miembros de la Orden ahí presentes regresaron a su mesa en silencio. A excepción de Caradoc, era la primera vez que veían a Hermione en acción y la impresión fue intensa.

—Nunca creí que Hermione pudiera defender a unos mortífagos después de que dijiste que te salvó la vida. ¿Estás seguro de que fue ella? — inquirió Sirius apenas se sentaron.

—Sí, estoy seguro— respondió Caradoc—, y no los defendió, sólo… sólo… nos detuvo a todos, incluyéndolos a ellos.

—No deberían permitirles el ingreso— opinó Dorcas—. Cuando dijeron que el lugar había cambiado, pensé que se había vuelto decente pero viendo lo visto…— posó sus ojos en Hermione y Aberforth un instante antes de continuar—, no podría volver aquí ni aunque me pagaran— pasó su mano por la mesa, tomó la mano de Mary y, dulcificando su voz y semblante, le preguntó—. ¿Estás bien?

La aludida asintió antes de agregar:

—Quería irme. Desde que entramos y los vi quería irme— suspiró mientras secaba sus manos sudadas en su falda—. Pero eso sólo les daba más poder sobre mí y no lo puedo permitir.

Sirius pareció serenarse al verla tan frágil, pasó su brazo por sus hombros y, acercándola hacia él, le susurró con cariño:

—Eres muy valiente Mary, una auténtica gryffindor.

Tras unos segundos en los que cada uno reflexionaba sobre lo vivido, Hermione apareció en su mesa.

—¿Desean beber algo más?

Ninguno respondió, sólo la observaban, por lo que la bruja entendió que era un sí y con un movimiento de varita colmó sus vasos y la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Con otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una humeante taza frente a Mary Macdonald.

—Es un té de verbena, tilo y manzanilla. Le agregué un poco de azúcar morena. Si deseas más, sólo pídemelo. Corre por cuenta de la casa— dijo ante la sorpresa de la chica y de los demás.

— _Tan obvio es mi malestar_ — pensó Mary mirando el vapor emanar de la taza.

Hermione se giró dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de Caradoc la detuvo.

—Espera. ¿Cómo redujiste a Mulciber?, ¿qué hechizo utilizaste?

La bruja lo observó un instante analizando si respondía o no.

—Sólo cerré sus vías respiratorias, nada que un 'anapneo' en el momento justo no resuelva.

Ninguno pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro.

—Eso podría haberlo matado— murmuró Dorcas.

—Por supuesto— respondió— pero no es fatal si, como dije, se utiliza un 'anapneo' en el momento justo.

—No me malinterpretes porque no hay nada que desee más que ver muerto a la excusa de ser humano que es Mulciber— Dorcas parecía debatirse entre decir o no lo que pensaba—, pero no deberías utilizar esa clase de maldiciones. ¿Acaso no te lo enseñaron en Hogwarts o dónde sea que hayas estudiado?

Hermione ladeó levemente su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa amplia, la misma que esboza un adulto ante la inocencia de un niño. Sabía que la pregunta de esa bruja tenía doble intención: reprenderla con cierto aire de superioridad y averiguar de dónde viene.

—A pesar de no haber sido escolarizada en el mundo mágico como ustedes, conozco los límites de lo correcto e incorrecto, señorita Meadowes— Miró a los demás mientras continuaba—. Ese tal Mulciber estaba a punto de terminar de pronunciar un 'bombarda maxima' dirigido a Remus y a la señorita Macdonald. Un hechizo como ese, además de haber dañado el salón, habría sido fatal dado que ninguno de los dos tenía a mano su varita y no esperaban ser atacados— regresó su mirada a Dorcas y concluyó—, y como había dicho al principio, siempre y cuando se pronuncie un 'anapneo' a tiempo, no hay nada que temer.

Sirius estaba dubitativo ante esas palabras al igual que Caradoc y Dorcas. A pesar de haber dicho que conocía los límites de lo correcto e incorrecto, Hermione había puesto la vida de Remus y Mary al mismo nivel que la seguridad de las condiciones del salón y eso era alarmante. Además, la frialdad con la que habló de la maldición que dirigió a Mulciber logró que ellos tres tuvieran un atisbo de compasión por el mortífago imaginándose la desesperación que provoca no poder respirar, ahogarse. Definitivamente era una forma terrible de morir y podía ser considerada un medio de tortura. Por su parte Mary estaba ensimismada, luchando con sus propios demonios, pues había sentido placer al ver a su perpetrador desesperado y revolcándose en el suelo, algo que no quería admitir y que le provocaba resquemor porque deseaba volver a repetir esa experiencia una y mil veces más hasta verlo morir.

Remus, en cambio, estaba algo fascinado con lo que veía y escuchaba. Hermione se había vuelto una especie de rompecabezas de múltiples y complejas piezas que iba descubriendo poco a poco y a él le gustaban ese tipo de entretenimientos. La bruja que estaba frente a él en ese exacto momento hablando de una maldición como si comentara el clima, poco tenía que ver con aquella que compartió un chocolate caliente días atrás. Tampoco se parecía a la que conoció en el bosque aquella noche de lluvia quien, con maestría y calidez, lo ayudó y que se parecía más a la que acababa de darle un té a Mary. En conclusión, Hermione era un enigma y un desafío, algo que el cazador instintivo que llevaba en su interior anhelaba encontrar, atrapar y apresar. Fue la voz de Caradoc la que lo trajo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

—Aún no me has dado una respuesta. No puedes irte sin darme una.

La bruja enarcó una ceja interrogativamente sin retirar sus ojos del auror.

—No me harás repetirlo por tercera vez, ¿o sí? — Pasó su mano por su cabello y negó con la cabeza antes de preguntar con su mejor sonrisa ganadora— ¿Saldrías conmigo este sábado?

La mesa entera pareció congelarse. Sirius miró a Remus que en ese momento tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos por la impresión mientras que Mary y Dorcas miraban a Caradoc y a Hermione respectivamente. Por su parte, Hermione no podía creer la perseverancia del mago frente a ella, ¿acaso no escarmentaba?, encima ahora había puesto fecha precisa al encuentro.

—Viendo lo visto y tu insistencia, Caradoc Dearborn…— Masajeó el puente de su nariz manteniendo los ojos cerrados analizando las consecuencias de lo que diría—. Acepto salir contigo.

—¡Genial! — dijo con entusiasmo—, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Ella pareció sonrojarse y su media sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. Caradoc sabía lo difícil que era robarle ese gesto a la bruja, lo había intentado en múltiples ocasiones sin resultados, así que la felicidad lo colmaba y lo dejaba ver. Sirius, sin embargo, estaba más que preocupado. La luna llena había pasado hacía una semana por lo que Moony debería estar muy dormido pero, en ese preciso instante, los ojos de Remus tenían un preocupante destello dorado que indicaba que el lobo dentro de él había sido interrumpido en su siesta mensual.

Alguien estaba persiguiendo la misma presa.


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Capítulo 11**

La madrugada del sábado la encontró desvelada, como ya era casi una costumbre, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo, así que decidió levantarse, asearse e ir a su laboratorio. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y tenía trabajo por hacer y eso bien podría distraerla un poco de Caradoc Dearborn. Esta vez era él quién habitaba su mente y no la dejaba en paz. Él, su sonrisa y su invitación que estúpidamente había aceptado sin mucha meditación y sólo por insistencia. Hermione no hacía más que arrepentirse por las posibles ramificaciones del encuentro, entre más lo pensaba, más se torturaba. Por eso no podía descansar y cada vez que recordaba cómo se dejó llevar por el momento otro nudo se formaba en su estómago.

Su primera y principal estrategia era permanecer como un personaje ambiguo hasta tanto pudiera contactar a algunos personajes del bajo mundo que, de identificarla como miembro de la Orden o simpatizante de ella, la echarían a base de patadas y maldiciones. Este primer plan parecía diluirse cada vez más y temía las repercusiones. Pensaba que, por suerte, ya tenía algunas relaciones establecidas y que esperaba sean suficientes por el momento.

Una parte de ella se calmaba diciéndose que, en la taberna, durante el enfrentamiento con los slytherins, había demostrado que no hacía miramientos por unos u otros a la hora de levantar su varita. Algo que estaba segura sería comentado por aquellos testigos inesperados del lugar. Si bien su enojo fue más que sincero, todo su accionar de aquella noche, todos sus gestos fueron medidos para dar esa impresión de imparcialidad. Tuvo la oportunidad de defender en cierta medida a los mortifagos y poner en duda su lealtad hacia la Orden y lo hizo. Las miradas finales de Dorcas y Sirius eran suficientes como para saber que no confiaban en ella.

Reflexionando sobre esa noche fue cómo la imagen de Mulciber vino a su mente y se sonrió sin dejar de moler en el mortero unas cuantas hierbas frescas, formando una pasta de color amarillo verdoso. Su gesto pícaro se debía a que imaginaba cuánto hubiera disfrutado Draco ver a ese mortífago en particular revolcándose con desesperación, ahogado por una de las tantas maldiciones que él mismo le enseñó antes de su viaje al pasado.

Decir que entrenó para esta precisa misión es poco ya que todos y cada uno de sus amigos pusieron a su disposición todo su conocimiento con el único objetivo de darle una oportunidad más de supervivencia. De todos, Malfoy y Nott eran los que más insistían en subrayar la necesidad de conocer y utilizar magia oscura, algo que Hermione aprendió no sólo a aceptar sino también a conjurar con cierta maestría. Era consciente de que unos años antes, mientras aún les quedaba inocencia, tanto Harry como ella se hubieran mostrado reticentes respecto a ciertos conocimientos, pero la muerte que los rodeaba a todos en esa tercera guerra mágica borró cualquier vestigio de moralidad volviéndolos peregrinos de la zona gris.

— _Todo sea por sobrevivir un día más—_  se repetía mentalmente a la vez que depositaba la pasta creada en otro recipiente y la mezclaba con un líquido que hervía en uno de los calderos.

Trataba de terminar sus ungüentos y pociones lo más rápido posible, así podría dedicarse a otros asuntos que la esperaban en su escritorio y que requerían su inmediata atención. Para su suerte, casi había terminado, sólo le restaba esperar a que hirviera de manera constante durante tres horas más, por lo que fue a sentarse a leer e investigar. Caradoc estaba desapareciendo de su mente a medida que se concentraba, algo de lo que se percataría dentro de unas horas.

Así llegó la media mañana y fue interrumpida por Aberforth, quien le traía unos sándwiches para que se alimentara y no desfalleciera en plena misión. Él estaba al tanto de la totalidad de sus movimientos, entre ellos había una alianza más que clara. Tomó una silla y se sentó a un costado del escritorio.

—Come esto y dime qué planes tienes para este… encuentro— dijo casi sin modular con ese sonido gutural que siempre lo caracterizaba.

No podía negar que la joven se le coló en el corazón más rápido de lo que alguna vez hubiera creído y mucho más de lo que admitiría en voz alta. Negaba con la cabeza en un oscuro silencio cada vez que sus pensamientos quedaban fijos en los peligros que esa bruja, su  _hija_ , debía pasar y enfrentar. Por primera vez en décadas volvió a tomar su varita con más interés de lo normal y se dedicó a refrescar movimientos que habían quedado obsoletos con el pasar de los años. Su rutina había cambiado y bien que se alegraba por eso.

—Será lo acordado— dijo mientras llevaba un sándwich a su boca y masticaba rápidamente—, le entregaré lo prometido y esperemos que esta vez tenga mejor información.

—Come más lento, unos minutos de descanso no matará a nadie por ahora.

—Unos minutos, incluso unos segundos pueden ser la  _diferencia_  entre la vida y la muerte— dijo mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

—No seas tonta, niña, si tú caes por la fatiga y el hambre, de nada servirá todo lo que has sacrificado.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente mientras una sonrisa tenue se dibujaba en su rostro a causa de esas rudas palabras cargadas de cariño. Ese gesto la acercaba aún más a Ariana y Aberforth, ahora más acostumbrado a esos detalles, se enternecía y se perdía en la calidez de estar en familia después de haber vivido tanto tiempo solo. Hermione, en esas semanas y con sus gestos y detalles se había vuelto eso mismo, familia.

—Para eso estás tú, ¿no?— rió bajito y ese sonido se contagió en el corazón hombre, más aún cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras—. Confío en ti, Aberforth, confío en tus palabras y acciones y por eso ahora disfruto este delicioso aperitivo que preparaste.

Se sirvió algo de café para acompañar su sándwich. Con ambas manos en la taza, se acercó a sentir el aroma.

—No hay nada más delicioso que una buena taza de café— dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puedes beber esa basura sin que te perfore el estómago.

—Y tú sigues preparándolo a pesar de ser basura porque sabes que me gusta— respondió de inmediato.

Aberforth no pudo evitar sonrojarse y gruñó entre dientes:

—Si es algo que te mantendrá en pie, no veo por qué no lo prepararía.

Hermione chasqueó con la lengua.

—Es verdad, pero si sólo fuera por eso, no hubieras encargado el de mejor calidad a ese negocio muggle.

Él no se dignó a mirarla, atrapado en su propia vergüenza y muestras de preocupación y cariño.

Pasaron unos segundos de cómodo silencio entre ambos antes de que él hablara de algo que lo estaba incomodando estos últimos días.

—No me agrada ese tal Dearborn— dijo casi como un susurro y Hermione sólo alzó la mirada intrigada sin dejar de masticar su segundo sándwich—, siempre fue un joven conquistador de jovencitas desprevenidas. Puedo recordar cómo se escabullía por los rincones con una chica diferente en cada salida a Hogsmeade.

La bruja casi se atraganta con su comida ante esa declaración.

—Creo que…— intentó decir mientras tosía—. Creo que… no podemos decir que  _yo…_  que justamente  _yo_ sea una jovencita… desprevenida— retrucó mientras trataba de recuperarse.

—Igual— sentenció negando con la cabeza—, no te dejes envolver por palabras melosas y sonrisas inútiles. Pueden distraerte de tu misión.

Hermione quería reír pero se contuvo y sólo lo observó. Casi podía decir que su advertencia tenía más que ver con los celos de un padre que con la preocupación de un compañero de armas. Ya lo había fastidiado suficiente con lo del café, otro posible comentario lo ofuscaría más de la cuenta. Suspiró sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas tanto por la comida como por esos gestos de Aberforth que la hacían sentir en casa, en su hogar. El hombre, siendo simplemente él mismo, hizo que la transición de Hermione de un tiempo a otro, de una vida a otra, sea mucho más sencilla y que la soledad no la tragara por completo.

El mago, queriendo esconder sus emociones, fijó su mirada en el escritorio de Hermione que estaba rebosante de pergaminos y libros. Pasó su mano por los bocetos y apuntes de la joven. Llamaba su atención la cantidad de ecuaciones aritmánticas y fórmulas distribuidas en cada espacio libre. Podía distinguir tres o cuatro caligrafías diferentes entre las notas pero lo que más lo intrigaba eran los complejos diseños de puertas, cerraduras, llaves y espejos. Observó que algunos eran de armarios y al leer las notas junto al dibujo reconoció que se trataba de los Armarios Evanescentes que tan de moda estaban en ese momento.

—Debo terminar este proyecto lo antes posible— dijo ella con seriedad mientras llevaba a su boca la humeante taza de café.

Él la observó de reojo antes de preguntar con evidente curiosidad.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto es este?

—Uno que sólo nace del trabajo colectivo.

Con su mano libre movió algunos libros y tomó un pequeño cuaderno de manufactura muggle y lo abrió en una de sus páginas. Hermione lo acercó a Aberforth mientras sus dedos seguían las líneas del trazo de los diseños. Tenía ese gesto serio y melancólico que indicaba que estaba a punto de compartir algo de su pasado.

—El mundo no es tan grande como algunos creen— comenzó a decir con la mirada fija en el papel—, su tamaño se reduce cuando los refugios comienzan a desaparecer y la sensación de inseguridad y peligro permanente te invade más y más y más…

A su mente vino la imagen de esos campamentos en bosques o ciudades en ruinas en los que algunos levantaban guardas protectoras, otros preparaban alimentos o sanaban sus heridas. Recordó especialmente la escena de los niños a los que Luna, Dean e incluso ella misma solían narrarles cuentos para intentar abstraerlos de la horrorosa realidad que vivían. Lo triste era que cada vez había menos, morían como moscas por las manos enemigas o por las condiciones en las que vivían. Entre menos eran, la esperanza era cada vez más pequeña y por eso debía tener éxito en su misión, por eso no debía fallar.

— _Debo evitarlo, debo salvarlos_ — comenzó a repetirse mentalmente.

—¿Cuán larga y filosófica es tu historia? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido y cierto hastío al ver que ella no continuaba, trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y farfulló un reproche inentendible. Parecía ser que la costumbre del mago de murmurar gruñidos estaba contagiándosele a Hermione luego de tanta convivencia.

—No, sólo me perdí en los recuerdos— dijo entre dientes mientras dejaba la taza a un lado y prosiguió—. Debíamos encontrar un lugar seguro para esconder a todos los que no podían seguir el ritmo de la guerra, especialmente para los heridos y los niños. Ningún sitio era cien por ciento infalible, no cuando hombres lobo, dementores, vampiros, mortifagos y las fuerzas armadas muggle estaban detrás nuestro— continuó revolviendo entre los papeles, pergaminos y libros—. Y la respuesta la tuvo Rolf Scamander.

Le entregó a Aberforth un pergamino con el diseño detallado de una vieja maleta de viaje.

—Esa maleta perteneció al abuelo de Rolf, Newt Scamander, el famoso magizoologista. En ella transportaba animales mágicos de un lugar a otro, generalmente con la intención de regresarlos a sus hábitats naturales. Evidentemente, el interior tenía un hechizo expandible y otro capaz de crear un ecosistema que permitía la vida dentro.

—Un muy buen escondite.

—Lo hubiera sido pero la maleta se perdió como muchas otras cosas durante la guerra. Ese boceto fue hecho gracias a un pensadero y los recuerdos de la infancia de Rolf. Intentábamos recuperar las características precisas para crear una nueva maleta.

Hermione volvió al cuaderno y dio vuelta una página y otra y otra hasta que se detuvo en una en particular en la que había un espejo. El marco presentaba un diseño complejo con relieves intrincados y espacios vacíos dónde, según indicaban las referencias apuntadas a un costado, debían ir grabadas las runas. Había una vista de costado de ese mismo espejo que indicaba cuán voluminoso debía ser el marco, cómo debían ir ubicadas las láminas de plata y cuán grueso debía ser el vidrio.

—Una noche entretenía a los niños contándoles de memoria una de las tantas historias muggle que leía en mi infancia— comenzó a decir—. En esa ocasión, se me ocurrió hablarles de  _Alicia a través del espejo_  de Lewis Carroll— sonrió un instante ante el recuerdo—, no sólo llamé la atención de los niños sino de algunos otros que estaban cerca. Cuando terminé y volví con los adultos, un amigo llamado Neville me dice 'lástima que no podamos pedirle a ese tal Carroll su espejo mágico y escaparnos todos a través de él'. Al escuchar esas palabras, me paré en seco y grité '¡Eso es, Neville!, ¡eres un genio!'.

—¿Existe un espejo semejante?

—No— respondió con cierta gracia—, es sólo un cuento pero eso no significa que no podamos hacer nuestro propio espejo, uno con un hechizo expandible similar al de mi bolsito de cuentas pero con las características de la maleta de Newt Scamander. Recuerda que esa tenía dentro un complejo ecosistema, un mundo propio más parecido al de la historia de Alicia.

—Un refugio.

Hermione asintió.

—Además, debe ser como los Armarios Evanescentes, con una entrada y salida diferentes. Capaz de transportarte a otro punto geográfico de ser necesario.

—Un proyecto ambicioso, complejo…— dijo con asombro y respeto.

—Sí… pero no imposible— Pasaba de un pergamino a otro con esas innumerables fórmulas que comenzaron a marear a Aberforth por lo rápido que Hermione las movía—. Mis amigos insistieron en que traiga conmigo todo nuestro trabajo para que así pueda encontrar una solución.

—¿Qué más necesitas?

—En teoría, esto debería funcionar, ya está terminado… en los papeles al menos— hizo una mueca de desagrado—, pero no es suficiente, debo… debo revisar las ecuaciones, reformular para que sólo sea necesaria una persona.

Suspiró y guardó silencio una vez más, sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego de los calderos.

—¡Di de una vez cuál es el problema!, odio los silencios innecesarios y ya comienzas a ponerme nervioso— erupcionó de golpe como una de las tantas burbujas de los diversos líquidos que hervían en la distancia.

Eso era verdad. Si bien Aberforth amaba su silencio, lo aborrecía cuando se trataba del silencio en los relatos porque carecía de la paciencia necesaria para sobrellevarlo. Por esa razón, y muchas otras más, odiaba las intrigas y secretismos de su hermano que, por su parte, hacía uso y abuso de esas interrupciones climáticas al hablar de sus planes.

—Ajjj— se quejó Hermione por el exabrupto de su padre y su voz adquirió su típico tono sabelotodo—. No se puede usar un espejo cualquiera, debe ser creado desde cero, moldear cada elemento desde su origen con magia.

—Alquimia— dijo el mago y ella asintió—, entonces no veo el problema, a estas alturas tú debes saber perfectamente que soy un alquimista, no creo que me haya callado eso en el futuro ante semejante proyecto— señaló el relicario que Hermione ahora usaba diariamente, aquel que tenía las fotos de Ariana, Kendra y Percival Dumbledore—. Eso que llevas lo hice con mis propias manos, ¿lo olvidas?

—El espejo debe tener la capacidad de tener una entrada y salida. Eso sólo puede lograrse con la energía mágica de dos alquimistas trabajando en conjunto durante el cielo de Cáncer— respondió ella como si con eso explicara todo.

—Sigo sin ver el problema. El cielo de cáncer se abre a fin de este preciso mes.

—¡Ya lo intentamos!, ¡tú y yo específicamente meses antes de mi partida!— dijo casi gritando y suspiró con desgano antes de susurrar con resignación—, y no pudimos.

Fue hasta su cama y se dejó caer sentada como si recordar el fracaso le drenara su energía.

—Ya sabes que ser un alquimista no es tarea sencilla, lo dejaste más que claro durante esas lecciones improvisadas en medio del bosque.

Aberforth debía confesar que escuchar hablar de él mismo en pasado sobre cosas que aún no había hecho, y que esperaba no tener que hacer nunca, era algo que aún le costaba entender pero decidió guardar silencio y escucharla.

—Y mucho más difícil es que dos alquimistas puedan trabajar juntos sobre un mismo objeto a la vez— agregó finalmente Hermione.

—Sólo señalas lo obvio, niña. Por supuesto que no es sencillo encontrar un compañero, por eso los alquimistas suelen ser magos y brujas solitarios. Las energías mágicas en la alquimia tienden a colisionar porque siempre una quiere imponerse sobre la otra, borrar la  _huella_  mágica anterior para dejar la propia firma.

—Tú y yo lo intentamos y no pudimos— repitió frustrada—, la naturaleza de nuestra magia debe trabajar en oposición complementaria, cuando la tuya posea una fuerza centrípeta, la mía debe ser centrífuga y viceversa— miró uno de los calderos que burbujeaban—, pero mi magia imitaba la tuya para superponerse. Así, cuando tu radial iba hacia el centro, el mío hacía lo mismo y, como tu fuerza es superior a la mía, destruíamos los metales.

Hermione se paró de golpe con firmeza y dijo con convicción:

—Pero eso no importa, traje conmigo el proyecto y juré que encontraría una solución y lo haré.

El mago se cruzó de brazos y por primera vez esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa. Ella lo sintió casi una burla y frunció el ceño intrigada.

—Dime algo, lo intentamos antes o después de… concebirte.

—Antes— susurró aún concentrada en los cambios que debía hacer.

Él se paró y su tamaño se impuso en la habitación. Sonreía abiertamente ahora, algo que lograría crispar a cualquiera.

—Déjame informarte que la familia Dumbledore tiene un largo historial dentro de la alquimia— se acercó a ella llamando su atención y le susurró con cierta ternura paternal— y tú,  _querida hija_ , eres ahora una Dumbledore.

Con esas palabras se retiró de la habitación llevando consigo el plato y taza vacíos. Hermione quedó petrificada en su lugar, su cabeza no dejaba de hacer cálculos teniendo en cuenta su nuevo contexto que había pasado por alto de manera tan estúpida.

— _¡¿Cómo no lo vi?!_  — se gritó a sí misma—,  _ahora mi magia es diferente, hasta debí conseguirme una nueva varita. Por supuesto que teniendo una energía similar a la de Aberforth siendo padre e hija… por supuesto que…_

La alarma de su reloj pulsera llamó su atención y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era hora de emprender la pequeña labor del día, ya tendría tiempo para la alquimia. Tomó un bolso negro y guardó lo que había preparado durante la semana con mucho cuidado, sin perder un minuto más de su escaso tiempo. Su bolsito de cuentas era demasiado identificable como para llevarlo en todas sus misiones, además de contener objetos de toda clase que había traído del futuro y que no debía arriesgar tentando su suerte y perdiéndolo por ahí. Se vistió con prendas masculinas varias tallas más grandes y bebió una poción multijugos que la transformó en un hombre de mediana edad, calvo y con bigotes. Cuando la transformación se completó, apuntó su varita a su garganta, modificó su voz y se desapareció.

Transportarse tan lejos como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento hubiera sido agotador para cualquiera que no contara con su larga y suntuosa experiencia. Había llegado al Bosque Caledonio en las tierras de Escocia, un lugar bastante frío a pesar de la época casi veraniega. Caminó sin rumbo fijo sabiendo que su presencia sería advertida y que pronto irían a su encuentro.

—Hoy te apareces con la apariencia de un hombre— Se escuchó decir a sus espaldas y, a pesar de reconocer la voz, Hermione se giró preparada para lo que sea—. La semana pasada fue el de una niña pequeña, ¿cómo vendrás la semana que viene? sólo haces que me pregunte cuál de todas las figuras que vi es la real.

—Quiero pensar que soy todas y ninguna a la vez— respondió mientras agachaba sutilmente su cabeza y mostraba su cuello indicando sumisión y respeto, algo muy bien recibido por su interlocutora.

—Sé que eres mujer— dijo con convicción y Hermione controló con todas sus fuerzas oclumantes cualquier resquicio de temor o nervios que pudiera llegar a tener.

—¿De verdad, Julia? — rió restando valor a esas palabras—, ¿tanta seguridad tienes?

—Podrás ocultar muy bien tus movimientos tratando de ser neutra pero somos licántropos, ¿lo olvidas? Podemos ver un poco más allá, escuchamos mejor que los oídos comunes y percibimos aromas con mayor nitidez que las personas corrientes— caminó con cautela hacia el hombre vestido de negro que ella sabía era una mujer—. Has estado varias veces con nosotras y podemos recordar esos detalles.

Hermione quedó en su lugar mientras la mujer lobo se le acercaba y caminaba a su alrededor estudiándola. No emitió sonido alguno, no hizo movimientos bruscos, calculaba si estaba siendo amenazada. Se preguntaba si el acuerdo verbal entre ellas había concluido y si ahora sería atacada a traición. La bruja estaba en alerta.

—Pero no te preocupes, esa sospecha no la compartimos con nadie más— dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y una niña de unos diez años salía con precaución de detrás de uno de los árboles.

Hermione debía reconocer que sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba fuera de peligro, por ahora.

—Tal vez son movimientos calculados para que pienses eso y esta apariencia que ves es la real— respondió la bruja mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad frente a la licántropo, sin dejar de permanecer en alerta.

Ambas se sonrieron.

—Puede ser, lo admito, pero quiero creer que estoy en lo correcto— retrucó Julia.

La mujer lobo poseía una belleza salvaje y una fuerza letal. Su cabello largo y enmarañado caía suelto hasta su cintura, su piel de color oliva acentuaba la fiereza de sus ojos negros y almendrados que destellaban con el brillo dorado característico de los suyos. Sus manos estaban curtidas por la vida en el bosque y sus uñas crecían como garras. Sus pies no estaban calzados y sus ropas raídas y sucias la reparaban del frío de las noches en el bosque. La niña que caminaba con timidez hacia ellas era su hija y mostraba los rasgos de su madre aunque sus manos aún eran más humanas que de animal.

—Aquí tengo lo prometido— dijo entregando el bolso negro—, agregué prendas para ti y tu hija así como elementos de aseo personal.

—¿Aún piensas que volveremos a la civilización? — preguntó con clara ironía.

—Tal vez tú no pero piensa en tu hija, piensa en Diana— dijo Hermione mientras miraba a la niña que ahora se sentaba junto a ellas.

La mujer lobo comenzó a gruñir provocando que la pequeña a su lado se sobresaltara.

—Yo soy su madre y yo decido qué es lo mejor para ella— sentenció con enojo.

—Lo sé— respondió de inmediato—, no te estoy ordenando sólo te estoy dando una posibilidad, una que tú decidirás si es la mejor o no.

Los gruñidos siguieron unos momentos pero se calmaron y una voz atravesada por la amargura salió de su garganta.

—No hay opciones y lo sabes muy bien. Nadie recibiría a una niña con licantropía. Ella está mejor y más segura entre los suyos que dentro de una sociedad que buscaría cualquier excusa para mandarla a Azkabán. ¿Quién le daría una varita a uno de los nuestros? ¿Crees que podrá ir a Hogwarts como cualquier otro mago o bruja? ¿Crees que una familia la recibirá con los brazos abiertos y la educaría con normalidad? El único aceptado fue ese niño Lupin y sólo para crecer como la marioneta de Dumbledore.

Hermione se guardó para sí su opinión y sus dudas respecto a eso: ¿Por qué, de todos los niños que padecían licantropía, sólo admitió a Remus? ¿Era sólo porque conocía a la familia o tenía claras intenciones de que se convirtiera en su espía entre las manadas cuándo creciera? No podía asegurar que Albus no tuviera intenciones ulteriores envueltas en un manto de altruismo. ¿Qué pensaría Remus al respecto si supiera que tal vez fue manipulado desde que era un niño?

—No tiene por qué crecer con extraños, tú podrías volver a la sociedad con ella— dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos sobre Remus y Albus.

Esas palabras hicieron reír a la mujer.

—Sabes que no puedo y sabes que  _no te conviene_. Lidero esta manada y te sirvo más de esa manera que civilizándome. Esta conversación está siendo una pérdida de nuestro tiempo— sonrió predatoriamente antes de agregar—, y si estoy en lo correcto, el efecto de la poción multijugos acabará y terminarás mostrándome que realmente eres un mujer.

Hermione ignoró sus últimas palabras y respondió:

—Tienes razón, me sirves más como líder de la manada pero eso no impide que te muestre otras opciones, quiero que entiendas que no deseo  _usarte_  sino que  _colaboremos_  mutuamente.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Hermione no podía evitar estudiar a la pequeña niña que no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Su mirada penetrante comenzaba a incomodarla.

—¿Cuándo nacerán?— preguntó de repente tocando el tema que la trajo a ese encuentro.

—En el cambio de luna de la próxima semana, siempre es así. Al ser luna creciente, no habrá que lamentar la muerte de los recién nacidos.

La bruja apretó fuerte sus labios ante lo sugerido. Si los nacimientos se producían en luna llena, la propia madre se comería a su hijo o hija cuando se transformara. Al día siguiente sólo quedaría llorar el horror por la monstruosidad cometida. En esos casos, más de una prefería abrirse el vientre y extraer al niño en una improvisada y salvaje cesárea que, al no contar con los cuidados médicos y mágicos necesarios, terminaba con la muerte de la madre en la mayoría de los casos.

Julia custodiaba la parte de la manada compuesta sólo por mujeres lobo. No se trataba de que no recibieran a los hombres sino que allí se encontraban las que estaban encinta y los niños menores de 12 años que padecían licantropía. Ellas podían ir y venir cuando quisieran o permanecer si ese era su deseo. Parecería ser casi idílico si no fuera porque este pequeño grupo era subsidiario de la manada de Greyback y que todas respondían ante él, incluida la propia Julia. Sólo estaban separadas porque era verano y por los nacimientos que se estaban por dar, cuando llegara el otoño, se reunirían todos de nuevo para darse calor en el invierno y sobrevivir.

—¿Qué hacen con los recién nacidos?

—Dos de ellas tienen familia, los llevarán antes de la luna llena. La tercera sabe que de hacerlo, su propio padre matará a la pequeña 'bestia' así que lo dejaremos en un hospital muggle.

—¿Greyback está de acuerdo? — preguntó con cuidado y sospecha. No imaginaba a ese asesino aceptando que un bebé de su manada sea educado por muggles.

Julia negó con la cabeza.

—No le preocupa lo que ocurra. Él vendrá a este bosque apenas nazcan y los imprimará para poder reconocerlos como parte de su manada con el paso del tiempo y sea dónde sea que estén. Cuando lleguen a los ocho años los buscará y los convertirá para traerlos nuevamente. Es una especie de ritual de cacería que disfruta hacer año a año: rastrear y encontrar a los suyos, reclamarlos como objetos de su propiedad y aniquilar a los que lo rodean y se nieguen a obedecerlo.

Julia miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella evaluando sus gestos ante su confesión, quería ver el horror en los ojos de su interlocutor ante la atrocidad que le compartía, pero Hermione mantuvo su compostura. Por dentro, la mujer lobo pensaba que ya llegaría la oportunidad de ver el verdadero rostro de la bruja debajo de la poción multijugos porque, por más que lo negara y viniera disfrazada, ella apostaba sus garras y colmillos a que era una mujer.

Y no se equivocaba.

—¿Eso hizo con…?

Su voz quedó en suspenso mientras miraba a la pequeña llamada Diana. Esas palabras trajeron nuevamente a Julia a la conversación.

—Diana tuvo el 'privilegio' de ser convertida antes, después de todo, ella es su hija, ¿no?

En esas palabras se destilaba el odio de la mujer por Greyback y lo expresaba sin tapujos ni temor.

Diana Selene Greyback era el nombre completo de la niña que llevaba consigo una doble maldición: la licantropía y su padre. Hija del infame Fenrir Greyback y de Julia, la mujer que tuvo la desgracia de ser elegida como pareja del peor hombre lobo que alguna vez existiría. Aquello había ocurrido hacía varios años, cuando la mujer era una joven vivaz a pesar de estar maldita y ser obligada a recluirse en el bosque. En aquel tiempo era la pareja de otro licántropo, uno al que amaba con fiereza y que retribuía con creces ese sentimiento. Ambos pagaron caro su amor, él con la muerte y ella siendo reclamada por Greyback.

Julia se arrepentiría toda su vida por demostrar abiertamente su fuerza y coraje, ganándose así un lugar de respeto dentro de la jerarquía de la manada en muy poco tiempo, haciéndose notar. Fue por eso que llamó la atención de Greyback, por su espíritu indomable como el fuego. Le divertía ver cómo, rondando tan solo sus veinte años, esa jovencita se imponía ante los demás, sean hombres o mujeres. No hubiera pasado a mayores de no ser porque la vio demostrando su afecto hacia otro macho, uno que se exhibía junto a ella como si fuera dueño de la mejor pieza de la manada. Su maldad creció y quiso verlos sufrir a ambos porque él era el dueño de sus vidas, él y nadie más. Greyback les demostraría que no tenían libertad ni siquiera de tener sentimientos tales como el 'amor'. Él les demostraría que ellos no eran humanos sino bestias y que debían comportarse como tales.

El instinto predatorio se despertó en él y la sometió como sólo los animales hacen, frente a todos los demás y a la fuerza. Mientras otros licántropos bajo sus órdenes sujetaban a su pareja y lo obligaban a ver cómo Julia se defendía durante horas, él se divertía como pocas veces. La mujer peleó mano a mano contra Greyback quien debía admitir hacia sus adentros que realmente era digna de ser reclamada por él y por nadie más. Al final, cayó por el cansancio y las heridas, siendo forzada a abrir sus piernas y mirar fijamente a los ojos a su perpetrador, sólo para luego ver cómo asesinaban a su verdadero amor. Desde ese momento, ella se convirtió en la pareja de Fenrir Greyback. Él podía someter a cualquiera que viera y quisiera como víctima, hombres o mujeres, de hecho lo hacía siempre que le apetecía, pero sólo Julia era considerada su pareja en toda regla. Ambos eran los alfa de la manada y ella la segunda al mando en su ausencia.

Y esa es la razón por la que Hermione la contactó, esa y Diana.

La pequeña que ahora se sentaba tímidamente bajo el resguardo de su madre sería amiga de Hermione y los demás en ese futuro siniestro que intentaba borrar. En unos años, su madre sería asesinada por Greyback lo que la llevaría a huir de su propio padre. En esas circunstancias conocería a un más adulto Remus Lupin que la ayudaría a civilizarse lo suficiente como para mimetizarse con los demás y conseguir provisiones, por lo menos en los primeros tiempos de su deambular. Con el correr de los años, ella misma lideraría una pequeña manada y su padre, en una única muestra de consideración, la dejaría en paz sin obligarla a someterse a su autoridad. Eso cambiaría con el regreso de Voldemort y Diana fue consciente de que no podría proteger mucho más a los suyos, por lo que les dio la oportunidad de que eligieran: dejar esa pequeña manada e ir con Fenrir o seguir con ella y morir por desobedecerlo. Todos se fueron, sólo ella quedó como una renegada, escondiéndose durante esa época.

La futura mujer lobo consideraba a Lupin un amigo, casi un mentor, por lo que asistió a su funeral cuando la segunda guerra finalizó. Esa sería la primera vez que Hermione la vería pero no fue hasta que estalló la tercera guerra que interactuó. Diana los salvó en una oportunidad de otros hombres lobo que no respondían ante nadie y que los atacaron en un momento de debilidad. Los condujo a uno de sus refugios, unas cuevas en lo profundo del Bosque de Dean. Ese sería el comienzo de una amistad que duraría años y que finalizaría al ser ella asesinada mientras les daba tiempo a los demás de huir de soldados muggles.

Hermione se volvería una confidente y escucharía la historia de Diana. Ella solía hablar del funcionamiento y la sociabilidad de las manadas de hombres lobo en la época del dominio de Greyback, lo que les daba a todos una idea de cómo funcionaban las mentes de los licántropos entregados a su lado más salvaje. También, al calor del fuego de las noches de vigilancia, le había compartido con cariño en su voz los años que vivió junto a su madre y cómo ella era la única que podía desafiar a Fenrir por ser su pareja alfa, además de comentarle en qué cosas no estaban de acuerdo y cómo fue que encontró la muerte.

Cada historia guardaba fragmentos que ahora le eran más que útiles en su misión. Hermione sabía dónde estarían en esa época del año en el que habría nacimientos, sabía cómo debía acercarse, sabía cómo actuar frente a la líder y a los demás y, sobre todo, sabía qué ofrecer para llegar a un trato.

—Esas pociones y cataplasmas harán más sencillo el parto. Deben tomar la poción del frasco azul en la primera contracción.

—Veo que también nos traes prendas para recién nacidos.

—Pueden decir que las robaron del pueblo más cercano.

—No necesito que me digas cómo mentir, sé muy bien qué debo decirle a los demás.

Hermione la miró unos momentos y la mujer se sonrió con malicia.

—Esperas el intercambio, ¿no? —, rió con ganas y agregó—, nada es gratuito en esta vida, lo sé…— miró hacia el cielo antes de hablar—. Esta noche atacarán una maternidad muggle en pleno Londres, ahí se encuentra una bruja hija de muggles que ayer dio a luz. Greyback irá bajo las órdenes de un joven mortífago llamado Evan Rosier. Sus órdenes son matar a la madre y al recién nacido, no se les ordenó mantenerse ocultos— dirigió su mirada a Hermione con seriedad—, sabes lo que eso significa.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba. Si no había órdenes de mantenerse ocultos, Greyback tenía vía libre para acabar con todos los que se interpusieran en su camino de la manera más sanguinaria posible.

Julia se incorporó y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque sin despedirse pero Diana se quedó un momento observando a Hermione con seriedad. La pequeña analizaba la figura del hombre frente a ella, lo estudiaba con detenimiento porque, al igual que su madre, creía que debía ser una bruja bajo la poción multijugos. Aunque había una clara diferencia de edad entre el recuerdo de aquella fuerte e intrépida mujer lobo que Hermione rtenía siempre presente y la niña que veía ahora, la mirada férrea e indomable era la misma.

De repente, la niña habló:

—Los mortífagos quieren que hagamos algo con ellos, algo grande. Aún no sabemos bien qué pero mi madre te dirá apenas lo sepa. Siempre tiene con ella ese galeón falso, cuando haya algo que informar, te lo dirá.

—Gracias— susurró y agregó—, por favor, cuídense, no se expongan más de lo debido.

—Somos animales, tenemos instinto de supervivencia— respondió la pequeña.

Esas palabras hicieron un nudo en el estómago de Hermione. Quería tomarla del brazo y decirle que no era un animal, que era un ser humano, que todos los hombres y mujeres lobo eran seres humanos y que incluso la monstruosidad de su padre lo era. Ser una bestia o una persona era una elección no un destino trazado y ella podía decidir qué camino seguir con sus acciones. Sin embargo, se guardó sus palabras para otra oportunidad, ya habría tiempo de entrar en esos debates existenciales.

Ahora lo que importaba era salvar a esas personas del destino que les aguardaba al caer la noche.

La tenue alarma de su reloj pulsera le advirtió que tenía diez minutos de poción multijugos antes de volver a su apariencia normal. Apagó la alarma y miró una vez más el bosque, debía regresar a la taberna y dar aviso.

Las sutiles pero poderosas guardas de Cabeza de Puerco advirtieron a su dueño de la llegada de Hermione. Fue a su encuentro y la observó mientras su cuerpo dejaba atrás los rasgos de un hombre para traer nuevamente la figura esbelta y rubia de la chica.

—Esta noche Greyback, Rosier y otros mortifagos atacarán una maternidad muggle y asesinaran a cuanto sujeto se interponga.

Aberforth apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — preguntó con un aire sombrío.

—Si damos aviso a Albus, irán algunos de la Orden y varios aurores. Eso sólo servirá para alarmar a mortifagos y a Greyback mismo de que alguien los está traicionando. Pondría en peligro a mis contactos.

—¿Entonces dejarás que lo hagan? — preguntó con cierto asombro pero sin juzgarla, él sabía que debían hacerse sacrificios en toda guerra.

—No— resolvió de inmediato mientras buscaba algo en su bolsito de cuentas y tomaba tres frascos de poción multijugos a los que le agregaba un cabello castaño—. Iré a cada hospital con un ala maternal y buscaré a las madres que hayan dado a luz el día de ayer, encontraré a esa bruja y la sacaré de allí.

—Eso no va a impedir que vayan igualmente y maten a todos. Más aún si no la encuentran.

—Antes de irme, haré que desalojen el hospital.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

—Un incendio, una fuga de gas, un problema eléctrico, una amenaza de bomba— empezó a enumerar rápidamente—, cualquier cosa que se me ocurra llegado el momento.

Lo único que pudo entender Aberforth fue lo del incendio, las demás excusas sonaban demasiado muggle para su conocimiento.

—Tienes esa cita con Dearborn a las ocho— le recordó el anciano.

Hermione terminó de preparar sus cosas y se vistió nuevamente, esta vez con ropas femeninas. Cuando terminó de revisar todo, volvió su mirada hacia su padre.

—Vine al pasado con una misión, salvaré cuántas vidas pueda. Esa cita puede esperar.

—Ellos no son tu misión, no son miembros de la Orden. No deberías exponerte— advirtió con cierta preocupación.

Hermione se detuvo un momento ante esas palabras. Aberforth tenía razón, su misión era salvar a los miembros de la Orden y eliminar a Voldemort, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era prioritario. Sin embargo, recordó lo que ocurrió en el Bosque de Dean apenas llegó. Esa noche casi abandonó a Remus sin saberlo, actuó por instinto y por su corazón quejumbroso pero valió la pena porque el impacto se vio más adelante. ¿Y si esa bruja hija de muggles y su hijo o hija tenían alguna importancia en el futuro? Por algo los querían muertos, había más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Concluyó que no había error, que debía salvarlos.

—Si son el objetivo de los mortifagos, debo salvarlos— resolvió antes de desaparecerse una vez más sin previo aviso.

Aberforth pasó su mano por su cara mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro. La determinación de Hermione le parecía temerariamente estúpida pero ¿quién era él para ordenarle qué hacer y qué no?, sólo le quedaba esperar, velar y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera. Había llegado a la conclusión de que moriría antes de preocupación por la seguridad de esa bruja que por la varita de algún mortífago. Con ese pensamiento irónico, volvió a su lugar en la barra a escuchar las conversaciones de los ebrios, esperando encontrar alguna pista para futuras acciones y advertencias y así ser más útil para su hija.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo más irán a estar esos sucios muggles ahí?, llevan horas apostados yendo y viniendo— dijo uno con frustración.

Evan Rosier no se dignó a responder, simplemente siguió apoyado contra una de las paredes del callejón. Llevó su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un cigarrillo y con un tenue movimiento de muñeca lo encendió. Un segundo después, su rostro se perdió tras la humarada que salió de su boca al exhalar.

Llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas esperando. Habían llegado a las siete de la tarde con la intención de vigilar los movimientos e ingresar en el momento justo en el que cayera la noche. Evan había observado que los hospitales muggles no se diferenciaban mucho de San Mungo, salvo por esos vehículos ruidosos con luces verdes que iban y venían con cierta periodicidad, así que no esperaba encontrar mucha seguridad ni resistencia dentro. El plan era sencillo: desorientarlos dejándolos a oscuras, lanzar 'avadas' a quién se cruce y dejar que Greyback y los suyos hagan lo que mejor se les daba, o sea, asesinar y causar terror. Mientras, él iba en busca de esa bruja y el recién nacido.

Todo iba según lo esperado hasta que de repente, algo se salió del guión justo cuando iban a ingresar pasadas las nueve. Algunos de los muggles con túnicas blancas comenzaron a salir del edificio con velocidad y más vehículos con luces y sonidos extraños llegaron, esta vez de colores rojo y azul y otros con luces anaranjadas. Había gritos y órdenes, silbatos que sonaban, calles que se cortaban y en el rostro de todos se veía cierta desesperación. Los mortífagos y hombres lobo observaron desde su escondite cómo eran sacados los pacientes en camillas y subidos a los vehículos con luces verdes. Algunos tomaban velocidad de inmediato perdiéndose entre las calles, otros simplemente quedaban a cierta distancia del edificio. Ninguno de los pacientes que salían era el objetivo que Evan buscaba así que se mantuvieron inmóviles en el lugar aguardando una oportunidad.

Pero ese sólo fue el principio del caos.

Minutos más tarde más vehículos llegaron con sus versiones de Rita Skeeter a bordo y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, más muggles salieron en tropel de cosas similares al autobús noctámbulo. A los ojos de los magos ahí presentes, parecían aurores con esos trajes oscuros con manchas más claras en algunas partes y sus movimientos organizados. Se podía leer SRR en los vehículos y en sus espaldas, actuaban como unidades de comando sincronizadas que bien podrían causarles admiración si no fueran, justamente, la inmundicia que despreciaban y querían borrar de este mundo.

—Nunca en mi vida había visto a tantos juntos, son realmente una peste— se escuchó decir en el fondo. Era un mortifago de menor rango, proveniente de una familia sin linaje que se precie.

—Lo más molesto son esos autos con luces raras… ¿para qué servirán?— opinó el hombre lobo más locuaz del grupo.

Evan se mantenía inmóvil y en silencio. En la oscuridad del callejón, sólo se veía su cigarrillo tomar un poco más de color cada vez que aspiraba, iluminando su máscara de plata. En su interior, estaba algo agradecido con cómo se estaban dando las cosas y le hubiera gustado sonreír ante la situación pero se guardó para sí sus pensamientos. Esta misión en particular le daba mala espina, no era la típica en la que asaltaban un vecindario muggle a altas horas de la noche o en la que secuestraban a algún mago o bruja desprevenido en su regreso a casa. No, esta vez debía acabar con una sangresucia y su hijo.

Matar a la bruja no le causaba resquemores ni cargos de conciencia. A estas alturas, no era la primera y, definitivamente, no sería la última, pero ¿por qué el bebé? Según había escuchado, el padre del recién nacido era un sangrepura, un deslice de esos que se quieren esconder debajo de la alfombra antes de que tome estado público. En consecuencia, era entendible la urgencia por matar a la madre pero el niño era un mestizo, no quería eliminarlo. Tras tantas muertes en ambos bandos, Evan comenzaba a preocuparse por el índice poblacional de la sociedad mágica. Si seguían así, en diez u once años apenas llegarían a los veinte ingresantes a Hogwarts cuando en su año fueron alrededor de ochenta.

Incluso había algo más que lo inquietaba. Él conocía a esta sangresucia en particular y, en consecuencia, podía hacerse una idea muy clara de quién había cometido el deslice. Se cuidó de no decir absolutamente nada cuando Bellatrix le entregó la fotografía del próximo objetivo. Su rostro se había mantenido estoico y sereno cuando les fueron impartidas sus órdenes. El único que sonreía en la mansión era su padre, Timeus Rosier. Para él era un absoluto honor que su hijo sea por fin puesto a cargo de una misión con algunos novatos a sus órdenes. Evan no negaría que sintió cierto orgullo cuando fue llamado pero ¿debía ser esta misión en particular la que demuestre su valía? Y, sobre todo, ¿debía venir Fenrir Greyback con él?

Ese era el colmo de los males, algo que realmente ponía sus nervios de punta. La gran mayoría creía que era una bestia entregada a sus instintos más primarios, un arma no pensante que uno podía lanzarle a los enemigos sólo para causar destrucción y caos. Evan no podía estar menos de acuerdo con eso porque él veía más allá de esa fachada salvaje y sanguinaria e, incluso, llegó a temerle más al hombre que a la bestia, uno que escondía muy bien lo astuto y perspicaz que era.

A esa conclusión llegó unos meses después de ser marcado, cuando aún era un estudiante de Hogwarts. Fue asignado a una misión de persecución, secuestro, extorsión y muerte bajo las órdenes de Bastian Nott. Se suponía que debía 'aprender' del veterano mortífago, uno de los más allegados al Lord, seguir sus órdenes y demostrar que sí se podía confiar en él.

Recordaba cómo estaban los cinco atados a sus sillas, cuatro muggles y el sangresucia en cuestión. Los 'crucios', aprendió Evan con el tiempo, eran moneda corriente y lo primero que salía de las varitas de todos, incluyendo la suya. Él trataba de asimilar las palabras de su padre que le advertían que no debía sentir placer en la tortura, no debía sentir repulsión tampoco, en realidad, no debía sentir absolutamente nada por algo que ni siquiera debería existir. Porque eso eran los muggles y sangresucias para Timeus Rosier, eran la nada misma, un error de la naturaleza.

—Los muggles son como los áfidos en nuestras amadas rosas— le repetía Timeus desde que era un niño mientras paseaban por los jardines del castillo—, una simple plaga que eliminamos para que crezcan sanas, fuertes y hermosas. No tenemos compasión por esos insectos ni tampoco nos genera placer eliminarlos. Sabemos que es necesario, de lo contrario, nuestras flores morirían. Hacemos lo que debemos por el bien de lo que es nuestro.

Esas últimas palabras eran el mantra que Evan se repetía cada vez que debía torturar y asesinar:  _hacemos lo que debemos por el bien de lo que es nuestro_. Aquella noche de octubre no fue la excepción y por eso trataba de mantenerse sereno mientras observaba la locura desatada con los gritos de las víctimas. Pocas cosas quedaron tan grabadas en su memoria cómo lo que vivió esa madrugada de otoño hace ya casi dos años.

Greyback en todo momento se mantuvo detrás como un buen perro de caza esperando a ser lanzado sobre las víctimas. Por un momento así lo creyó el propio Evan también, había escuchado los comentarios de otros que desprestigiaban al hombre lobo pero fue verlo en acción lo que cambió su perspectiva.

Ninguna bestia realmente tiene dominio sobre sus instintos, de ahí que fueran justamente bestias, y lo máximo que se puede aspirar es a que respondan a su amo con una lealtad exenta de raciocinio. Nott parecía usarlo como elemento intimidatorio sobre esa familia muggle que, para su desgracia, había tenido el orgullo de tener a un sangresucia entre ellos, uno que trabajaba en el Ministerio. Evan percibió cómo el licántropo actuaba por cuenta propia bajo la apariencia de obedecer órdenes y lo que le provocó escalofríos fue la manera en la que se desenvolvía: había premeditación y mesura incluso cuando parecía descontrolado.

Greyback realmente gozaba del miedo que causaba y lo provocaba con creces. El heredero Rosier notó la manera en la que olfateaba a las víctimas adrede y cómo sonreía cuando chillaban y lloriqueaban clamando piedad. Imaginó que algo cambiaba en el aroma de las personas cuando estaban aterradas y ese cambio parecía ser percibido por el olfato del hombre lobo excitándolo. Parecía que sabía a quién atacar primero para quebrar la cordura y esperanzas de todas las víctimas y hasta dónde llegar para prolongar sus vidas lo máximo posible. También estaba la manera en la que utilizaba sus garras con una precisión de maestro pocionista cortando ingredientes. Los hacía desangrar en lugares precisos que no provocaban la muerte inmediata sino una larga y dolorosa agonía. Sin mencionar las violaciones y vejámenes cometidos sobre las víctimas. Y de todo, absolutamente de todo el horror que Evan observaba, cuando creyó que nada podía ser peor, vino el mayor impacto: la mirada psicópata que alcanzó el mayor de los éxtasis cuando comenzó a devorar a sus víctimas, lentamente, estando aún vivas. Había deleite en el hombre lobo mientras escuchaba los gritos y súplicas.

Sin lugar a dudas, Fenrir Greyback tenía absoluto control de sí mismo. Una bestia sólo ataca y mata, no disfruta. Un hombre en cambio es capaz de medir sus impulsos y actuar según lo que más provecho y satisfacción le aporte. Evan Rosier concluyó aquella noche que el verdadero monstruo no era el licántropo sino el ser humano que hacía uso y abuso de su maldición para provocar verdadero terror.

Y así supo que debía cuidarse de él tanto como de Bellatrix, Bartimius Jr o del mismísimo Lord, por supuesto.

—Yo digo que entremos igual. Un par de 'avadas' y problema resuelto. Son tantos que unos cuántos menos no harán la diferencia.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!— dijeron unos cuantos—, ¡no sabrán qué les picó!

En ese momento, un fuerte golpe en la pared llamó la atención de todos.

—Nadie se mueve de aquí— masculló Greyback.

El sonido gutural de su voz recordaba al gruñido de un perro rabioso. Todos contuvieron su aliento al observar la fiereza del hombre lobo: su respiración pesada, una mirada inescrupulosa, esa mueca de profundo desprecio mostrando dientes afilados y algo desproporcionados para su mandíbula. Todo en él gritaba "peligro de muerte" y sus compañeros mortífagos y hombres lobo lo sabían.

—Greyback tiene razón— dijo Evan, hablando por primera vez en horas, mientras aplastaba su cigarrillo y sacaba otro del paquete—. Llamaremos demasiado la atención con tantos muggles dando vueltas— concluyó y encendió uno nuevo.

—¿Y si se escapa?, tenemos órdenes de…

—La sangresucia y su cría siguen ahí— dijo Fenrir y, señalando su nariz, agregó—, puedo olerlo.

—Entonces sólo debemos...

En ese preciso momento, una fuerte explosión hizo que todos, muggles, mortífagos y hombres lobo se echaran al suelo y cubrieran sus cabezas. Una de las habitaciones que daba al frente había volado por los aires y todas sus inmediaciones fueron cubiertas por las llamas.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! — gritó el hombre lobo compañero de Greyback.

Evan se incorporó y ordenó:

—Quietos todos.

Dicho eso, con hechizo desilusionador de por medio, avanzó hasta llegar a un muggle vestido de policía y le lanzó un 'Imperio'. Le entregó la fotografía de la sangresucia que buscaban y le ordenó que fuera y averiguara qué había sido de ella. Al cabo de unos extensos minutos regresó.

—Estaba dentro, no alcanzaron a sacarla a tiempo, murió en la explosión— dijo con voz monocorde.

Se miraron entre sí, no entendían qué había ocurrido. Lo único certero era que todo era un caos entre los muggles.

—Explica qué está ocurriendo— ordenó Evan.

—Un grupo terrorista exigió un millón de libras esterlinas para hoy a la medianoche, de lo contrario, harían estallar una bomba en uno de los hospitales de Londres.

—Di sus nombres.

Si Evan iba a informarle al Lord que no cumplieron la misión, mínimamente, quería un nombre para acusar.

—Dicen llamarse 'La Mano'. Se mantuvo el contacto telefónico durante horas desde distintos lugares del Reino Unido. Es la primera vez que atacan. No tenemos más información.

—¿Fue la única muerte? — preguntó Greyback.

El hombre lobo parecía no estar conforme con lo que estaba escuchando. Bien podría ser su alto sentido intuitivo el que le indicaba que algo raro había en todo el asunto.

—No— respondió con suavidad el muggle—, la explosión fue en su habitación, una enfermera estaba con ella al igual que su hijo recién nacido. Los demás pacientes de los alrededores habían sido relocalizados a tiempo, ella era la siguiente en ser desalojada pero no alcanzamos.

—El nombre de la enfermera— pidió el hombre lobo.

—Nadie sabe, sólo su descripción: Caucásica, cabello largo, lacio y castaño, ojos verdes, metro cincuenta y cinco aproximadamente, robusta. Vestía uniforme de enfermera de este hospital aunque nadie recuerda haberla visto anteriormente. Pudo haber sido su primer día de trabajo o pudo ser parte de esa organización.

Todo era demasiado conveniente pero Evan no sería el que plantara la duda sobre los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, debía indagar un poco más en todo este asunto si quería dar un informe completo al regresar.

—¡Hey! — Se escuchó a unos metros a otro oficial—,¡Phill! ¡¿Qué diablos haces ahí?! ¡El Capitán quiere verte! — gritaba mientras se acercaba.

No era el único que ahora miraba en su dirección, varios otros muggles tenían los ojos clavados en el policía que estaba bajo el 'Imperio' a la entrada del callejón.

—Fuera, todos— ordenó Evan con firmeza.

Uno a uno comenzaron a desaparecerse. Rosier tomó del brazo a Greyback adivinando su intención de quedarse. No lo dejaría solo, no cuando se le ordenó supervisar al hombre lobo a pesar de que para él eso era casi imposible pero, mínimamente, mantendría las apariencias.

—Tú y yo iremos al lugar de la explosión y veremos si realmente fueron muggles o hay algo más.

Fenrir sólo lo miró de reojo sin decir palabra alguna como si evaluara las ganancias de obedecerlo o no. Esperó a que lanzara el hechizo desilusionador sobre ambos y siguió a Rosier hasta el vallado con carteles de 'prohibido el ingreso'. La vigilancia era extrema y debieron tener mucho cuidado de no rozar a nadie para que no se percataran de su presencia.

A pesar de ver restos humanos en la cama incendiada, en la cuna y cerca de la ventana, el mago comenzó a pronunciar un par de hechizos en los alrededores.

—Nada, no hay rastro mágico en este cuarto. Por lo visto no intentó desaparecerse así que esos huesos deben ser los de ella, su hijo y la enfermera.

Greyback miraba los alrededores. Sus ojos eran dos rendijas horizontales mientras escudriñaba cada rincón y su nariz trataba de distinguir aromas.

—Huele a azufre y salitre.

—Pólvora— susurró Evan. Aún recordaba las clases de pociones y cómo no hacer estallar todo por los aires.

Deambularon un poco más y antes de salir, el hombre lobo se detuvo de golpe.

—Sándalo y canela— dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Apenas se siente… como si hubieran querido cubrirlo a propósito pero mi olfato no me engaña— murmuró con un extraño brillo predatorio en sus ojos—, hay un aroma a sándalo y canela en los alrededores y fuera de la habitación.

Señaló el pasillo e hizo que Rosier lo siguiera.

—Está en todas las habitaciones— repitió el hombre lobo más para sí que para su compañero.

—Debe ser de la enfermera. Habrá visitado al resto de los pacientes antes de quedarse con la sangresucia— miró los alrededores y ordenó—: Volvamos, no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí.

—Esa bruja tuvo una muerte más rápida de la que merecía…— murmuró Greyback con un claro gesto de enojo.

Lo tomó del brazo y se desaparecieron. Aunque no le agradara, debía dar el informe y sufrir las consecuencias de este revés inesperado. Por dentro pensaba que había una pequeña probabilidad de que la sangresucia y su hijo escaparan y que los restos humanos que vieron no sean los de ellos pero sin pruebas concretas, no dejaría abierta esa puerta que sólo acentuaba el fracaso en su primera misión a cargo.

No muy lejos de allí, en el techo de uno de los edificios, un recién nacido no paraba de llorar y una mujer en bata de hospital trataba de que se prendiera a su pecho para alimentarlo. Estaba demasiado débil a causa de la cesárea y no se movía demasiado.

—Volaste un hospital— susurró la mujer con cierto asombro cuando al fin logró que su hijo comenzara a tomar su leche.

—Sólo una habitación— aclaró ella sin mirarla—, no el edificio entero.

Hermione estaba atenta a lo que ocurría a lo lejos. Sabía que había cruzado ciertos límites esa noche pero se tranquilizaba al pensar que, más allá de las apariencias, sólo fueron pérdidas materiales y no humanas. Su mente comenzó a divagar en las consecuencias de su supuerto atentado terrorista.

— _Seguro cambiarán las políticas gubernamentales… el gobierno se volverá más estricto que nunca con el IRA dando vueltas en esta época y con lo que yo hice ahora…_ —

Fue traída de nuevo de sus pensamientos por la voz de la mujer.

—¿Qué es eso de 'La Mano'?, ¿formas parte de esa organización?, ¿qué quieres de nosotros?, ¿qué buscas? — preguntaba con cierta impaciencia.

El largo suspiro de Hermione parecía no drenar su cansancio. Encontrarla le llevó más tiempo del que creyó en un primer momento pero al final dio con ella, con Ingrid Morgan. Cambió su voz varias veces, transportándose a distintos puntos del Reino Unido sólo para hacer las llamadas amenazantes sin que pudieran rastrearla o reconocerla. Pensó que en el ajetreo generalizado podría sacar a la bruja pero no contó con que el maldito protocolo de seguridad de las instituciones fuera tan rápido y efectivo. En el momento en el que se apareció en el hospital para llevársela se encontró con miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Británicas por todos lados. Debió usar su varita más de lo que hubiera querido para que la dejaran entrar al área de neonatología con la apariencia de una mujer de mediana edad, robusta y de cabello castaño.

—'La Mano' sólo existe en los cómics— murmuró y chasqueó con la lengua mientras pensaba—,  _o tal vez ni llegue a existir… no creo que Marvel use ese nombre ahora para su historieta… con lo que me gustaba._

—Entonces, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué quieres? — volvió a chillar.

Por primera vez se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente como si la estudiara.

—En realidad, tú deberías responder esa pregunta primero… ¿quién eres?

—No voy a….

Hermione caminó hacia ella y con los brazos cruzados comenzó a hablarle.

—No mentía cuando dije que los mortífagos y hombres lobo iban a atacarte esta noche, a ti y a tu hijo. También iban a matar a los que se interpusieran en su camino…  _todos_  los que viste en el hospital iban a morir por tu simple presencia— quedó frente a ella y concluyó—: así que, ahora dime… ¿por qué eres tan importante como para que se tomen semejante molestia?

Estaba siendo ruda y cruel, lo sabía, pero para ese momento ya había perdido sus grandes dosis de paciencia. Estaba agotada y parte de ella se había transportado a los tiempos de la tercera guerra mágica. Tal vez fue la explosión lo que hizo que su mente quedara atrapada en aquel tiempo o tal vez era el cansancio, lo cierto es que quería respuestas y no tenía ánimos para tratar a la mujer con guantes de seda.

—No lo sé… y aunque lo supiera, ¿por qué te lo diría?, ¿para qué me mates tú si no te gusta mi respuesta? — respondió.

Hermione le sonrió con condescendencia.

—¿Piensas que me hubiera tomado la molestia de disfrazarme de enfermera, ir a la morgue de tres hospitales, conseguir tres cuerpos, ubicarlos en tu habitación, llevarte al otro extremo y desaparecernos tras hacer explotar esa bomba sólo para matarte minutos después?

La bruja frente a ella apretó fuerte sus labios sin poder responder la lógica de esas palabras.

—Sin contar todo el escándalo que armé con las amenazas y las absurdas exigencias telefónicas hechas a lo largo y ancho del país.

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿por qué has hecho todo eso? — preguntó una vez más con suspicacia.

Volvió a darle la espalda a la mujer e inspiró profundamente queriendo serenarse. La alarma de su reloj pulsera interrumpió su pequeño ejercicio de relajación, le estaba indicando el tiempo límite de la poción multijugos. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacó un frasco y lo bebió.

—Porque debía— respondió cuando terminó de tragar el líquido—, fue casi instintivo. Sólo supe que irían detrás de ti y que se llevarían todo por delante volviendo ese hospital la escena de una masacre.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Hermione rogaba que se apurara a dar respuestas, no podía estar toda la noche. De hecho, le quedaban dos horas únicamente para dejar de ser la mujer de cabello castaño y volver a ser una Dumbledore.

—Realmente no sabes quién soy, ¿no? — dijo mientras cambiaba al bebé de pecho.

—No, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quién eres y por qué eres tan importante como para que se tomen semejante trabajo? — dijo volviéndola a mirar—, porque estoy segura que la masacre sólo serviría para esconder tu muerte y nada más.

La mujer observó a Hermione y sopesó sus opciones. Si lo que esa bruja decía era verdad, significaba que había sido descubierta a pesar de las precauciones que tomó y, entre ella y los otros, definitivamente se quedaba con ella. Por ahora, respondería sus preguntas, después vería si seguía o no el juego.

—En realidad… no sé cómo supieron de mí, nadie debería— miró a su hijo, tan pequeño, tan frágil—. Ya sabes mi nombre, Ingrid Morgan, y este pequeño se llama Regulus como…

—Como su padre— terminó de decir Hermione con cierto asombro.

—¿Lo… lo conoces?, ¿sabes dónde está? — empezó a preguntar con desesperación—, hace meses que lo busco, que lo espero… no sé qué fue de él… no sé…

Tanto si era por desesperación o las hormonas del parto, la mujer empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hermione se acercó más a ella y amagó con abrazarla pero ésta la rechazó alejándose con temor.

—No me has respondido— dijo con la voz cortada y en estado de alerta—, ¿dónde está Regulus?

—No lo conozco personalmente pero sí sé que… que…

—Está muerto.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿cómo puedes estar segura?

—No puedo decirte cómo pero lo sé. Él está muerto.

El estado de negación no le duró mucho a la bruja, de hecho, hacía tiempo estaba segura de que ese había sido el destino de su esposo. No veía otra respuesta para su ausencia.

—Se lo dije… le dije que debía huir conmigo, que si seguía con  _ellos_  moriría.

—Murió por desafiarlos— agregó ganándose el asombro de su interlocutora.

—Él… finalmente…

—Hizo lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto?, ¿entonces, tú… tú no eres una de  _ellos_?

—No soy una mortífaga ni estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas, al contrario. Creí que el haberte salvado la vida era una muestra de mis lealtades.

—Pero… ¿por qué hiciste todo eso?, ¿por qué la bomba, los cuerpos…?

—Porque debo proteger a los que me informaron de este ataque. Si le decía a los aurores, ponía sobre aviso a los mortífagos de que tienen una fuga en sus líneas. Si simplemente desaparecías, iban a matar a todos los que estaban ahí cuando no te encontraran. Debía parecer un asunto puramente muggle para que no siguieran buscándote.

—¿Y todo eso lo hiciste sin saber nada de mí o por qué me podrían querer muerta?

—Lo hice, sí. Ahora, agradecería que me dijeras algo más.

Ya con sólo saber que tenía frente a ella al hijo de Regulus y sobrino de Sirius era suficiente como para que haya valido la pena. Más si pensaba que el heredero legítimo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black era un mestizo.

— _Toujours pur_ — pensó con ironía y sonrió.

—Él y yo estamos juntos desde el último año en Hogwarts. Nos casamos en secreto el verano pasado. La última vez que nos vimos, le dije que estaba embarazada. Sé que se alegró pero pude ver que algo más le preocupaba. Murmuró que no podíamos ir a San Mungo, también dijo que no podía llevarme a su casa, que no era seguro por ahora, que lo mejor era que me escondiera hasta que él pudiera decirle a sus padres. Nunca me explicó mucho más, no le gustaba hablar de su familia.

— _Y por eso fue a un hospital muggle… escuchó las advertencias de Regulus a pesar de no explicarle demasiado_ — frunció el ceño con enojo—, _¿qué demonios esperaba ese chico al casarse con una hija de muggles?, nunca lograré entender por completo a RAB y sus endemoniadas decisiones…_

Tras unos segundos de silencio, extendió su mano y habló:

—Ven, te ayudaré a pararte, debes esconderte. Siendo la esposa de Regulus Black y este pequeño su hijo, serás perseguida sin lugar a dudas en cuanto sepan que sigues con vida.

—Podré cuidarme sola, no necesito de tu ayuda— respondió con cierta altivez.

Como buena hija de Aberforth gruñó algo indescifrable antes de decir con voz imperiosa:

—¿Tienes al menos una mínima idea de qué clase de familia son los Black?

—Por supuesto que sí— devolvió elevando su voz—, Regulus siempre me lo advirtió, siempre me dijo que debía cuidarme de no llamar su atención. Por eso no fui a San Mungo, por eso me escondí todos estos meses.

—'Llamar su atención' — repitió riendo—, con eso no llegas ni a la punta del iceberg, Ingrid Morgan— dijo interrumpiéndola—. No sé qué te haya dicho exactamente Regulus pero déjame serte más que clara en esto: a esa familia no le ha temblado el pulso a la hora de apuntar su varita contra los suyos, sangre de su sangre, si los consideraban traidores.

Viendo que había capturado su atención, agregó:

—Y con traición entiéndase cualquier trato con muggles, hijos de muggles y sangrepuras simpatizantes de todos ellos— su rostro era en extremo serio cuando aclaró—: Seré aún más clara con las palabras porque no es así como ellos realmente los llaman sino  _inmundicia_ ,  _sangresucia_  y  _traidores a la sangre_.

Para ese momento, la mujer sostenía de manera protectora a su hijo como si esas palabras pudieran dañarlo.

—Ya que estamos, te hablaré un poco más de las joyitas de tu familia política para que te des una idea de lo que enfrentas— dijo acercándose como si fuera a hablar de un secreto—: Empecemos por sus padres, Orion y Walburga Black. Tan obsesiva es esa familia con la pureza que, siendo primos  _hermanos_ , contrajeron matrimonio sólo para conservar la limpidez de su progenie.

Ingrid reaccionó como Hermione esperaba al hablar del incesto familiar de los Black. Después de todo, si había algo que sorprendía en extremo a los hijos de muggles respecto a los sangrepura eran esos casamientos entre consanguíneos.

—Sigamos con la rama familiar de al lado, sus tíos y primas: Cygnus y Druella Black. Esos dos no son primos, vienen de dos familias diferentes aunque, viendo lo visto, no me extrañaría que fueran primos terceros. Druella es la tía del mortífago que tenía la orden de matarte hace unas horas e imagino que sabía muy bien a quién venía a eliminar. Ambos repudiaron a su segunda hija, Andrómeda, por relacionarse y luego casarse con un hijo de muggles. Nunca más la recibieron y su nombre está prohibido frente a ellos. Eso nos deja a sus otros dos retoños: Bellatrix, la mayor, mortífaga convencida de su decisión, tiene como pasatiempo lanzar 'crucios' y maldiciones a las  _inmundicias_  del mundo. Y Narcissa, la adorable hermana menor, casada con Lucius Malfoy, otro mortifago que no duda en agachar su cabeza ante su  _Señor_  y obedecer cuánta orden le impartan.

A estas alturas, Ingrid estaba realmente pálida por todo lo que escuchaba. Sabía que esa familia tenía sus secretos pero Regulus siempre le decía que nada de eso la alcanzaría nunca, que él se aseguraría de que nada le pasara. Eso fue cierto hasta que murió, al menos.

—Pero volvamos nuevamente al tronco principal. ¿Alguna vez te habló de lo que le pasó a su hermano? Si fuiste a Hogwarts debes saber que en gryffindor estaba su hermano mayor, Sirius Black.

—Sólo dijo que Sirius había tomado su decisión y por eso no vivía en la Casa Principal.

Rodó los ojos en respuesta a esas palabras antes de hablar una vez más:

—Como todos los sangrepura, Regulus sabía usar los eufemismos, debo reconocerlo— opinó al respecto y continuó—. Sirius Black desafió a su familia de todas las maneras posibles pero quedémonos sólo con que terminó en gryffindor y con que le gusta relacionarse con  _traidores a la sangre_  y  _sangresucias_. Fue repudiado, al igual que Andrómeda. El único que le brindó su apoyo no fue Regulus, como podrás imaginar, sino su tío Alphard Black a quien repudiaron postmortem por heredarle una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero para subsistir.

—¿Có-cómo sabes tanto sobre esa familia?

—No interesa cómo lo sé, lo que debe importarte es que lo sé y te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Esa es tu realidad, una que Regulus debió advertirte antes de arrastrarte al mundo de los sangrepura. La guerra que vivimos nos toca a todos, aunque muchos se nieguen a reconocerlo, pero afecta más a determinadas familias y sus allegados.

—¿Por eso me quieren muerta… por… por…?

—Porque tu hijo es la mancha más grande que posee la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black en este momento. Preferirían ver arder su legado antes de permitirle a un mestizo, hijo de una  _inmunda sangresucia_ , heredar lo que con tanto recelo han cuidado.

—¡No hables así de mi hijo o de mí!

—Acostúmbrate a escucharlo a diestra y siniestra porque así será tratado por todos ellos.

Hermione vio cómo Ingrid tragaba fuerte ante el reconocimiento de su realidad.

—¿Cómo es que saben de mí… cómo…?— empezó a decir temblando.

—Eso sólo lo puedes responder tú. ¿Quién más sabía de su relación?

—Nadie… sólo Kreacher, él estuvo cuando pronunciamos los votos y fue él quien encantó nuestras sortijas a pedido de Regulus.

— _Y por eso no aparecen en el árbol genealógico. Magia élfica…_ — pensó resolviendo para sus adentros una de sus mayores dudas de la noche. Luego opinó—: Kreacher no traicionaría a su amo y amigo… ni siquiera ante Orion o Walburga Black.

—Entonces no sé cómo… al menos que haya confiado en alguien antes de… antes de morir.

— _Regulus Arcturus Black, el mago más ingenuo del que alguna vez haya sabido_ — pensó Hermione al escucharla.

La alarma volvió a sonar y se giró para beber su tercera y última poción multijugos. El tiempo apremiaba:

—Te vuelvo a repetir mi oferta por última vez. Puedo ayudarte, puedo llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

La mujer la observó un instante.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo— resolvió.

Hermione transfiguró la bata de Ingrid en un vestido de verano y le ofreció otra manta para el bebé. Al terminar, le extendió la mano y se aparecieron en un callejón a la vuelta del hotel en el que ya tenía una habitación reservada. Entraron sin mirar a nadie a los ojos por mucho tiempo para no quedar en la memoria de ninguno.

Una vez en la habitación, acomodaron al pequeño Regulus en la cama y Hermione le entregó un par de pociones para ayudarla a recuperarse. Vio cómo, por primera vez desde su encuentro en la habitación del hospital, comenzaba a relajarse y sentirse segura, protegida.

—Sé que no he sido fácil de tratar— comenzó a decir—, espero entiendas que no era mi intención ser una malagradecida, sólo… sólo…

—Entiendo, no debes explicarme. Has estado oculta cerca de un año, pasaste todo tu embarazo sola sin saber qué fue de tu esposo, tuviste que mantenerte alejada del mundo mágico por seguridad y, cuando creías que estabas a salvo, aparece una extraña a decirte que los mortífagos vienen en camino para matarte.

Ingrid la miró y sonrió apenas. Sus ojeras eran evidentes, el sueño estaba apoderándose de ella.

—Soy huérfana, sabes… sé lo que es crecer sin padres… ahora tampoco tengo a Regulus conmigo… mi hijo… él es todo, mi mundo entero… pensar que podría perderlo…

—No lo perderás— dijo Hermione acercándose una vez más y tomando sus manos, esta vez no fue rechazada—. Prometo que él vivirá y tendrá a su madre a su lado.

—Gracias, muchas gracias— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre... de hecho, no me has dicho quién eres.

—No... nunca dije mi nombre— respondió y por tercera vez la alarma sonó—, quién soy no tiene importancia.

—¿Por qué dices eso?, te debo la vida, debo saber quién eres, cómo llamarte...

Ingrid se giró para atender a su hijo que comenzaba a lloriquear algo molesto. No vio que Hermione comenzaba a cambiar de forma recuperando su altura, sus rizos, su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes mientras sostenía su varita.

—Porque me olvidarás en un segundo— dijo con un gesto carente de toda emoción y susurró—, 'obliviate'.

Cabos sueltos, no podía dejar cabos sueltos que serían pistas para los curiosos. No borraría su identidad, sólo los recuerdos de haber estado en esa maternidad en particular, haberse encontrado con ella y tener esa conversación. Dejó presente toda la información sobre la familia Black que le había proporcionado pero la mezcló con recuerdos de sus conversaciones con Regulus. También dejó en ella un falso recuerdo de su esposo diciéndole dónde encontrar a Andrómeda Tonks para pedirle ayuda, contándole a ella todo, en el caso de que él no volviera.

Cuando terminó de modificar la memoria de Ingrid Morgan, miró al niño y le sonrió.

—Lo sé— le dijo—, he cometido delitos imperdonables— lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar con él por la habitación mientras le hablaba para calmarlo—. La única que puede ayudarlos es tu tía, la prima de tu padre. Yo no puedo llevarlos y revelar mi identidad, tampoco puedo dejar que tu madre llegue allí y cuente cómo una desconocida que bebía poción multijugos la ayudó— tomó su manito y lo acarició—. Verás, se suponía que esta noche tenía una cita con un mago llamado Caradoc Dearborn y por ayudarlos a ustedes lo dejé plantado— sonrió al verlo medio dormido—, obviamente pondré una excusa pero, en el momento en el que se entere lo de ustedes y la explosión y relacione que fue en el periodo de tiempo de mi ausencia… pues, ¿qué decirte?, por algo es un auror, se dará cuenta y eso traerá preguntas e interrogatorios que no me dejarán actuar como quiero.

Cuando vio que se durmió nuevamente, lo llevó a la cama y le susurró:

—Espero crezcas sano y fuerte y seas buen amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom… y también de una chica llamada Hermione Jean Granger que llegará a Hogwarts llena de miedos e ilusiones— se acercó a su otra oreja y volvió a hablarle—. Y si quedas en slytherin como tu padre, sé buen amigo e influencia de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, asegúrate de que no sigan la tradición familiar y que crezcan siendo tolerantes y amigables sin dejar de ser las astutas serpientes que son.

Escuchó el quejido sutil de la mujer y vio cómo comenzaba a salir del letargo propio que deja el 'obliviate' durante los primeros minutos.

—Tu madre está de nuevo contigo. Ha sido un placer conocerte Regulus Black Jr.

Los miró una vez más antes de desaparecerse

Ya era muy tarde y Cabeza de Puerco estaba cerrado. Simplemente se sentó en una de las mesas abrazada por la oscuridad de la noche. Aberforth se acercó trayendo consigo una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos, no le habló, simplemente se sentó frente a ella. Lo suyo no era ser un inquisidor constante de las actividades de su hija, cuando ella lo crea oportuno le hablaría. Hermione, por su parte, lanzó los hechizos de costumbre para asegurarse de que estaban realmente solos a pesar de que no abrió la boca por un largo rato.

—Esa bruja es la madre del heredero de la familia Black.

—Sabía que ese niño Sirius dejaría embarazada a alguna en cualquier momento.

Hermione se sonrió.

—Sirius fue repudiado, ¿lo olvidas?

Aberforth abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y murmuró:

—Del menor entonces… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

—Así es, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? — repitió ella mientras daba un largo trago vaciando su vaso de una sola vez.

Aunque no le agradara comentarlo, debía informarle a Hermione:

—Te esperó hasta que cerré el negocio.

—Caradoc…— susurró recordándolo—, ¿qué excusa diste?

—Que te envié a tratar un asunto personal en mi nombre.

—Tomaste responsabilidad por mi ausencia.

—¿Quién se animaría a reclamarme algo  _a mí_? — dijo con una sonrisa.

—A excepción de tu hija aquí presente, nadie que valore su vida.

Él rió quedadamente. No podía estar en desacuerdo con esas palabras porque eran verdad. La única capaz de cuestionarlo en voz alta y frente a cualquiera sin temor era ella. La miró unos segundos antes de comentarle:

—Mañana habrá una reunión de la Orden.

—Hmph... ya era hora— murmuró entre dientes.

Otros minutos pasaron. Sólo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche envolverlos.

—Ve a dormir— dijo él de repente—, mañana no es necesario que atiendas el negocio, intenta descansar... recuperarte.

Ella suspiró y, con una sonrisa que guardaba una gran tristeza, le respondió.

—Aunque lo desee, no podría…

Con esas palabras se levantó y tomó la botella que seguiría bebiendo en soledad antes de ir rumbo a su habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

La casa de sus padres seguía siendo la misma que recordaba de su infancia, previo a mudarse al Valle de Godric. La cálida sala de estar tenía sobre sí un hechizo que la ampliaba imperceptiblemente para adecuarse a la cantidad de personas que llegaran. Era un conjuro hecho por su propia madre, Kendra Dumbledore, quién solía decir que no había nada más incómodo que una habitación demasiado grande o demasiado pequeña.  _La sala debe adecuarse a los invitados, no la cantidad de invitados a la sala_ , repetía en cada oportunidad _._

Ahora, décadas después, la observaba con detenimiento desde un rincón alejado de la algarabía de los demás. Algunos ni siquiera notaron su presencia acostumbrados a las caras conocidas de siempre, no repararon en él que estaba situado estratégicamente aparte. Lo cierto es que siempre había sido así, desde pequeño, no le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás sino simplemente observar desde la distancia. Albus, por el contrario, siempre gustaba de ser el centro de las miradas de los que lo rodeaban, sean sus padres, los vecinos, los amigos, sus alumnos. Esa era la primera y gran diferencia entre ambos, las demás casi podría decirse que eran consecuencia de ésta.

Hermione le comentó el destino de esta casa en particular. Durante la segunda guerra mágica no pudo ser utilizada porque Peter Pettigrew seguía con vida y conocía su ubicación, por lo que la sede oficial de la Orden se trasladó a Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, en la tercera guerra volvió a ser útil para las reuniones y luego para los refugiados. Según había dicho, pasó meses enteros en este lugar y el hechizo de su madre fue siempre de gran utilidad. Nunca se sintieron atiborrados y siempre tuvieron la sensación de bienvenida, algo que duró hasta que la propia casa fue destruida y vuelta escombros y astillas.

—¿Alguien desea compartir algo más? Cualquier detalle que hayan notado y que llamara su atención puede esconder más de lo que a primera vista parece— dijo Albus con parsimonia.

—La calidad de los polvos flú ha disminuido pero su precio ha aumentado en el mercado— se escuchó a Aberforth decir con su voz profunda y rasposa—, y un cargamento de madera mágica de Garrick fue decomisado en el sector de aduanas del Ministerio. Tengo entendido que ha sido el tercero en lo que va del año.

Todos se giraron y la mayoría no ocultó su sorpresa por darse cuenta recién en ese momento que ahí estaba el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco.

—Hmmm, dato curioso y preocupante— observó el director frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

—¿Y eso… qué importancia tiene para la Orden? — preguntó Sirius con cierto cuidado.

Aberforth lo miró con el mismo desprecio que le dirigía a cualquiera salvo a Hermione.

—Si no puedes resolver eso por ti mismo, yo no haré tu trabajo— gruñó.

—¿Qué más sabes del tema? — inquirió Moody en voz alta pasando por alto el murmullo y desconcierto de los otros.

—Fue el comentario de uno de los clientes y de dos de mis proveedores. Un _amigo_  de mi hija habló de eso mismo con ella estos días. Si quieres saber más, deberás hablar directamente con Hermione. Lo del cargamento, apareció en la sección de 'curiosidades y anécdotas' de  _El Profeta_.

—Sin lugar a dudas es algo que debemos atender— resolvió Albus acariciándose la barba y decidiendo ir a visitar a la bruja, su  _sobrina_ , luego de la reunión.

Las palabras de Aberforth estaban teniendo repercusiones disímiles en la sala. Su entonación en la palabra 'amigo' hizo que Remus y Caradoc se preguntaran quién podría ser esta persona y si era una competencia a tener en cuenta, mientras que Albus y Moody se preguntaban si era uno de esos contactos del bajo mundo mágico que ella había mencionado tener.

Por su parte, Sirius preguntó a los que tenía a su lado en voz baja, algo avergonzado por la reprimenda del anciano.

—¿Alguien entiende por qué es tan importante? Parece que Dumbledore palideció al escuchar lo de las maderas.

—Mmmm, creo que sí— respondió Gideon a su lado.

James y los Longbottom se acercaron al escucharlos.

—Los ingresos del Ministerio no son muchos pero sí son estables. No ha habido cambios sustanciales en los últimos doscientos años al menos— aportó Fabián.

—La mayoría de nuestras familias paga los impuestos aunque no son obligatorios, prácticamente se hace por tradición— explicó su hermano

—Sin embargo, gran parte de las ganancias se obtienen de los Ingresos Contractuales, uno de los cuales viene del comercio de los polvos flú.

—No entiendo— dijo de inmediato Sirius teniendo una especie de horrible deja vú mientras escuchaba a los Prewett. Sentía la voz de su padre Orion intentando darle lecciones de economía.

—El Ministerio presta los servicios de los polvos flú pero bien podría hacerlo un privado— respondió Gideon y Fabian de inmediato agregó:

—Si la calidad disminuye y los precios se elevan a la vez que aparece un competidor en el mercado ofreciendo uno de mejor calidad y a menor precio…

—Podría ser un golpe económico planificado— murmuró Alice haciéndose notar de repente—, y lo del cargamento de madera…— comenzó a decir pero se detuvo y miró con preocupación a su esposo sospechando lo que implicaba.

—El señor Ollivander es el único proveedor de varitas del Mundo Mágico Británico. Sin el material principal, no puede trabajar, por lo tanto, podría haber problemas para los próximos ingresantes— reflexionó Frank.

—¡Pero tiene cientos de varitas en su negocio! — comentó Lily que se incorporaba en este punto.

—No olvides que la varita elige al mago y no el mago a la varita— le aclaró Fabián pero fue Alice y no Gideon quién continuó:

—Ollivander, como cualquier otro artesano de varitas, debe tener un alto stock continuamente. Podrá tener miles pero puede que ninguna de ellas elija a su posible cliente.

—Y tener la adecuada es sumamente importante para un niño que recién ingresa y debe aprender a usarla. Como adultos podemos imponer nuestra voluntad a cualquiera con mejores o peores resultados pero un niño…— opinó Frank.

—Si no tiene la correcta, afectará su desempeño y, con el tiempo, su autoestima— concluyó Lily entendiendo el problema.

—Ya me imagino a los padres yendo al continente o a Estado Unidos a buscar la varita adecuada para su hijo— murmuró Alice.

—Sí, aquellos que pueden hacer ese viaje, los que no, deberán conformarse con lo que obtienen aquí— respondió Lily.

—Y la presión al Ministerio podría ser grande si el problema se agrava, al punto que se vean obligados a abrir sucursales de otros artesanos aquí en Londres— agregó Frank y Sirius meditó:

—Eso afectaría el negocio de Ollivander.

—Por supuesto, además de que no sabemos quién pueda estar patrocinando estos cambios y obteniendo ganancias.

—Ya me veo a Malfoy detrás de esto— masculló Frank con cierto desprecio.

—Y a Nott…

—Lestrange…

—Rosier…

—Yaxley…

—Mortífagos todos en definitiva— concluyó Sirius con el rostro serio comprendiendo la mirada global del tema.

Mientras ellos y algunos otros trataban de comprender por qué le preocupó tanto al director lo señalado por Aberforth, Remus permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, algo más alejado de los demás pero no completamente fuera del círculo. Había notado al dueño de Cabeza de Puerco desde que llegó, era inevitable ya que traía consigo el aroma de la chica mezclado con el suyo por vivir bajo el mismo techo, algo que no se le escaparía a Moony. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su padre la mencionó a ella y a un supuesto  _amigo_ , cosa que resaltaba aún más cuán poco la conocía en realidad. Su mente no hacía más que recrearse en la tarde que habían compartido: el chocolate caliente, sus manos sanando sus heridas, sus rodillas rozándose, sus dedos sobre sus labios cuando quiso silenciarlo evitando que se llame a sí mismo 'monstruo', su corazón acelerado, el rubor de sus mejillas… y todo ocurrió en su habitación.

Llegados a ese punto en su línea de pensamiento, la espina de los celos se clavaba un poco más profundamente gracias a la duda y la especulación. Por lo general cuando se es adolescente, y siempre y cuando no esté Sirius en la ecuación, una primera cita se resume en pasar tiempo en Hogsmeade, compartiendo cerveza de mantequilla, o en los patios y pasillos de la escuela, deambulando tomados de la mano. Tal vez y si el interés de ambos es muy fuerte, esa cita termine con un beso tímido e inexperto y la promesa de compartir el desayuno al día siguiente. Pero Hermione y Caradoc eran adultos y dudaba mucho que fueran, justamente, inexpertos en la materia. Su mente no podía evitar señalar una y otra vez las altas probabilidades de que esa cita, concretamente una cena, terminara con ambos compartiendo las sábanas en esa misma habitación que él ya conocía y que era escenario de sus fantasías.

Imaginarla a ella desnuda despertaba calores que no había sentido con semejante intensidad hasta el momento pero, imaginarla desnuda y al alcance de otro, convertía ese calor en furia, celos y enojo con todos y, sobre todo, con él mismo. Esa sencilla imagen hacía que toda su sangre hirviera y así perdiera el control de sus sentidos, recreando en su mente una y otra vez a un Caradoc avanzando hacia Hermione, acorralándola contra una pared como él mismo deseaba hacerlo, acercándose a su boca, encontrando en sus ojos celestes el fuego del deseo, besándola con pasión. Esto lo desestabilizaba y en consecuencia, le era inevitable dirigirle más de una mirada de desprecio a Caradoc cada cierto tiempo. Sus ojos, más dorados que nunca, miraban con recelo la fuente misma de su miseria actual.

De repente, una pregunta se abrió paso entre sus turbios pensamientos. Era una vocecita tímida y femenina que no estaba en su mente. Se trataba de Mary que se acercó con cuidado a hablar con Caradoc. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, espiarlos desde lejos con su sentido lupino, más aún cuando escuchó las palabras "cita" y "Hermione" en una misma oración.

—Disculpa, Mary, no escuché lo que decías. Estaba… estaba pensando en otras cosas— dijo Caradoc con cierta pena.

Ella le sonrió algo cohibida, como si dudara en volver a repetir su pregunta. Sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas y un nudo en el estómago. Siempre había sido así de insegura socializando, no importaba si era con un amigo o un desconocido.

—Yo… yo te pregunté cómo… cómo estuvo tu cita con… con Hermione — repitió sin mirarlo a los ojos, concentrándose en su mentón, en su nariz, en su cabello… pero no sus ojos.

Caradoc se tensó y cuadró. No esperaba este tipo de pregunta, no durante la reunión al menos.

—Ella…— comenzó a decir y vio por el rabillo del ojo que era observado con atención por un sombrío Remus Lupin—,  _¡Merlín!, ¡Esto sí que es vergonzoso!_  — pensó antes de continuar—, ella no llegó a la cita— concluyó casi entre dientes.

Mary frunció el ceño ante sus palabras no comprendiendo bien la situación.

—Pero…— comenzó a decir—, creí que habían quedado que irías por ella a Cabeza de Puerco, no que se encontrarían.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Caradoc hubiera dejado salir su frustración y molestia pero era Mary Macdonald, la chica más amable y ciertamente inocente que alguna vez haya conocido. Muy fuerte, nadie lo dudaba, pero tenía ese aire de niña que hacía que nadie pudiera alguna vez mirarla o pensar en ella negativamente.

—Sí, fui por ella a la taberna— suspiró con resignación—, pero ella no estaba y nunca llegó.

—¡Oh! — dijo sonrojándose al darse cuenta que había metido el dedo en la llaga—, puede que haya llegado luego de haberte ido— agregó queriendo salvar la situación.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que llegó luego de que me marchara— respondió mirando el suelo—, sólo que me fui a la 1.30 de la madrugada cuando su padre cerró el negocio.

Remus sonreía de costado ante lo que escuchaba, no podía esconder su felicidad y Caradoc lo notó. De hecho, el auror se había dado cuenta desde el comienzo que Lupin estaba interesado en Hermione, todo en él lo gritaba aquella noche en la que la presentó a sus amigos.

— _Error_ — pensó en ese preciso instante—,  _yo no se la presenté a Lupin, ellos ya se conocían… ese frasco significaba algo para ambos y él lo guardaba con mucho recelo…_

La voz de Mary lo trajo de nuevo al presente.

—Estoy segura de que tuvo un motivo muy importante para no llegar.

—Tal vez no estaba del todo convencida… ¿recuerdas que les mencioné que le pedí salir  _tres veces_?

—Bueno… James se lo pidió a Lily miles de veces y durante  _años_ antes de que ella dijera que sí— mencionó con una sonrisa—, y algo me dice que Hermione podrá parecer muy fría y ruda pero tiene un gran corazón.

—No lo dudo, aun así…

—…te duele el orgullo— acotó Benjy que llegaba a su lado en ese momento.

Caradoc no dijo nada, sólo hizo una mueca extraña que Benjy comprendió muy bien por lo que chasqueó la lengua divertido.

—¡Pobrecito Doc! — comenzó a burlarse—, por primera vez en su vida lo dejan pagando y no sabe qué hacer. Creo que Hermione ahora realmente me cae bien. Te ha dado una buena dosis de merecida humildad.

Rió quedadamente luego de sus palabras y Mary no sabía dónde meterse, veía a Caradoc molesto pero Benjy insistía con sus bromas. Por las dudas sólo sonrió tratando de apoyar al auror.

—Estoy segura, Caradoc, que no hubo mala intención por parte de Hermione— dijo Mary cuando vio que Benjy dejaba de reír—, ahora, si me disculpan.

Ambos vieron cómo la bruja se alejaba para quedar junto a Alice y los demás.

—Hablando en serio, Doc— comenzó a decir mientras se ubicaba a su lado—, ¿cómo estás?

—No es momento de responder ese tipo de preguntas— susurró sin dejar de ver de reojo en dirección a un Remus que se mostraba relajado.

Benjy siguió la mirada y sonrió aún más ampliamente si era posible.

—Claro, claro… la competencia. Nunca debemos dejarles saber cómo estamos ni qué haremos.

Por su parte, Remus comenzó a serenarse poco a poco. Saber que nunca estuvieron juntos, hacía que un halo de tranquilidad descendiera sobre él.

La reunión no duró mucho más tiempo. Los que se quedaron hasta el final observaron cómo el director seguía a Aberforth hasta la chimenea acompañado de Moody. Evidentemente, iría a hablar con Hermione y así ver si había más detalles sobre esta nueva información compartida. Remus había recuperado su humor, al punto de que fue capaz de notar la presencia de algunos de sus amigos y la ausencia de otros: Peter Pettigrew no había asistido y se preguntaba si algo le podría haber pasado.

Por su parte, Benjy acompañó a su amigo hasta su departamento. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan afectado y se sorprendía por lo interesado que se mostraba por esa bruja. No sabía si era admiración o capricho lo que alimentaba el fuego de esa atracción pero era consciente de que sólo el tiempo diría la verdad. Se quedó con él unas horas más hasta que la responsabilidad los llamó a ambos: al día siguiente debían ir a trabajar muy temprano. A él lo esperaba un par de cofres babilónicos atiborrado de trampas mágicas y a Caradoc un largo día de papeleo.

Sin embargo, quedaron de verse a la salida.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Benjy emprendió su camino desde Gringotts hasta las Oficinas de Aurores. Era un lindo día de verano y él amaba esa época así que dejó que sus pies avanzaran con tranquilidad mientras sentía el calor del sol en su rostro. Días como ese le recordaban su infancia y el tiempo que pasaba con su abuelo por lo que no podía más que sonreír.

No tardó mucho en llegar y le sorprendió que su amigo no estuviera afuera esperándolo. Ingresó a las oficinas, saludó a un par de conocidos que iban de salida cuando lo divisó aún sentado en su escritorio.

—¿Cómo ha sido tu día? — dijo a modo de saludo.

Caradoc ni siquiera levantó la vista para responder.

—Papeles…— dijo señalando sus alrededores—, ¿te he dicho cuanto odio los papeles?

—Es algo difícil de olvidar ya que lo mencionas una vez por semana al menos.

El auror se hizo hacia atrás y se estiró haciendo que un par de huesos sonaran. Acomodó rápidamente unas carpetas, puso otras en un archivero, lo cerró con llave y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Hoy fue tedioso, una tortura— dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—Pero no ha habido ningún arresto importante, ¿o hay algo secreto de lo que no puedas hablar?

—No, nada del todo secreto… no nos ordenaron no hablar del tema pero tampoco es algo que queramos que aparezca en la portada de  _El profeta_.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez? — preguntó pensando en algún secuestro extorsivo o desaparición bajo extrañas circunstancias que generalmente involucraban una marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

—Los muggles... — comenzó a decir para su sorpresa—, hubo un atentado en uno de sus hospitales el sábado por la noche.

—Oh… ¿nos afecta de alguna manera?

—Murieron 3 de ellos— respondió de forma taxativa mirándolo de reojo.

—No me mires así, no digo que no sea importante lo que les ocurra— dijo defendiéndose de la acusación velada—. Pregunto si nos afecta porque están ustedes involucrados y los Aurores no intervienen si no involucra al mundo mágico.

—Lo sé, lo sé…— suspiró—, disculpa… pasa que Dawlish estuvo insoportable con el tema subrayando cada vez que podía que es un asunto de muggles y que nosotros teníamos cosas más importantes que atender.

—¿Y lo es?, ¿qué dice tu instinto?

—A primera vista, parece que sí. El explosivo era muggle, rudimentario pero muggle a fin de cuentas, no había rastro de magia en el perímetro de la detonación. Shacklebolt y Moody mismo estuvieron en el lugar para comprobarlo.

—¿Llevó a Kingsley y no a ti? — subrayó con cierta sorpresa.

— Aún no se olvida lo del pub y el ataque de los mortífagos. Por eso me tiene con las narices metidas en la redacción de los informes.

—Ya se le pasará.

—Esperemos que sea antes de la graduación de James y Sirius.

—Queda un año para eso— dijo riendo—, apuesto que en una semana ya estarás quejándote por tener que viajar lejos por algún caso complicado que te asignen.

—Moody no olvida fácilmente.

Siguieron avanzando y Benjy notó cómo su amigo no se había percatado del saludo de dos de las secretarias del lugar. Él nunca dejaba de ser atento con nadie y su comportamiento actual sólo daba cuenta de lo distraído que estaba por cierta bruja.

—Pero… volviendo al asunto de ese hospital. Si se concluyó que fue cosa de ellos ¿por qué te tomó toda la mañana hacer el papeleo?

—Porque uno de los oficiales presentó síntomas de haber estado sometido a un Imperio.

—¿Cuán seguros están?

—No tenemos nada concluyente aún, no del todo al menos. Moody le mostró fotografías pero no reconoció a nadie.

Chasqueó con la lengua antes de opinar:

—No todos los mortífagos están en la colección de sospechosos del Ministerio.

—Hablamos de que fue Moody el que lo interrogó, por supuesto que no sólo le mostró las fotografías oficiales.

—¿Se sabe quiénes son los muertos?

—Una mujer de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, su hijo recién nacido y la enfermera que la atendía.

—Eso es… triste, realmente triste— dijo negando con la cabeza.

—No imaginas. Había dado a luz el día anterior.

—¿Y los mismos muggles fueron capaces de algo como eso?

—Magos… muggles… creo que todos somos capaces de ejercer violencia y destrucción.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Ya estaban llegando a la salida. Caradoc se veía bastante miserable con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello desalineado. No se había afeitado esa mañana por lo que llevaba una barba de dos días adornando su rostro. Se veía el cuello de su camisa desabrochado y la corbata suelta bajo su túnica de auror. Llevaba los hombros caídos como si llevara consigo una pesada mochila

Benjy pensó que ir por unas bebidas sería lo adecuado pero mencionar 'taberna' o 'pub', sea mágico o muggle, traerían los recuerdos menos convenientes. Tal vez en su departamento puedan encontrar algo de tranquilidad aunque su refrigerador estaba más vacío que el bolsillo de un mendigo. Mientras trataba de imaginar un lugar propicio donde ir a matar las penas, levantó la vista y sonrió imaginando lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir.

—Mi buen, Doc— comenzó a decir como siempre que pretendía llamar su atención—, ¿qué traes puesto bajo la túnica?

—¿Eh?¿Qué?

—Que qué traes puesto bajo esa túnica— repitió como quien le habla a un niño y agregó—, espero que algo decente., sino vas a tener que dejártela puesta hasta quien sabe qué hora y, con el calor que hace, lo encuentro bastante incómodo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? — preguntó creyendo que deliraba.

—Mira la entrada— dijo colocando su mano en la espalda de su amigo y señalando el umbral de ingreso con el mentón.

Caradoc se paró en seco sin sacar los ojos del lugar. Ahí, apoyada en una de las columnas de mármol estaba la esbelta figura de una bruja que atraía la mirada de más de un transeúnte. Tenía su atención fija en el edificio a pesar de no poder ver hacia su interior por los vidrios mágicamente espejados. Era evidente que esperaba a alguien y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que él. Una vez más debía reconocer que era preciosa sin importar qué llevara puesto. Su cabello rubio brillaba como una moneda de oro bajo el sol y su piel blanca contrastaba muy bien con el vestido celeste de verano que abrazaba su cuerpo en los lugares indicados para resaltarlos. Sus manos juntas hacia adelante sostenían un pequeño bolso que apretaba con cierta impaciencia.

—Hermione…— susurró Caradoc con lo que pareció fue su último aliento.

Benjy debió hacer uso de toda su fuerza para contener en su garganta la carcajada que insistía en salir. En un segundo, su amigo recuperó la fuerza de la vida en su semblante, aunque parecía que alguien le hubiera lanzado un 'petrificus totalus' por lo tieso que estaba. Sólo miraba a la bruja y parpadeaba como queriendo comprobar que no era una ilusión. Era obvio que la estaba devorando con la mirada y Benjy tenía la certeza de que sería testigo de una pequeña escena que oscilaría entre lo patético y tierno, dependiendo de a quién se lo preguntaran.

—Si no salimos pronto, podría cansarse y desaparecerse.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer click en el auror que encontró la decisión suficiente como para por fin dejar el edificio. La chica los vio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. No sonreía en absoluto, no parecía nerviosa, y Benjy debió hacerse eco de los comentarios de todos los que la trataron por más de unos minutos: la bruja era fría y sobria en sus gestos.

—Buenas tardes— dijo al llegar junto a ellos.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de Caradoc por lo que el 'rompedor de maldiciones' ahí presente se dio cuenta que debía oficiar de 'rompedor de momentos incómodos'. Ya se le cobraría luego a su amigo el favor de proteger su dignidad.

—Es un placer verla, señorita.

La chica esbozó una media sonrisa, solo media sonrisa en respuesta, y Benjy parpadeó.

— _Me pregunto si a esta bruja le cobran un impuesto por sonreír. Con lo poco que lo hace, uno diría que paga una fortuna por cada gesto y que por eso se cuida de no hacerlo._

Hermione miró al auror con la decisión dibujada en su rostro y le habló de manera directa, sin rodeos, al punto de resultar algo abrumador.

—Vine a disculparme contigo, Caradoc Dearborn, por no haber llegado el sábado a nuestra cita. Me pareció apropiado hacerlo en persona y no a través de una lechuza. Si aún estás interesado en tener una cita conmigo, podemos acordar un día y una hora. Mi padre extiende sus disculpas también, no creyó que su requerimiento me tomaría tantas horas.

Pero Caradoc no respondía ni reaccionaba. Benjy llegó a preguntarse si el alma del chico había dejado su cuerpo y ahora estaban frente a un cascarón vacío.

Al no tener una respuesta inmediata, la chica elevó una ceja interrogativa y con la misma voz firme dijo:

—Entiendo— y suspiró—, ha sido un placer volver a verlos— Dio un paso hacia atrás y agregó—: Extiendo mis disculpas nuevamente, espero volver a verlos en la taberna. Lamentaría perder dos buenos clientes.

Con esas palabras dio medio giro en el momento exacto que Caradoc pareció reaccionar sujetando su brazo.

Benjy, hacia sus adentros, parecía ser el único que experimentaba sentimientos como nervios, ansiedad, expectación porque ninguno de esos dos a su lado parecía expresar algo más que seriedad. Negaba con la cabeza al verlos, se sentía dentro de una de esas historias románticas que las brujas suelen contarse entre risas, chillidos y chocolate en las madrugadas de trasnoche.

—Creo… creo que te veré mañana, Doc— dijo dando un paso hacia atrás—. Hermione, un placer volver a verla— agregó— Hasta luego, a ambos— insistió pero parecía que ninguno de los dos se percató de su retirada.

—Te esperé cinco horas.

—Lo sé.

—Creí que… creí…

—Fue un asunto familiar, me disculpo— repitió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso mismo dijo tu padre pero yo pensé que al no dar aviso, al no enviar una lechuza…— suspiró y al ver que aún la sujetaba, dejó caer su mano antes de continuar—: pensé que, pensé que te habías retrasado adrede.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Él sonrió y susurró más para sí que para ella:

—Sí, aquí estás— alzando un poco más la voz preguntó—, ¿un helado?, ¿ahora?

Ella alzó el mentón y miró al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa y respondió:

—Ciertamente, es una linda tarde para un helado.

De esa manera, ambos se dirigieron al lado norte del Callejón Diagon, específicamente, a la heladería Florean Fortescue sin percatarse que eran observados por atentas miradas, cada una con intenciones diferentes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

—Una moneda por favor, una moneda—repetía y repetía como letanía cada vez que algún alma pasaba cerca de ella.

Solía ser vista de vez en cuando por ahí o por allá, sin lugares específicos, a veces de día, a veces de noche. Algunos mestizos la veían deambular por las inmediaciones muggles pidiendo limosna y siendo corrida por sus fuerzas de seguridad. Se había vuelto casi una rutina con su voz y su presencia, una molestia a la vista y a los oídos. Era fácilmente ignorada y pasada de largo, nadie quería ver la personificación de la pobreza caminando hacia ellos.

Ahora estaba ahí, arrodillada, con la cabeza gacha, moviendo su taza con algunos knuts y otras tantas monedas muggle dentro.

Prácticamente no se inmutó cuando una figura oscura y siniestra se abrió paso hasta apoyarse en la entrada de Borgin y Burkes a pocos metros de ella. Eran casi las diez de la noche, otros se le unirían al cabo de una hora, incluyendo al propio dueño del lugar. Él sabía que había llegado muy temprano pero no le importaba, necesitaba pensar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera con banales conversaciones de muerte y destrucción, tortura y gritos. Miró a la pordiosera haciendo una mueca con cierto desprecio y giró su rostro para sacarla de su vista mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos.

—Señor, sea amable, por favor, señor— comenzó a decir estirando su tarro hacia él con la vana esperanza de que le lanzara algo.

La mujer siguió en lo suyo, fue y vino un par de veces y obtuvo unas cuantas monedas más. Volvió a ese lugar en el que estaba sentada y comenzó a contar sus ganancias mientras tarareaba una canción indescifrable que la hacía ver algo loca.

Se escucharon unos pasos. Otra figura se acercó y fue directo hasta ella como un vendaval. La pateó tan fuerte que sus ganancias terminaron rodando en los alrededores y ella hecha un bollo en el suelo chillando de dolor.

—Será mejor que desaparezcas, basura inmunda, o te haré desaparecer yo mismo y no será tan agradable— le siseó desde la altura.

—P-p-p-pero se-señor… yo… yo no… no, no me eche, por… por favor— suplicó postrada delante del recién llegado mientras lloriqueaba.

Las suplicas sólo lograron otra patada contra ella y esta vez en la boca de su estómago, quitándole todo el aire. Comenzó a toser con cierto ahogo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

—Déjala— dijo el que había llegado primero—, esa mujer forma parte del decorado del Callejón Knockturn.

Olvidando a la mendiga, se abalanzó hacia su compañero vestido de negro.

—Vamos, Rosier, ¿me dirás ahora que te dan pena los pobres? — dijo con sorna.

El hombre, que hasta el momento estaba inmóvil cubierto con una capucha, avanzó descubriendo su cabello castaño y sus ojos color miel, lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y habló amenazadoramente entre dientes:

— _NO_  decir nombres, ¿lo olvidas?...— lo soltó de repente haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, le tiró encima la colilla del cigarrillo y agregó—, no dejes que otros te oigan o tendremos problemas.

Evan Rosier pocas veces reaccionaba de esa manera y su compañero en el suelo lo sabía así como también sabía el por qué de semejante erupción. No se molestó, al contrario, sonrió abiertamente sin ocultar su diversión.

La misión que le habían encomendado tuvo su revés por culpa de los mismos muggles y sus atentados. No había quedado tan mal parado dadas las circunstancias pero su padre, tan rastrero y servil, para congraciarse con su Señor deslizó la sugerencia de que debía presentar a su esposa en la próxima reunión. Lo que menos quería Evan era involucrar a Eleonora Rosier, neé Prince, en ese círculo enfermo y estaba viendo que el tiempo se le agotaba así como sus excusas. No había manera de convencer a su padre, menos cuando otras mujeres como Bellatrix o Alecto estaban tan emocionadas por inclinar la rodilla así como Narcissa Malfoy de prepararles a todos los mortífagos el té de la tarde. Eleonora era distinta y no quería arrastrarla a ese tipo de oscuridad, era más parecida a la enfermiza esposa de Bastian Nott, Ludmila, que a esas otras. Debía pensar en algo con urgencia.

—Siempre fuiste algo blando de corazón— comentó el otro con divertida perversión mientras se paraba y limpiaba las cenizas en su túnica—, ¿problemas con la dulce esposa acaso? — agregó y Evan lo fulminó con la mirada apretando su puño.

La mujer, por su parte, juntó las monedas esparcidas por las inmediaciones y se sentó cuidándose de no llamar demasiado la atención de sus inusitadas compañías. Se echaba hacia atrás contra el paredón tratando de fundirse en él, desaparecer si era necesario. Rosier, en ese punto, la observó un poco más detenidamente notando cómo su cabello largo y enmarañado caía hasta su cadera, sucio y con algunas rastas desprolijas que escondían trozos de basura entre ellas. Se detuvo un momento en su rostro, manchado con tierra y hollín, y notó que no podía decidir si era joven o de mediana edad, más aún con esos lentes sucios de marcos gruesos y vidrios grasosos. Sus ropas descuidadas parecían tener muchos más años que ella misma y sus telas, ya desteñidas por el tiempo, mostraban manchas hasta dónde la vista alcanzaba. Decidió que lo peor eran sus manos temblorosas: llevaba guantes negros sin dedos que dejaban a la vista sus uñas carcomidas, ennegrecidas y curtidas.

El otro mago también la observaba. Sacó su varita con la firme intención de divertirse lanzándole alguna que otra maldición cuando una tercera figura se apareció.

—¡Basta ya! — dijo el recién llegado con su voz monocorde y siseante.

—Podría ser una espía, podría hablar más de la cuenta. Además… ¿qué importa la vida de un mendigo?— comenzó a justificarse.

—¡Déjala! Es casi una squib, todo el mundo lo sabe— dijo Evan harto de lidiar con esa situación.

—Si tan intranquilo estás, lánzale un 'finite' y déjate de tonterías— ordenó la figura recién llegada.

Eso hizo el mortífago y la mujer chilló mirándolo con unos enormes ojos marrones, acuosos y enrojecidos seguramente por el alcohol. Intentó decir algo pero el mago se echó hacia atrás al ver sus dientes amarillos y bastante podridos antes de lanzar el hechizo. En contra de sus expectativas y sospechas, nada cambió, la mujer seguía ahí temblando frente a él siendo exactamente la misma harapienta. El profundo deseo de volver a golpearla nació antes de poder controlarlo y la abofeteó con fuerza lanzándola hacia un costado.

—¿Dónde está tu nueva mascota? — preguntó Rosier observando que la mendiga quedó tirada en el suelo, parecía muerta.

—Todavía no está listo...

—Eso no lo decides tú.

—No fue— respondió y sonrió burlonamente—, aún cree que puede estar… con  _ellos_ , alejarse para no tener información que dar—agregó moviendo su varita como si recordara algo placentero—, jugaré un tiempo con él antes de llevarlo ante  _SU_  presencia.

—Trata de que llegue cuerdo, de lo contrario no será útil.

En ese momento, las puertas de Borgin y Burkes se abrieron con un estrepitoso chillido que hizo eco en la noche. Evan fue el último en entrar, cuando miró hacia atrás, el cuerpo ya no estaba. Miró a un lado y al otro, no se la veía cerca. Con el ceño fruncido, entró preguntándose si, a fin de cuentas, el odioso de su compañero no tendría algo de razón.

La mendiga se había aparecido fuera de Cabeza de Puerco cuando los otros tres se distrajeron. Entró y todas las miradas del lugar se centraron en ella. Caminó con dificultad hacia el rincón más oscuro y trató de sentarse sujetando sus costillas que, con total seguridad, habían sido quebradas con esa patada. No muy lejos de ella, unos hombres conversaban, la vieron sentarse, hicieron muecas de desprecio y siguieron conversando.

—¿Tienes con qué pagar? — preguntó Aberforth con un gruñido al llegar a su lado.

La mujer sacó monedas de su bolsillo, separó las muggles del resto, y logró juntar veinte knuts.

—Lo que me alcance— murmuró.

El anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio el rostro golpeado de la bruja y gruñó algo indescifrable, chasqueó los dedos y una pinta de cerveza de mantequilla apareció frente a ella. Minutos más tarde un pan recién horneado y unos trozos de carne recién sacados del fuego llenaron sus sentidos. Estaba verdaderamente hambrienta, así que no esperó para devorar la comida con total ausencia de modales.

—Te lo digo, es un buen negocio, muy poca inversión y  _enormes_  ganancias— decía uno de los tres hombres sentados en la mesa más cercana.

—No sé… confío en el Ministerio, sé que va a arreglar el problema… no creo que a mi negocio le funcione…

—Mira, piénsatelo— comenzó a decir el otro pero de inmediato agregó—, o mejor… llévate un lote de este nuevo polvo y pruébalo con algunos clientes… si funciona, bien y si no… no pierdes nada.

—¿De verdad me darías todo un lote sólo para probar?

—¿Para qué están los amigos? — con esas palabras alzó su vaso y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, brindaron y bebieron.

El tiempo pasó y la mujer siguió ahí. Ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada en su brazo sobre la mesa, parecía dormir.

—¡Hey! ¡Aberforth! — llamó uno—, ¿cómo puedes dejar que entre ese tipo de personas? — dijo con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la mendiga escuche si es que estaba despierta.

—Mientras tengan con qué pagar, pueden entrar— gruño—, y eso te incluye a ti. ¿O acaso te has puesto quisquilloso después de unos cuantos tragos?

—Pensé que ahora, con tu hija por aquí…

—Mi hija es mi hija, no la dueña del maldito negocio. El día que me muera, ella podrá opinar, no antes— bramó.

—Hey, hey… no te enojes… era sólo un comentario— dijo alzando las manos en un intento de desmerecer sus propias palabras—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

—No me interesa ni te importa.

—Deberías echarle un ojo, puede que algún mago quiera aprovecharse y…

Aberforth, por primera vez, rió quedadamente frente a ese hombre.

—Quisiera ver que lo intentaran…

El tiempo siguió pasando y llegó la hora de cerrar la taberna. Aún quedaba un rezagado que se negaba a irse. El dueño se acercó a la mendiga, le pateó el pie para despertarla pero ella sólo emitió un quejido somnoliento.

—¿Cuánto por una habitación? — murmuró entre sueños.

—Dos sickles.

Revolvió en su bolsillo y dijo.

—¿Qué tal uno y cinco knuts?

Aberforth pareció meditarlo y luego aceptó diciendo:

—Te bañarás primero.

La mujer se arrastró escaleras arriba mientras sentía cómo detrás de ella la taberna cerraba sus puertas.

Minutos más tarde, el anciano caminaba hacia la habitación de la mujer con un par de toallas y prendas limpias en su mano. Podía escuchar sus quejidos e insultos.

—¡Mierda!

Se escuchó antes de que abriera la puerta. Se quedó observando cómo intentaba sacarse la parte superior de sus prendas con dificultad.

—Deja que te ayude con eso— dijo finalmente.

Ella alzó como pudo las manos para que él deslizara la harapienta camisa hacia arriba.

—¡Pero qué demonios te ha ocurrido! — dijo con sorpresa al ver un terrible hematoma en la zona de las costillas y otro más en el estómago.

—El simpático de Mulciber— respondió ella sacándose la dentadura postiza y guardándola en un estuche—, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar al muy bastardo.

—¿Te enfrentaste a mortifagos?

—No, sólo llegaron al preciso lugar en el que estaba— comentó mientras acomodaba la peluca en el escritorio.

Se recostó y se dejó sanar por los encantamientos de su padre.

—Sabía que quedarme cerca de Borgin y Burkes daría resultados con el tiempo.

—Te dejaste golpear— gruñó el hombre con enojo.

Ella sonrió con sus ojos aún marrones.

—¿Qué debería haber hecho?, ¿defenderme?, ¿sacar mi varita?— chasqueó su lengua desaprobatoriamente—, los mendigos no tienen dinero para varitas.

—Irte, eso deberías haber hecho.

Se incorporó cuando él terminó con los hechizos sanadores.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de escuchar algo útil? — negó con la cabeza—, dejaría que me golpeara mucho más si con eso consigo un trozo de información.

—Entonces di… di qué dijeron de una buena vez.

Ella caminó hasta el cuenco, lo llenó de agua y lavó sus manos varias veces hasta que quedó conforme. Sus cutículas y uñas seguían carcomidas pero su piel estaba impecable. Acercó su rostro al espejo y retiró con cuidado sus lentes de contacto guardándolos en su correspondiente estuche.

—Como dije, a Mulciber lo reconocería dónde sea. El otro que estaba era Rosier. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo, por fin tengo un rostro para ese nombre. Parece que algo no está bien, parecía molesto y Mulciber no hacía más que meter el dedo en la llaga… veré si puede serme útil o no. Llegó un tercero también, no sabría decir quién es… podría ser cualquiera.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Hablaron de la nueva mascota de Mulciber… alguien que aún cree "estar con  _ellos_ " dijo… e imagino que ese  _ellos_  es la Orden.

—El traidor de Pettigrew— dijo escupiendo el nombre prácticamente—, no estuvo en la última reunión.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y agregó:

—Lo mismo pensé yo… y Mulciber dijo que  _jugaría_  con él un tiempo más… si es Peter, si está siendo torturado, amenazado de alguna forma…— dijo pensativamente cerrando los ojos, recordando aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos cuando era una niña, esas palabras ' _no sabes las cosas que ha hecho… de lo que es capaz_ '.

La voz de su padre la trajo de nuevo.

—Aquí tienes tus sickles.

Ella le sonrió y se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo.

—¿Me reconociste de inmediato?

La miró de reojo, se sentó en la modesta silla de madera.

—No… menos aun cuando agarraste ese pan y la carne con las manos sucias y te las limpiabas con tu falda aún más mugrienta.

Ella rió.

—Sí, me metí demasiado en el papel— comenzó a vestir las ropas que le había llevado Aberforth—. Te dije que los muggles también podían disfrazarse y ser convincentes.

Él miró la peluca y las prendas en la cama y asintió.

—Debo reconocer que sí, tienen sus herramientas— dijo él sin ocultar su admiración.

—Por suerte, tienen la tremenda ventaja de que sus trucos no terminar con un 'finite'.

—Por suerte, por suerte— murmuraba con enojo—, ¿qué harías si uno de ellos te jala del cabello y queda con esa cosa en su mano? — preguntó señalando la peluca.

—Primero… no dejaría que me tome del cabello y… segundo, de hacerlo, sentiría un tremendo dolor porque siempre la llevo sujeta a mi propio cabello con decenas de horquillas.

—No puedes depender de la suerte— dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Pero lo hago… es mi compañera.

—Algún día se te va a acabar…

—Seguro y esperemos que en ese momento, nuestros planes sean suficientes como para no perderlo todo.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, ella se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—Esos tipos que estaban cerca de mí en la taberna… ¿los conoces?

—¿Esos borrachos? — ella asintió—, uno es el repartidor de la botica, el otro vende muebles y al tercero no lo conozco, era la primera vez que venían aquí.

—Uno de ellos, el de gorra verde…

—El repartidor.

—Ese estaba tratando de convencer al otro, al de túnica de terciopelo púrpura.

—El de los muebles.

—De comprar polvos flú a otro. Como se negó, le ofreció un lote gratuito para que probara el nuevo producto.

—Eso le va a interesar a Albus.

—Así lo creo… podrá poner a alguien de la Orden a seguir al repartidor y que averigüe de dónde viene ese polvo flú, quién está detrás de eso.

Aberforth asintió. Se quedó mirando la peluca unos minutos y comentó:

—Podrías aparecerte de vez en cuando como esa harapienta y sentarte a escuchar entre los clientes.

—No es mala idea…

Él se volvió hacia ella y la miró con atención antes de decir:

—Una camisa puede esconder las marcas del torso y tu vientre pero tu rostro…— señaló y mordió fuerte, la tensión en su mandíbula era visible.

Hermione acarició el lugar del golpe. Ya no dolía tanto y las marcas eran más bien una sombra que desaparecería con los días.

—¿Y para qué crees que existe el maquillaje, padre? — dijo con una media sonrisa—, miles de mujeres muggle se han vuelto expertas en cubrir sus propios golpes… debería ser mucho más simple para mí que dispongo de maquillaje mágico.

—Trata de no quedar frente a un 'finite' por error. Podrían reconocerte y, en el mejor de los casos, pensarían que fui yo… no quiero a ninguno en mi puerta haciendo estúpidos reclamos, mucho menos a esos perros rastreros que están tras de ti.

—No… no lo haré, me cuidaré— dijo riendo.

—¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

Suspiró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Quiero terminar con las pociones matalobo y tenemos ese asunto del espejo que debemos tratar juntos.

—¿Cuántos ingredientes más necesitas?

—Estoy esperando ese pedido de orquídeas de la luna. Fue el ingrediente principal en el brebaje del ritual de sangre y los apuntes decían que eran el canalizador de los cambios. Quiero ver si modifica para bien la poción, si la hace más efectiva.

—¿Cómo harás para comprobarlo?

—Dispongo de un mujer lobo que dijo estar dispuesta a ser mi conejillo de indias… esperemos no se arrepienta.

—El cielo de cáncer comienza el veintiuno de este mes, queda poco más de una semana.

—Tiempo suficiente para preparar el taller y los materiales. Tenemos espacio suficiente en el sótano para montar todo lo necesario. Tú tienes más experiencia con la alquimia así que deberás ver que no me olvide de nada, tampoco queremos que la taberna vuele por los aires por un error mío.

Él asintió y sopesó sus siguientes palabras:

—¿Cuánto más seguirás con Dearborn? El chico vino por ti esta tarde…

—Oh… Caradoc— murmuró mirando hacia un costado—, los aurores no tienen nada concreto con lo del atentado muggle, eso fue lo que él me dijo al menos. Como siempre, Alastor es una pesadilla cuando sospecha algo, sabe que hay algo más en el asunto.  _Por suerte_ — dijo sonriendo por su uso de palabras ante el ceño fruncido de Aberforth—, no tienen nada que los lleve a mí o a Ingrid. Sospechan de los mortífagos pero al no haber marca tenebrosa en el cielo, tampoco pueden estar muy seguros.

—Me sorprende que no le des esa poción a tu amigo hombre lobo o que la pruebes con él.

—Remus…— suspiró—, quisiera dársela, en serio, es una de las cosas que más difícil se me hace…— quedó unos segundos evaluando la situación—, pero no puedo— agregó de repente—, esa poción debe ser nuestra carta a favor y debo usarla en el momento oportuno.

—Él parece que te tiene estima… tal vez algo más. Por la forma en que te mira…

Hermione evadió los ojos de Aberforth. Sí, había algo más, no podía estar completamente segura pero había algo más. Nunca vio a Remus comportarse de aquella forma, al contrario, siempre fue sereno, cordial, distante pero aquella tarde fue su completo opuesto y eso la desestabilizó. Recordó la vergüenza que súbitamente sintió cuando Caradoc le pidió salir y no fue porque la conmoviera sino porque ahí estaba Remus también y su lengua se tropezó consigo misma cuando dijo que sí. No podía asegurar si era ella la que se sentía incómoda, si era él o si era cosa de ambos. Lo comprobaría cuando estuvieran juntos de nuevo, si es que llegaban a estar juntos de nuevo, no ha habido promesas de volver a verse y él tampoco se había pasado por la taberna luego del enfrentamiento con los slytherins.

Esa duda, esa posibilidad de no verlo le dio una pequeña punzada en su estómago. Apretó sus labios antes de decir:

—Él es un amigo…— dijo con firmeza—,  _debe_  ser  _sólo_  un  _amigo_ — puntualizó cada palabra con sumo énfasis como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma.

—¿Y Dearborn?, ¿qué es él?

—Él…— comenzó a decir pero no tenía palabras adecuadas—, él…— volvió a intentarlo y suspiró—, él es un buen chico… una buena persona…

—Una que te es muy útil como auror…

Esas palabras la afectaron, su gesto se ensombreció. Parecía que no respondería hasta que finalmente habló.

—Se siente mal, ¿sabes?, se siente horrible.

—Usarlo— dijo con voz afirmativa.

Ella asintió y agregó:

—Nunca lo había hecho antes… siempre fui sincera con mis relaciones o intenté serlo. Podría haber esperado a que él viniera a pedir explicaciones y no ir en su búsqueda. Podría haberle dado a entender que no me importó dejarlo esperando pero tenía dudas… miedo… miedo de que se me haya escapado algún detalle en ese hospital… debía asegurarme y él podía darme respuestas.

—Y ahora él cree que tú estás interesada.

—Obvio…

—¿Y lo estás o no?

Nuevamente no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Es una buena persona— dijo repitiendo sus palabras—, y muy agradable a la vista también— se sonrió—, pero… él… no lo sé…

—Si algo aprendí en todos estos años— comenzó a decir mientras que por dentro le parecía increíble estar teniendo este tipo de conversación—, es que uno puede estar confundido con sus sentimientos, no saber qué son, pero sí puede tener la certeza de que  _hay_  sentimientos… de que ahí están… Pueden ser nervios, torpeza, calor… el cuerpo responde a lo que uno siente… a lo que el otro provoca.

La imagen de Remus Lupin apareció en su mente incomodándola.

— _Fue una vez…_ — pensó—,  _sólo una vez me hizo sentir así… no me había pasado eso antes_ — y ella misma se respondió—,  _porque nunca antes trataste con esta versión de él sino con la adulta… una que no existirá si tienes éxito_ — se removió en su lugar y sus pensamientos seguían apareciendo sin control—,  _y lo que es peor es que me gusta cómo es él ahora... me gusta..._

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió incordiar a su padre para aplastar sus propias dudas y debates mentales. Con una sonrisa burlona comentó:

—¿Quién diría que tenías una beta romántica en ese añejo corazón tuyo?

Él sólo la miró con seriedad, no iba a dignificar el comentario con una respuesta. En su lugar preguntó:

—¿Qué harás?

Ella dejó de sonreír y respondió:

—No sé todavía. Pienso que Caradoc podría mantenerme al tanto de lo que los aurores hacen, incluso cuando sea algo clasificado y no porque crea que me lo contará sino porque, justamente, se  _callaría_  esas cosas diciendo que es algo secreto… el silencio también habla.

—No seré yo la voz de tu consciencia, al contrario, seré el primero que te hable de los sacrificios necesarios… aun así… trata de… trata de no salir tan lastimada, debes permanecer entera si quieres tener éxito— Se paró rumbo a la salida—. Ya me aseguré de que no haya quedado nadie en la taberna, puedes volver a tu habitación.

Sin embargo se quedó dormida ahí mismo, sentada contra la pared. La luz de la mañana la despertó y fue la primera en sorprenderse por haber descansado un par de horas. Se levantó con ligereza y fue hasta su habitación a dejar sus cosas antes de emprender la rutina. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando una figura regordeta entró por la puerta y se sentó en la parte más sombría de la barra. Dejó sus cosas y se acercó con seriedad a ver qué buscaba.

—Señor Pettigrew— dijo ella.

Él saltó en su lugar en respuesta a su propio nombre.

—Ho-hola… yo…— dijo con nerviosismo.

En poco más de una semana, la imagen del joven había cambiado casi radicalmente. La noche que lo conoció tenía una sonrisa simple en su rostro y se lo veía bastante tranquilo pero ahora, sentado frete a ella, parecía una sombra. Ojeroso, algo más delgado, su cabello sucio y desprolijo, su mirada rehuía cualquier contacto visual.

Hermione tomó un vaso y sirvió whisky de fuego sin que lo pidiera. Lo puso delante de él y le dejó la botella. Tomó cierta distancia y siguió con lo suyo acomodando botellas y limpiando algunos vasos que tenían kilos de crasitud. No le quitaba la mirada de encima siempre que podía, atenta a cualquier signo de posible conversación. Peter no la defraudó, era, después de todo, como cualquier otro que busca consuelo en la bebida dentro de un bar.

—Debes… debes pensar que soy un alcohólico… un borracho por venir a beber tan temprano en la mañana…

Lo observó con seriedad midiendo sus palabras. Estaba nerviosa y debía controlar sus propios sentimientos frente a ese hombre... un hombre que era, o más bien sería, un asesino.

—Depende…— respondió ella de repente sorprendiéndolo—, es tan temprano que podría ser tarde si aún no has dormido.

—¿Se nota…?

—Esto no es Las Tres Escobas, ni siquiera El Caldero Chorreante… a nadie le importa quién venga a beber, a qué hora o en qué condiciones… mientras paguen.

Él apretó sus dientes ante esas palabras. Llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo y sacó su billetera, la miró, tenía un par de galeones. Pareció que la culpa lo dominó en ese momento. Dudando sacó unas monedas, suficiente como para pagar la botella que la chica había puesto delante de él.

—No dejes que beba más que esto… no podría pagar otra ronda.

Ella asintió y volvió a tomar distancia. Aberforth los vio pero no se acercó. Lo que sí hizo fue hechizar su propio negocio para que nadie más entre y así dejar a ese joven traidor ahí, junto a su hija, con la esperanza de que soltara la lengua.

—¿Sigues buscando trabajo? — dijo ella llamando su atención.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó confundido.

Hermione aprovechó que la miró y le sonrió, apenas, lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir cómodo, en confianza. No era tonta, sabía lo que ese gesto generaba en las personas, las acercaba, generaba confort. Se acercó a él y tomó otro vaso, se sirvió para acompañarlo.

—Podrá ser temprano— dijo ella—, o tarde… pero creo que podría acompañarte con un vaso al menos.

Él sonrió pero fue más una mueca triste que una verdadera sonrisa.

—Te preguntaba si seguías buscando trabajo. Fue lo que habías dicho la otra noche.

Pareció meditarlo queriendo recordar y lo hizo. La imagen de aquella salida junto a sus amigos pareció hundirlo más en su depresión.

—No es fácil— respondió—, no cuando no eres bueno en nada.

—¿Nada? — preguntó—, no me lo creo… debe haber algo.

—En realidad no…— y agregó entre dientes con desprecio—, sólo mediocridad.

Lo observaba presionar con fuerza su vaso antes de llevarlo a su boca. Peter estaba muy molesto por algo, con alguien, era difícil saberlo.

—¿Eso es algo que tú piensas de ti mismo o lo que otros dicen de ti?

Los ojos de Peter se volvieron dos rendijas horizontales que la miraron de golpe con enojo. Parecía que la notaba por primera vez, la estudiaba. Hermione no se intimidó, no se hizo para atrás, quedó en su lugar ignorando la agresividad de su gesto.

—Un poco y un poco— respondió finalmente.

—Debes tener más confianza en ti y no dejarte llevar por lo que otros digan.

—Hpmh, es fácil para ti decirlo.

—Siempre es más fácil decirle a otros qué hacer en lugar de hacerlo uno mismo.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás y miró el techo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y le llamó la atención los candelabros, pareció perderse en ellos unos segundos.

—¿Tú…?— comenzó a decir—, ¿tú qué harías si…?

Ella bebió de su vaso esperando con cierta impaciencia a que terminara su pregunta. El whisky en ayunas no era lo recomendable pero si debía embriagarse para sacarle algo a Pettigrew, lo haría con gusto.

—¿Tú qué harías si te ofrecieran un trabajo, te pagaran por él pero debieras… debieras…?— miró hacia los costados notando que no había más clientes, cerciorándose de que nadie más lo escucharía—, ¿… debieras hacer algo no muy honrado? — culminó finalmente.

Hermione tragó fuerte, debía ir con pie de plomo, lento y seguro.

—Depende…— comenzó a decir—, todo depende del trabajo y lo que debo sacrificar por eso.

Ella no era el ejemplo perfecto de honradez en ese momento después de todo.

—Depende…— repitió por lo bajo—, si acepto, alguien muere, si no acepto, otros mueren...— murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

—¿Qué debes sacrificar, Peter Pettigrew?

Él levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella con los ojos bien abiertos. Esa pregunta parecía salir de su propia consciencia para torturarlo. Se sintió incómodo, sucio, rastrero... y se asustó.

—Será mejor que me vaya— dijo levantándose.

Hermione comenzó a maldecirse a sí misma por dentro.

—No has terminado la botella.

—No… no importa— dijo nervioso y se dirigió hasta la salida.

Ella corrió tras él y antes de que atravesara el umbral lo alcanzó, tomó sus manos y le dijo:

—Ten, toma el cambio— volvió a sonreírle y Peter se dio cuenta en ese momento por qué esta chica frente a él había encantado a Remus, no era como las demás, había algo especial en ella—, si lo necesitas, vuelve… te invito un trago sin preguntas incómodas.

Lo soltó y él quedó un segundo tieso en su lugar, miró hacia un costado antes de hablar.

—Será… será mejor que me vaya… debo… debo atender unas cosas.

Salió con prisa y Hermione se quedó en el umbral. Aberforth fue hasta ella y quedó a su lado, ambos mirando el punto mismo en el que se había desaparecido Peter.

—Debí quedarme callada— dijo y chasqueó con la lengua.

—Volverá…

—Esperemos que así sea.

—Todos vuelven…— le respondió mientras apretó su hombro queriendo consolarla—, todos siempre vuelven por el consuelo del alcohol.

Ella asintió y removió el hechizo de su padre para que otros se dejen arrastrar por sus vicios rumbo a Cabeza de Puerco.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Los hermanos Prewett eran magos particulares. Muchos no sabían si en esa descripción había un halago o un insulto pero a ellos poco les importaba y siempre respondían con una sonrisa.

Sin lugar a dudas eran alegres, traviesos y bulliciosos. Allí dónde iban quedaba clara su presencia por la algarabía que armaban a su alrededor. No obstante, nadie, absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de desmerecer su habilidad mágica así como su capacidad durante un duelo, especialmente si estaban juntos. Su dinámica era dual y poseían una perfecta coordinación debido a su naturaleza: eran gemelos(*). Parecía ser que uno era la perfecta extensión del otro y la combinación de ambos durante un enfrentamiento podría poner en dificultades hasta al equipo más experto de los aurores. Por esa razón, más de uno se cuidaba de provocarlos a ambos en el mismo momento, aunque nadie debería temer ya que lo único que podría sacarlos de quicio a la vez es que se inmiscuyeran con su familia, especialmente, con su hermana Molly.

También se sabía su gusto por socializar con todo mundo y con bastante regularidad. Cada cierto tiempo, organizaban reuniones en su hogar con el único objetivo de relajar a los amigos y familiares. Cualquier excusa era buena: un cumpleaños, algún logro profesional o personal o simplemente el deseo de ver en un mismo espacio a las personas queridas. A veces eran sólo los miembros de la Orden y simpatizantes, otras incluían a personas allegadas pero totalmente ajenas al círculo. Esta vez habían decidido relajar a sus amigos en general, evitando a aquellos que podrían hacer virar el encuentro hacia temas serios, por lo que el primero en ser eliminado de la lista fue Alastor Moody, quien tampoco se presentaría para ser sinceros. Sentían pena de dejar fuera al director, que ya de por sí se hubiera excusado, y a todos aquellos que superaran una media de cuarenta y cinco años pero querían que las familias sean las protagonistas. Después de todo, la reunión de la Orden había sido hace poco más de una semana y la siguiente debería ser en no menos de diez días.

Así fue como las puertas de la cottage de la familia Prewett se abrieron para recibir a magos y brujas dispuestos a disfrutar de un almuerzo veraniego al aire libre.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Weasley. Su hermana y su cuñado arrastraban tras de sí a sus seis hijos consigo y eso los llenaba de felicidad. Desde que eran pequeños, Gideon y Fabian supieron que su querida Molly quería una gran familia, nunca imaginaron que su deseo sería literal y que lo cumpliría al pie de la letra. Agradecían a Merlín que haya encontrado el amor y calor del hogar junto a alguien como Arthur, quien los sorprendía con su inmensa paciencia y su curiosidad por los artefactos muggle. Eran los tíos más orgullosos que el mundo alguna vez haya visto y les era inevitable consentir y malcriar a sus sobrinos que correteaban entre sus piernas.

Los Potter y los Longbottom fueron los siguientes. Ambas mujeres transitaban su octavo mes de embarazo y ambos esposos no se separaban ni un minuto de ellas. Era enternecedor observar la dinámica de las dos parejas y percatarse de sus similitudes y diferencias. Mientras los Longbottom eran serenos y apacibles, los Potter eran vivaces e inquietos.

Lily siempre buscaba tener algo entre sus manos, algo en lo que ocupar la mente y el cuerpo, le frustraba tener que quedarse quieta en un rincón y ver a los demás en movimiento. Solía repetir con suficiencia que 'el embarazo no es una enfermedad' a todo aquél que sugiriera que se sentara en un sillón y descansara. James no se quedaba atrás, no podía alejarse de su esposa demasiado, revoloteando a su alrededor, acercándole cosas que no necesitaba ni deseaba tener, comer o beber. Llegó al punto de ahogarla con sus atenciones, ganándose así alguna que otra maldición de su parte.

Alice parecía ser la reencarnación de la tranquilidad. Sus movimientos siempre eran moderados así como su voz era calma. En lugar de precipitarse, prefería situarse en un rincón, cerca de los niños más pequeños y jugar con ellos con figuras y objetos móviles, encantándolos para hacerlos reír. Frank parecía distante a veces pero un buen ojo era capaz de ver que, con un simple gesto, estaba al pie de su esposa consintiéndola aún antes de que ella fuera consciente de lo que pudiera necesitar.

Ciertamente, lo que no faltaba en ninguna de las dos parejas era amor.

Mary Macdonald llegó junto con Dorcas Meadowes. No era extraño verlas juntas, al contrario. Siempre fueron muy buenas amigas, a pesar de ser de diferentes casas en Hogwarts. Sobre todo fue la nefasta experiencia de Mary en su quinto año lo que marcó que Dorcas se volviera su sombra y no se separara nunca de la chica. Tras ellas llegó Sirius Black arrastrando a un Remus Lupin, seguidos muy de cerca por un sonriente Benjy Fenwick. Los cinco comenzaron a hablar y a actualizarse sobre la vida de cada uno. No es que hubiera demasiadas novedades, se habían visto hace muy poco, pero siempre podían volver a relatar viejas anécdotas que hacían reír con la misma intensidad de la primera vez.

Los Mckinnon llegaron poco antes que los Bones. Las dos familias eran bastante numerosas y ambas tenían un largo historial que se remontaba a siglos atrás trabajando para el Ministerio, especialmente en el Wizengamot, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Se trataba de dos linajes que habían dedicado su existencia a la defensa y regulación del mundo mágico, colaborando con los aurores, muchas veces siendo uno de ellos, o con el propio ministro. No cabía ninguna duda que eran los más presionados políticamente por los sangrepura de mayor influencia y, por esa razón, era un alivio para la Orden que fueran firmes en sus convicciones y que no se doblegaran ante Voldemort.

Prácticamente estaban todos los que se esperaba que fueran y aún quedaba tiempo para el almuerzo por lo que estaban todos dispersos en la propiedad. Fue en ese momento en el que cada uno atendía lo suyo que un 'plop' se escuchó en la entrada. Al abrir la puerta, Gideon se encontró con Caradoc Dearborn quién sostenía de la mano a una bruja que los hermanos no conocían en persona pero de la que habían escuchado hablar.

Al traspasar el umbral, la pareja logró casi un imposible: que todos guardaran silencio y los observaran con atención y sorpresa. Caradoc aprovechó que eran el centro de las miradas para hacer la presentación debida...

—¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo han estado?, aunque algunos de ustedes ya la conocen, permítanme que les presente a una amiga— dio un paso al costado sin soltarle la mano para que todos pudieran verla—, ella es Hermione.

Hubo un segundo de silencio en el que los presentes parecieron haberse congelado. Ella pasó sus ojos velozmente por cada uno con cierta seriedad y saludó con cortesía y casi como un susurro:

—Es un placer conocerlos.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y luego detuvo su mirada en quién le abrió la puerta esperando que dijera su nombre.

—Oh, disculpa— dijo de inmediato y extendió su mano— Gideon Prewett, un placer conocerte.

Otro pelirrojo se acercó de inmediato mientras los demás parecían volver a hablar entre ellos sin perder de vista a los recién llegados.

—Fabian, a sus órdenes.

—El placer es mío. Disculpen la intromisión sin previo aviso pero Caradoc…— comenzó a decir queriendo excusarse pero fue interrumpida de inmediato.

—Caradoc, aquí presente— dijo él con una sonrisa—, tuvo serios problemas para convencerla de venir sabiendo que no habría ningún inconveniente por parte de los anfitriones y demás invitados.

—Por supuesto que no— dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez al unísono con una amplia sonrisa y bastante curiosos ante el nuevo escenario.

—Por favor, pasa— dijo Gideon.

—Siéntete como en tu casa— agregó el hermano.

—Estamos para servirte— volvieron a decir a la vez.

Hermione tuvo una pequeña punzada en su vientre en ese momento y no pudo más que presionar sus labios. Vivía prácticamente un deja vú, sólo que en lugar de ver a Fred y George en la sala común de Gryffindor veía a sus tíos en la puerta de entrada de su hogar. Tenían la misma sonrisa y ese brillo sinvergüenza en sus ojos que hacía esperable cualquier tipo de broma en cualquier momento. Debió tragar fuerte para intentar humedecer su garganta y poder responder.

Sus nervios no se debían sólo a ser presentada ante un grupo nuevo, sino a ver cara a cara a la versión joven de viejos amigos y a los padres y familiares que se suponía debía salvar en los sucesivos meses. No era de extrañar su seriedad, le era mucho más sencillo controlar sus emociones colocándose esa máscara, de lo contrario, muy probablemente, comenzaría a llorar o a perderse en recuerdos nefastos de destrucción y muerte. Respiraba con cuidado siendo en extremo consciente de cada fibra de su cuerpo, de cada movimiento que hacía, de cada pregunta o respuesta que escuchaba o decía.

Siendo sinceros, no le fue nada fácil a Caradoc sacarla de la taberna ese día. Suponía que sus responsabilidades comenzaban y terminaban en el negocio de su padre y que por eso no se la veía socializar con los demás. Pensó que un buen remedio para ese problema sería llevarla junto a sus amigos, tal vez no introducirla con prepotencia en una reunión de la Orden pero, poco a poco, mientras él la iba conociendo y la hacía conocer a los demás, tal vez, podrían ser más que amigos, tal vez podrían ser compañeros de armas y tal vez, con el tiempo, algo más. Se había propuesto saber más de ella, sus gustos, sus costumbres pero la tarea no era nada sencilla dado que nunca hablaba de ella misma, nunca comentaba cuáles eran sus expectativas, sus sueños o sus proyectos, sino que simplemente diluía las conversaciones en cuestiones banales o redirigía el foco hacia él mismo. Incluso, cuando le preguntó ese mismo día por qué se la veía algo más cansada de lo normal, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza diciendo que sólo era un poco de falta de sueño.

Lo que Caradoc desconocía era que el cielo de cáncer había comenzado el veintiuno de ese mes, tan solo una semana atrás, y que ese proyecto que trajo del futuro estaba drenando el poder mágico y la energía vital de Hermione. Su presión cardiaca estaba por debajo del promedio así como el azúcar en su sangre. Su aspecto general daba a entender que estaba algo enferma por lo pálida y ojerosa que se veía, aunque el maquillaje servía muy bien para ocultar esas señales. Debía alimentarse con cuidado y beber ciertas pociones que Aberforth le proporcionó para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie. Aun así, era difícil para ella sostenerse en su ritmo cotidiano y le era frustrante sentirse tan, tan débil y vulnerable.

Su conocimiento sobre la alquimia rozaba lo nulo más allá de un par de lecturas en su adolescencia. Debía aprender cuestiones fundamentales a la par que llevaba adelante un proyecto que requería suma experticia y, por supuesto, el precio de su ineptitud lo pagaba su propio cuerpo. Sabía que de no ser por la guía de su padre, su continua mirada y su increíble experiencia en el tema, ya hubiera arruinado por completo los materiales y retrasado un año entero su ejecución.

La Alquimia no era algo sencillo, debía admitirlo, y con el tutelaje de Aberforth entendía por qué no había una clase regular en Hogwarts o por qué no había tantos expertos en la materia en el mundo mágico británico. Se requerían conocimientos avanzados de otras áreas como para recién introducirse en el tema. Debía ser excelente en aritmancia y astronomía, tener un manejo fluido de runas antiguas y, aunque no obligatoriamente, de idiomas proto-indoeuropeos, ser casi un maestro en pociones y, sobre todo, tener conocimientos de metalurgia mágica. Esa era la base y desde allí se partía para comenzar a transitar el camino.

Era en momentos como ese que agradecía a Merlín haber sido una comelibros, una rata de biblioteca. Su pasión por la lectura y el conocimiento tenía dos motivos: inseguridad y vanidad. No podía negar a estas alturas que su necesidad de refugiarse en la biblioteca se debía a su incapacidad para socializar, más aún cuando fue introducida a los once años a un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente del que conocía. Sin embargo, había otra razón para su sed insaciable y no era otra cosa que vanidad y soberbia: podía lidiar con no ser admitida en los grupos sociales pero no podía siquiera admitir hacia sus adentros que sabía menos que ellos. Y por eso siempre estudiaba más de lo que se le exigía, más de lo que se esperaba, más de lo que se imaginaban.

Y ahora todo eso le era útil.

Hermione aprendería que si bien la alquimia era la madre de la química en el mundo muggle, en el mágico no podían estar más alejadas una de otra. No era cuestión de mezclar elementos químicos unos con otros, batir un poco como si fuera un cóctel y suponer que se obtendrá el resultado(*2). No, para nada. Aquí se debía tener en cuenta una serie de influencias mágicas que podrían potenciar tanto los efectos positivos como los negativos si no se tenía cuidado. El eje vertebrador era la aritmancia y sus cálculos: del cómputo exacto de los diversos factores en el tiempo correcto dependía el éxito del proyecto. Uno de esos factores, por no decir el principal, era el cielo: la posición de los astros era tan importante para la alquimia como para la herbología mágica. No era lo mismo cultivar lavanda durante la noche del equinoccio de verano que cualquier otro día del año; de la misma manera, no era lo mismo fundir un metal como la plata durante la luna llena que en luna nueva o en pleno día. El cielo de cáncer era el de la apertura, los cambios, la trasmutación así como el de la protección, el hogar, la familia: era lo que se cierra y se abre a la vez.

En cada cincelado, en cada sello alquímico ella debía enfocar su propia magia siempre en sintonía con la de Aberforth, conduciéndola por el camino contrario sin colisionar. Algo en extremo difícil.

— _Para cada entrada, una salida_.

Se repetían una y otra vez. Así, cuando él iba, ella venía y viceversa. Eran como los movimientos de la marea, un vals que ejecutaban a la perfección: el agua avanza y la tierra retrocede, el agua se marcha y la tierra crece.

La consecuencia inmediata, sin embargo, era la debilidad diaria de esa última semana en ambos pero principalmente en ella por ser más joven e inexperta. Sumadas sus otras responsabilidades que incluían el trabajo con pociones y la constante vigilancia de aquellos que entraban a Cabeza de Puerco, Hermione era un completo desastre físico en ese preciso instante. Rogaba que no fuera necesario entrar en ningún duelo hasta que acaben el espejo, de lo contrario, se vería en serios problemas.

Esa media mañana, Caradoc se presentó en la taberna y la invitó a pasar el almuerzo y parte de la tarde en lo de unos amigos. Al ver su negativa, supuso que ella consideraba que estaba yendo demasiado lejos en su reciente relación. Hermione le había dejado claro que,  _por ahora_ , serían  _tal vez_  algo más que amigos, puntualizando el 'por ahora' y el 'tal vez' con suma atención. Por eso, le subrayó continuamente que ir juntos a esa reunión no implicaba que entre ellos ocurriera algo serio, le repetía que no se preocupara por eso. Ella, en realidad, sólo no se sentía con ánimos de asistir, de hecho estaba de mal humor debido al cansancio y el estrés.

Para sorpresa del auror, fue Aberforth quien le propicio la ayuda necesaria, ese último empujón para convencerla:

—Deberías ir, lo necesitas.

—No, padre, creo que lo mejor será que hoy me quede atendiendo  _nuestros_  asuntos en el taller.

—Hace días que no sales y no ves a  _nadie_. Sería bueno que fueras y conocieras a estas personas.

Hermione parpadeó unos instantes y sopesó las palabras del anciano. Reconocía que no había tenido fuerzas para ir a espiar ni a mortífagos ni a miembros de la Orden y que esta reunión remediaba el cincuenta por ciento de su problema. Miró a Caradoc con seriedad antes de asentir y pedirle unos momentos para alistarse y así poder ir con él.

Y ahora, con todo eso en mente y cuerpo, se encontraba en el tipo de situación que solía evitar con frecuencia: ser el centro de atención. El primero en acercarse a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro fue Benjy.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… esto sí que es una sorpresa.

—¿Cómo ha estado, señor Fenwick? — saludó ella.

—¡No, no, por Merlín, no! — respondió de inmediato—, llámame Benjy y evita ese trato aquí con cualquiera, somos todos amigos así que deberás tutearnos, no hay necesidad de un trato tan formal.

—De acuerdo… Benjy— respondió con su típica y sutil sonrisa de lado.

—No puedo creer que logró convencerte— dijo el rompedor de maldiciones para su sorpresa.

Ella lo miró algo extrañada y preguntó:

—¿Cómo supiste que debió insistir para que viniera?

—Una simple corazonada— respondió restándole importancia con sus hombros mientras que pensaba—,  _y el hecho de que eres la bruja menos sumisa que he conocido en un largo tiempo. No te imagino diciendo que sí de inmediato._

—Hermione— escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de Benjy que la llamaba—, bienvenida.

Eran Sirius y Mary los que venían.

—Es bueno verte por fuera de la taberna— agregó Sirius y Hermione alzó una ceja interrogativamente provocando una inmediata respuesta—. Es decir, por fuera del trabajo, no quiero decir que la taberna no sea buena— trastabilló con su propia lengua.

—La taberna  _no_ es un lugar agradable para la amplia mayoría… Sirius— respondió con amabilidad pero sin dejar su seriedad—, no todos se sienten cómodos entre sus clientes habituales.

— _Por no decir que tu padre y tú tampoco son los sujetos más cálidos del lugar_ — pensó él en respuesta aunque no dijo una sola palabra.

—Me alegra que hayan hablado y resuelto el malentendido— opinó Mary.

Hermione la miró no entendiendo sus palabras muy bien.

—Disculpa…

—No creo que…— comenzó a decir Caradoc pero Benjy lo interrumpió.

—Lo que Mary quiere decir es que Doc estaba hecho un desastre en nuestra última… reunión— dijo mientras que se preguntaba si ella sabría que su padre pertenecía a la Orden—,  _será mejor que le diga a los demás que por las dudas no mencionen nada fuera de lugar_ — pensó.

—Era la primera vez que lo dejaban esperando— agregó Sirius que ya conocía la historia.

—Oh, entiendo,  _ese_  malentendido— respondió ella—, fue un tema familiar que debí atender. Se suponía que me desocuparía antes de las ocho pero no fue hasta las tres de la madrugada que pude llegar.

—¿Tienes algún familiar enfermo? — preguntó Sirius siempre queriendo conocer algo más de ella, responder a las preguntas que se hacía mentalmente.

—No— dijo de manera tajante—, eran asuntos de mi padre que debía atender en persona como su hija.

La miraron queriendo hacerle decenas de preguntas pero ninguno se animaba.

—Ven— dijo Mary de inmediato tomándola de la mano—, debes conocer a Lily, Molly y a Alice.

Así fue como la condujo al centro mismo de la sala mientras los demás iban saliendo al amplio jardín que disponían los Prewett.

— _Respira, Hermione, respira… tranquila_ — se repetía a sí misma mientras se acercaba a las tres mujeres.

Ahí estaba Molly, la mujer que había considerado algo así como una figura materna en el mundo mágico, sosteniendo a Ron en brazos. Con ella las madres de dos de sus mejores amigos; amigos que aún no nacían pero que también estaban ahí en el vientre de ellas. Las tres le sonreían y le daban la bienvenida mientras que a sus pies tres niños jugaban: Percy, George y Fred.

— _Merlín bendito, esto es demasiado, no… no se siente bien_ — pensó mientras eran presentadas.

—¡Qué gusto al fin conocerte! — dijo Lily—, James me habló de ti. Dice que has hecho un excelente trabajo con el negocio de tu padre.

—¿Es cierto que lograste sacar brillo a esas maderas envejecidas? — preguntó Alice—, juro que si no tuviera el tamaño de una piñata iría a ver qué tal te ha quedado.

—Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera hacer cambiar de parecer a Aberforth, sé que es tu padre pero nunca he visto a alguien tan… cerrado de mente en Hogsmeade— comentó Molly.

—Es mi padre, yo mejor que nadie sé cuán testarudo puede llegar a ser así como lo que debo decir para convencerlo— respondió con cordialidad.

—No me cabe la menor duda— respondió riendo mientras atendía a su hijo en brazos, notó que Hermione los observaba a todos con cuidado—, y por favor, no te sientas intimidada por mis hijos.

—Por supuesto que no— pasó sus ojos de Ron a los niños que jugaban a sus pies—, son hermosos y estos dos parecen muy traviesos— dijo señalando a los gemelos.

—¡Por Godric, que así son! — exclamó—, de sólo pensar que viviré lo que vivió mi madre con mis hermanos, hace que agradezca vivir en La Madriguera donde ellos pueden corretear y jugar libremente.

Hermione sonrió pero estaba tan cansada que su mirada parecía algo perdida y apagada.

—Son todos buenos niños y crecerán siendo buenos amigos— comentó Frank al unirse a ellas y presentarse a Hermione.

—¿Me pregunto dónde estará James? — dijo Lily mientras lo buscaba con la mirada entre sus amigos—, hace unos minutos estaba aquí.

Todos miraron en los alrededores pero ninguno dio con él porque estaba en otra habitación de la cottage, en el extremo opuesto, junto a un Remus más que dispuesto a marcharse.

—No me quedaré, James, no insistas— dijo con voz cuidada pero amenazadora.

—Vamos, no puedes irte de esta manera— insistió por décima vez casi.

—No sabes lo que esa bruja le hace a… a la bestia que tengo dentro… no voy a poder controlarme si veo que otro mago está con ella.

—¡Vamos, Moony…!

—¡No! — exclamó entre dientes y viendo que no había manera de convencerlo dijo—: dime, James, ¡¿cómo te sentías cada vez que alguno de nuestros compañeros se acercaba a Lily?! ¿¡eh!?

—No creo que eso tenga que ver con…

—¡Responde! — exclamó con más furia pero sin alzar la voz—, ¡¿cómo te sentías cuando Snape pasaba tiempo con ella mientras eran amigos?!, ¡¿o cuándo otros se le acercaban y la invitaban a Hogsmeade y ella decía que sí?!, ¡¿cómo te sentías?!

Su amigo lo miró y pasó su mano por su cabellera rebelde.

—Mal, me sentía mal, sentía celos. Quería estar en el lugar de todos ellos, quería ser yo el que estuviera a su lado. Los maldecía en mi interior por tener lo que yo quería.

—Algo así me siento yo ahora…

—Recién la conoces, Moony, hablaste con ella ¿cuánto?, dos o tres veces… no es lo mismo.

Remus rió burlonamente, le parecía increíble lo que escuchaba.

—Me lo dice el hombre que a la edad de once años dijo que se casaría con la bruja que acababa de conocer.

—Era un niño.

—Pero lograste conquistar a la bruja.

—Tuve siete años para conocerla.

—Esto no se trata del tiempo que llevo conociéndola. No lo entiendes, ninguno de ustedes en realidad lo entiende— dijo dando medio giro como para irse.

James lo agarró del brazo y preguntó:

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entendemos?!, ¡explícate!

—Soy un animal, James— respondió apenas girando la cabeza—, lo sabes.

—No digas eso, no ahora. Eso ya lo hablamos cientos de veces y…

—¡¿Y qué?! — respondió soltándose y acercándose hasta quedar cara a cara—, lo podremos hablar miles de veces más y yo podré decirles que tienen razón pero eso no cambia lo que soy— afirmó sin retirar sus ojos de los de James— Lo quiera o no soy en parte un animal y ella— señaló hacia la sala—, y lo que siento aquí mismo— señaló su pecho—, son la prueba que lo confirma.

James lo miraba con incredulidad no llegando a comprender del todo el sentido de sus palabras. Estaba seguro que no era sólo que le gustara esa bruja como a él le gustaba Lily a los once años. Tragó fuerte y Remus dejó caer sus hombros mientras se apoyaba en la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—Todos estos años— comenzó a decir—, todos estos malditos años luché contra mí mismo, contra esta maldición. Ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí y me convencieron de que era normal, que era como ustedes a excepción de unos cuantos días al año. Lo creí, ¿sabes? — dijo con ahogo—, realmente lo creí en algún momento.

El aire dejó sus pulmones con un largo suspiro. Estuvo unos segundos más en silencio y James se sentó a su lado.

—Pero luego de conocerla… no sé, en serio que no sé cómo explicarlo— miró hacia el techo de manera soñadora—. Algo se despertó, esa  _cosa_  que vive conmigo y que sólo sale en luna llena se despertó.

Su amigo lo miraba con cierta alucinación, jamás lo había visto tan contrariado.

—Si fuera normal— siguió Remus—, sé que si fuera como ustedes sólo sentiría un poco de celos… bueno, tal vez muchos celos… pero sería controlable. Sentiría un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta y me alegraría sólo con que ella me saludara y hablara conmigo un rato. Miraría a Doc con cierto enojo y pensaría que si lo de ellos no funciona, podría tener una oportunidad y que si siguen juntos, me conformaría con ser su amigo.

Se silenció un momento mientras seguía canalizando sus emociones, tratando de volverlas palabras.

—Eso lo sé porque lo he sentido alguna que otra vez en estos años… me había sentido así con Marlene incluso mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts.

James estaba sin palabras, pocas veces, muy pocas veces Remus se expresaba tan directamente.

—Pero no es todo lo que siento  _ahora_ , Cornamenta, eso no se acerca ni un poco a lo que siento justo en este momento y eso es porque soy un hombre lobo, porque dentro de mí vive ese animal y, aunque parezca imposible, ambos queremos lo mismo… la queremos a ella como  _pareja_  en el sentido más primario que puedas imaginar, en el sentido más  _posesivo_  que exista.

Moony lo miró fijamente, tanto que James fue capaz de ver con absoluta claridad el brillo dorado en sus ojos.

—Lo que realmente siento es una presión tan grande en la base de mi estómago que no puedo casi ni respirar con normalidad. Mi cuerpo se siente adormecido, como cuando te despiertas de un profundo sueño, mi corazón late con furia y si tuvieras mis oídos lo escucharías galopar como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Eso es porque todos, todos mis sentidos están en alerta, como si estuviera en medio de una endemoniada  _cacería_.

James no pudo evitar arquear las cejas sorprendido y Remus sonrió de lado antes de seguir:

—Sí, sí, una  _cacería_  y no lo digo metafóricamente, lo digo literalmente. ¿Ves cuán animal me siento?... Si me dejara llevar, si perdiera el control, entraría ahí mismo, la tomaría y me la llevaría y si Doc hiciera algo, un mínimo movimiento, no sacaría mi varita, no… lo golpearía, James, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo fuera de juego. Incluso lo puedo imaginar sin necesidad de cerrar mis ojos, deseo su sangre en mis manos, deseo acabarlo… y eso es horrible…

Por primera vez se estaba haciendo una idea del infierno que su amigo vivía.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?, ¿entiendes el miedo que siento?, ¿el terror que tengo?... me pasé estas últimas dos semanas escondido en mi propia miseria luego de verlos a la salida de la Academia. Hoy vine sólo porque me insistieron y estúpidamente creí que estar entre todos me distraería… justo hoy que es luna llena… hoy se aparecen juntos y de la mano.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos, James habló:

—Mentiría si dijera que lo entiendo— comenzó a decir mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro—, no sé lo que es vivir así, Remus… realmente no lo sé— apretó más dando su apoyo—, pero sí sé que tú puedes controlarte, sé que no puedes rendirte, sé que…

Se quedó en silencio pensando qué podría decirle a su amigo, cómo podría hacerle ver que no debía bajar los brazos y ahí fue cuando una idea cruzó su mente. Remus lo miraba con atención y notó cómo James comenzaba a esbozar su sonrisa pícara de merodeador.

— _Si es Moony el que me está hablando ahora, entonces le hablaré a Moony en su propio código_ — pensó y agregó sonriendo—. Sé que ellos no son pareja oficialmente y sé que hay más de una forma de cazar a una presa…

Esas últimas palabras captaron la atención de Remus.

—Ir directamente al objetivo no siempre es lo conveniente, de hecho fue mi estrategia durante seis años con horribles resultados por lo que no lo recomiendo— rió con ganas y agregó—, hagamos que mi experiencia sirva de algo al menos— suspiró y continuó—: Uno puede acercarse con paciencia, lentamente, darse a conocer, estar siempre ahí para cuando la oportunidad se presente y así… logras conquistarla.

Chasqueó la lengua ante el asombro de su amigo Remus por sus palabras.

—Dices que no eres como nosotros y yo sigo diciendo que sí lo eres. Bueno, reconozco que mis emociones no me afectan físicamente como a ti y que, como dije, nunca llegaría a entenderlo del todo, pero tú puedes usar mi propia estrategia, mi buen amigo Moony. Irte ahora sólo significa que abandonas el campo de batalla, que huyes, y eres un gryffindor, somos gryffindors, nosotros no huimos… ¿o sí?

—N-no… no huimos… pero no creo que…

—Y como no huimos— remarcó sus palabras interrumpiéndolo—, y enfrentamos las adversidades con valor— dijo con solemnidad fingida haciendo que Remus sonría—, tú debes quedarte y pelear  _discretamente_  por lo que quieres…  _marcar_  tu territorio...— le sonrió aún más ampliamente—, repites que eres un animal pero que aún tu cerebro funciona, entonces, pelea por lo que quieres de manera inteligente.

—No… no, James… podría hacerle daño...— comenzó a balbucear pero James lo interrumpió una vez más.

—Si ella no quiere— empezó a decir con cuidado—, si ella decide quedarse con Doc o con quien sea… sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto porque eres un buen hombre, Remus, podrás aceptarlo porque será ella la que te diga 'no' y sé que incluso Moony, con lo salvaje que es, lo va a aceptar porque tú lo dominas, no él a ti.

Se observaron unos momentos más en silencio, Remus parecía comprender esas palabras, quería creer en ellas, sentía que debía darle la razón a su amigo.

Estaban ambos ensimismados, sentados uno junto al otro, mirándose fijamente cuando la puerta se abrió:

—Lo sabía, lo sabía…— gritó Sirius—, te lo advertí Lily, te advertí que tuvieras atado a Cornamenta, que si lo dejabas solo unos minutos se te escaparía con la primera damisela que encontraría.

James le arrojó una servilleta.

—¡Vamos!, ¡ya cállate! — se levantó—, si tantos celos tienes, puedo besarte— le dijo mientras corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

—¡No, no! — gritó mientras era abrazado con fuerza—, ¡suéltame! ¡ni se te ocurra o te castro!— amenazó.

Varios más se acercaron riendo mientras los veían pelear, entre ellos, la figura de la discordia.

—Remus… ¿cómo has estado?

Él la miró y admiró desde donde estaba sentado. Viéndola ahí, tan cerca, sintiendo su aroma llenar sus pulmones una vez más y con las palabras de James resonando en su cabeza, decidió de repente que valdría la pena esforzarse. Merlin y Godric sabían que valdría la pena por  _ella_.

— _James tiene razón_ — pensó— _y yo puedo controlar esto._

Se incorporó de un solo movimiento, se acercó a ella y le respondió sonriendo:

—Ahora que te veo, estoy mucho mejor.

Y besó su mejilla sorprendiéndola a ella y a todos los que los rodeaban. Incluso James y Sirius quedaron estupefactos en su lugar.

Hermione prácticamente dejó de respirar y se sonrojó de golpe, lo miró a los ojos y no dejaba de parpadear. Los demás quedaron sin palabras, observándolos a ambos y luego a Caradoc que estaba sólo unos pasos más atrás sin saber qué hacer por lo inesperado del movimiento de Remus.

—Esteee… eso es bueno…— dijo ella y miró hacia abajo con incomodidad—, supongo…— agregó entre dientes.

—Sí, sí lo es. ¿Tú cómo has estado?, ¿qué tal tus proyectos?

—¿Mis proyectos? — preguntó con cierta alarma mirándolo de nuevo.

Y Remus volvió a sentir lo de aquella tarde en su habitación, esa satisfacción que lo envolvió cuando se dio cuenta que podía afectar sus emociones y reacciones. Sonrió ampliamente una vez más sin dejar de observarla con atención, bebiendo cada minúsculo gesto que hacía.

—Sí… ¿no lo recuerdas?, te ayudé con el pedido de la botica.

—Oh… sí… cierto— respondió algo nerviosa—, bien… recién hace unos días me acercaron lo que faltaba.

—Lo recuerdo. No era mucho.

—Pero eran ingredientes importantes— agregó ella.

Él chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

—Sigues sin querer decir de qué se trata tu pequeño emprendimiento.

—Me guardaré el secreto hasta que funcione, al menos— respondió sonriendo, algo que asombró aún más al resto.

—¿Otra taza de chocolate revelará el misterio?

Ella rió, bajito y casi sin energía pero rió, y Caradoc lo sintió como un golpe en su estómago.

—No hay chocolate lo suficientemente bueno que actúe como 'veritaserum'.

—Eso porque no has probado uno de los míos...

Todos los que ahí estaban vieron y sintieron cómo esos dos quedaron envueltos en su propio mundo, hablando de algo que sólo ellos entendían y dejando a los demás fuera del juego. Moony seguía el consejo impartido y estaba  _marcando_  territorio, señalando que entre ellos había más de lo que otros imaginaban, más de lo que Caradoc tenía. James no podía creer que el mismo Remus que media hora antes era un manojo de nervios a punto de irse fuera el mismo que ahora enfrentaba su propio miedo y parecía superarlo con éxito.

Lily también observaba la situación pero a diferencia de su esposo, notaba la incomodidad de Caradoc. No entendía muy bien el panorama completo, nadie se había detenido a explicarle que Remus tenía interés en Hermione aunque eso era obvio ahora mismo. Tanto James, como Sirius y Peter nunca comentaron a nadie lo ocurrido aquella noche en la taberna o lo que luego hablaron al final de aquella reunión de la Orden. No sabiendo bien cómo proceder y sí sintiendo que debía intervenir, habló:

—¿Así que tienes interés en pociones?— dijo con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—Algo así— respondió evasivamente sin dejar de ver a Remus.

—En casa tengo un pequeño laboratorio aunque con el embarazo he dejado algunos proyectos inconclusos…— continuó a pesar de no haber llamado la atención completa de Hermione.

—No es conveniente por los vapores— giró su mirada hacia ella y agregó—, aunque si usaras una de las mascarillas de laboratorio muggle no tendrías problema.

—¿Conoces esas máscaras?

—Por supuesto— dijo sin dar más explicaciones.

—Oh, no se me había ocurrido en realidad— agregó Lily pensativamente, evaluando esa posibilidad.

En ese segundo de silencio, Caradoc pasó su mano por la cintura de Hermione y ella se tensó un instante por la sorpresa y la falta de costumbre.

—Ven, deberíamos ir afuera, el almuerzo debe estar casi servido— dijo con cierta seriedad, conduciéndola hasta el patio.

Todos salieron de a uno, Remus fue el último en emprender la retirada. James lo esperaba y cuando se acercó hablaron:

—Tenías razón, Cornamenta, hay más de una manera de cazar una presa.

—Y tú, mi buen amigo, veo que ya averiguaste cómo.

Lo miró y sonrió con una mirada traviesa, esa que casi nunca salía últimamente, esa que era digna de los merodeadores.

—No me rendiré ante el primer tropiezo, de eso puedo estar seguro ahora— respondió pasando de largo, en busca del asiento más cercano a Hermione que pudiera encontrar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

oo00oo

—… _débil…_

Un largo suspiro escapó de sus pulmones mientras abría y cerraba su puño observándolo con cierto letargo.

— _Me siento tan débil._

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó despacio por el cordón de la acera.

— _Debería volver a la taberna_ …  _pronto._

Siguió un poco más hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared de un callejón.

— _Solo quiero… dormir…_

Su mirada quedó perdida en una de las lámparas de la calle que no dejaba de titilar amenazando con apagarse. Ella se sentía igual, sentía que en cualquier momento algo en su interior se apagaría y caería inconsciente, sea dónde sea que se encuentre. Lo único que la mantenía en pie eran las pociones con dolorosos efectos secundarios.

La alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar una vez más pero parecía que no la escuchaba, su mente estaba embotada. Respiraba lento, estaba entumecida, sentía frío su cuerpo, apesadumbrado y sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Sentía como si se sumergiera lentamente en agua helada y quedara atrapada en el fondo. Costaba tanto, tanto mantenerse en pie.

Un perro aulló a lo lejos y ella reaccionó por instinto antes de perder el equilibrio y caer hacia adelante. Había dormitado unos minutos sin darse cuenta, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Su reloj seguía sonando, habían pasado diez minutos, suficientes para que el efecto de la poción multijugos comenzara a perderse y sus dedos y pecho volvieran a ser los de una mujer.

El susto pareció espabilarla un poco y con rapidez metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de su campera de jean, tanteando uno de los dos últimos frascos que le quedaban. De un solo trago vació el recipiente retrotrayendo los cambios que amenazaron con desenmascararla. No pudo evitar la mueca de dolor mientras sentía el líquido atravesar su garganta y llegar a su estómago. Alzó la vista buscando su reflejo en una de las ventanas sucias de ese edificio abandonado y pudo verse como el hombre joven y atlético que ahora era. Cierta tranquilidad la invadió.

— _Una hora más… la última hora…_ — pensó.

Miró el cielo sin luna y suspiró.

— _Queda poco… dentro de poco terminaremos el espejo… dentro de poco, volveré a sentirme normal…_

Ese pensamiento le causó gracia y comenzó a reírse de sus propias palabras.

— _Normal…_ — se repitió mentalmente—,  _¿qué es normal a estas alturas?_

Escuchó pasar el tren por la estación de Tottenham Hale haciendo eco en la noche. Su mirada recorrió una vez más los derruidos alrededores dejándose invadir por la sensación de abandono y pobreza.

— _Si Snape creía que vivir en el barrio de La Hilandera era malo, debería haberle preguntado a Pettigrew que tal era vivir por aquí_.

Fue durante el almuerzo en lo de los Prewett que, finalmente, obtuvo la dirección de Peter. Había sido simple casualidad que hayan comentado ese detalle; casualidad que ella aprovechó.

—¿Recuerdan? Fue cuando me perdí en aquel negocio muggle gigante cerca de la casa de Peter—preguntó Sirius.

—Se llama supermercado… y sí, lo recuerdo, sólo debíamos ir a la estación pero insististe en entrar a ese lugar— agregó James entre risas.

—¿Qué estación?—, preguntó Hermione con inocencia.

—Creo que era… 'Tottenhall Hale'—respondió Remus al pasar, mientras Sirius continuaba el relato de su anécdota.

Al día siguiente y los sucesivos deambuló por esos dos lugares, el supermercado y la estación de trenes, hasta que un día encontró a Peter y pudo seguirlo hasta su departamento. Fue uno de esos momentos satisfactorios que la hacían sentir que progresaba en su misión: al fin pudo encontrar dónde diablos vivía la pequeña rata.

Ahora, mientras intentaba no desfallecer, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban la noche, comenzaba a hacerse una idea de la condición precaria de la vida de Pettigrew.

— _De los cuatro, ciertamente, el menos favorecido_ …

Solía repetirse a sí misma más de una vez que para entender al enemigo hay que pensar como el enemigo, suponiendo que este tenga neuronas y no sólo impulsos erráticos. Por eso intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Peter e imaginar qué pudo haberlo llevado a volverse un mortífago. ¿Habrá sido siempre un traidor?, ¿sería tan falso que durante diez años fingió ser alguien que no era sólo para clavar el puñal por la espalda en el momento preciso?, ¿tan bueno fue mintiendo a los demás que pudo incluso engañar al director siendo éste un legeremente?

Hermione no lo creía así. De hecho, había ciertos detalles que llamaban su atención. Por ejemplo, no había revelado a sus compañeritos mortifagos que Remus era un hombre lobo, de lo contrario, sería algo de público conocimiento y Lucius Malfoy como parte del Comité no hubiera permitido que asumiera como profesor de DCAO en 1993. Tampoco abrió la boca sobre la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter o la forma animaga de Sirius. Aunque eso último sí lo dijo en los noventa con el regreso de Voldemort, momento en el que ya era un completo siervo de su Señor Oscuro.

Si estaba segura de algo, es que en esta época en la que ahora vivía, Peter Pettigrew comenzaba a caminar el sendero de la traición pero aún no estaba hundido del todo. Algo ocurrió o estaba por ocurrir, algo que comenzó a cambiarlo de a poco y ella quería saber qué o por qué. Necesitaba más información para así decidir si valía la pena interferir y salvar su patética existencia o si lo dejaba perderse en la oscuridad.

Tratando de ser fría y racional, tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y ser objetiva, imaginaba cómo se vería a sí mismo Pettigrew.

— _Mediocridad_ — pensó.

Esa había sido la palabra que él utilizó para describirse aquella mañana en la taberna. Evidentemente no era rico y no era especialmente hábil o sobresaliente en algo, aunque lograr alcanzar una forma animaga, por más que otros lo ayudaran, era algo destacable. Tampoco era agraciado físicamente si uno lo comparaba con los demás merodeadores. Hermione pensaba que si esto fuera un cuento muggle, Peter Pettigrew había sido creado precisamente para ser el patito feo del grupo y así justificar con mayor facilidad sus acciones.

— _¿Sería eso suficiente para traicionar?... ¿Celos?..._  —sacudió su cabeza—.  _No…, debe haber más, nada… nada es tan simple… ¿o sí?_

Volvió a caminar con lentitud y al llegar a la oscuridad de un rincón se 'desilusionó' desapareciendo de la vista de cualquiera. Mientras ella avanzaba hacia el edificio, alguien pateó un cubo de basura llamando su atención. Hermione contuvo el aliento al ver las dos figuras de negro aparecerse no muy lejos de ella: era, sin lugar a dudas, Oswald Avery y a su lado iba Antonin Dolohov. Ambos se metieron en lo que parecía ser el predio de un estacionamiento.

No era inteligente acercarse demasiado, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta si disponían de algo que la delatara, que revelara si había alguien oculto en las inmediaciones. Bien podrían lanzar un 'homenum revelio' cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de estar completamente solos.

— _No, lo mejor será mantener la distancia y observar._

Minutos más tarde, Peter salió del edificio y caminó con velocidad hacia el lugar sin levantar la vista. Fue recibido con un 'crucio' que lo dejó postrado en el suelo y, para sorpresa de Hermione, no gritó, contuvo en su garganta el sonido del dolor mientras no paraba de temblar.

—Nunca nos hagas esperar— siseó Dolohov apuntándolo con la varita—, menos en un lugar inmundo como este.

—Lo… lo siento… no, no volverá a ocurrir… lo… lo prometo.

Avery rió al verlo ahí tan sumiso. Disfrutaba ver a sus inferiores postrados a sus pies, lo hacía sentir poderoso. No esperó mucho para preguntar:

—¿Qué tienes para nosotros?

Peter no respondía, era un bollo humano a los pies de dos sádicos torturadores. Una patada lo hizo reaccionar y respondió con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—No… no tengo nada para ustedes… no he podido ir a las reuniones… yo… yo… mi… mi madre…

Otra patada y un 'crucio' lo dejaron revolcándose en el suelo.

—Usas a la basura de tu madre como excusa— respondió Dolohov—, al Señor Oscuro no le gustará.

Y Peter hizo un puño, uno que se mantuvo presionado contra el suelo y Avery lo vio.

—¿Te molesta que digamos la verdad, pequeño Peter? — preguntó con sorna—, ¿Qué pasa si digo que poco me importa lo que le ocurra a la puta mujerzuela que tienes como madre?, ¿eh?... ¿esa zorra barata que no sabe ni dónde está parada?

Si estuviera más cerca, Hermione hubiera visto las lágrimas de Peter. No eran de dolor, no eran por la tortura, eran de odio y rencor. Tenía su puño tan cerrado que sus uñas se clavaban en su propia piel como aguijones y apretaba tan fuerte sus dientes que cualquiera creería que se los rompería.

—Podría hacerle una visita con Mulciber uno de estos días.

—¡No! — gritó Peter de repente levantando la vista hacia él.

El miedo se veía en sus ojos.

—Vamos, no te pongas así— comenzó a reír Avery—, una visita social, como viejos amigos. Seguro que la buena compañía le hace bien.

—¡Ya basta! — siseó Dolohov—. Sabemos que hoy hay una reunión de la Orden y tú no estás ahí... incluso piensas no ir, ¿no es cierto?.

Peter abrió muy grande sus ojos viéndose descubierto, temiendo lo peor.

—No… no lo sabía… no… no me informaron…— comenzó a balbucear.

Otro crucio fue hasta su estómago.

—No te atrevas a mentirme a mí, basura.

—¿Crees que puedes engañarnos? — Avery chasqueó con la lengua y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Peter con repulsión rompiendo su manga.

Hermione abrió más aún sus ojos al observar la Marca.

—Tú ya elegiste un bando, Pettigrew— soltó el brazo que cayó con desgano sin que su dueño siquiera se inmutara—, ya abandonaste a tus amigos… ¿crees que puedes ir con ellos todavía?, ¿crees que te perdonarán? — comenzó a reír burlándose—, ¿qué harían ellos si vieran tu brazo? ¿eh?... ¿entenderían?... ¿siquiera te escucharían? — esperó unos segundos y respondió el mismo—, no… no entenderían… ellos nunca entendieron antes y menos lo harán ahora…

Avery dio un giro y empezó a caminar, Dolohov se quedó un instante mirándolo con soberbia.

—No falles la próxima vez y consigue información.

—Iré ahora a la reunión y…— empezó a decir.

—No, otros planes están en movimiento esta noche— dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué… qué planes? — atinó a preguntar sin levantar la mirada.

El silencio fue su respuesta y Hermione vio la sonrisa en ambos mortífagos. En eso, unos pasos hicieron eco y vieron que una luz comenzaba a acercarse a ellos.

—¿Quién está ahí? — se escuchó.

— _No… un muggle_ — pensó Hermione con terror—  _¡maldición!, ¡vete, vete, vete!_  — gritaba en su mente con desesperación.

Pero la luz de la linterna avanzaba. Era el guardia de seguridad del predio.

— _No, no, no, no..._ — decía en su interior cuando vio que Avery apuntaba hacia él.

—'Imperio'— susurró con una sonrisa enferma en sus labios y miró a Peter antes de decir—: Tu turno— al ver que no reaccionaba lo azuzó —, ¿qué esperas?, ¿qué me quede con toda la diversión?, ¿soy un chico bueno después de todo?... sé compartir.

—No… no… no es necesario que…— decía mientras negaba con los brazos y la cabeza.

—¿Esperas que lo dejemos vivir? — preguntó Dolohov con cuidado.

—No… no ha vis-visto na-nada— tartamudeó Peter.

—Mira tú el desconsiderado— empezó a reír una vez más Avery—, no sólo no tiene información importante sino que no quiere obedecer a sus superiores.

Peter temblaba como una hoja en su lugar. Avery hizo que el muggle caminara hasta quedar justo frente a él y con una voz profunda lo amenazó:

—Sin pago, no hay mercancía, lo sabes…

Hermione luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra sí misma. Quería salvar a ese muggle pero no podía. No podía salir del lugar en el que estaba, no podía revelar su ubicación y ponerse en peligro y, sobre todo, debía quedarse y ver si lograba sacar algo más de información. Se odiaba por eso, se odiaba profundamente.

En ese momento, sintió que uno de sus bolsillos comenzaba a calentarse.

— _No ahora_ — pensó queriendo ignorar por un instante esa alarma.

Sin embargo, el galeón pareció hervir. Hermione lo sacó y observó que los números habían cambiado y decían 1-0-1. Cerró el puño apretando con fuerza la moneda. Eso era algo que no podía ignorar aunque quisiera pero tampoco podía abandonar la escena que tenía frente a ella. En esos segundos de duda, el galeón pareció tornarse algo anaranjado y comenzó a quemar su palma.

Para poder 'aparecerse' e ir a ese encuentro requeriría mucha de su fuerza, algo que en ese momento poco disponía. Trató de relajar su mente mientras respiraba con dificultad, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Debía concentrarse, cerró sus ojos y vislumbró el lugar al que quería llegar.

Justo antes de desaparecerse, escuchó la voz quebrada de Peter susurrar.

—'Avada Kedavra'

Hermione apareció en el Bosque Caledonio en un parpadeo y cayó hacia adelante, sumamente agitada y temblando.

— _Maldición_ — repetía en su cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad, fracasando abiertamente.

Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una poción hervovitalizante. Su mano temblaba tanto que algunas gotas cayeron sobre su pecho antes de alcanzar su boca. Apenas la bebió, sintió un poco de alivio y fuerza pero de inmediato su estómago le dio una punzada y debió llevar su mano a sus labios para contener el vómito.

Aberforth se lo había advertido una y mil veces que no debía sobre esforzarse hasta que terminaran con el espejo y, especialmente, le aclaró que no debía tomar más de tres pociones al día, de lo contrario, su organismo las empezaría a rechazar. Su cuerpo estaba en pésimas condiciones, demasiado débil, cualquier exceso tendría considerables consecuencias. No significaba que dejarían de tener efecto sino que provocarían daños en todo su sistema digestivo, alcanzando el circulatorio y, probablemente, el respiratorio.

Si la agitación, los temblores y las palpitaciones no eran prueba suficiente, la actual sensación de acidez que subió por su garganta y las náuseas que se intensificaron eran el último aviso de que había traspasado los límites. Estaba presionándose demasiado a sí misma.

— _Por supuesto_ — pensaba ella—,  _cinco pociones hervovitalizantes y cuatro multijugos en un día van mucho más allá de las tres que Aberforth me indicó_ — sonrió apenas y pensó—,  _si no me matan las pociones, lo hará mi padre en cuanto vea en qué condiciones estoy._

Teniendo eso en mente, se alarmó. Miró su reloj y el miedo la embriagó aumentando aún más las náuseas. Le quedaban veinte minutos y luego volvería a ser ella. Tanteó en sus bolsillos la última poción multijugos que tenía. No se decidía a tomarla en ese momento o esperar a ver cuál era la emergencia, por qué fue llamada tan de repente y si sería necesario tomarla luego.

Alzó la cabeza buscando a la mujer lobo que la había convocado, no había tiempo que perder.

—Dime que estás en condiciones— dijo Julia llegando algo agitada al lugar y observando la palidez en el rostro del joven muchacho frente a ella y sus ojeras.

Hermione sólo alzó su cabeza y la miró, si abría la boca, lanzaría lo que tenía en su estómago.

—No hay tiempo que perder, debes venir conmigo,  _ahora_ — ordenó al tiempo que tomaba el brazo del joven.

Sin embargo, éste reaccionó soltando su agarre.

—¿Qué ocurre? — masculló entre dientes.

—¿Prefieres perder el tiempo con palabras?

—Julia, no estoy en el mejor de mis días para soportar las intrigas, dime rápido de qué se trata. Entre antes te expliques, antes terminaremos.

La mujer lobo caminó hacia Hermione y quedó a un pelo de su cara enseñando sus dientes.

—Diana te lo dijo la última vez— dio un paso hacia atrás y Hermione intentaba recordar qué había dicho la niña durante el encuentro anterior—. Te dijo que los mortífagos tenían algo grande planeado y que querían que participemos.

— _No… no puede ser ahora… no esta noche… no…_ — pensó entendiendo que la situación estaba saliéndose de las manos.

—Están atacando a una familia de magos justo ahora.

Eso no era nada nuevo. Los mortifagos siempre atacaban familias muggles y mágicas cada cierto tiempo. ¿Qué había de especial en esta para que llamara la atención de Julia?

—Es una familia importante— comenzó a detallar—, sus guardas son fuertes y por eso hay varios en el lugar aunque a estas alturas ya debieron haber entrado. Tengo entendido que son poderosos y necesitan de nosotros por nuestra condición, somos inmunes a varios hechizos y eso les da la oportunidad a  _ellos_  de atacar usándonos como escudos.

—¿Qué… qué familia? — preguntó como un susurro.

—No lo sé… sólo sé que debería estar ahí  _ahora_  y no contigo.

—¿Por qué, Julia, por qué pides mi ayuda con esto?

—Creí que te importaría.

—No son los primeros a los que atacan.

Hermione se sentía muy mal y era consciente que estaba muy lejos de estar en condiciones de entrar en batalla. En ese punto, quería una razón, algo que la convenciera de que valía la pena arriesgarse. Esos eran los sacrificios que debía hacer, decidir qué batallas enfrentar y cuáles dejar a un lado. Julia debía darle una muy buena razón para seguirla.

—Los niños— dijo de repente—, hay niños en esa casa. Greyback tiene planes para todos y cada uno de ellos así como para cada integrante de esa familia.

—Lo siento, Julia, hoy no…— comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

—Hoy decides que no es un buen día para luchar, ¿no? — gruñó algo indescifrable—, ¡pero qué fácil que es para ti decidir cuándo involucrarte o cuando no!— gritó.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba: ¿… que era fácil para ella decidir? Enfureció y explotó en ese preciso instante.

—¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es fácil o difícil para mí!— tenía su dedo clavado en el pecho de la licántropo—, lo mismo podría decir de ti. ¡¿Qué tienen de especial ellos que te hace pedir mi ayuda, involucrarme?!— Presionó aún más su pecho—. Has visto los cadáveres de recién nacidos devorados a los pies de los tuyos ¿y quieres que crea que te conmueve el destino de unos niños que no conoces?

Bajó su mano, hizo un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a marcharse.

—Tienes razón…— respondió con enojo—, he visto cosas que no imaginas… cosas que…— miró hacia un costado, respiró y siguió—, por eso es que te llamé… sé lo que ocurrirá y, por alguna razón que no me explico, quiero que esta vez sea diferente— miró la espalda del joven que en ese momento era Hermione y dijo con firmeza—. Puede que me hayas contagiado con tus absurdos comentarios de que debo civilizarme... creí que eso… que eso significaría algo… por Diana, por ella… porque no quiero que vea lo que les ocurrirá… porque Greyback la obligará a…

No dijo más nada, apretaba sus puños con furia. Hermione se detuvo ante esas palabras. No era una mujer lobo la que hablaba, no era la hembra alfa de la manada, era la madre, la madre de una niña de diez años a la que quería proteger.

—Y sé que ellos… ellos son cercanos a Dumbledore y su Orden— dijo finalmente.

La alarma de su reloj pulsera volvió a sonar y debía decidir en ese momento qué hacer: quedarse y ayudar poniendo en riesgo su vida, sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas suficientes, o irse y vivir para otra batalla. No se giró a ver a Julia a los ojos, permaneció de espaldas pensando en lo hipócrita que era insistirle decenas de veces que debía ver su lado humano y ahora que lo hacía, la ignoraba desmereciendo su preocupación, sus miedos. Por si eso no fuera suficiente para hacerla dudar, dejó entrever que esa familia formaba parte o era afín a la Orden. Podría ser mentira, lo sospechaba, podría ser algo que dejó caer para convencerla de ayudar.

Hermione suspiró profundo, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó el frasco multijugos. Lo miró unos segundos antes de beberlo. De inmediato, comenzó a tener arcadas pero se cuidó de no escupir hasta saber que cada pequeña porción estaba en su organismo. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su barbilla y se lo limpió con el puño de su manga.

Se giró y antes de que Julia desapareciera de su vista, comenzó a seguirla. Los dados estaban echados, sólo quedaba esperar que dieran el número ganador.

Mientras se adentraban en el bosque, le explicaba cuáles eran los planes exactos de Greyback y los mortífagos, planes que la mortificaron. Llegaron al encuentro de Diana que sostenía una bufanda vieja, evidentemente era un 'traslador'.

—Por cierto… los chicos buenos tienen una fuga de información— dijo mientras besaba a su hija despidiéndose.

—Un espía.

— _Una_  espía para ser precisos.

—¿Una? — preguntó Hermione con cierta sorpresa.

—Siempre que mencionan la fuente de información dicen  _ella_ — aclaró.

Hermione guardó silencio. Analizaba las consecuencias de este nuevo dato y se cuestionaba cuánto más desconocía del pasado, su presente ahora, y cómo afectaría esto sus planes y los de Aberforth. Tomó el otro extremo de la bufanda y antes de que sea activado, la mujer lobo le dijo:

—En cuanto lleguemos, me adelantaré y tú deberás lanzarme un hechizo, algo bien contundente para dejarme inconsciente en el suelo, no quiero verme obligada a sacar mis uñas contra ti— miró hacia un costado y agregó—, si puedes, revisa mis prendas… así puedo decir que por eso tengo tu olor en mí porque… Greyback… él notará que estuve con alguien por fuera de la manada.

Tomaron el 'traslador' que las llevó al lugar exacto del ataque.

—¿ _Dónde diablos estoy?_  — pensó de inmediato y sus ojos se clavaron en la casa a no más de cincuenta metros de ella.

Julia comenzó a correr alejándose y Hermione aguardó a que tuvieran cierta distancia. Tuvo tiempo suficiente de reflexionar por unos instantes. Recordó aquel tiempo, cuando era niña, en el que atacar por la espalda era ciertamente un tabú, mientras que ahora lo veía como un gran golpe de suerte.

—'Desmaius maxima'— gritó y la luz golpeó a la licántropo.

El encantamiento llamó la atención de un hombre lobo rezagado que vino hacia ella de inmediato, pero un 'petrificus totalus' no verbal lo detuvo a unos metros. Su objetivo fue simple: dejar un testigo que observara cómo requisaba a Julia y así justificar que tuviera impregnado un aroma extraño. Luego corrió y se ocultó entre los arbustos para pensar por un instante qué podía hacer, evaluar su situación.

Gritos fue lo primero que escuchó: gritos, súplicas y llanto. Volteó una vez más hacia la vivienda y observó que era amplia, podría decirse que era prácticamente una mansión.

—Seremos cuatro licántropos y Greyback— había dicho Julia—, más siete mortifagos.

Ahora ya eran dos menos y quedaban diez. Tal vez no podía dejarlos a todos fuera de juego pero haría el intento.

En el umbral de entrada había un hombre lobo y dos mortífagos. Hermione se 'desilusionó' para acercarse todo lo que pudiera. Llegó hasta una de las ventanas más próximas del lado norte, miró hacia adentro y sólo encontró horror: cuatro cuerpos decoraban la sala, uno de ellos incinerado, otros dos prácticamente descuartizados y el último colgaba del candelabro ahorcado, balanceándose como un péndulo, proyectando su sombra en los alrededores. Respiró profundo, pasó su mirada un poco más allá, hacia la escalera, y vio a Greyback acorralando a un niño que lo apuntaba con su varita temblorosamente, lleno de lágrimas.

Ella había visto a ese niño antes en Hogsmeade con el uniforme de Hogwarts y lo había vuelto a ver hacía una semana en lo de los Prewett. Ese chiquillo era Richard Bones, lo que significaba que esta era la mansión de los Bones y la pequeña Susan debía estar dentro. Estaba asistiendo a la masacre que había acabado con su familia.

La adrenalina del momento no fue suficiente para suprimir sus dolencias pero sí pudo ponerlas en un segundo plano. Respiró con conciencia una vez más antes de lanzarse, debía apresurarse si no quería morir o ser descubierta una vez se acabara el efecto de la poción multijugos.

— _Que sea lo que Merlín quiera_ — pensó.

Los tres que estaban en la puerta solo escucharon lo que pareció un susurro que claramente decía:

—'Petrificus totalus tria'

Lo siguiente que sintieron fue ser levitados hacia un costado por un joven completamente desconocido que sonrió de lado antes de musitar:

—'Evanesco'

Con eso desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Si tenía la suerte de su lado, nadie los encontraría hasta pasar unas cuantas horas.

Hubiera querido jugar un poco más al subterfugio pero esa estrategia iba a morir apenas atravesara el umbral y caminara unos pasos porque el siguiente objetivo era Greyback. De nada servía intentar acercarse por la espalda, él la sentiría ya sea por el sonido de sus pasos o por su aroma que no pertenecía ni a su manada ni a los mortifagos.

—'Expulso'— gritó desde la puerta, sin darle tiempo a percibir su presencia, y Greyback voló por los aires.

Hermione corrió hacia el niño y se puso delante de él.

—Dime dónde está el resto de ellos.

Richard miró a su salvador, tardó un segundo pero respondió.

—A-arriba hay… hay otro hombre lobo y dos mortifagos y vi a dos más ir al ala sur arrastrando a… a… mi mamá.

—¿Queda alguien con vida?

—Mi… mi abuelo está arriba con mi prima y hermano.

—Iremos con…— comenzó a decir antes de girar hacia Greyback que se había recuperado y gritar—, 'Bombarda maxima'.

Pero logró esquivar el hechizo haciéndose hacia atrás y recibiendo la onda expansiva de la explosión. En ese momento, el grito de un hombre se escuchó y Richard salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Hermione no pudo detenerlo porque vio que el licántropo estaba de pie una vez más.

—Tú… ¿quién eres? — preguntó y enseguida agregó mostrando los dientes—, no importa… los muertos no tienen derecho a un nombre.

Se arrojó hacia Hermione y ella lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo pero él los esquivaba. Un 'protego' a tiempo la salvó de tener su vientre partido en dos. Miró hacia el techo y vio una araña de plata y cristal colgando, lanzó un hechizo haciendo que cayera y aprisionando a Greyback como si de una jaula se tratara.

Lo miró atrapado y no lo dudó. Levantó su varita para lanzar un 'avada' y así acabar con el hombre lobo más sanguinario que existía pero de reojo vio como una luz roja venía hacia ella. Esquivó el 'crucio' y lanzó un 'verdimillious' que cubrió todo de una especie de niebla color verde y corrió escaleras arriba, maldiciendo haber perdido esa oportunidad. Ahora no debía perder tiempo, esos dos le avisarían a los tres mortífagos que estaban en el ala sur de la mansión.

Hermione sentía que corría sobre nubes no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer o hacia dónde ir. Estaba mareada por su propio estado físico y por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— _Todo se mueve demasiado rápido_ — pensó.

Una risa alocada, una que conocía muy bien y que hacía escocer su brazo izquierdo retumbó en sus espaldas despertándola de su ensueño.

—Bellatrix— susurró—,  _ella... ella está aquí... debo apurarme_ — pensó acelerando sus pasos.

Llegó al primer piso. Cualquiera reconocería las hebras de pelo que salían de la capa del mortifago que encontró.

—Malfoy— susurró y él pareció escucharla.

Pudo ver el gesto de asombro bajo la máscara al verse reconocido. Hermione no podría decir si era Lucius o Abraxas pero no tenía tiempo de adivinar porque fue atacada en ese preciso instante. Logró repeler un 'expulso', bloquear un 'colloshoo' y esquivar un 'avada'. Retrocedía por uno de los pasillos mientras intentaba que sus escudos no cayeran a la vez que lanzaba maldiciones y hechizos verbales y no verbales.

Su alarma sonó al tiempo que lanzaba un encantamiento.

—'Avis'— gritó con tanta fuerza y tanto poder que una gran bandada de pájaros salió de su varita atacando sin piedad a Malfoy.

Siguió corriendo guiada por los gritos de un hombre que claramente estaba siendo torturado. Llegó a otro pasillo y se encontró con un licántropo sujetando del cuello a Richard y riendo frente a un anciano que le suplicaba que dejara a su nieto.

—'Deprimo'— gritó Hermione y el hombre lobo besó el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero en el mismo.

El niño pudo correr hacia el anciano y la bruja vio cómo ambos se metían en la habitación del fondo.

Se giró al escuchar pasos sólo para ver a Malfoy acompañado de otro yendo a su encuentro a la vez que lanzaban maldiciones. Se defendía cómo podía mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la habitación que usaron el anciano y Richard. Sus escudos fallaban cada vez más seguido, su cuerpo ya no respondía con los reflejos a los que estaba acostumbrada, empezó a sangrar por la nariz y boca por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Sentía sus dedos entumecidos y el frío recorrerla entera.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con que estaba bloqueada, la habían dejado fuera y ahora estaba acorralada.

El instinto era lo único que la mantenía en pie en ese momento. Pensó si ese realmente sería el fin de su aventura. Rogó a Merlín una oportunidad, unos días más. Aberforth sabía todo, absolutamente todo lo que debía hacer, tenían un plan B si ella llegaba a morir, pero quería vivir lo suficiente como para terminar el espejo. Sabía que ese sería un gran instrumento si las guerras no terminaban, si el mundo colapsaba sobre sí mismo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió haciendo que caiga de espaldas hacia adentro antes de volver a sellarse.

Vio dos varitas dirigidas hacia su cara y Hermione dejó la propia a un costado, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición. En ese momento, comenzó a cambiar para sorpresa de quienes la apuntaban.

—¿Tú?— dijo el niño reconociéndola—, tú fuiste con el tío Doc el otro día…— su voz era un ronquido—, te llamas Hermione.

—Sí— dijo ella y miró de golpe la puerta al sentir que alguien intentaba abrirla con varios hechizos y maldiciones—, vine a ayudar— dijo finalmente mientras se sentaba haciendo movimientos muy lentos y claros.

—¿Sola?, ¿por qué viniste sola?, ¿cómo supiste que necesitábamos ayuda?— preguntó el anciano.

—Un contacto me informó— dijo ella en respuesta y volvió a mirar la puerta, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tenían, cuánto resistiría antes de volverse astillas. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió su rostro ensangrentado.

—Si sabías que nos atacarían, si querías realmente ayudar, hubieras llamado a los aurores.

—¿Y decirles qué exactamente? — respondió ella y miró con atención las heridas del hombre, no eran graves. Luego agregó—: No podía pedir ayuda si no sabía dónde atacaban o a quién. Sólo se me entregó un 'traslador' y aquí aparecí.

—¿Tienes un espía entre los mortífagos?

—Algo parecido— respondió.

El anciano parecía relajarse.

—Abuelo, estás herido— dijo el niño al ver un hilo de sangre caer por su brazo.

—Estoy bien, Richie… sobreviviré— le sonrió y pasó su mano por el cabello del pequeño.

Otro golpe, esta vez se escuchaba en la ventana.

—No podrán entrar, no te preocupes— dijo al verla alarmada—, resistiremos hasta que lleguen mis hijos. No deben tardar mucho más.

—No podemos— empezó a decir Hermione— esto es una trampa. Debemos irnos lo antes posible.

—¡¿Qué… qué quieres decir?!

—Ellos están esperando que lleguen… en cuanto atraviesen esa puerta, consumirán todo con 'fuego demoniaco'.

—No… no puede ser…

—Lo único que quieren con vida es a los niños…— miró a Richard y agregó—, por cierto… dónde están los demás...

El hombre parpadeó, parecía meditar algo, luego pasó su mano por el aire y fue como si corriera un velo. Frente a Hermione otros tres aparecieron. Ahí, en un rincón, había uno de unos siete años con un bebé en brazos que apenas lograba sostener. Escondiéndose entre sus piernas estaba una niña de unos dos años llorando.

—Debemos irnos antes que lleguen tus hijos— dijo imperiosamente Hermione—, saldremos de aquí ahora y les daremos aviso desde otro lugar.

El hombre miró a sus nietos y suspiró.—Vete, llévatelos— dijo y miró hacia la puerta—, 'desaparécete' con ellos.

Hermione se giró hacia él con velocidad.

—No— respondió ella—, nos iremos todos.

—No hay tiempo— respondió

—Abuelo, ¿qué está diciendo? — gritó el niño y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El hombre le sonrió a su nieto y mirando a Hermione habló.

—Hay un hechizo antiaparición, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Yo puedo darles unos minutos, lanzar el contrahechizo para que puedan escapar.

—Imposible— dijo Hermione—, son cuatro niños, dos de ellos unos bebés. No podré llevarlos a todos, tú debes llevar a algunos contigo.

—Soy el más anciano de esta casa— comenzó a decir—, soy su guardián— agregó con dificultad—, sólo yo puedo sostener esta puerta.

Los demás fueron hasta su abuelo y lo abrazaron.

—Para lanzar ese contrahechizo, debo desproteger la habitación, en cuanto lo haga ellos pasarán. No habrá tiempo para que yo escape. Te daré a ti el suficiente para que tú lo hagas con ellos.

Hermione quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas en ese preciso momento. Se sintió en una pesadilla, una que ya había vivido. Las apariciones conjuntas son posibles y seguras, lo ha hecho cientos de veces. Lo que no es seguro es la aparición conjunta con niños, mucho menos siendo tantos y tan pequeños.

—No— volvió a decir—, y aunque fuera posible, no tengo fuerza suficiente. Estoy muy débil, no podré con todos. En el mejor de los casos, nos mataría… en el peor…

Dejó su voz en suspenso mientras recordaba. Había sido mientras escapaban de una redada, ella tomó a tres pequeños, los abrazó para 'aparecerse'. Los tenía bien sujetos pero en el momento en el que se 'desaparecían' uno de ellos se movió y se soltó, su hermano mayor quiso agarrarlo pero sufrió el mismo destino. Hermione llegó al refugio con sólo uno y los brazos de los otros dos. Esa imagen aún la perseguía en sus pesadillas.

—Mis hijos deben estar por llegar. Si esto es una trampa, moriremos tranquilos sabiendo que ellos viven… por favor…

Ella los miró. No quería, realmente no quería. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia que se negaba a dejar salir.

—Richard— comenzó a decir el anciano—, debes ir con la señorita, debes cuidar a tus hermanos y a tu prima. Si tus padres y tíos mueren, serás quien cuide a la pequeña Susan… ella es la heredera de la familia Bones, debes protegerla.

—No… no abuelo… no digas eso…

—Matthew…— le dijo al que sostenía al bebé—, ayuda a tu hermano siempre. Si ustedes están unidos, nada los podrá vencer. Ese es el lema de nuestra familia, no lo olviden… 'Siempre unidos'.

El niño asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre se acercó a los más pequeños y los besó y abrazó. Luego miró a Hermione:

—Por favor…— imploró.

La puerta y ventanas crujían por la cantidad de maldiciones que lanzaban para abrirlas.

—Los llevaré con sus padres y tíos— dijo de repente—, ellos no morirán esta noche, tu sacrificio no será en vano— decidió.

—¿Sabes... sabes dónde están ellos? — preguntó el hombre.

Hermione no respondió, sólo observaba a los pequeños con seriedad.

—Vengan conmigo— ordenó y se arrodilló para estar a su altura—. Ustedes dos son los mayores y confío en ustedes para esto, no podré hacerlo sin su completa obediencia.

—Hagan lo que ella les diga— ordenó su abuelo.

—¿Se han aparecido alguna vez con sus padres o tíos?

Richard asintió pero Matthew negó.

—Sentirás un tirón muy fuerte en la base de tu estómago— dijo tocando el vientre del niño—, y tendrás ganas de soltarme pero por nada, ¿me entiendes? por nada del mundo debes hacerlo.

Sólo cuando el pequeño le hubo asentido mirándola a los ojos y sin que quedara duda de su orden, miró a la pequeña de dos años y dijo:

—Debo dormirla, de lo contrario, un movimiento suyo sería desastroso para todos.

—Deja que yo lo haga— respondió el hombre.

Con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca, la niña quedaba dormida en el suelo.

—Yo llevaré a ambos bebés en brazos— dijo la bruja—, ustedes deben abrazarme y pasé lo que pase—volvió a repetir con énfasis—,  _no me suelten_ , yo no podré agarrarlos y los perderé.

Ambos con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas asintieron.

Hermione esperó al hombre para que se despidiera.

—No me ha dicho su nombre.

—Robert… Robert Bones.

—Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor.

—El placer y el eterno agradecimiento es mío— respondió él y luego preguntó—, ¿alcanzarás a avisarle a mis hijos?

—Si no se han marchado, podré salvarlos.

El anciano asintió, abrazó una vez más a Matthew y Richard antes de que fueran al centro de la habitación ignorando el intento de los mortifagos por entrar.

Hermione tomó a la niña de dos años con su brazo derecho y dejó su cabecita apoyada en su hombro. Robert depositó al bebé en su otro brazo y ella pudo ver que era Susan, su futura compañera o, mejor dicho, la futura compañera de Hermione Jean Granger. Miró a ambos niños, Richard la abrazó por la cintura y Matthew abrazó una de sus piernas.

—¿Ustedes qué deben hacer?— les preguntó con seriedad.

—Agarrarnos fuerte de ti— dijo el pequeño.

—Y no soltarte, pase lo que pase— agregó el mayor.

—Así, es: pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen, vean lo que vean.

En cada palabra se afirmaba su preocupación, su miedo, una de sus peores pesadillas.

La bruja cerró sus ojos, se concentró en ella y en los pequeños, embebiéndolos en su mente a los cinco como una unidad indivisible que transportaría con lo que le quedaba de fuerza. El frío en su cuerpo hacía difícil pensar en algo más allá, su respiración se hacía dificultosa y ya no sabía si era por los nervios o por su debilidad. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar pero aún así vislumbró su destino, vislumbró la sala en la que debía aparecer.

Robert la observó, en el momento en el que ella abriera los ojos, él desprotegería la habitación y lanzaría el contrahechizo para que pudieran 'desaparecerse'. Saber que aunque sea uno de sus nietos viviría, hacía sencilla la decisión de morir allí pero la esperanza de que todos ellos vivan y que esa bruja caída del cielo salve a sus hijos, eso le brindaba la fuerza para enfrentar lo que sea.

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió el 'hechizo antiaparición' diluirse a la vez que tanto la puerta como la ventana estallaban.

Un fuerte 'crack' se escuchó cuando se 'desapareció' un instante antes de que mortifagos y hombres lobo entraran detrás de las luces verdes de los 'avada'.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Quedaban pocos en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. No hacía mucho que la reunión había terminado y sólo estaban aquellos rezagados que debían dar informes particulares al director, así como algunos otros que esperaban instrucciones específicas.

Remus se encontraba entre ellos. Se suponía que debía intentar una vez más infiltrarse en la manada del Bosque de Dean pero tenía sus serias dudas al respecto. Quería hablar sobre eso con el director, expresarle sus reservas y ver entre ambos si había alguna posibilidad de pasar por alto a esos hombres lobo en particular, y concentrarse en unificar a las manadas más pequeñas. Había tenido cierto éxito las últimas semanas con un pequeño grupo de nueve individuos y parecían prometedoras las tratativas para unirlos a otros cinco que vivían a las afueras de Londres, no muy lejos de la civilización.

A pocos metros de él se encontraba Mary Macdonald apoyada contra una pared mirando el suelo. La chica se le había acercado durante la reunión y le había dicho que deseaba hablar con él a solas, cosa que llamó su atención. La conocía de Hogwarts, era un año menor que los merodeadores y muy amiga de Dorcas Meadowes, a pesar de ser de gryffindor y la otra de ravenclaw. Si mal no recordaba los padres de ambas eran amigos, lo que las acercó desde muy temprana edad. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad por saber qué quería esa bruja con él, nunca habían compartido nada más allá del mismo espacio, ya sea dentro de la sala común en la escuela o ahora en las reuniones. Lo más cerca que estuvieron fue aquella noche en Cabeza de Puerco cuando la abrazó al ser incordiada por Mulciber, protegiéndola de las barbaridades que aquel mortifago estaba recordándole, justo antes de que Hermione entrara en acción.

Observó cómo Edgar Bones y su hermana melliza Emma se despedían de Alastor Moody luego de haber acordado algo que sólo ellos sabían. Remus tenía entendido que esa noche se celebraban las vísperas del cumpleaños número setenta del patriarca de la familia Bones y que por esa razón estarían todos reunidos en la casa principal. Lástima que la reunión se había extendido más de lo pensado, especialmente porque Edgar debía informar todo lo que su hermana pequeña Amelia había recabado de las Comisiones del Wizengamot. Los hermanos se acercaron a él para despedirse cuando un 'plop' estruendoso se escuchó tras la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Todos se observaron entre ellos con cierta sorpresa antes de reaccionar e ir a ver qué había ocurrido. Era sabido por cada uno que nadie, a excepción de Albus, podía 'aparecerse' o 'desaparecerse'  _dentro_  de la antigua propiedad de la familia Dumbledore, sea en el interior de la casa o en los jardines, los demás debían usar sí o sí la red flú o un 'traslador'. Sin dudarlo el director caminó con velocidad seguido por Alastor Moody y los demás con sus varitas en mano. Lo que encontraron hizo que se frenaran de golpe no sabiendo bien cómo proceder.

Ahí, tras la puerta de principal, vieron a Hermione vestida con prendas masculinas holgadas, sucias y raídas. Sostenía a un bebé llorando en su mano izquierda y una niña pequeña dormida en la derecha, abrazando su cintura había otro y sujetando su pierna con fuerza estaba el cuarto.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y lo que fue tan solo un segundo lo sintieron eterno.

Remus tuvo una colisión de emociones: por un lado, la sorpresa de verla de repente y en ese estado comprimió su corazón y casi nubla su juicio despertando sus instintos primarios de posesión y protección; por el otro, la duda de si era o no realmente Hermione se instaló con fuerza. Se veía como ella pero, con absoluta seguridad, no olía como ella. Se concentró para percibir su aroma y no era el mismo de siempre, debía acercarse más para asegurarse.

Fue la voz de Edgar la que lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo recordándole que no estaba solo.

—¡¿Richie?!, ¡¿Matty?! — llamó angustiado, abriéndose paso al reconocer a sus hijos.

—¡Bendita Helga! — exclamó Emma—, ¡Susan!, ¡Rose! — gritó al ver a su hija y sobrina respectivamente.

Richard abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándolo. Observó cómo avanzaba hacia él con desesperación y el pequeño quería ir a su encuentro pero tenía miedo de soltar a la bruja. Ella era su salvadora y su amparo, no quería dejarla. En su mente resonaba la orden repetida tantas veces:  _'no soltarse, pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen, vean lo que vean'_. ¿Sería seguro hacerlo ahora?

—¡Hijos! — gritó el hombre ya más cerca.

En ese momento, Matthew abrió los ojos y al ver a su padre, se soltó y corrió hacia él. Richard amagó con sujetarlo para retenerlo pero, al ver que nada ocurría, hizo lo mismo siguiendo a su hermano pequeño. Al dejar ambos a Hermione, ella se desestabilizó y cayó de rodillas hacia adelante, sin soltar a las dos menores y sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en el espacio, abstraída completamente de su entorno.

Remus fue el primero en llegar a la bruja y Mary lo siguió. Estando a su lado y por más que su aroma carecía de la esencia a sándalo y canela, no tuvo duda alguna de su identidad, ese rastro sutil a sal de lágrimas se podía percibir en ella como aquella vez en su habitación. De inmediato se sobresaltó al sentir otros aromas que lo agobiaron: olor metálico, ' _sangre_ ' pensó mientras buscaba heridas visibles, además de otro ajeno a la bruja y que pertenecía a un licántropo en particular, uno peligroso por sí mismo y por su pareja:

— _Julia Greyback_ — pensó con horror porque donde ella estaba, no muy lejos se encontraba Fenrir. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la bruja, levantando con suavidad su mentón antes de llamarla con ternura impaciente—. ¿Hermione?

Pero no respondía y ni siquiera parpadeaba. Sus ojos estaban opacos, sin brillo. Sujetaba con fuerza a Susan y a Rose como si con eso se anclara a la vida.

Se desesperó al ver que no reaccionaba. No podía escuchar con claridad sus pulsaciones. Era un sonido tan tenue que parecía lejano e impreciso, amenazando con desaparecer en cualquier momento. Si no fuera porque sintió su leve respiración, estaría convencido de que estaba muerta. Esa simple idea lo horrorizó de una manera que creyó inimaginable.

Por su parte, Albus quedó atrapado en su propia pesadilla, al punto de creer que estaba frente a un boggart materializando su mayor miedo. Sentía el irrefrenable impulso de levantar su varita y lanzar un 'riddikulus', con el simple propósito de acabar con la ilusión que amenazaba su cordura. Frente a él estaba una joven con el rostro adulto de su fallecida hermana Ariana. Si cotidianamente se parecían al punto de ser tanto una bendición como una maldición, en ese preciso instante era el calco perfecto del momento exacto en el que su hermana moría frente a sus ojos. La extrema palidez de su rostro y sus ojos azules sin vida se convirtieron en la actualización de una experiencia tormentosa llena de culpas, dolor y desesperación. Casi podía escuchar a su joven y adolescente hermano Aberforth correr hacia ella y a Gellert Grindelwald decir un 'lo siento' sutil mientras retrocedía con lentitud.

Sin duda alguna, estaba frente a su miedo materializado y lo peor era que no se trataba de una alucinación.

Tragaba con dificultad y sentía un silbido agudo en sus oídos que impedía escuchar con claridad lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Fue percatarse de un pequeño apretón en su brazo derecho lo que llamó su atención brevemente, aunque no podía salir por completo de su estupor. Miró con cierto letargo la mano que presionaba y luego a su dueño que parecía decirle algo pero Albus no escuchaba.

Moody se sorprendió tanto como los demás por la llegada de la joven rubia. Si bien las pruebas decían que verdaderamente era la hija de Aberforth, y, en consecuencia, la sobrina de Albus, él no estaba del todo convencido con la historia. Había tantas casualidades que la tenían a ella en el centro que no podía más que sospechar y que ahora se apareciera en la puerta del cuartel general de la Orden, no contribuía a disipar su paranoia. A diferencia de los demás magos y brujas presentes, él no estaba atado emocionalmente a lo que veía y podía analizar con cierta frialdad quirúrgica los hechos.

Por más que le pesara, el hecho de que la bruja haya podido aparecerse dentro de la propiedad sin activar las guardas protectoras sólo confirmaba su relación consanguínea con los Dumbledore. ¿Acaso Aberforth la llevó a esa casa en algún momento sin informarle a Albus al respecto? Ciertamente, estaba en su derecho pero eso no le quitaba lo sospechoso e imprudente. Lo que Moody no sabía era que Hermione había vivido en ese lugar durante la tercera guerra, había sido uno de los refugios de la Resistencia y lo conocía muy bien. La única diferencia era que esta vez y en este tiempo, no necesitaba del permiso de Aberforth dado que ahora era su hija y la casa la recibía con calidez.

Alastor observó a Edgar con atención mientras revisaba a sus hijos y pudo notar las heridas superficiales en Richard. Volvió su atención a la bruja y notó cómo no soltaba a las dos niñas que quedaban, por más que Emma intentaba sacárselas. Más dudas venían a tropel a su mente: ¿qué hacía ella con los niños Bones?, ¿por qué apareció como si hubiera estado en una batalla?, ¿por qué estaba en ese estado?, ¿debería ir por una unidad de aurores o lo más prudente sería averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, mientras el llanto del bebé taladraba su cerebro. Debía concentrarse en lo que los niños decían e intervenir si era necesario.

—¿Están bien?, ¿qué… qué ocurrió? — preguntó Edgar mientras seguía tanteándolos, viendo las leves heridas de Richard y consolando al pequeño Matthew.

—Mortífagos— dijo su hijo mayor con voz ronca—, mortífagos y hombres lobo.

—Debemos ir enseguida— exclamó Edgar.

—Iré por los aurores— señaló Moody.

—NO— gritó Richard y los adultos lo miraron con asombro—, no podemos ir… el abuelo… él dijo que no volvamos…

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó su padre.

Se mordió los labios y miró hacia un costado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apretaba su pequeño puño con impotencia y volvió sus ojos hacia la bruja que aún no reaccionaba.

—Hermione… ella… ella nos rescató… ella dijo que era una trampa, que esperaban…— miró a su padre y a su tía que estaba junto a su salvadora intentando tomar a su hija y agregó—: Ellos te esperaban a ti, papá, a ti y a tía Emma... después… después iban a lanzar 'fuego demoniaco'. NO PODEMOS VOLVER, EL ABUELO DIJO QUE NO— gritó al final y agregó con cierto ahogo repitiendo una consigna que había escuchado desde la cuna—. Siempre... siempre hay que obedecer al patriarca.

Palidecieron ante esas palabras. Moody no podía quedarse tranquilo, mortifagos y hombres lobo estaban en un punto en concreto, debían ir y atraparlos pero tampoco debía precipitarse: si esto realmente era una trampa, pondría en riesgo a toda una unidad si iban a ciegas. Miró a Hermione, su aspecto era casi cadavérico, ahora que escuchaba parte de los hechos era evidente que se enfrentó a una situación de alto riesgo. Quería más respuestas, le urgía saber.

—¡No suelta a Susan ni a Rose!— exclamó Emma con desesperación.

—Apenas tiene pulso… debemos, debemos hacer algo YA o morirá— agregó Mary preocupada.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!— susurró Remus entre dientes con advertencia amenazadora en su voz.

Mary observó la desesperación en el semblante de su antiguo compañero de casa y quedó sin palabras al ver su profunda seriedad.

La angustia se había apoderado de él, no podía escuchar esas palabras, no podía siquiera imaginar que moriría, debían hacer algo pronto. Llevó su mano al cuello de la bruja queriendo buscar las pulsaciones que sus oídos estaban dejando de escuchar y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda: la bruja estaba helada, sus labios y piel adquirían cada vez más una coloración azulada, como si se estuviera congelando, como si el calor de la vida la abandonara.

— _NO, NO, NO, NO_ — gritaba Moony en su mente.

—¿Qué debemos hacer…?, ¿director? — preguntó Mary viendo que el anciano mago tenía su mirada fija en la bruja pero no había dicho nada, ni siquiera se había movido.

—¡Albus!— llamó Moody una vez más y sacudió su hombro queriendo traerlo a la realidad.

Otra cosa que Alastor aprendió a odiar de Hermione, en el poco tiempo que la conocía: todo lo que a ella se refería anulaba el buen juicio del líder de la Orden del Fénix y eso era lo verdaderamente peligroso de todo el asunto.

El director pareció reaccionar. Quiso humedecer su garganta en vano. Miró a Richard y volvió a preguntar en un intento por despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que debían hacer a continuación.

El tiempo apremiaba.

—Dices que Hermione advirtió que era una trampa— el niño asintió y Albus cerró los ojos para encontrar claridad en ese momento—. Dime, joven Richard, ¿sabes lo que le ocurrió a las personas que estaban contigo en la casa?, ¿sabes si hay alguien que aún esté resistiendo?

El niño miró el suelo y negó mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Miró a Matthew, no quería decir nada frente a su pequeño hermano y su padre entendió la reticencia.

—Emma… Emma… ¿podrías… podrías llevar a Matty adentro?

—No sin mi hija, Eddy…— respondió con la voz quebrada mientras acariciaba a la bebé, estaba desesperada por no poder tenerla en sus brazos.

Mary miró a los hermanos Bones y decidió ayudar.

—Ven, Matthew, ven conmigo— dijo ella pero el niño no se movió.

—Ve con la señorita, hijo.

El niño no reaccionaba. Mary se acercó, lo tomó de la mano y con voz muy dulce comenzó a hablarle, a decirle que debían ir adentro, que estaba seguro, que su familia no se iría sin él, que podía confiar. El pequeño miró a su padre, tenía muchísimo miedo pero se dejó llevar sin retirar sus ojos de su familia, mientras se alejaba rumbo a la casa.

Cuando tomó cierta distancia, su hermano Richard tomó aire queriendo controlar su propio llanto.

—To-todos… todos…— limpió con su brazo su rostro—. Mataron a todos, director. Mi… mi mamá… a ella se la llevaron… pero sé… sé que la mataron… los... los demás— cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba evitar que más lágrimas salieran—, los demás… los mortífagos hicieron cosas horribles. Al tío Leonard lo… lo despedazaron… a Catty y Lucy— negó con la cabeza, no podía decir lo que les ocurrió a sus tías, tragó fuerte—, y… y a la abuela… a ella…

Se hizo hacia adelante y vomitó.

No pudo contener las náuseas ante ese brutal recuerdo. Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo y rememorar lo que había visto le provocaba tal angustia y repugnancia que no pudo contener el vómito. Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza, maldecía en su interior todo y a todos. Lloraba al igual que su hermana por el destino de su familia y odiaba profundamente que su hijo haya vivido lo que vivió y que ahora cargue por el resto de su vida con esas imágenes.

El llanto de Susan se calmaba. La bebé pareció serenarse escuchando la voz de su madre que cantaba canciones de cuna. Lo que preocupaba a Emma era que Rose, a pesar de que todos hablaban a su alrededor y que ella la llamaba, no despertaba.

—Eddy, Rose no reacciona— dijo su hermana—, debemos ver si está bien. ¡Hay que hacer que suelte a las niñas!

—El abuelo durmió a Rosie— dijo Richard limpiando su boca—, Hermione dijo que necesitaba que durmiera para poder 'desaparecerse' con todos y el abuelo lo hizo.

—Hijo, ¿algún hombre lobo te… te hirió? — preguntó Edgar temiendo lo peor.

Él negó con la cabeza e intentó contar algo más, sintiendo la contención de su padre que le daba fuerzas.

—Sentimos un golpe y la casa tembló, fue como un trueno. La abuela intentó llamar por la red flú pero no funcionaba, tío Leonard dijo que había un hechizo anti-aparición y que estábamos atrapados. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, mamá nos hizo ir a Matty, Rosie y a mí a la habitación de Susan y el abuelo la selló por fuera, nada podía entrar. Estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo, escuché los gritos de mamá y… y… y fui hasta el salón… ahí… ahí vi lo que hicieron…— mordía tan fuerte sus labios que comenzaron a sangrar—. Ese hombre lobo me vio y dijo que… dijo que… que ahora yo iba a ser parte de su manada… que él… que él tenía planes… que yo aprendería...

—Greyback— masculló Remus.

—Pero ahí apareció ella— miró a Hermione—, aunque no era ella… y me ayudó a escapar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Moody.

—Se veía como un chico… era un chico…— miró a todos y susurró—, poción multijugos.

Remus se serenó ante esas palabras. Si Greyback aún vivía y la había identificado, la buscaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Nunca perdonaba a quién le quitaba una de sus presas y eso es lo que había hecho Hermione. Ahora comprendía por qué ella no tenía su aroma característico pero esa respuesta trajo otras preguntas:

—  _¿Qué hacía ella ahí?, ella dijo que tenía experiencias con hombres lobo ¿podría ser que haya ocultado su aroma adrede porque sabía que se enfrentaría a ellos?, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿por qué no buscó ayuda?_ — cuestionaba silenciosamente sin dejar de verla.

Albus, algo más recobrado de su estupor, especulaba que Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Imaginó que debió haber concentrado toda su energía en mentalizar el lugar de aparición y a los niños que transportaba para no cometer errores.

Y no se equivocaba.

La bruja había quedado tan ensimismada que no disoció la imagen mental en sus recuerdos del lugar en sí. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba físicamente en la casa, creyendo que se trataba de una recreación de su mente.

— _El refugio de la Resistencia… el refugio de la Resistencia… el refugio de la Resistencia_ — se repetía una y otra vez.

Los sonidos se abrieron paso poco a poco de manera lejana y sutil. Su mente le exigió prestar atención, estar en 'alerta' porque ya no estaba sola, había otros a su alrededor, otros que podían ser un peligro. A medida que se volvía más consciente, sintió el frío en todo su cuerpo, su garganta seca al querer tragar y el ácido quemando su estómago como una punzada lacerante. El sabor a sangre en su boca fue lo que la hizo reaccionar por completo.

Parpadeó.

Unos ojos color miel la miraban fijamente. Ella conocía esos ojos, esa mirada, ese tenue destello dorado.

—Re-remus— murmuró y él le sonrió aliviado al verla volver en sí, al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca.

Quedó un segundo mirándolo cuando la imagen de los niños Bones asaltó su mente.

—LOS NIÑOS— gritó con desgarro.

Miró hacia los lados, olvidando a Remus por completo y no prestando atención a nadie más.

—Los perdí, los perdí— murmuraba con desesperación.

—Aquí estoy— dijo Richard abrazado a su padre—, llegamos bien— agregó.

Sin embargo, Hermione parecía no escuchar.

—No, no, no, no— repetía—, le dije que no podía, le dije que era peligroso, no debimos, no debimos— mascullaba casi con ahogo.

El niño se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro queriendo llamar su atención. Como Hermione estaba de rodillas, ambos tenían la misma altura.

—Estamos bien, llegamos bien— dijo entre lágrimas—, nos salvaste, lo lograste— agregó y la abrazó.

Sólo en ese momento, el agarre hacia las bebés que tenía en brazos se fue soltando y Emma pudo tomar a su hija mientras que Edgar agarraba a Rose.

—Llegamos… a salvo— murmuró Hermione sintiendo que las pocas fuerzas que tenía comenzaban a diluirse.

Su mente se relajó desatando todo lo que estaba mal con su cuerpo. Se hizo hacia adelante y Remus la sujetó. Temblaba por el frío.

Cuando Edgar tomó en brazos a Rose vio que sus ropas tenían sangre.

—¡Oh, no! — dijo tanteándola de inmediato en busca de la herida.

—No es de ella, es de Hermione— indicó Remus llevando sus manos al hombro derecho y cintura de la bruja, palpando la sangre.

No lo pensó dos veces, simplemente la alzó con sus brazos y la llevó adentro de la casa hasta uno de los sillones donde la recostó con delicadeza. Detrás de él entraron los demás. Edgar llevó a Rose y Richard hacia la cocina donde estaba Mary con Matthew y volvió a la sala. Emma comenzó a amamantar a Susan, sin perder de vista a la bruja que había salvado la vida de su pequeña y la de sus sobrinos. Por lo poco que sabía, incluso le debía su propia vida ya que su llegada evitó que se dirigieran a una trampa.

Remus intentó ver la herida pero Hermione sujetó su brazo impidiéndoselo.

—Mi… mi padre…— murmuró—, A-Aberforth— pidió.

—Debemos ver tus heridas— indicó Remus con decisión—, déjame revisarlas, no te haré daño.

—NO— dijo ella con más énfasis pero casi sin aliento—, mi… padre— volvió a llamar.

No podía permitir que vean sus múltiples cicatrices, mucho menos ellos. ¿Qué explicación daría? No era el momento, ni el lugar para ese tipo de discusiones. Además, era consciente que esas heridas poco tenían que ver con su estado general y que tratarlas no haría que mejorara. Lo que necesitaba era recuperar su fuerza y sólo Aberforth sabría cómo pues era el único que conocía sus circunstancias actuales: su magia drenada por su proyecto alquímico y su cuerpo malogrado por el abuso de pociones. Por esa razón, cuando le acercaron algo a sus labios, ella sólo giró su rostro haciendo un gesto de dolor, no bebería nada al menos que sea su padre quien se lo dé.

No confiaba en ninguna otra persona.

—Si sigue así…— comenzó a decir Edgar mirando a los demás.

—San Mungo— señaló Remus con desesperación, debían hacer algo y pronto.

—No...— respondió ella tomando la muñeca de Remus—, mi padre… por favor— pidió nuevamente.

—Joven Lupin, la red flú está conectada a Cabeza de Puerco— dijo Albus queriendo conservar la calma pero su voz temblaba—, avísele a su dueño que su hija… que…

Su voz quedó en suspenso. Remus se detuvo en la mirada suplicante Hermione. Ella le estaba pidiendo por su padre y aunque no quería separarse de su lado, si eso era lo que necesitaba, él lo traería.

Sin más palabras, se incorporó y fue hasta la chimenea.

Aunque Hermione estaba a punto de desfallecer, tenía claras un par de cosas: primero, no podía ir a San Mungo y dejar que la revisen, había demasiadas cosas que no era conveniente explicar, además, debía advertirles al director y a Moody sobre los espías y el destino de la hermana menor de los Bones.

Eso era lo más urgente.

Pasó su mirada por cada uno, apenas los podía ver, era como si una niebla los envolviera a todos, costaba demasiado enfocar la vista. Debía tener claro quiénes estaban presentes, quiénes la vieron llegar, porque desde su perspectiva, cualquier miembro de la Orden que no conociera de manera personal, podía ser el enemigo.

—Amelia…— dijo con un susurro intentando humedecer su garganta— Amelia… Bones.

—Nuestra hermana— señaló Edgar acercándose para escucharla.

Él pensaba que estaría entre las víctimas en su casa al igual que su esposa, su cuñado, sus padres y tantos otros.

—Encerrada…— agregó casi inaudiblemente—, Departamento de Misterios… sala... sala del tiempo…— dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

Julia le había advertido dónde estaba la hija menor de Robert Bones y por qué la habían encerrado. Sabía cuál era el plan de Voldemort para los miembros de la familia Bones que dejarían con vida. En otra oportunidad podría explicar lo que sabía, por ahora, sólo debía salvaguardar su vida. El riesgo de que le hagan daño a esa bruja al fracasar en la captura de los niños y en el asesinato de Emma y Edgar era muy grande y debía evitarlo a toda costa. Recordaba que Amelia había sido de vital importancia en el juicio contra Harry previo a su quinto año y si las cosas marchaban por el mismo camino, debía asegurar su presencia.

—¿Ella… ella está ahí? — preguntó Emma con algo de esperanza en su voz y Hermione asintió.

—¡MACDONALD!— llamó Moody con urgencia y la bruja se asomó por la puerta—, ¡ve de inmediato a la Oficina de Aurores por Dearborn y Shacklebolt, ambos están de guardia, infórmales…!

Pero Hermione interrumpió con un poco más de fuerza en su voz.

—NADIE…— dijo y llamó la atención del auror, luego siguió con un murmullo—, nadie debe saber que yo… que yo…— intentaba decir mirando con firmeza a Alastor.

Él entendió.

—¡Informales que Amelia Bones está atrapada en la Sala del Tiempo! ¡Diles que vayan por Rufus Scrimgeour y que él firme una orden de ingreso al Departamento de Misterios! ¡Luego regresa aquí de inmediato!— mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella—, ¡es una ORDEN y tienes PROHIBIDO mencionar a Hermione y todo lo que ocurre aquí!— remarcó.

Mary miró a Moody y a la bruja, iba a dar aviso a Caradoc y no entendía por qué no podía decir que había sido ella la informante. Sin embargo, si se le había dicho que no dijera nada, así lo haría, ya habría tiempo de saber el motivo. Con eso en mente, fue hasta la chimenea y se marchó.

—Espías...— susurró de inmediato tras escuchar el crepitar de las llamas verdes.

Por lo que veía sólo quedaban con ella Edgar, Emma, Alastor y Albus así que podía dar esa información. Ellos quedaron impresionados por esas palabras y se miraron entre sí. Moody acercó su rostro a la chica, quería escuchar un nombre.

—¿Quiénes? — preguntó guturalmente, casi sin modular y con un brillo decidido en sus ojos—, ¿lo sabes?

Hermione lo miró y parpadeó con letargo. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

—Dos al menos— respondió.

Pensó en Peter. Podría haber dado su nombre, había visto con sus propios ojos la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, era obvio que ya había cambiado de bando. Sin embargo, aún quedaban cosas por averiguar, aún tenía planes y quería ver si podía llevarlos adelante. Además, estaba la conversación que había escuchado con Avery y Dolohov, debía estudiar cada gesto y cada palabra para entender a qué hacían referencia. No daría su nombre a Alastor o Albus hasta saber que ella no podía obtener más información.

Peter era todavía un recurso que podía explotar aunque temía estar corriendo un riesgo mayor. ¿Sería prudente guardar silencio al respecto?

Por otro lado, también estaba la identidad de la segunda espía, de esa 'ella' que mencionó Julia. Mary y Emma eran las únicas brujas que estaban presentes al momento de su llegada. Debía requisar qué miembros femeninos eran parte o afines a la Orden, ¿Habrían más brujas además de las que estaban en la fotografía? ¿Tal vez alguna de las parejas de los magos? Las posibilidades eran muchas y la incertidumbre comenzaba a adueñarse de su precaria seguridad.

Había quedado ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, dudas y temores una vez más. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo y apenas los mantenía abiertos, eran dos rendijas horizontales que comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Debemos llevarla a San Mungo— dijo Edgar con mucha más convicción.

Al ver que la bruja ya no oponía resistencia, mojó sus labios con una poción vitalizadora.

—QUITA ESO DE SU BOCA— se escuchó rugir desde la chimenea.

Aberforth daba un paso hacia adelante y detrás de él venía Remus. Caminó con rapidez hasta Hermione, sacó un recipiente de su bolsillo y comenzó a sacudirlo embebiendo un pañuelo con la sustancia.

—Si quieres hacer algo útil, sostén esto en su nariz y asegúrate de que lo respire— ordenó y luego miró a Remus—, sostenla, no debe quedar acostada.

—¿Sabes lo que haces, Aberforth? — preguntó Albus.

Su hermano sólo le dirigió una simple mirada de reojo cargada de seriedad y luego preguntó:

—¿Hace cuánto está aquí?

—Media hora al menos, no más…— respondió Remus notando cómo el aroma a eucaliptus de ese líquido parecía hacer reaccionar a Hermione simplemente manteniendo el pañuelo cerca de su nariz.

Aberforth comenzó a moler unas hierbas frescas en un mortero. Presionaba con firmeza y velocidad. Cuando observó que Hermione volvía en sí preguntó gruñendo:

—¿Cuántas?

Ella lo miró, no deseaba hablar pero de todas formas le respondió.

—Demasiadas.

—¡¿Cuántas?! — demandó con más énfasis en su voz.

Hermione miró a un costado en el suelo, sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Diez… once tal vez.

El mago se frenó de inmediato y clavó sus ojos en ella con incredulidad y reprensión. Realmente no podía concebir el grado de irresponsabilidad e imprudencia de la bruja, su propia hija.

—Niña estúpida— dijo de inmediato, volviendo a moler y agregando algo al mortero que se veía como flores de manzanilla

—Lo sé.

—Nunca haces lo que se te dice— recriminó.

—Lo sé.

—Debes cuidar de ti misma— masculló.

—Lo sé— dijo por tercera vez y con una media sonrisa muy débil agregó—: ¿qué clase de hija sería si obedeciera siempre a mi padre?

Él gruñó varios insultos, algunos entendibles y otros se perdían en su garganta. Escucharla decir eso le traía cierta tranquilidad ya que parecía tener suficientes fuerzas como para bromear.

—Serías una hija que daría menos dolores de cabeza, eso es seguro— le respondió mientras le acercaba una cuchara a la boca rebosante de la pasta creada—, pon esto bajo tu lengua y por una vez en tu vida hazme caso y NO LO TRAGUES.

Ella asintió pero antes de hacer lo que se le ordenaba, miró a Moody e informó.

—Frente a la mansión Bones… en el ala norte entre los arbustos… dos mortífagos y un hombre lobo petrificados y desilucionados. Tal vez… tal vez aún estén si los otros no los encontraron— terminó de decir y abrió su boca aceptando lo que le ofrecía su padre.

Alastor no necesitó más palabras. Miró a Edgar y Emma Bones un momento y luego a Albus. Los tres estaban sumidos en la dinámica padre e hija de Hermione y Aberforth, admirándolos de alguna manera.

—Edgar… Emma… ¿quién de ustedes viene y quién se queda con los niños? — preguntó llamando su atención.

Los hermanos se miraron y fue la bruja quién respondió:

—Susan aún debe alimentarse, ve tú Edgar— miró a su niña y luego agregó—, ve a ver qué queda de nuestra familia… qué queda de mi querido Leonard.

El dueño de Cabeza de Puerco tomó en brazos a su hija y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—Deben verla los medimagos— opinó Remus.

—No será necesario— agregó el anciano.

—¡Pero sus heridas deben ser tratadas! ¡Está sangrando! — agregó con urgencia.

Aberforth dio medio giro hacia él y respondió a todos en general:

—No necesito explicar la naturaleza de sus heridas y pueden darse una idea del peligro que representaría para ella si alguien indeseado relaciona su estado con lo que ocurrió esta noche— miró a Albus y luego a Moody—, mi hija sabe muy bien ocultar su rastro y si se expuso de esta manera es porque lo vio necesario. Le deben al menos su silencio.

Su voz fue taxativa y clara.

Los hermanos Bones no serían los que la señalarían con el dedo, no luego de lo que acababa de hacer. Emma simplemente se dirigió a la cocina donde aún estaban sus sobrinos esperando. Edgar siguió a Moody, irían por varias unidades de aurores rumbo a lo que quedaba de la Mansión de su familia sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que encontrarían.

Albus siguió con la mirada y en silencio a su hermano. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la chimenea, incluso cuando lo vio desaparecer tras las llamas verdes. Todo lo que ocurrió en los últimos minutos había sido un giro cruel del destino que le arrojó a la cara su mayor miedo y debilidad sin piedad alguna. Sus manos ancianas temblaban y por primera vez sintió el peso de los años sobre sus hombros. No notó que aún quedaba alguien más con él en la sala.

Remus quedó impotente ante las palabras del padre de Hermione.

La bruja que ocupaba su mente de manera constante se había expuesto a un peligro inimaginable sin la ayuda de nadie y, por lo que veía, sin que nadie se lo pidiera o supiera sobre su incursión. Se había enfrentado sola a mortífagos y hombres lobo por motivos que aún no sabía pero que poco importaban porque era obvio que, más allá de las ambiguas apariencias, ella era una aliada. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía de su corazón compasivo y sus buenas intenciones porque gracias a esas virtudes fue que la conoció en primer lugar. Tampoco podía quitar de su mente que Hermione había tenido contacto con Julia Greyback. Si esa licántropo en particular estaba en el enfrentamiento, no muy lejos debió estar Fenrir, algo que confirmaba con el testimonio del pequeño Richard porque sólo había un hombre lobo que sería capaz de encontrar placer mordiendo niños.

Apretó fuerte su puño.

— _Ella se enfrentó a Greyback sola... ¿Y si él percibió su aroma…?, ¿si… si la vio aunque sea fugazmente?_  — cerró sus ojos y el miedo lo inundó—,  _¡o… o Julia! Si ella… si ella sabe de Hermione… si ella la vio, se lo dirá a su pareja. Esa mujer siempre hace lo que Fenrir le ordena… ellos… ellos la cazarán… la buscarán… la encontrarán… y…_ — tragó fuerte—,  _NO_ — gritó en su mente—  _NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESO PASE._

Dio un paso hacia Albus y resolvió:

—Director, esta noche iré al Bosque de Dean.

El mago anciano lo miró y parpadeó tratando de enfocarse en las palabras del joven.

—Pondrán a prueba mi lealtad y estaré vigilado. No podré enviar informes de manera frecuente, no sé si podré siquiera venir a las reuniones.

—Sé qué harás lo necesario, mi muchacho— respondió al entender qué es lo que estaba diciendo.

—Por favor, confíe en mí.

Con esas palabras se dirigió a la red flú, esa noche misma se internaría en el Bosque. Sabía que tendría un más que tortuoso recibimiento. Sabía que sería sometido a injurias y vejámenes, pruebas para demostrar su lealtad y su valía. Sabía que incluso sería peor que la primera vez que lo intentó porque ahora pesaba sobre él la sentencia de que era un espía. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquel entonces, ahora tenía motivos mucho más personales y primarios, motivos que movilizaban no sólo al hombre sino a la bestia dentro de él. Ahora, él tenía sus instintos tan a flor de piel como los demás hombres lobo y tenía plena seguridad de que podría sacar sus garras y colmillos sin temor ni vacilación.

Lo haría por su seguridad, lo haría por ella, por Hermione.

Porque ahora, Moony y Remus eran uno y protegerían lo que deseaban... lo que amaban.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

—Las pruebas presentadas son irrefutables, Venerable Lord Mulciber— afirmó con una voz lacónica, tan propia de ella—, y la condena debe ir acorde al crimen.

Las palabras de la Ministra Millicent Bagnold(1) se impusieron por encima de los murmullos que iban en ascenso a pesar de no usar un tono elevado. Las miradas, tan concentradas en su figura sobria y extremadamente formal, no alcanzaban a notar su mano izquierda hecha un puño que apretaba con furia por debajo del atril en el que estaba parada. Parecía que trataba de aprisionar sus sentimientos en su palma y así mantener su máscara de entereza y seriedad.

Era el segundo día de sesión y habían estado debatiendo durante toda la mañana y lo que llevaban de la tarde. Ya estaba más que hastiada de las idas y venidas de los miembros del Wizengamot a la hora de dictar el veredicto. Pensaba que en cualquier momento debería hacer uso de su facultad como Ministra y llamar a la votación de manera impetuosa. Las dilataciones eran una burda treta para agotar a los querellantes y así lograr la menor de las penas posible.

No había duda respecto a la participación de Marcel Selwyn y Dylan Travers en la masacre de la familia Bones, el problema era definir el carácter de dicha participación y, en consecuencia, el veredicto correspondiente. No se llegaba a un acuerdo y cuando parecía que las discusiones iban a concluir, algún miembro volvía a plantear la duda. Millicent, al igual que Albus Dumbledore, la propia familia Bones, los McKinnon o los Longbottom, era plenamente consciente de lo que se encerraba tras la eterna discusión y no era otra cosa más que miedo.

El miedo de los que siguen a Voldemort en las sombras, miedo de sentir su represalia por condenar a uno de los suyos.

El miedo de los indecisos, miedo de tomar una decisión que los sitúe en el lado perdedor en el futuro, ya sea el de la luz, ya sea el de la oscuridad.

El miedo de los que se posicionan en contra de Voldemort, miedo de ser ellos los siguientes que vean consumir su legado en fuego maldito.

Miedo… y el miedo paraliza, detiene, congela, estanca.

Por ese motivo, era de suma importancia lograr una resolución por parte del Wizengamot que sirva para futuras situaciones similares. Ella no tenía duda alguna de que ésta era sólo la primera de muchas sesiones conflictivas durante su gobierno, sobre todo si lograban acabar y enjuiciar a los terroristas.

Porque eso era para Millicent Bagnold aquél que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos, eran terroristas.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Brutus Mulciber volvió a tomar la palabra. Continuaba remarcando lo circunstancial de las pruebas si se tomaba en cuenta la declaración de los acusados. Estaba segura de que su insistencia escondía como motivo principal sentar un precedente que pudiera serle útil a él y a los suyos en el futuro si las fuerzas del Mago Oscuro eran derrotadas. ¿Cuántos se resguardarían bajo la figura de la Maldición Imperio si Voldemort llegaba a caer?, ¿cuántos se escurrirían de la justicia o conseguirían una pena reducida y meramente simbólica?, ¿habrá entre las filas del Señor Oscuro alguno que esté realmente convencido y que llegado el caso confiese sus crímenes ante el Tribunal más allá de las consecuencias?

Eso y mucho más se preguntaba hacia sus adentros la Ministra.

Volvió su mirada hacia los pergaminos prolijamente dispuestos en los respectivos expedientes y comenzó a repasarlos. Los magos acusados habían sido encontrados petrificados y desilusionados por los aurores en el lugar de los hechos, justo frente a la mansión Bones en llamas y debajo de la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Ambos alegaban haber sido sometidos a un Imperio y los peritos no lograban determinar si el comportamiento errático que presentaban se debía a la confusión propia de la maldición o era producto de los nervios y el terror de ser condenados a Azkabán.

Lo único irrefutable sería ver si llevaban o no la Marca.

Había tomado bastante tiempo ordenar requisarles el brazo izquierdo, todo el día anterior para ser más precisos. El mundo mágico no acostumbraba a invadir la privacidad de sus pares en busca de señales, mucho menos sus cuerpos. Las viejas heridas y recuerdos de las cacerías de brujas de los muggles siguen muy presentes en la mente de muchos y ninguno quería repetir aquellos ultrajes entre los suyos. Se consideraba barbárico obligar a otro mago o bruja a mostrar las partes de su cuerpo que llevaba cubiertas por lo que los alegatos en contra del procedimiento fueron fuertes y contundentes. Finalmente, y sólo por el voto del propio Albus Dumbledore como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, se logró levantarles la manga izquierda de sus túnicas. El resultado llevó a dividir el caso en dos: Travers por un lado y Selwyn por el otro, uno estaba marcado y el otro no.

Esto ya sentó un precedente que heló la sangre de muchos miembros ahí presentes.

— _¿Cuántos llevarán la Marca Tenebrosa en su piel?_  — se preguntaba Bagnold mientras pasaba su mirada por las túnicas purpúreas—, _¿cuántos tragaron grueso cuando el Acta 0322/80 fue sellada?, ¿cuántos piensan reducir al mínimo posible la condena de Travers pensando en sí mismos y en sus hijos?, ¿alegarán ellos también estar bajo un Imperio?_

Difícil saberlo.

Si fuera sólo por su decisión, a estas alturas ambos acusados vestirían las túnicas de preso, serían encadenados y encerrados de por vida al cuidado de los dementores. Pero su poder no era absoluto, no era una autocracia después de todo y debía esperar la decisión del Supremo Órgano de Gobierno del Mundo Mágico Británico. Debía hacer uso de la totalidad de su paciencia para tolerar y esperar el proceso jurídico con estoicismo, firmeza y resolución. El enojo contenido se podía palpar en el aire, había mucha rabia acumulada y ella sabía que su presencia era lo único que había evitado que más de uno sacara su varita contra algún otro miembro, dadas las acaloradas discusiones y debates que se sucedían.

— _De todos los casos posibles que pudiera presidir como Ministra… ¿debía ser este el primero?_  — se preguntaba con pesar—,  _de todas las muertes que debo investigar, ¿debían ser estas?, ¿debían ser los Bones?_  — su puño seguía apretando con fuerza su palma y su mandíbula aumentó su presión—.  _Juro por Merlín que haré justicia en tu nombre, Robert, lo juro… Así me cueste mi puesto, tu muerte no será en vano._

Ella había asumido como Ministra unos meses atrás por la consistente incapacidad de su predecesor, Harold Michum, para contener la ola de terror encabezada por el autoproclamado Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Nunca esperó ser propuesta y mucho menos imaginó que los miembros del Wizengamot apoyarían su designación ante la comunidad mágica. Ella no era sociable, no poseía el carisma que se suponía debía tener el que ostentara el cargo. Todo lo contrario, ella era reservada y antipática con todo el mundo y el único que la miraba siempre con gentileza, a pesar de su carácter serio y arisco, era el viejo Robert Bones.

No muchos sabían el inmenso cariño que ella le tenía al mago, así como la profunda tristeza y furia que ahora contenía por su terrible destino.

El patriarca de la familia Bones la conocía desde que nació, incluso fue el primero en visitar a sus padres cuando la tuvieron. Millicent lo recordaba de aquellos años que acompañaba a su propio padre al Wizengamot, tiempos en los que ella era sólo la pequeña Millie con esporádicos accidentes mágicos y Robert Bones era un señor grande a sus ojos, un buen colega de su padre e íntimo amigo en las sombras, lejos de las miradas de los demás. Él siempre la trató como a una hija, cuidándola muchas veces en su oficina, y ayudándola años más tarde como su tutor cuando tenía dudas o alguna dificultad tras graduarse de Hogwarts y ejercer como aritmántica independiente del Ministerio. Robert no tuvo hijos de joven y ella había ocupado ese lugar hasta que los propios nacieron: los mellizos Emma y Edgar y, más tarde, la pequeña Amelia que ahora ocupaba el cargo de Asistente Junior.

Las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos mientras recordaba al hombre que fue casi un padre para ella. Debía contenerse, debía mantener la compostura y no demostrar cuánto la afectaba este caso, de lo contrario, la removieran de su puesto.

— _Debo asegurarme que se haga justicia_ — se repetía.

Hasta hacía unos meses había vivido prácticamente enclaustrada en sus investigaciones y lecturas. Sólo interrumpía su constante trabajo cuando su presencia era solicitada por el Wizengamot en las sesiones obligatorias y sólo si se requería una votación urgente y apremiante. Eran las únicas ocasiones en las que no podía evadir su obligación como representante de la familia Bagnold luego de la muerte de su padre. Por esta razón, imaginarán ustedes su sorpresa cuando le llegó la propuesta de ejercer como Ministra, por lo que fue en busca del consejo y las palabras del viejo Robert. Ella le habló de sus dudas y temores, le dijo que de aceptar debería abandonar sus proyectos personales y su trabajo independiente, además de no considerarse lo suficientemente adecuada para el cargo por ser demasiado rígida y autoritaria. Él sólo le respondió con parsimonia y una sonrisa, agregando que era perfecta para el puesto y para los días aciagos que se vivían: ella era una famosa bruja de Ravenclaw, proveniente de una familia tradicionalmente imparcial en público pero que nunca se decantaría por la oscuridad. Le habló de sus cualidades e hizo hincapié en la virtud de su carácter, algo que ella consideraba un defecto.

Sólo luego de la Ceremonia de Juramento, el mago le confesó que había sido él mismo el que deslizó su nombre entre algunos miembros claves del Wizengamot. Robert Bones había pergeñado y tramado su designación como Ministra. Le explicó por qué sólo alguien como ella sería capaz de atravesar los tiempos actuales así como la confianza que él le tenía, la fe que ponía él en ella para sostener los valores y la paz entre el mundo mágico y el muggle.

Lo que nunca imaginó Millicent era que su primer gran juicio, aquél que sentaría las bases para los siguientes, sería uno que debía buscar justicia para su mentor.

Volvió su atención a las discusiones en el recinto, el que hablaba ahora era Bartemius Crouch. Se guardaban poco cariño entre ambos: ella lo detestaba porque lo consideraba un pedante y él le tenía profundo rencor porque, supuestamente, ella le había "robado" el puesto. De no ser por la estratagema de Robert, Bartemius Crouch hubiera sido elegido como Ministro en su lugar y ella sabía que aún aspiraba al cargo y que estaba atento a cualquier error para tramar su dimisión. Debía cuidarse de aquellos que aún dudaban porque podían pedir su renuncia y llevar a Crouch al poder.

— _Barty es un buen muchacho, no lo dudo, algo pretencioso pero bueno. Lástima su sed insaciable de poder, Millie querida—_ le había dicho Robert _—, confunde justicia con venganza y no puede ver más allá de lo que tiene enfrente de sus narices… siempre apresurado pensando en su propia imagen y no en lo correcto o incorrecto de sus acciones. Esa es la diferencia contigo, mi niña, tú puedes entrever con frialdad matemática los hechos, las consecuencias y actuar en función de eso… tú no actúas sin planificar—_ le había sonreído _—, después de todo, eres la mejor aritmántica de estos tiempos, siempre calculando, teniendo una mirada sobre el pasado-presente-futuro y sus posibilidades._

'Mi niña' solía decirle cada vez que le hablaba y eso le robaba una triste sonrisa en estos momentos. No importaba que ella tuviera cincuenta años ya, él seguía diciéndole 'mi niña'.

— _Planificar_ — pensó en ese momento Millicent recordando las palabras de Robert—,  _analizar con frialdad matemática los hechos, sus posibles consecuencias… tomar la decisión que mayores beneficios provoque a largo plazo._

Tragó grueso.

Sabía que debía demostrar no sólo que estaba capacitada para el puesto sino que podía poner fin a esta guerra civil en la que se encontraban y aquí tenía una oportunidad. Este caso le presentaba una oportunidad para inclinar la balanza.

Por más que la Sociedad Mágica no quisiera admitirlo públicamente, los diversos enfrentamientos callejeros entre Aurores, Mortifagos y miembros no identificados de la llamada Orden del Fénix eran la cara visible de una pulseada que se venía sosteniendo durante décadas al interior del propio Wizengamot. Si de algo estaba segura Millicent era que este siglo XX sería recordado en los anales de la historia como aquél que cambiaría la relación entre la sociedad mágica y la sociedad muggle: ya sea cimentando con mayor fuerza la paz o declarando abiertamente una nueva guerra. La clave estaba en quién ganaba hacia adentro del Wizengamot independientemente de quien ganara en las calles: la ideología supremacista, la aislacionista o la integracionista.

Cualquiera desearía que la política fuera trasparente pero, siendo sinceros, no había hilo más enrevesado, caótico y complejo que todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso. Intentar entenderla a fondo implicaba adentrarse en esos nudos y quedar atrapado en ellos. Algunos disfrutan transitar esas aguas y poseen las habilidades necesarias como para sortear los torbellinos que se presentan, otros ven sus pies y manos atados para luego ser manejados por aquellos más hábiles volviéndose títeres sin timón propio. Luego están los que conocen sus límites y deciden navegar hasta cierto punto sin ensuciarse más de lo necesario y, finalmente, están aquellos que mantienen sus pies en la orilla y le gritan a las olas desde la seguridad de la playa de manera infructuosa pero segura.

¿Qué haría ella? ¿Se arriesgaría a adentrarse en los nudos con la posibilidad de quedar atrapada?, ¿Navegaría hasta conocer sus límites? Lo que sí sabía era que no se dejaría manipular, mucho menos en este caso.

Cerró una vez más la carpeta que contenía los expedientes completos. Los informes eran claros y precisos en absolutamente todo a excepción de la identidad de ese primo lejano llamado Joseph Bones. Según habían informado Moody y Edgar Bones, ese joven habría llegado en el momento justo a la Mansión para salvar a los niños y advertirles a los mellizos de la terrible trampa que los esperaba. Sólo contaban con el testimonio de los hermanos Richard y Matthew sobre ese desconocido, ya que este tal Joseph habría muerto producto de las heridas frente a Alastor Moody. Mulciber continuaba poniendo en duda el recuerdo de unos niños traumatizados y hacía hincapié en la posibilidad de que los mortífagos hayan puesto una trampa a Selwyn y Travers.

—LAS EXCUSAS DE SIEMPRE— bramó Moody interrumpiendo a Mulciber y la atención de todo el Wizengamot fue hacia el auror que continuó sin importarle los murmullos de fondo—. FUERON ENCONTRADOS EN EL LUGAR DEL CRIMEN VISTIENDO PRENDRAS Y MÁSCARAS DE MORTÍFAGO, MISMAS QUE HAN SIDO DESCRITAS POR AURORES EN SUS INFORMES. ESTABAN EN COMPAÑÍA DE HOMBRES LOBO RENEGADOS Y SU VARITA REVELÓ INCONTABLES MALDICIONES…— miró la sala completa, a cada miembro del tribunal con atención—INCLUYENDO LAS IMPERDONABLES.

Los murmullos se volvieron gritos hasta volverse un ruido ensordecedor. Se suponía que nadie por fuera de los miembros podía tener la palabra pero a Moody nunca le importó el protocolo. Debería llamarle la atención por interrumpir la sesión de manera impetuosa pero Millicent estaba más que agradecida de que señalara lo obvio, algo que ella no podía hacer en ese momento por estar atada a la reglamentación del Wizengamot. Sus ojos fueron hacia Emma Bones que ocupaba el asiento de su padre y que ahora se ponía de pie, solicitando la palabra. Como Ministra, tomó el martillo y llamó al orden. Cuando logró silenciar lo suficiente, le permitió hablar a la joven bruja.

—Muy Honorable Ministra y Presidente de esta Cámara…— comenzó a decir Emma con respeto y continuó tras un profundo respiro—, solicito una Moción de Orden.

Los pocos que seguían murmurando prestaron su atención de manera inmediata. Sea por el respeto que le tenían al nombre Bones o la condescendencia que provocaba su actual situación, lo cierto es que cada mirada en el gran salón estaba posada en ella.

—Se ha debatido durante cuarenta y ocho horas ininterrumpidas. Tanto la defensa como la fiscalía se han explayado en sus pruebas y razones. Ahora sólo se están repitiendo argumentos ya pronunciados y tratados— pasó sus ojos por los alrededores, algunos esquivaban su mirada, otros la sostenían—. Estoy aquí entre ustedes ocupando un asiento que hasta hace unos días pertenecía a mi padre, el Venerable Lord Robert Bones.

La bruja había heredado de su padre el porte sereno y la cadencia de su voz al hablar. No era insolente ni agraviante, todo lo contrario, aportaba incluso cierta paz con su intervención.

—Antes de entrar a esta sala— continuó—, debí pasar por su oficina y ver cómo todo estaba dispuesto para su regreso: algunos pergaminos sin firmar, otros junto a las lechuzas que esperaban su envío, sellos sin abrir…— se silenció un segundo antes de continuar—, su viejo saco, aquel que todos reconocerían a lo lejos y que nunca guardaba a pesar de estar en épocas de verano, aún aguarda por él.

Bajó su mirada un instante. Parecía que no continuaría pero antes de que los murmullos comenzaran una vez más, su voz llenó la sala.

—Él había soñado con este momento… el momento en el que su hija vistiera la túnica púrpura y tomara su lugar… el soñaba con verme aquí entre ustedes desde uno de aquellos balcones para visitantes.

Millicent la escuchaba, sabía que Robert estaba preparando su retiro para dentro de uno o dos años. Le había dicho que no lo hacía por ella, porque él le había prometido no abandonarla en sus primeros tiempos como Ministra. Nadie contó con que mortífagos y hombres lobo pudieran traspasar las guardas de esa vieja mansión y asesinarlos.

—Les hablo no sólo como miembro de este Honorable Tribunal sino como una hija, una esposa, una madre que busca y espera Justicia— su cadencia era clara y armónica—. La mayor parte de mi familia: mis padres, mi esposo, mis primas fueron asesinados de la manera más cruel y sanguinaria que magos y brujas podamos imaginar.

Tragó y se concentró unos segundos en su respiración, no quería que su voz se quebrara en llanto.

—Y lo peor, lo peor de todo es que mis sobrinos y mi hija fueron testigos de semejante aberración— los murmullos volvieron a comenzar—. Susan y Rose son muy pequeñas y no recordarán, Matthew será perseguido por pesadillas invisibles donde sólo escuchará gritos, llantos y a su abuelo sacrificándose por sus nietos… pero Richard… Richard Bones de tan sólo trece años llevará por siempre en su mente el atroz recuerdo de cuerpos destrozados, torturados, incinerados… cuerpos que tienen para él nombres: Catherine, Lucy, Alexandra, Leonard y Delmira, su propia madre.

Volvió a humedecer su garganta, su voz había escalado en indignación y firmeza, su llanto estaba atado a fuerza de determinación.

—Exijo Justicia, Señores…— resolvió con frialdad y agregó—: Si no puedo tener la sangre de los cómplices— miró a los acusados con profundo y visceral odio y les habló de manera directa—, porque estoy convencida de que eso son ustedes y ese hombre lobo. Son cómplices y partícipes de un asesinato múltiple… y no son los únicos— volvió a levantar su mentón para hablarle al Tribunal una vez más—. Si no puedo tener la sangre de estos asesinos, exijo que sean enviados a AZKABÁN— dijo con voz mucho más alta—. Exijo el Beso del Dementor que, para semejante crimen, resulta hasta una bendición… y por eso solicito se dé a lugar una Moción de Orden para que se pase a votaciones de una vez por todas.

—Ambos magos son los únicos herederos de sus familias…— comenzó a decir Mulciber, el improvisado defensor.

—¿Y por eso deben ser exonerados? — preguntó Emma indignada.

Los gritos comenzaron una vez más.

— _Planificar…_ — se repetía en su mente Millicent—,  _calcular las posibilidades…_ — pensó mientras ecuaciones veloces se deslizaban frente a ella.

Tomó el martillo con firmeza y con un único y sonoro golpe llamó la atención del Tribunal. Cuando todos la miraron expectantes, habló con decisión.

—Venerable Lady Bones, ha venido aquí por justicia y no por venganza— comenzó a decir—, y es nuestro deber determinar dónde acaba una y dónde empieza la otra. Ser justos y proporcionar la pena correspondiente al acto teniendo en cuenta las pruebas y los testimonios.

Se silenció unos segundos como si meditara sus siguientes palabras.

— _Planificar_ — continuaba diciéndose—,  _entrever las consecuencias… pasado… presente… futuro… sobre todo futuro…_

Levantó su mirada férrea y sin necesidad de un 'sonorus' habló con firmeza:

—Miembros del Supremo Tribunal del Wizengamot, como ha señalado la Venerable Lady Bones, se ha debatido durante dos días continuos sobre el destino de los acusados y ya es hora de tomar una decisión— algunos se miraron entre ellos, no esperaban que la Ministra usara su facultad para llamar al orden—. Por lo tanto, su Moción de Orden es aceptada.

Emma tomó asiento una vez más al sentir que al fin se estaba llegando a una conclusión.

—Pero antes de llamar a la votación— comenzó a decir Millicent—, quiero que cada uno reflexione un instante… que piensen qué esperarían de este Honorable Tribunal de estar en el lugar de la Venerable Lady Bones. ¿Qué querría cada uno de ustedes si fueran sus familias las que hubieran tenido tan terrible destino? Medítenlo un instante porque lo que decidan en este momento sentará las bases para futuras situaciones y puede que el siguiente en presentarse como querellante sea uno de ustedes. Puede que sea alguno de los aquí presentes el que esté exigiendo justicia el día de mañana en este mismo lugar.

— _Consecuencias… actuar según las posibles consecuencias_ — se dijo una vez más a sí misma.

—Muy Honorable Ministra— interrumpió Bartemius Crouch—, aún no se ha decidido una moción de voto, no se ha pronunciado sobre qué se debe decidir…

La mirada de Millicent fue suficiente para silenciarlo. Esta era la primera vez que se la veía ejercer su poder y fortaleza. Más de un detractor sintió en ese momento qué tipo de gobierno sería el de Bagnold… uno de Mano de Hierro a la hora de llamar al orden y la decisión.

Su carácter austero parecía deslizarse en su voz. No había dudas de que la Ministra tenía autoridad.

—Como ha señalado el Venerable Lord Crouch, no se ha decidido qué votar específicamente. Por esa razón, atendiendo a mi facultad como Ministra y Presidente de esta Cámara, propondré los dictámenes para su votación y veredicto final(2)… — su mirada fue hasta los ojos de Selwyn y Travers—. Aunque antes de pasar a ese punto, debo darles una oportunidad a los acusados.

Guardó silencio unos segundos aportando drama y tensión. ¿Qué sería lo que diría? Se preguntaban todos.

—Dylan Travers y Marcel Selwyn, se los acusa de homicidio premeditado y agravado por alevosía, uso de Imperdonables, torturas y violaciones…— dijo con firmeza—, no obstante, se declaran inocentes y víctimas de la Maldición Imperio.

—Soy… soy inocente, Señora Ministra, lo… lo juro…— comenzó a decir Travers.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y continuó.

—En su caso, Marcel Selwyn, no hay Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo pero en el suyo, joven Dylan Travers, sí. Por esta razón, les pregunto aquí y ahora, ¿estarían dispuestos a ser sometidos a una confesión dirigida por el auror Alastor Moody, bajo los efectos del 'veritaserum duplus' preparado por uno de los Inefables del Departamento de Misterios?

Toda la sala contuvo el aliento. Estaba prohibido y sancionado el uso de un simple 'veritaserum' ¿y la Ministra estaba proponiendo utilizar el 'duplus'? Cada uno fue testigo de cómo los acusados palidecieron ante la osada proposición… y no fueron los únicos.

—Vuelvo a preguntarle, señor Travers— reiteró al no recibir respuesta inmediata—, ¿estaría dispuesto a ser sometido a un interrogatorio dirigido por el auror Alastor Moody bajo el influjo del 'veritaserum duplus' y así determinar que la Marca que lleva en su brazo fue hecha bajo los efectos de la Maldición Imperio como usted afirma? — pasó su mirada al otro acusado y dijo—: Y usted, Marcel Selwyn, ¿estaría dispuesto a lo mismo para determinar con seguridad su inocencia?

El auror en cuestión sonreía como si se tratara de Navidad. ¡Cómo deseaba que aceptaran la inesperada propuesta! Rogaba que así lo hicieran, ésta era una oportunidad única. Tenía cientos de preguntas que requerían una respuesta y sólo un mortífago podía darlas: nombres, lugares, fechas.

—Muy Honorable Ministra— llamó Mulciber como defensor—, está prohibido el uso de 'veritaserum' además de no dar resultados concluyentes. Más de uno puede sortear sus efectos y…

—En casos excepcionales— interrumpió ella—, se requieren medidas excepcionales… además, Venerable Lord Mulciber, ¿está diciendo que sus defendidos podrían llegar a mentir?, si no puede admitirse la veracidad de sus palabras bajo el 'veritaserum', mucho menos debería tenerse en cuenta sin ella… ¿no le parece?

El mago desvió su mirada e intentó justificarse:

—No, no… Muy Honorable Minis…

Pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo y se dirigió al notario de la sesión:

—Que conste en actas que debido a que la Defensa sostiene que los acusados estaban bajo la Maldición Imperio, estado de muy difícil comprobación por parte de los especialistas, que además solicitan que se desestimen los testimonios de los niños por considerarlos en estado de emoción extrema y ante la ausencia de testigos adicionales que sitúen a los acusados en el momento y lugar de los hechos…— guardó un segundo silencio, la sala esperaba que continuara—, ante un caso de alta complejidad como este, como Ministra de Magia autorizo el uso de 'veritaserum duplus' en los acusados para determinar el carácter de su participación en los crímenes. Las dosis serán preparadas por los Inefables del Departamento de Misterios que han prestado Juramento Inquebrantable y el interrogatorio será dirigido por el Jefe de Aurores, Alastor Moody, supervisado por miembros seleccionados de este Honorable Tribunal y contará con la presencia de la querella y la defensa.

El notario se puso de pie y habló:

—Queda aprobada la Resolución Ministerial 0323/80 bajo los términos establecidos por la Muy Honorable Ministra Millicent Bagnold.

La vuela pluma terminó su redacción y el notario colocó el sello mágico que sólo él podía utilizar al momento de establecerse una Resolución, ya sea del ministro o del Wizengamot.

En ese momento y con una palidez que recordaba la vela de una cera, Travers se puso de pie, miró a su compañero Selwyn y casi como un susurro dijo:

—Me declaro culpable.

Todos aún estaban en silencio por la sorpresa que provocó la decisión de la Ministra por lo que las palabras de Travers se escucharon con claridad.

—¿Cómo ha dicho, señor Travers? — preguntó Millicent—, ¿podría repetir sus palabras?

El mago tragó grueso y elevó aún más su voz, casi parecía que gritaba:

—Me declaro culpable. Soy un mortífago, supremacista de la sangre mágica, asesino de los sucios muggles, mestizos y traidores a la sangre como los Bones— miró a Selwyn una vez más y agregó—, fui yo el que colocó un Imperio en Marcel Selwyn para que fuera conmigo a la mansión. Él es inocente.

— _Planificar…_ — se repitió mentalmente la Ministra—,  _¿cuántos crímenes más confesaría bajo los efectos del 'veritaserum'? ¿qué nombres entregaría? ¿qué datos más proporcionaría?_  — miró a Selwyn y pensó—,  _pero tú no te escaparás tan fácilmente de esto._

—Venerable Lord Mulciber—, llamó Albus Dumbledore por primera vez durante todo ese día—, ¿tiene algo que decir en Defensa del señor Travers?

Albus se había mantenido en silencio a la espera de la intervención adecuada. No podía ser él quien llevara la voz cantante en la acusación, eso le correspondía a Emma y Edgar Bones. Él, como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, debía mantener cierta imparcialidad durante las diatribas, no así en las votaciones. Nadie dudaba de su inclinación política y por eso sus argumentos eran precisos dardos lanzados en el momento adecuado y no largos discursos.

Brutus Mulciber sabía por qué Travers confesó de inmediato ante este nuevo escenario. Como muchos, él había subestimado a la Ministra que ahora venía a demostrar que era un cuchillo con doble filo. Algo a tener en cuenta.

—Estoy sorprendido como todos ustedes, Honorable Jefe Supremo— respondió Brutus—. Si el joven se confiesa culpable, ya no puedo defenderlo.

—En ese caso— interrumpió Crouch—, propongo que se vote la condena del Beso del Dementor.

—Un momento, Venerable Lord Crouch, me temo que aún no puedo dar lugar a su moción— interrumpió Millicent— antes de dar paso a las votaciones, que conste en actas que ante la negación tácita del acusado Dylan Travers a ser sometido al influjo del 'veritaserum duplus', se declara culpable de los cargos.

Ella no permitiría que su confesión abrupta dé por tierra el Acta que acababa de ser sellada. Ella se aseguraría que quede como precedente el uso de esa poción en particular en los futuros casos en los que los acusados se declaren bajo la Maldición Imperio.

—No obstante…— comenzó a decir mirando a Selwyn—, ¿usted sigue sosteniendo que sus actos fueron bajo una Imperdonable?

—S-sí, Muy… Muy Honorable Ministra— respondió casi tartamudeando.

—¿Acepta someterse a la poción 'veritaserum duplus'?

—No veo razón para ello, Muy Honorable Ministra— dijo de inmediato Mulciber—, Travers acaba de confesar que fue él quien lanzó una imperdonable sobre el acusado.

—Sin embargo, Honorable Defensor— respondió ella—, la palabra del joven Dylan Travers resulta falaz en este momento. Hasta hace unos minutos juraba y perjuraba que era inocente y ahora confiesa ser culpable. Si mentía antes ¿podemos estar seguros que ahora dice toda la verdad?

Miró a Selwyn esperando una respuesta.

—Me-me niego— respondió

—Muy Hon…— intentó decir Mulciber.

—Propongo como veredicto las siguientes sentencias— dijo ella de inmediato interrumpiendo una vez más—: En el caso de Dylan Travers y en vistas de que confiesa sus aberrantes crímenes libremente, sugiero que como veredicto pase a votación una condena de cadena perpetua quíntuple en el área más profunda de Azkaban. Se trata de una condena por cada vida arrebatada.

Los murmullos comenzaron pero ella continuó.

—En el caso de Marcel Selwyn, en vistas que Travers confiesa haberle impuesto una Imperdonable pero teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad que sea un engaño y ante la negativa del acusado de someterse al 'veritaserum duplus', sugiero a este Tribunal una condena de diez años en Azkabán, dos por cada muerte proporcionada y de la que fue partícipe.

Una nueva ronda de debates se abrió luego de las propuestas de Millicent. Sin embargo, esta vez fue mucho más breve. La condena de Travers no sufrió cambios y no aceptó el trato ofrecido para reducir su condena si confesaba el nombre de sus cómplices. La de Selwyn, en cambio, sí sufrió modificaciones y en lugar de dos años por víctima se redujo a uno, por lo que el acusado pasaría cinco años en Azkabán en el sector de seguridad mínima.

A pesar de no estar del todo conforme con los veredictos, Millicent Bagnold podía darse por satisfecha. La masacre de la familia Bones no resultó en vano y sentó precedentes peligrosos para los mortífagos y sus allegados: cualquiera que insista en haber sido sometido a un Imperio será puesto a prueba por medio del uso del 'veritaserum duplus'. Tras dictarse la sentencia y ver como los condenados eran llevados a Azkabán por los aurores, se retiró a su oficina pensativa. Sabía que ahora debía cuidar sus espaldas así como todo aquello que bebía o comía. Las ecuaciones aritmánticas en su cabeza así lo decían: sus acciones en este juicio la situaron en el ojo de la tormenta y ahora estaba en la mira de los terroristas. Se volvió un objetivo y no dudaba que ella sería una víctima en cualquier momento.

El que compartía esa línea de pensamiento era Albus Dumbledore. Él fue también uno de los sorprendidos respecto al accionar de la Ministra. Sabía que podía tener cierta confianza en ella pero aún tenía sus recaudos aunque con lo que acababa de ocurrir, sospechaba que tenía una aliada inesperada en Millicent Bagnold. Debía hablar con Alastor para aumentar la vigilancia sobre esa bruja. Había sentado un valioso precedente con sus acciones, algo que inclinaba la balanza a su favor, no podían darse el lujo de perderla y permitir que otro subiera al poder y diera por tierra este esfuerzo.

Con esa línea de pensamiento, jugueteó con el trozo de pergamino aún en su mano. Lo observó un instante y releyó las escuetas líneas decidido a llegar lo antes posible a su despacho en Hogwarts, acompañado por Edgar Bones. Tras las votaciones y durante la lectura final de los cargos y las correspondientes condenas, había recibido una nota que luego pasó con rapidez a Moody, Edgar y a la propia Emma. La caligrafía era prolija y cuidada, nadie pensaría que el dueño de un trazo tan claro y limpio era Aberforth Dumbledore. Simplemente decía "despertó" y con eso fue suficiente para que decidiera apurarse e ir al Colegio, donde recibiría a su misteriosa sobrina y podría disipar algunas dudas.

Alastor Moody también estaría presente. En los pasados meses no había dejado de sospechar de la bruja recién llegada. Su intuición le gritaba que todo alrededor de esa mujer olía a invención, a puro cuento, a pesar de que las pruebas decían lo contrario. No sólo el hechizo 'sanguis revelare' determinó su relación filial con Aberforth y el propio Albus sino que la antigua casa de los Dumbledore permitió su ingreso. Además, estaba el hecho ineludible de haber arriesgado su vida por una familia que conocía de vista.

Hermione Kendra Dumbledore, sorprendentemente, se había ganado el respeto del viejo auror por sus últimas acciones aunque aún quedaba un largo camino para ganarse su confianza, eso era un tema completamente diferente. Por ahora la seguiría observando e interrogando todas las veces que sean necesarias y, por esa razón, también se dirigía a Hogwarts escoltando a Emma y Amelia que salían juntas del recinto del Wizengamot rumbo a la red flú de la oficina de la familia Bones.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando una voz los detuvo.

—Permítanme extender mis condolencias por su pérdida.

Los tres se giraron y fue Moody quien miró los alrededores para determinar que ese mago no viniera acompañado. Su 'alerta permanente' se lo exigía a pesar que la lógica indicaba que nadie atacaría abiertamente dentro del Ministerio.

La menor de las hermanas quiso saltarle a la yugular pero fue el roce y las palabras de Emma lo que la detuvieron:

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras— dijo Emma con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y un rostro serio y frío.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que sufrir este doble agravio— siguió él—, la muerte de su familia y tener que litigar en busca de justicia.

Amelia giró su rostro y formó un puño con sus manos para evitar darle un bofetón. Emma, en cambio, llevó ambas manos hacia adelante y habló con tranquilidad a pesar de que tenía el mismo deseo de su hermana:

—Lord Mulciber podrá haber liderado la defensa de Selwyn y Travers pero bien sabemos, Lord Abraxas Malfoy, que usted estaba de acuerdo con los argumentos.

—Aunque los motivos son cuestionables, entiendo la posición de Brutus y me permito el privilegio de la duda— respondió con una voz altanera y monocorde—. No debe resultar extraño que Lord Mulciber se mantenga incrédulo ante semejantes actos atribuidos a dos jóvenes que conoce desde que nacieron. Incluso su hijo mayor, Primo Mulciber, mantenía una amistad con ambos.

—Amistad que se extiende a su hijo Lucius, si no me equivoco… ¿no es así? — respondió Emma tratando de mantener su estoicismo.

—Simple formalidad— agregó él con desdén—, son pocos los negocios que mi familia mantiene con los Mulciber. Sólo los une haber asistido a la misma escuela.

—A la misma escuela, la misma casa, el mismo círculo de amigos…— Emma sonrió de lado y antes de que Abraxas dijera algo más ella se adelantó—. No se preocupe, Lord Malfoy, si sólo compartir el mismo círculo social fuera suficiente prueba, hoy hubieran sido varios los condenados.

El mago apretó con más fuerza su bastón y Alastor acercó su mano a su propia varita, listo para aturdirlo y llevarlo preso si decidía atacar.

En ese momento, una voz austera interrumpió la tensión.

—Lord Malfoy, no he escuchado que se haya dirigido a Lady Bones de manera apropiada— reprendió la anciana bruja mientras se acercaba—, podrá ser joven y haber asumido el lugar de su padre en penosas circunstancias pero, aun así, le debe todo el respeto… bajo este techo al menos.

—Madame Longbottom— saludó él apenas modulando.

—Si me disculpa, Lord Malfoy, debemos retirarnos de inmediato. Otros asuntos requieren la presencia de la Cabeza de la familia Bones— respondió enseguida Emma, antes que la discusión pudiera escalar por la llegada de la anciana.

—No tengo duda alguna,  _Lady Bones_ , que debe tener asuntos que tratar. Cuente con mi ayuda y, si me permite el consejo, revise con suma atención los temas que su padre dejó pendientes, puede que la dirección que él consideraba correcta no lo sea para usted.

Con esas palabras y un breve pero cortés saludo, se retiró.

—¡Qué osadía! — rezongó la anciana bruja—, amenazar tan abiertamente— respingó y luego agregó endulzando su voz—: mi niña, ¿puede esta vieja bruja serte de ayuda en estos momentos?

—Hemos logrado que no salieran libres, Augusta, y eso sólo fue posible con su ayuda— respondió la joven con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

—Búscanos si necesitas algo. Ya sea dentro o fuera del recinto. Las puertas de la mansión Longbottom están siempre abiertas para ti y los tuyos, pequeña.

—Con total seguridad, recurriremos a usted de presentarse el caso— opinó Emma—, gracias por estar siempre a nuestro lado.

—No lo duden nunca. Mi esposo y yo estamos para servirles cuando lo deseen.

Con una cordial sonrisa, se despidió y volvieron a emprender su camino hacia la red flú sin más dilaciones.

Emma dio un paso hacia el costado apenas traspasó la chimenea para darle lugar a Moody que la escoltaba y a Amelia que seguía sus pasos. Al primero que vio fue a su hermano Edgar que la aguardaba con cierta ansiedad visible en sus gestos. Él había decidido adelantarse y acompañar al director que ahora estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas, con sus brazos cruzados a sus espaldas y un semblante mucho más apacible del que mostró durante el juicio. Emma buscaba con su mirada a la joven a quien le debía mucho y la encontró sentada casi en las sombras.

El rostro de la misteriosa bruja estaba muy pálido, con ojeras visibles y su mirada se mostraba cansada. Su semblante era serio, hasta podría decir que se veía molesta pero no estaba segura de eso, no la conocía más que por los rumores y por trato de aquella fatídica noche. De lo único que podía estar segura era que la joven aún no recuperaba del todo sus fuerzas.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabía era que Hermione Kendra Dumbledore estaba hecha una Furia casi de manera literal. La poca energía que tenía la concentraba en controlar su enojo con el mundo en general y con ella misma en particular. No podía evitarlo, quería pero no podía. Cuando algo no salía como había planeado se encolerizaba, algo que pocos habían llegado a atestiguar ya que era muy buena simulando que todo estaba bien. La mayor parte del tiempo controlaba sus frustraciones repitiéndose que de todo fracaso se aprende y que la próxima vez no fallaría. De esa manera canalizaba sus emociones negativas, las disolvía volviéndolas energía para un próximo emprendimiento. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, especialmente cuando el éxito estaba tan cerca de ser alcanzado, no había consuelo que doblegara sus reproches hacia sí misma.

Había despertado unas pocas horas atrás y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pie e ir al taller alquímico trastabillando en su camino. Observó que todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, Aberforth no había avanzado sin ella y supuso que estaba esperando que despertara para continuar. Sin pensar un instante más, comenzó a disponer de los elementos para fundir y martillar las runas sobre una lámina de plata. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el chirrido de la puerta y los gritos que le siguieron:

—¡Insensata, una y mil veces, insensata! ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces en este lugar, niña?!

Ella que ya había supuesto que llegaría su padre en cualquier momento a regañarla, ni siquiera lo miró y simplemente respondió.

—No hay tiempo que perder, debemos continuar. Si quieres que me alimente, lo haré aquí mismo mientras trabajamos.

Aberforth suspiró con evidente cansancio y movió su varita haciendo que un calendario mágico se dibujara en el aire frente a Hermione. Era circular y se veían graficados el sol y la luna en círculos concéntricos moviéndose poco a poco. El que correspondía a la luna estaba dividido a su vez en las cuatro fases y la flecha que indicaba el momento exacto en el que actualmente se encontraban marcaba con claridad que estaban a dos días de la luna llena.

Hermione quedó paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos mirando los símbolos celestiales.

— _No… no puede ser…_ — pensó sintiendo que un gran peso caía sobre su espalda hundiéndola—.  _No puede ser que haya pasado tanto tiempo…_

Y la rabia se apoderó de ella al punto que con un rugido y de un solo movimiento tiró todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa del taller y cayó sentada en medio del desastre, sin poder contener las lágrimas de impotencia. Sus manos eran puños y sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.

El mago la observó un segundo en silencio, se giró y subió hasta la cocina. Preparó algo rápido de comer junto a un té de hierbas relajante. Bajó una vez más hasta el taller, movió su varita y transfiguró una mesa y sillas en una mesa ratona y unos confortables sillones. Fue con parsimonia hasta ellos, se sentó y dispuso su preparación. Hermione seguía en el mismo lugar, sentada en el suelo, sin poder moverse por la ira que sentía.

—Cuando termines tu rabieta, ven y siéntate. Debes consumir algo sólido— ordenó sin más el mago.

La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada. Quería gritarle tantas cosas en ese momento, empezando por responderle que no estaba teniendo ninguna rabieta, que ese enojo y arrebato estaba más que justificado. Sin embargo, respiró unas cuantas veces, intentó tragar su profundo malestar que quedó atorado en su garganta y fue hasta él.

—Tómate ese té de inmediato y come ese pavo con tranquilidad. No te apresures, mastica bien y forma una pasta antes de pasarlo por tu garganta— dijo con aspereza.

Ella no deseaba hablar en lo más mínimo así que hizo lo que se le indicó sin titubear. Así pasaron los primeros minutos hasta que Aberforth comenzó a explicarle:

—Tu pequeña aventura podría considerarse un éxito. Los niños y sus padres están bien. De los sobrevivientes, la única que salió herida en todo este asusto fuiste tú misma. Estuviste inconsciente una semana.

—Un 'rennervate' me hubiera puesto de pie— acusó ella.

Quería culpar a alguien aunque sabía que todo este asunto lo generó ella misma al exigirse más allá de lo debido. Si no hubiera abusado de la poción multijugos por su afán de espiar a Peter, hubiera tenido más energía mágica para 'desaparecerse' junto a Julia e ir a la Mansión Bones. De no haberse extralimitado, hubiera tenido fuerza para no caer inconsciente tras rescatar a los niños.

—Sí— respondió él—, un 'rennervate' te hubiera despertado para luego desfallecer minutos después.

—¡Soy fuerte, podría haber soportado un poco más! ¡Debiste haberme levantado!, ¡debimos haber terminado ese espejo! — comenzó a gritar.

Y Aberforth no se quedó atrás con los alaridos.

—¡Eres fuerte y por eso has llegado hasta este punto! ¡Este es tu límite, niña! ¡Reconócelo!

—¡No conoces mis límites!, ¡no sabes hasta dónde puedo llegar! — replicó ella.

—¡Y tú no sabes cuándo debes parar! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡Morir!

—¡De ser necesario!

—¡Tú lo has dicho!— rebatió—. ¡ _De ser necesario_  y ahora no lo es!

—¡Ese espejo es vital…!

—¡Lo que es vital para la misión es que tú te mantengas con vida…!— pasó su mano por su rostro contraído y suspiró.

Unos segundos pasaron en los que el mago intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y controlar sus emociones. Definitivamente, esta joven era un incordio en su vida.

—¿No lo entiendes aún, Hermione…?— preguntó con voz cansada—. Debes vivir para tener éxito y sólo morir si la circunstancia final lo exige. Te eligieron porque eres capaz de sacrificarte pero también porque eres lo suficientemente racional como para saber que debes sacrificar a otros. Desde que estás aquí no has dejado nada ni a nadie. Debes soltar, debes sacrificar, debes permitirte…

—No lo entiendes…— interrumpió con una voz agotada y casi al borde de las lágrimas—. No entiendes lo que significa… lo que implica… saber quiénes mueren y no salvarlos… no soy un dios que puede decidir quién muere.

—¡Exacto!— contestó él. Se acercó, apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hija y habló con una voz profunda y paternal que cualquiera creería imposible—. Como no eres un dios no puedes salvarlos a todos y no puedes culparte por la pérdida de nadie.

—He renunciado a muchos— comenzó a decir—, son fantasmas en mi mente que me persiguen de día y de noche. He dejado atrás a magos y brujas capaces, he debido decidir entre un grupo de personas y otro…— miró hacia un costado, ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, era como si éstas se hubieran agotado—. Realmente quiero que ahora sea diferente, no quiero tener que elegir… sé que debo, lo entiendo, pero quiero… quiero…

—Lo harás— dijo él—, tendrás éxito pero debes comprender que para lograrlo debes mantenerte fuerte tú primero.

No se dijeron nada más por unos minutos en los que ella comió con cuidado lo que Aberforth le había preparado. Se sentía adormecida, lenta, débil, sentía cómo su cuerpo entero le exigía volver a la cama pronto. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir en voz alta que se acabarían las incursiones de espionaje por unos cuantos días, por lo menos hasta que se recupere. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, era consciente de que en su estado actual, sería vencida hasta por el más inepto de los mortifagos.

Aberforth interrumpió sus pensamientos:

—No sólo el cielo de cáncer es propicio para crear ese espejo. También lo es el cielo de libra, el de piscis y el de géminis. El más cercano es el de libra pero tu núcleo mágico no estará lo suficientemente fuerte como para trabajar, así que esperaremos al de piscis.

—¡Eso es empezar de cero! — cuestionó ella—, ¡ahora sólo debimos trabajar con la alquimia! ¡al cambiar el contexto debemos hacer nuevos cálculos, ver nuevos materiales acordes a los elementos celestiales patronales!

—Por eso creo que lo más sensato es esperar a finales de febrero o mayo del próximo año, piscis o géminis. Nos da tiempo de hacer los cálculos aritmánticos, elaborar las runas, preparar los materiales.

Hermione no respondía, su frustración no le permitía ver la esperanza que le señalaba Aberforth. Desde su actual perspectiva, ella había fallado y no se lo perdonaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, el mago volvió a hablarle:

—Albus pidió verte apenas te hayas despertado. Mañana le daremos aviso…

—No— cortó ella de inmediato—, dile ahora.

—¡¿Qué acabo de decirte?!, ¡debes cuidarte, Hermione!

—Entiendo lo que has dicho y… y haré un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarme a la primera línea de batalla de nuevo— meditó un segundo sus palabras y agregó—: ir con Albus no requiere demasiado y debo hablar con él lo antes posible… debo saber qué harán…

—¡¿… que no requiere demasiado dices?! — negó con la cabeza—. Requiere que tengas tus escudos oclumantes bien en alto.  _Mi hermano_  se meterá en tu cabeza a la menor oportunidad.

—Por eso no le daré ninguna— respondió y bebió el último trago de su té antes de seguir—: sólo no debo mirarlo a los ojos.

Se miraron unos segundos y ella agregó:

—Prometo no hacer nada osado, imprudente ni insensato hasta que recupere mis fuerzas… luego… luego veremos, está en mi naturaleza hacer locuras— sonrió débilmente—, fui una gryffindor después de todo.

Su padre simplemente masculló como era su costumbre y ella lo entendió como un permiso concedido. Así que sin más palabras, se levantó algo tambaleante y fue hasta su escritorio en su habitación. Tomó pluma y pergamino y volvió con su padre para que escriba una nota.

—Será mejor que tú escribas el mensaje. Reconocerá tu letra antes que la mía.

Aberforth la miró desaprobatoriamente e hizo lo que le pedía para luego preparar más comida que le daría a su hija, a la fuerza de ser necesario, para que se recupere lo antes posible.

Y por esa razón ahora Hermione estaba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, aguardando por las personas que acababan de llegar. Ya estaban Edgar y el propio director pero ella dijo que no hablaría hasta que no estuvieran todos presentes dado que no deseaba contar la historia dos veces ni respondería las mismas preguntas que seguro haría Moody.

Cuando los cinco pusieron su atención en ella, habló:

—Madame Bones, señor y señorita Bones— se dirigió primero a los tres hermanos sobrevivientes—. Mis disculpas y condolencias…

—No, por favor, no hay nada que disculpar— Emma la interrumpió y agregó—: y llámame Emma. Estamos muy lejos del Wizengamot, gracias a Merlín por eso. Tuve suficiente de disculpas y condolencias de todo el mundo mágico.

—En su lugar, debemos ofrecerte nuestro más sincero agradecimiento— continuó Edgar—. Lo que hiciste… salvar a nuestros hijos… salvarnos a nosotros… no hay palabras suficientes que alcancen a expresar nuestros sentimientos.

Hermione asintió aceptando esas palabras.

—Hice lo que debía— dijo casi como un susurro. Miró a Amelia y preguntó—: señorita Bones, ¿usted se encuentra bien?, ¿la ayuda llegó a tiempo?

—Amelia, por favor— corrigió ella—, y sí, me encuentro bien. Caradoc y Kingsley fueron por mí y…

En eso una lechuza picoteó la ventana y, apenas Albus la abrió, el ave se dirigió hacia Hermione. Se posó en su regazo y le entregó un paquete. Leyó la nota que venía adjunta y se sonrió apenas.

—Si me disculpan— dijo mientras abría el envío—, mi padre me exige consumir esto y debo obedecerlo.

La vieron llevarse un frasco a la boca y tragar un líquido de color grisáceo.

—¿Qué poción bebes? —preguntó Alastor suspicazmente.

—Deberá preguntárselo a mi padre. No tengo la menor idea de lo que me da la mayoría de las veces y puedo asegurarle que el sabor no es nada agradable. Me pregunto si lo hace así a propósito para castigarme o realmente sus pociones medicinales saben tan mal.

Chasqueó con la lengua pensativa, mientras colocaba el frasco vacío una vez más en la caja. Tomó otro que contenía una pasta verde y que venía con una cuchara. Sólo verlo provocaba náuseas en los demás.

A excepción de Amelia, los ahí presentes habían sido testigos de la relación padre e hija entre Hermione y Aberforth pero eso no disminuía la sorpresa por la calidez evidente entre ambos, a pesar de las palabras bruscas y el tono áspero con el que se hablaban.

Albus fue el primero en salir de esos segundos de contemplación:

—Creo que es momento de escuchar tu historia, Hermione— dijo e indicó a los demás que tomaran asiento, el único que se negó fue Moody que permaneció de pie y distante—. Pero permíteme preguntar primero, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Ella respondió de inmediato pero su tono de voz era bajo.

—Me encuentro bien, no deben preocuparse. Unos días más de reposo y podré volver a mis quehaceres— dijo mientras pensaba—,  _no puedo estar de Bella Durmiente, debo recuperarme lo antes posible… ¡hay tanto por hacer!, ver a Julia y Diana, seguir a Peter, asegurarme que Ingrid Morgan y su hijo estén con Andrómeda Tonks, continuar las pociones, buscar ingredientes, contactar a otros posibles informantes…_

—¿Qué escondes? — preguntó Moody sacándola de su momentáneo ensimismamiento.

Edgar estaba por pedirle que no fuera tan descortés pero eso era como pedirle al sol que saliera por el oeste. Antes siquiera que encontrara su voz, el auror continuó con su acusación.

—No querías ir a San Mungo por una razón… ¿Cuál? — masculló entre dientes.

Hermione suspiró fuertemente.

—Siempre fui una persona reservada, señor Moody, no tengo la costumbre de compartir mis movimientos o los motivos de mis decisiones. La razón por la que ahora acepto este interrogatorio es porque involucra a otras personas y porque es necesario que informe detalles como lo he venido haciendo desde hace unos meses a través de mi padre— sonrió y levantó una ceja pícara—. Sí, así es, parte de lo que Aberforth les ha trasmitido proviene de la taberna y parte de lo que he logrado recabar por mi cuenta— se paró y caminó hacia él, se detuvo a una distancia prudencial—, pero no se equivoque conmigo, no abriré mi mente o mi corazón a personas que no conozco y que muestran poca inclinación hacia mi persona. Usted no es el único que desconfía…

Había una guerra de mirada entre ellos. Moody no era un legeremente pero sí un excelente oclumante. Tenía sus escudos levantados y no sintió que esa bruja quisiera meterse en su cabeza y hurgar entre sus pensamientos a pesar de lo profunda y fuerte que era su mirada. Reconoció en ese momento lo parecida que era a Aberforth y a Albus, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo glacial, pero también reconoció la determinación en ellos. Algo que parecía venir de familia.

—Señorita Hermione, por favor, disculpe si la hemos ofendido con nuestras preguntas— dijo de inmediato el director—. Tome asiento una vez más si lo desea. Espero pueda entender que el carácter receloso de Alastor es necesario en tiempos como los que vivimos.

Ella mantuvo su mirada en el auror y sin desviarla respondió:

—Está bien, Albus— dijo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al propio director—. Lo entiendo, no hay necesidad de pedir disculpas.

La familiaridad con la que lo llamó por su nombre nuevamente trajo a Ariana a su mente. Los Bones, por su parte, se preguntaban por qué esa joven tenía ese grado de confianza siendo que hasta hacía relativamente muy poco ambos eran completos desconocidos. Edgar aún recordaba aquella reunión de la Orden en la que Caradoc habló de Hermione por primera vez y cómo esta bruja le resultaba una completa extraña a todos, incluyendo al director.

—¿Continuamos? — preguntó ella una vez más en su asiento mientras abría el segundo recipiente y consumía su contenido como si se tratara de un yogurth.

—Creo que lo apropiado sería tener cierto orden en esta conversación ya que son muchos los puntos a rever y no quisiera retenerla más de lo debido— opinó Albus.

Se miraron entre ellos y fue Edgar el que habló.

—Richard mencionó que tú llegaste a la mansión porque tienes un contacto entre los mortífagos.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—¿Lo tienes o no?, eso es sencillo de definir— apuntó Moody.

—Como le he dicho con anterioridad, tengo contactos… personas que escuchan cosas y por el precio adecuado me informan.

—¿Por el precio adecuado? — preguntó Emma sorprendida.

—Por supuesto— dijo con seriedad—, nada es gratuito en esta vida, todo tiene un precio.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?... ¿acaso vendes información por información? — inquirió Alastor.

Ella sólo lo miró con disgusto un instante. No tenía fuerzas para tolerar los ataques de Moody. Recordó a Aberforth y su insistencia en posponer este encuentro.

— _Tal vez tenía razón… debí esperar un poco más, no creí que Alastor me agotaría tan pronto la paciencia_ — pensó y luego agregó con fastidio en su voz—. En algunos casos, sí... pero no se preocupe, señor Moody, la información que comparto no involucra a los miembros de la Orden. La mayoría de las veces el precio convenido simplemente es llevar algo del punto A al punto B sin hacer preguntas. En otras ocasiones se trata sólo de ofrecer ingredientes o pociones difíciles de producir o conseguir, incluso en el mercado negro.

Moody no confiaba, para nada. La respetaba luego de ver que sacrificó su vida por los Bones y que eso ayudó a encerrar a dos mortífagos pero no podía evitar sentir recelos hacia ella, hacia su voz y sus palabras. Si antes tenía desconfianza, ahora estaba seguro de que esta bruja era peligrosa en extremo. ¿Vender información?, ¿llevar objetos de un punto a otro?, ¿pociones e ingredientes que escasean en el mercado negro? Y ella podía brindar este amplio espectro de servicios. Sin embargo, lo que más le indignaba era que, de a poco, esa bruja se iba ganando un lugar en su corazón y no podía permitirlo, no cuando había tantas sospechas a su alrededor.

— _Sin duda es peligrosa…_ — pensó—,  _debemos agradecer que, por ahora, esté de nuestro lado pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿tendrá ella un precio también?_

Y no estaba equivocado, Hermione era peligrosa.

Tres guerras continuas habían hecho de la bruja más inteligente de su generación, una de las más poderosas y temibles. No había entrenamiento de auror que superara su experiencia en el campo de batalla. La mayoría de ellos no ha tenido que vivir años cuidándose la espalda y al borde de la muerte diaria. Su temple se había forjado a base de pérdidas y sacrificios que fortalecieron su espíritu pero ensombrecieron su alma. Ya no existían en ella las mismas limitaciones morales en el resto de las personas que la rodeaban. Ella era capaz de tomar decisiones cuestionables desde todos los aspectos y entablar relaciones con quien fuese necesario para lograr su objetivo.

Hermione era consciente que ya había vendido su alma al diablo y que su destino final sería el infierno, algo que no le importaba si el resultado era un mundo mejor.

—¿Cuál… cuál fue el pago por…?— comenzó a preguntar Edgar pero la bruja lo interrumpió antes de que acabara.

—Eso no lo discutiré con ustedes— respondió con voz sombría mirándolo fijamente—, lo único que interesa aquí y ahora es que mi contacto me llamó con urgencia. Esta persona no sabía a quién atacaban, sólo que se trataba de una familia mágica importante.

—¿Y tú simplemente fuiste sin conocer los detalles?

—Llegados a un punto, Albus— comenzó a responderle la bruja—, algunos contactos se ganan mi confianza…— sonrió de lado y agregó—, o simplemente saben que no es conveniente traicionarme.

Sus palabras sonaban mucho más amenazadoras de lo que en realidad eran. En el caso de algunos, sí, era cierto que Hermione podría tomar algún tipo de represalia pero con la mayoría, lo que ella había logrado con sus acciones, era cierto tipo de dependencia, como en el caso de Julia. Su simple ausencia suponía acabar con la fuente directa de pociones u otros elementos y no todos se arriesgarían a perder a alguien tan eficiente y valioso como lo era Hermione.

Para su desgracia, se había vuelto una excelente traficante.

—Mi fuente conocía los planes en detalle— continuó—: primero, cortar toda conexión con el exterior, así, mortífagos y hombres lobo podrían ingresar a la mansión aprovechando que los tres hijos de la rama principal no se encontraban presentes. Esa ausencia debilitaba las guardas ancestrales, si no me equivoco.

—Así es— respondió Edgar—. Bajo un ataque normal, hubieran resistido, sin lugar a dudas, pero lo que hicieron ahí fue desplegar una gran fuerza que sólo podría haber sido contenida si mi hermana hubiera estado allí— miró a Emma y concluyó—: ella es la primogénita.

— _Ahí es donde entre la espía_ — pensó Hermione—, _una bruja compartió este valioso trozo de información… algo que nadie por fuera del círculo más íntimo de los Bones debía saber_ — sacudió su cabeza y continuó—. Segundo, matarían a todos los presentes a excepción de los niños. Ellos eran el pago hacia Greyback. Serían llevados a la manada y luego convertidos. Si sobrevivían, serían nuevos miembros sometidos a su Alfa, de lo contrario, serían… alimento.

Era inevitable que los hermanos Bones no se vieran afectados por sus palabras. Una parte de ella deseaba tener algo más de tacto en su relato pero lejos en el tiempo había quedado la Hermione que cuidaba sus modos. Ahora sus palabras eran certeros dardos que no perdían el tiempo endulzando o suavizando la información.

—¿Por qué evitaron que volviera a casa? — preguntó Amelia—, estuve encerrada desde las primeras horas de la mañana en la Sala del Tiempo y no hubo pedido de auxilio que se escuchara.

—Extorsión…— respondió de inmediato Hermione—, cada paso que dieron tenía un claro mensaje hacia ustedes y hacia toda la comunidad mágica. No deseaban borrar del mapa a los Bones, no por ahora al menos. Ellos te protegieron de ese destino simplemente para extorsionarte con la vida del único niño o niña que ellos elegirían para el intercambio.

—Esperaban que Amelia aceptara un trato. La vida de uno de sus sobrinos por su obediencia— repitió Albus en voz alta de manera pensativa.

—No sería obediencia, necesariamente— aclaró Hermione recordando a la Amelia adulta que conoció y a Susan—. Podría ser simplemente su silencio, su no intromisión en los asuntos que le interesan al Mago Tenebroso y sus mortífagos— Hermione quedó un instante analizando si decir quién sería el niño elegido o no y luego agregó—: Hubieran elegido a la pequeña Susan.

—¿Por qué mi hija? — preguntó Emma—, ¿acaso porque es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión?

—Puede ser— respondió Albus—, aunque creo que más tiene que ver el hecho de que siendo tan sólo una bebé sus probabilidades de supervivencia son prácticamente nulas si llega a contraer licantropía.

—Entonces también podría haber sido Rose— sopesó Edgar—, definitivamente no hubieran sino ni Matthew ni Richard.

—Tu contacto sabía demasiados detalles— acotó Moody—, acaso estuvo presente en el ataque.

—De ser o no así, ¿tiene importancia? — respondió la bruja.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Hermione decidió continuar.

—Si hubiera sabido que eran ustedes las víctimas, habría podido dar aviso de alguna manera y tal vez… tal vez Robert Bones estaría con vida.

—No digas eso… no, por favor— empezó a decir Edgar—, nos salvaste y, sobre todo, salvaste a nuestros hijos de un destino peor que la muerte… ser hombre lobo es una maldición pero serlo y pertenecer a esa manada…— cerró sus ojos y puños—, Merlín bendito, sería el infierno para mis hijos.

—¿Cómo llegaste a la Mansión?, ¿simplemente te apareciste en el lugar? ¿Confiaste en tu contacto al punto de ir hacia lo desconocido? Podría haber sido una trampa— cuestionó Emma.

—Confío en este contacto por el momento. Esta persona tenía uno de los trasladores que usarían mortífagos y hombres lobo. Me lo entregó para que lo active. Así fue cómo me aparecí frente a la mansión Bones.

No iba a mencionar que fue en compañía de Julia hasta el lugar. La dejaría fuera del relato lo más que pudiera. Sabía que Alastor y Albus estaban midiendo sus palabras y sus silencios para realizar sus propias conjeturas.

—Por supuesto que no conocía el lugar— continuó—, no fue hasta que vi al pequeño Richard enfrentándose a Greyback que me di cuenta que la familia atacada era la de ustedes.

—¿Cómo conoces a Richard? — preguntó Albus.

Ella arqueó una ceja por la inservible pregunta.

—Lo he visto en Hogsmeade durante sus salidas, es un pueblo pequeño después de todo.

—También fuimos presentados formalmente en el hogar de Gideon y Fabián Prewett, hace un par de fines de semana atrás— agregó Emma y Hermione continuó:

—Fui con Caradoc Dearborn— sonrió con picardía hacia Moody—, ¿continúo con los hechos o desea que hable de mi  _relación_  con el auror Dearborn?

—Lo que ocurrió en la casa, por favor— pidió Albus y Alastor se hacía una nota mental para inquirir a su pupilo en cuanto tenga oportunidad… Caradoc tendría mucho que responder.

Hermione suspiró y regresó a su relato:

—Apenas llegué, neutralicé a dos licántropos. La puerta de entrada estaba custodiada por dos mortífagos y otro hombre lobo a los que petrifiqué y desilucioné— miró a Moody y dijo—, tengo entendido que han sido apresados.

—Y condenados esta misma tarde— respondió Emma—, el  _Profeta_  de esta noche comunicará los detalles.

La bruja solo asintió al conocer esos hechos e hizo una nota mental para reevaluar el alcance de estos cambios en la línea temporal. Si no recordaba mal, Travers fue el mortífago que participó activamente en la masacre de la familia Mckinnon pero ahora estaba en Azkabán. ¿Salvar a los Bones salvaba a los Mckinnon?, ¿habrá retrasado o adelantado esa otra masacre? Sabía que ahora debía centrar parte de su atención en esa familia.

—Me apresuré porque vi al niño acorralado por Greyback. Pude reducirlo brevemente. Quise que Richard se quedara conmigo pero lo perdí cuando fue tras el grito de su abuelo escaleras arriba. No pude seguirlo porque Greyback me atacaba y luego apareció otro mortifago. Fui tras Richard, sortee algunos…  _inconvenientes_  en el camino. Al llegar junto a él, vi cómo era inmovilizado por otro hombre lobo que, a su vez, torturaba al señor Bones. Liberé a ambos y huyeron hacia una de las habitaciones. Cubrí sus espaldas de otros mortífagos que venían. Llegué al mismo lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada pero la abrieron permitiendo mi entrada. Lo demás ya lo deben saber: Robert Bones insistió en que escapara con los niños y me aparecí en el cuartel de la Orden, sabiendo que tanto Emma como Edgar estarían ahí. De esa manera, evitaba que se dirigieran a su hogar y cayeran en la trampa.

Simple y sin descripciones innecesarias. A Moody le agradaban esos informes que no se detenían en los sentimentalismos. Si tan sólo pudiera confiar un poco más en esta bruja, si no sintiera que todo lo que la envuelve son mentiras, incluso se vería tentado a reclutarla como auror.

—Sí… él nos dijo que te negabas a irte sola con ellos— agregó Amelia—, Richard insistió en que nuestro padre debió convencerte para partir sin él.

—Fue insensato de mi parte haber aceptado…— su voz se volvió más grave—, transportar cuatro niños… en mi estado…— sonrió y agregó—: realmente merezco el enojo de mi padre al respecto— miró a los demás y dijo casi conspirativamente—, sólo no le digan que lo reconocí en voz alta.

—Debemos agradecer a Merlín y Helga que lo hayas logrado— dijo con alivio Emma.

—Y que estás bien— agregó Edgar.

—Podría haberles dado aviso pero no quería enviarles un 'patronus' dadas las circunstancias. No sólo no conocen el mío sino que podría haber revelado mi participación en estos hechos, algo que seguro pondría en peligro a mi contacto— dijo pensativa.

Hermione levantó la mirada luego de sus palabras sólo para encontrarse con cinco pares de ojos centrados en ella que la observaban extrañados.

—¿A qué te refieres con "enviar tu patronus"? — preguntó Albus.

Ella parpadeó.

— _¡Oh, mierda!_  — pensó—  _¿acaso Albus aún no descubrió que se puede usar un patronus para comunicarse?, ¡Por Godric! Él fue el que inventó ese medio de comunicación ¡¿y ahora yo debo explicárselo…?!_

La seguían mirando, esperaban una explicación. Parte de ellos pensaba que la bruja deliraba por su visible cansancio mientras que Hermione no hacía más que reprenderse mentalmente mientras especulaba con las paradojas temporales y las posibles consecuencias. Ella sólo podía explicar cómo usar el encantamiento porque Albus se lo explicó a los miembros de la Orden quienes, a su vez, se lo enseñaron a ella y los demás cuando eran adolescentes. Ahora sería ella la que se lo enseñaría a los miembros de la Orden y al propio Albus… en consecuencia, acababa de entrar al círculo de la eterna pregunta ¿qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?

Tomó aire y pasó a explicar, no tenía otra opción.

—El encantamiento 'patronus' puede utilizarse para enviar mensajes. Es un medio sumamente útil e infalible ya que sólo revela el mensaje a su destinatario reproduciendo la voz del emisor. No es posible duplicarlo así que no puede falsificarse y siempre cumple con su propósito sin importar las distancias.

—¿Es eso posible? — preguntó Moody.

—Un patronus— continuó ella—, presenta una única desventaja en casos como en el que me encontraba: cuando se trata de operaciones encubiertas, enviar uno es prácticamente revelar tu identidad si alguno de los enemigos presentes reconoce su forma. Como me encontraba bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos, me revelaría a terceros poniéndome en peligro a mí y a mis contactos si llegaba a ser descubierta. En esos casos podría haber enviado un patronus sin forma pero ninguno de ustedes esperaba mensaje alguno y no hubieran reconocido mi voz que estaba modificada. Nuevamente, podrían desconfiar y hacer caso omiso del mensaje.

Hermione se levantó con parsimonia, se alejó unos pasos y lanzó un hechizo silenciador para que no escuchen lo que iba a trasmitir por medio de su 'patronus' y así demostrarles cómo funcionaba. No había mejor explicación que el ejemplo así que tomó su varita y conjuró como tantas miles de veces lo había hecho en el pasado. No tenía fuerzas suficientes como para invocar uno corpóreo, así que debía conformarse sólo con la esfera de luz que lograra formar.

—'Expecto patronum'— dijo con determinación y, tal como esperaba, sólo una pequeña esfera de luz se apareció.

Luego de que le susurrara el mensaje, su patronus fue hasta los demás y se escuchó la voz de Hermione emanar de él antes de desaparecer:

— _Otra ventaja que presenta este medio de comunicación es que los magos tenebrosos son incapaces de conjurar un patronus, por lo que, mal que le pese, Señor Moody, que yo pueda invocar uno da cuenta de mis buenas intenciones, ¿no lo cree?_

Hermione sonreía mientras su patronus decía esas palabras. Los hermanos Bones e incluso el propio Albus sonrieron también.

—Sin duda, esta es una de las mayores contribuciones hasta el momento— señaló Edgar.

—Las posibilidades son tantas— dijo pensativa Emma—. Sólo piensen si los miembros de la Orden podemos conjurar nuestros patronus, eso aceleraría las comunicaciones y situaciones como las de mi familia se resolverían con mayor rapidez.

—Así es, Emma querida— dijo Albus acariciando su barba.

—Admito…— comenzó a decir Moody logrando la sorpresa de los demás—, admito que…— se repitió sintiendo que las palabras eran arena en su boca—, admito que has sido de ayuda…

Ella sólo parpadeaba. No quería sonreír ni faltarle el respeto a Alastor sabiendo que de hacerlo sólo provocaría su enojo. En ese momento, se desbalanceó y debió sujetarse del respaldo de una de las sillas. El cansancio pasaba factura.

—Será mejor que vuelva a la taberna, Hermione, ya ha hecho suficiente por hoy— señaló Albus y agregó—: que hayas accedido a este encuentro en tus condiciones, sólo habla de tus buenas intenciones. Te lo agradecemos.

Ella asintió y miró a los Bones con sensato interés:

—¿Cómo están los niños?

—Bien… dadas las circunstancias— respondió Emma.

—Richard pregunta por ti cada vez que puede— agregó Edgar—, desea verte de ser posible.

—No le mencionen mi estado, por favor, eso sólo lo preocuparía. Díganle que me encuentro bien y que… que llegado el momento lo veré en una de sus salidas a Hogsmeade.

—No veo la hora de que comience el ciclo escolar— apuntó Amelia—, me sentiría más tranquila si Richie está protegido en el castillo. Mi departamento no es del todo seguro y temo cada vez que debemos dejarlos al cuidado de otros.

—Saben que pueden usar el cuartel de la Orden por el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Lo sabemos— respondió de inmediato Emma—, sin embargo, no es un lugar en el que los niños deban estar. Más si tenemos en cuenta que Hermione nos habló de dos espías. Ellos nos delataron y también podrían delatar dónde estamos ahora.

—Difícilmente— dijo de inmediato Albus—, está protegido por el encantamiento 'fidelio' y el guardián secreto es infalible.

Hermione sabía que el guardián secreto no era otro más que Aberforth así que, en este caso, debía darle la razón a Albus. Nadie imaginaría que el miembro esporádico y más gruñón de la Orden era el protector. Llevó su mirada a los Bones una vez más y recordó a los niños. A su mente vino el calor de Susan en sus brazos y el de la pequeña Rose así como la mirada asustada de Matthew y la determinación y valor de Richard.

— _No_ — pensó—,  _el cuartel de la Orden no es un lugar para ellos, no es seguro… allí no podrán comenzar a sanar sus heridas si están en contacto constante con los temas de la guerra. Tampoco es seguro para los demás miembros ser vistos por unos niños que son el blanco de mortífagos y hombres lobo… Greyback los seguirá cazando, no se rendirá. Ellos eran el pago por sus servicios y volverá a arremeter contra ellos._

Los demás seguían debatiendo, la ignoraron por unos segundos hasta que ella les habló:

—Pueden usar mi casa— dijo sorprendiéndolos a todos.

La miraron un momento antes de que Edgar le respondiera con cordialidad:

—Agradezco la intención, Hermione, pero no creo que Cabeza de Puerco sea apropiado para los niños además de no tener las medidas de seguridad adecuadas.

—Esa es la casa de mi padre, no la mía— respondió ella—. Hablo de la casa donde pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia y adolescencia hasta la muerte de mi madre. Está abandonada, requiere atención pero es segura, nadie la conoce y nadie los buscaría allí. Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que nadie, ni siquiera otros miembros de la Orden, los relacionaría conmigo.

—¿Tu… tu casa?, ¿tienes otra casa? — murmuró Emma y se sonrojó—, perdona, asumí que si vivías en Cabeza de Puerco era porque… porque…

—¿… porque no tenía dónde caer muerta? — completó ella la frase y se sonrió antes de agregar—: vivo con mi padre por un mutuo acuerdo que, como adivinarán, no compartiré con ustedes. Sin embargo, tengo mis propias pertenencias aseguradas apropiadamente— miró a Alastor y dijo con picardía—: apuesto que ni usted dio con el lugar en el que crecí, ¿no es así?

Moody gruñó. Tenía razón, él había investigado cada palabra de la historia de esa jovencita y había llegado al pueblo del que decía provenir. Hurgó en la mente de sus habitantes y dio con la imagen de una joven que bien podría ser ella en su adolescencia y niñez pero no dio con la casa. Imaginó que tendría encantamientos sobre ella para evitar que otros la vieran. La extrema precaución que tenía esa bruja lo dejaba admirado porque sólo rivalizaba con la de él. Suspiraba ante sus sentimientos porque, odiaba tener que admitirlo pero, Hermione con cada acción le estaba cayendo un poco mejor.

—Estuve hace poco allí para cerciorarme que no hubiera sido invadida por alguna plaga mágica. Tiene un amplio espacio en el que los niños pueden jugar e incluso usar sus escobas. Siempre y cuando no traspasen las guardas repelentes de muggles, estarán bien.

Sólo un fuerte suspiró salió de Edgar antes de hablar algo avergonzado pero profundamente agradecido:

—No sabemos cómo pagar tanta amabilidad de tu parte. Nos has salvado, salvaste a nuestros hijos y ahora nos ofreces tu propia casa como refugio… no sé… realmente no sé…

—Sé que aunque les diga que no es necesario, se sentirán en deuda— dijo Hermione con seriedad—, así que les pediré algo a cambio.

Los demás la observaron atentos. Había dicho al comienzo que nada era gratuito en la vida y que ella siempre cobraba los favores. No podía ser menos y ellos pagarían lo que solicitara, sólo que no se esperaron lo que les pidió:

—Lo único que pido es que no muestren familiaridad ni agradecimiento hacia mí, mucho menos frente a miembros de la Orden. No me dirijan la palabra con gentileza ni cariño ante nadie— se giró hacia Albus y agregó—: espero, director, que esta solicitud la extienda a Mary Macdonald también.

—¿Pe-pero... por qué? — preguntó Amelia algo alucinada.

—Porque las personas suelen responder a mi actitud cotidiana con frialdad, algo que es funcional a mis propósitos. Si, de repente, los miembros de la Orden comienzan a tratarme con cordialidad y afecto… perdería la confianza de ciertos contactos. Debo ser siempre sospechosa así que les pido como retribución que alimenten las suspicacias hacia mí…— se sonrió y concluyó—: en otras palabras, hablen mal de mí.

—No será fácil— comenzó a decir Emma—, no después de todo lo que has hecho pero… si de esa forma somos de ayuda… en presencia de otros, no seremos amigos.

—Entonces… es un trato— respondió Hermione—, si gustan, puedo llevarlos de inmediato, sólo deben traer a los niños aquí. La casa no está conectada a ninguna red flú, sólo tiene un punto de aparición dentro de las guardas y debo enseñárselos personalmente… fuera de las protecciones, sólo verán una casa derruida.

—¿Es seguro para ti 'aparecerte' en tu estado?

—Definitivamente no— dijo ella sin titubeos—, por eso usaremos un 'traslador'— tomó su bolso y comenzó a hurgar en él hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

—En ese caso— dijo Edgar mirando a Amelia y Emma—, iremos por los niños y nuestras pertenencias.

—Richie se alegrará tanto al saber que te verá— dijo Amelia mientras se acercaba a la chimenea.

—Aquí los esperaré.

Tras la partida de los hermanos, quedaron solos los tres.

—Debemos agradecer que estés de nuestro lado— dijo pensativamente Albus.

Ella lo miró de reojo y respondió:

—No podría estar del otro.

—Es un alivio— dijo sonriendo—: ¿Tu objetivo sigue siendo el mismo que mencionaste aquella mañana en Cabeza de Puerco? — preguntó a su sobrina.

— _Luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, luchar y vencer a los supremacistas ha sido mi misión desde los once años_ — pensó y luego dijo con cierta picardía—, tengo muchos objetivos, querido tío, pero el más importante es acabar con esta guerra.

El anciano sólo pudo suspirar. Ni en sus sueños más dementes pensó que alguna vez alguien lo llamaría 'tío', mucho menos a su edad.

—Eres inteligente, niña, te lo concedo…— comenzó a decir Moody—, y puedo ver la ventaja en mantener las apariencias como quieres.

—Sé que usted no tendrá ningún problema en tratarme con suspicacia, señor Moody.

—No todos te tratarán de esa manera… por lo que veo, uno de mis subordinados ha perdido la cabeza por ti.

Hermione sólo pudo acariciar el puente de su nariz ante esas palabras y la clara alusión a Caradoc.

—Que conste que intenté alejarlo hasta que vi que era una pérdida de energía— dijo y pensó—,  _además que siempre es bueno tener una pequeña filtración entre los aurores._

—Serás la manzana de la discordia dentro de la Orden, Hermione... — agregó Albus—: estarán los que te defiendan y los que te condenen…— opinó y se dijo a sí mismo—,  _ya veo venir más de un debate en las reuniones y fuera de ella…_

—Aunque sé que será difícil de sobrellevar… la ambivalencia del trato es funcional a mis propósitos y mis contactos.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo la velocidad con la que tejiste tu red de información siendo que tan sólo unos meses atrás no sabíamos siquiera de tu existencia— opinó Moody.

—Un tema importante quedó fuera de discusión— dijo ella de repente.

—Los espías…— susurró Moody.

—No creí conveniente prolongar este encuentro dado tu estado— se excusó Albus con preocupación.

—Mi estado seguirá así por un tiempo, para mi desgracia.

—¿Sabes quiénes son?

—No— respondió con énfasis, ocultando en la profundo de su mente a Peter—, sólo sé que se trata de un mago y una bruja.

Antes de que pudieran decirse algo más, las llamas de la chimenea se pusieron verdes anunciando la llegada de los Bones. El primero en dar un paso al frente fue Richard que corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Matthew hizo lo mismo.

—Niños, suelten a la señorita.

Por primera vez vieron un cambio en el semblante de Hermione. Al mirarlos a ellos, a los pequeños, el enojo que la consumía parecía diluirse y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No era la típica mueca altanera que solía acompañar sus palabras mordaces sino que era un claro gesto dulce dirigido a los dos niños.

—Veo que se encuentran bien.

—Gracias, gracias por salvarnos— comenzó a decir Richard.

—No, gracias a ustedes por ser tan valientes y seguir mis instrucciones. No lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda.

Tras unos breves intercambios, la familia se ubicó y tomó un extremo de la bufanda que oficiaba de traslador y que Hermione les extendió. Albus se despidió de todos y, dirigiéndose en forma particular a su sobrina dijo:

—En unas horas la veré en la taberna.

—Si tiene algo que decir a mi padre, puedo trasmitirle yo el mensaje. Aunque será luego de dejarlos en mi casa.

—Tal vez no me crea pero siempre es un placer ver al dueño de Cabeza de Puerco— dijo sonriendo y agregó—: sólo que hoy iré por asuntos de la escuela.

—¿La… la escuela? — dijo Hermione casi tartamudeando, imaginando lo que sería.

—Así es…— respondió él—, entrevistaré a una posible docente para el siguiente ciclo escolar.

Un frío glacial recorrió la espalda de la bruja en ese momento.

— _Trelawney_ — pensó y un profundo alerta se encendió dentro de ella—,  _esta noche… hoy es el día… hoy… hoy será pronunciada la profecía._

Tragó fuerte, miró a los Bones y de inmediato activó el 'traslador', no podía perder un segundo de su tiempo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era agitada. Debía apurarse y terminar este asunto para volver a la taberna. Sólo deseaba que su padre recordara lo que una y mil veces le advirtió y que estuviera atento a la presencia de Snape.

— _¿Estará ahí?, ¿irá solo o acompañado?... ¡Por Godric! he cambiado tantas cosas con mi presencia que no sé si será igual..._

El destino de muchos se sellaba esa noche y ella debía estar presente. Hoy se definía el futuro de los Potter, Pettigrew y de Severus Snape... tres aristas de un evento trascendental en el Valle de Godric.

— _Harry…_ — se dijo a sí misma.

La imagen de su amigo fue lo que vio al cerrar sus ojos y sentir el tirón propio del 'traslador'. Él y todos los recuerdos que lo acompañaban. Él y el recordatorio de por qué estaba ahí. Él y la inmensa tristeza por la pérdida de los seres amados así como la esperanza de salvarlos.

* * *

 

(1) Millicent Bagnold fue Ministra por el periodo 1980-1990.

(2) Eso es puro invento mío. No soy abogada, no conozco más que lo que leo en los diarios, lo que veo en los programas televisivos y lo que pueda decir Wikipedia.


	19. Chapter 19

 

**Capítulo 19**

Cuando fue hasta Edale a dejar su rastro en la mente de los habitantes y las instituciones muggle, decidió adquirir una de las propiedades para sostener con mayor vehemencia su historia. Sería el lugar dónde habría pasado su infancia y adolescencia bajo el tutelaje de una estricta madre que decidió vivir enclaustrada. Se decidió por una de las que estaba más alejada del centro urbano y simplemente tomó posesión de ella al crear los papeles necesarios con su varita, más unos cuántos recuerdos falsos de compra-venta. Se trataba de una de las tantas granjas a las afueras del pueblo que habían dejado de ser productivas varias décadas atrás y cuyas tierras habían sido reclamadas por la naturaleza. Ella se encargó de levantar hechizos protectores y repelentes para que los muggles y otros individuos, como el auror Alastor Moody, siguieran viendo una _Oast House_ en ruinas, rodeada por la maleza y las alimañas no mágicas.

Encontró cierta ironía en su elección de una _Oast House_ y eso fue lo que la incentivó a decidirse por esta propiedad en particular y no otras. Después de todo, este tipo de construcciones eran, en un principio, ‘hornos secaderos de malta y lúpulo’ que habían sido transformados en viviendas cuando dejaron de producir cerveza. Ser la hija del dueño de Cabeza de Puerco y decir que creció en un secadero, pues, le aportaba algo de color a su historia de vida inventada y sostenida a base de detalles cubiertos a diestra y siniestra.

Había también otras razones que la llevaron a decidirse por apropiarse inescrupulosamente de una granja muggle. Por un lado, necesitaba de un amplio jardín dónde levantar un invernadero y cultivar ingredientes para sus pociones y, por el otro, quería poseer posibles refugios en caso de que la guerra vuelva a crecer en violencia. En su pasado, ella era uno de los generales improvisados, algo que formaba parte de sí misma casi como una segunda piel y no sería tan sencillo deshacerse de esa mentalidad práctica y precavida. Cuando los Bones mencionaron sus circunstancias actuales, no pudo más que pensar que la utilidad de la _Oast House_ había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto. Su función era ser un refugio y por eso la ofreció.

—La propiedad mide ocho acres— dijo señalando las inmediaciones—. Pueden usar como punto de referencia aquél viejo nogal para saber hasta dónde llegar. Allí también se encuentra el único punto de aparición dentro de las guardas protectoras.

—Es… enorme y muy acogedor— dijo con admiración Emma.

Hermione había arreglado el lugar con magia el día que tomó posesión de él unos meses atrás y, si bien era evidente que nadie vivía allí, estaba todo listo para recibir a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

—Disculpa el atrevimiento, Hermione, pero… teniendo tan bella propiedad, ¿por qué vives en Cabeza de Puerco? — preguntó Amelia.

Ella sólo desvió su mirada hacia Matthew que corría en el pastizal y observó cómo Rose trastabillaba al intentar alcanzar a su hermano. Un poco más allá estaba Richard sentado en una roca cercana a un arroyo, alejado de todos y abrazando sus rodillas. Quería ir a hablarle pero sabía que no debía. Ese chico necesitaría tiempo antes de volver a reír dados los horrores que vio y vivió.

— _No puedes salvar a todos ni responsabilizarte por todos_ — se dijo a sí misma antes de responderle a Amelia que aún aguardaba por sus palabras—. Tengo mis razones para permanecer junto a mi padre.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos. Entendieron que no debían hurgar en las razones silenciadas de la bruja y que incluso debían estar agradecidos de que ella no estuviera viviendo en Edale. De ser así, no la hubieran conocido y ella no los hubiera salvado de los mortífagos.

—Pueden disponer de esta casa por el tiempo que necesiten y deseen. Yo sólo vendré de vez en cuando por los ingredientes para mis pociones que cultivo en la parte de atrás. Por lo demás, considérense dueños del lugar.

—Cuidaremos muy bien de él— afirmó Edgar y Hermione continuó:

—No recomiendo que se conecten a una red flú. Para eso requerirían un permiso del Ministerio y…

Amelia la interrumpió y dijo:

—No, no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos rastreen.

—Así es— afirmó Hermione.

—Gracias, una y mil veces gracias— volvió a decir Emma.

—No hay nada que decir al respecto. Sólo mantengan su promesa y… por favor, incentiven las suspicacias en los demás.

Edgar suspiró y respondió:

—Lo que pides es realmente difícil pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Si con eso ayudamos a facilitar tu… trabajo, no dudes de nosotros— agregó su hermana mayor.

Hermione quiso sonreír pero un bostezo la tomó de improviso.

—¿Seguro que  deseas volver de inmediato? Puedes quedarte con nosotros por hoy— preguntó Amelia acercándose a ella.

—De hecho, es tu casa, deberías quedarte— confirmó Emma.

— _Trelawney… la profecía… debo apurarme_ — se dijo a sí misma—. No, lo agradezco, pero mi padre realmente se molestará si me retraso demasiado— sonrió apenas y agregó—: no sé si lo han notado pero… puede llegar a ser muy atemorizante cuando se enoja.

Los demás rieron por esas palabras. Aberforth era atemorizante en la vida cotidiana, no querían ni imaginar cómo se vería cuando perdía los estribos.

—De acuerdo… entonces nos despedimos aquí. ¿Tienes otro traslador? — preguntó Edgar.

—Suelo estar preparada, no se preocupen.

Con esas palabras y otra ronda de despedidas, tomó un calcetín de su bolsillo y activó el traslador que la dejó junto a las cabras en la parte trasera de Cabeza de Puerco. El ‘plop’ de su llegada sumado al balido de los caprinos que la rodeaban llamaron la atención de Aberforth que fue de inmediato a ver qué ocurría. Su rostro no se dulcificó en absoluto al verla, todo lo contrario.

—Tú… pequeño fastidio endemoniado, ¿qué has hecho ahora?, ¿algún uso indebido de tu magia te dejó desparramada en el suelo?— bramó desde la puerta al verla sentada y agitada.

—Podrías ayudarme en lugar de protestar y gruñir, ¿no?

El mago se tomó unos segundos en los que se dedicó a observarla desaprobatoriamente antes de ir hacia ella y, sin siquiera agacharse, la levantó como si se tratara de un costal de plumas.

—¿Qué excusa pondrás ahora para no descansar? — preguntó con sorna y agregó para sí mismo pero en voz alta—. Y yo creyendo que una hija adulta sería menos problemática. Juro que eres peor que un adolescente con tus negativas a obedecer y tus desapariciones clandestinas.

Ella lo miró de reojo antes de responder mordazmente:

—Oh, veo que estás lleno de preguntas y comentarios suspicaces. Me alegra que uno de los dos esté de humor para bromear—miró los alrededores y casi como un susurro, moduló—. Adentro hablaremos.

Con esas palabras y guiada por Aberforth, se encaminaron hacia el interior de la taberna. Ella sospechaba quién podría llegar a estar observándolos desde la distancia, atento a sus palabras y movimientos, y no se equivocaba. Como era de esperar, Severus Snape se encontraba esa noche en las inmediaciones a Cabeza de Puerco espiando, recabando información pero, sobre todo, esperando por Hermione.

Esa bruja se había convertido en su pequeña obsesión y él no era de los que soltaban un hueso duro de roer. Por el contrario, seguía carcomiéndolo poco a poco hasta que en algún momento llegaba a la médula del asunto. Claro está que esa personalidad suya, tan dada a la curiosidad insana, tenía sus contrariedades y disgustos que se reflejaban, por ejemplo, en el fatídico momento en el que casi fue atacado por un Remus Lupin transformado en la bestia que Severus consideraba que era. Esa acción le había hecho adquirir una deuda de vida con la persona que consideraba su peor enemigo, algo imperdonable. En el fondo, no sabía si odiaba más a Sirius Black por haber puesto su vida en peligro o por haberlo hecho deudor de Potter. Ambos motivos se trenzaban uno en otro, provocando que el odio se acrecentara así como el deseo de represalias hacia el vástago pródigo de los Black, hacia el animal de Lupin, el cobarde de Pettigrew y el canalla de Potter.

Lo cierto era que la bruja recién llegada al Mundo Mágico Británico se había ganado un lugar privilegiado entre sus intereses. Todo había comenzado aquella noche que se interpuso entre Caradoc Dearborn y una tortuosa y merecida muerte. Él estaba seguro que ese mago moriría por las heridas causadas en su brazo, gracias a su maldición ‘sectumsempra’. Sólo era cuestión de minutos, por no decir segundos, dado que el corte había sido causado en la arteria humeral. Sin el conocimiento del ‘vulnera sanentur’ debió haber sido imposible detener ese sangrado pero ahí seguía con vida el joven auror y Severus estaba seguro que se debía a Hermione.

— _Por suerte no soy una medimaga_ — había dicho desafiante.

Esas palabras habían quedado resonando en su mente y por eso se propuso dar con ella costara lo que costara. Volvió a ese pub varias noches seguidas y siguió a Dearborn unos días pero nada, no había señales de su existencia y eso sólo confirmaba su sospecha de que era un sangresucia que vivía entre muggles. Casi se había dado por vencido cuando la vio aquella mañana caminando por el Callejón Diagón, recorriendo los negocios uno a uno hasta que, en la botica, se detuvo a hacer un gran pedido. ¿Qué clase de pociones estaba preparando que requerían ingredientes tan extraños y en semejante cantidad? Si a eso le añadía que resultó ser la hija mestiza del dueño de Cabeza de Puerco, sumado a lo que ocurrió noches después en ese mismo lugar, pues, no veía más que justificada su obstinación por desentrañar los misterios que la rodeaban.

El problema era que estos no hacían más que crecer.

Al comienzo y bajo la excusa mental de que podría trabajar para Albus Dumbledore, decidió seguirla a sol y sombra. Sin embargo, las dudas sólo se incrementaban al recordar un gran detalle de aquel enfrentamiento en la taberna: ella no había defendido a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, al contrario, los detuvo como a cualquier enemigo. Ella había resguardado el lugar junto a su propio padre, no había salvado a Black y compañía de unos slytherins. Era como si no le importara lo que ellos hicieran en tanto no sea bajo el techo del negocio, algo que se contradecía con sus acciones respecto a Caradoc.

Por eso es que él seguía dudando.

Su intuición le decía que todo alrededor de ella podría ser una fachada bien armada con un propósito no muy claro. No estaba del todo seguro si eran sospechas fundadas o simple deseo de que haya más en ella de lo que aparentaba. Sin embargo, la pregunta que en verdad le importaba no era si se trataba o no de una farsante sino sus intenciones. Lo que le interesaba saber era para quién trabajaba, a quién quería engañar con sus acciones, a qué bando: mortífagos o a Dumbledore.

Por si fuera poco, Hermione solía deambular por el Callejón Knockturn como si se tratara de un paseo de compras. A estas alturas, su presencia era rutinaria por lo que no era extraño observarla bajo una capa negra yendo por las tardes o por las noches a ese lugar. Aunque al principio sí que llamó su atención. Podía recordar la primera vez que la vio aparecer frente a Borgin y Burke.  Estaba escondido tras las sombras como era su costumbre, esperando que aparecieran otros mortífagos, cuando reconoció de inmediato esos rizos dorados que se escapaban por debajo de la capa, así como el tintineo de tres brazaletes de plata que solía llevar en su mano izquierda. Pensó que estaría ahí para espiarlos a ellos y que eso confirmaría su relación con la Orden pero luego Borgin le dijo que esa bruja había ido a retirar un encargo y que había sido él quien la había citado a esa hora. ¿Qué encargo había sido ese?, preguntó de inmediato, estaba intrigado, pero el viejo no quiso responderle aludiendo que los asuntos de la tienda no eran de su incumbencia.

Seguirla se había convertido en una rutina y una obsesión al punto que ahora podía llegar a identificar su silueta, sus ademanes, sus movimientos sutiles. Podía incluso reconstruir cierta rutina que no siempre se cumplía y que lo exasperaba por los cambios esporádicos y erráticos. La tenía estudiada a tal punto que sabía de su constante vigilancia, su permanente estado de alerta, su caminar ligero como si no pisara el suelo, haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran y cubrieran sus ojos glaciales cuando miraba hacia atrás.

Él había mantenido su distancia, oculto en las sombras, creyéndose invisible y supremo pero Hermione sabía que ahí estaba él. Era consciente de que estaba siendo observada con atención y por eso se dejaba ver adrede en varias ocasiones. Snape aún no era el espía consagrado que recordaba de su infancia, aún le quedaba mucho recorrido para pulir sus habilidades, pero ella sí ya había alcanzado cierta maestría en el espionaje y por eso disfrutaba de ese vals del gato y el ratón que ambos bailaban.

Uno de los momentos favoritos de Hermione, aquél que sabía que provocaría incertidumbre en el mago, fue cuando se contactó con las temibles Arpías.

Fue toda una sorpresa para Severus cuando la vio tratando con esos seres. Él, como muchos en el mundo mágico, las despreciaba profundamente porque fueron una de las causas de las cacerías de brujas. Su afición por raptar niños y comérselos durante la Edad Media llevó a muchos muggles a identificarlas como brujas y, de esa manera, obsesionarse con su captura y quema. Si bien no poseen más que magia rudimentaria, varias partes de su cuerpo sí son extremadamente valiosas para las pociones más peligrosas y oscuras de crear. Las uñas y cabello así como sus dientes, su piel y verrugas eran excelentes para crear venenos y sus respectivos antídotos, todo estaba en la dosis.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más valioso que poseían.

Se dice que la verdadera forma de las arpías tiene más parecido con lo que se lee en el mito griego que con lo que ahora se ve de ellas. Más de uno sospecha que debajo de sus prendas, debajo de esos harapos que suelen llevar, se esconden los verdaderos tesoros que un pocionista de las Artes Oscuras realmente ansía: sus plumas oscuras de aves de rapiña; plumas cobrizas, pardas y negras.  Nadie que haya intentado descubrir su verdadera forma aviar por la fuerza, o con la astucia del engaño, ha sobrevivido para contarlo. Esos insensatos son devorados o perseguidos por la mala fortuna y la desgracia hasta enloquecer debido a su osadía.

— _Nunca provoques la ira de una arpía_ — dicen por ahí—, _porque sufrirás el tormento de Fineo por toda la eternidad (1)_.

Hacer tratos con duendes puede dejarte en la ruina pero hacer tratos con arpías puede condenar tu alma. Son seres ctónicos y perversos, corrompidos en tiempos antiguos, tiempos que sólo se recuerdan a través del mito, por sus terribles faltas cometidas, por el desenfreno e inmoralidad que las atraviesa. Despreciables en todo sentido, ellas pueden leer el alma de magos y brujas reflejada en el color de su núcleo mágico, un color que sólo ellas pueden apreciar como si se tratara de un arcoíris aurático. De acuerdo a lo que observan, dividen al mundo en dos: las presas, aquellos con un corazón puro, y los depredadores, sus iguales y que merecen cierto tipo de respeto. Sólo negocian con sus pares y no con su alimento. No están abiertas a tratar con cualquiera que se les acerque, primero deben considerarlo digno de su atención, deben llegar a admirar la oscuridad en el corazón de la bruja o el mago que las busca. Ven la perversión del alma pero también leen el poder y las intenciones.

Cuando Severus Snape vio cómo esos seres le sonreían, mirándola con deleite y curiosidad mientras le daban la bienvenida en ese sucio rincón del Callejón Knockturn, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón, no tuvo duda alguna de que Hermione era practicante de Artes Oscuras. Él fue testigo de lo que consideraba un imposible: ellas ofrecieron sus plumas de manera gustosa mientras palpaban el aura mágica de la joven, embelesadas con la oscuridad que sentían, algo que ni siquiera había visto que hicieran con Bellatrix Lestrange, la única entre mortífagos capaz de tratar seres tan repulsivos como esos.

¿Pero qué clase de bruja era la hija del dueño de Cabeza de Puerco? Albus Dumbledore no podía quererla en su preciada Orden estando tan corrompida, ¿o sí? No podía ser una simpatizante de la luz si hacía tratos con arpías, si ellas le daban la bienvenida de esa manera.

Lo que Snape no sabía era que ni la propia Hermione se imaginó semejante recibimiento.

Ella había supuesto que podría hablarles y negociar el precio adecuado por sus cabellos, el único ingrediente que realmente buscaba. Sabía que su núcleo mágico estaba lo suficientemente corrompido como para que no intenten devorarla si se les acercaba. Había lanzado ‘avadas’ con éxito incontables veces. Había planificado muertes y otras tantas fueron el daño colateral resultante de sus decisiones objetivas y bien planificadas. También podía admitir que tenía profundos deseos homicidas hacia determinados magos y brujas así que, definitivamente, no poseía un corazón puro. Sin embargo, fue recibida con un profundo éxtasis, casi como a una igual.

Sólo cuando le hablaron pudo entender el alcance de sus acciones pasadas.

—No es común ver a una como nosotras entre magos y brujas.

—No en estos tiempos, al menos.

Dos de ellas susurraban entre sí sin quitarle los ojos de encima, era casi un chillido. Hermione no se amedrentó ante esas palabras aunque sí sintió curiosidad. Guardó silencio y esperó, no debía subestimarlas, todas las arpías eran taimadas y astutas, encontraban placer en el engaño. En ese momento, vio cómo una tercera acercaba su mano grisácea y arrugada hacia uno de sus rizos. Antes de que pudiera rozarla, la detuvo sujetando su brazo.

—Y no teme tocarnos— dijo aproximándose sin que Hermione la soltara todavía. Luego agregó sonriente—: Esta bruja no teme ser maldecida y que el infortunio la persiga.

—No…— dijo una de las primeras riendo—, ¿y por qué debería temernos si es como nosotras?

Hermione sólo deseaba gritarles que no, que no era como ellas, pero debió morder su lengua y mantener su temple sereno.

—Traes contigo la esencia de las Erinias(2)… puedo sentirlo— dijo la arpía que había querido tocarla y aspiró profundamente los alrededores, saboreando algo que sólo ella podía sentir, algo que emanaba de la bruja—, sí… Tisífone… la vengadora.

—No sé de qué demonios hablan— dijo finalmente, harta de las vueltas que daban—. ¿Desean hacer el trato o no?

—¿Por qué el apuro?, déjanos sentirte, déjanos apreciar tu color carmesí… déjanos… déjanos saborearte.

Tras esas palabras y con un ademán, la invitaron a ir un poco más lejos del movimiento de los curiosos. Lo pensó un segundo, las observó, eran tres pero podría haber más de ellas muy cerca. Sabía que podría vencerlas si se lo proponía. Palpando su varita en su manga derecha, dio un paso más dentro de la oscuridad. dejándose conducir.

—La magia de sangre deja sus huellas, querida…— sonrió otra arpía que se les unía—, y se cobra su precio con intereses.

—Eres como nosotras— volvió a decir la primera—, eres fruto de un pacto de la Noche.

Y ahí lo entendió y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa de verse descubierta por los seres menos pensados.

—Una vida se pagó para que nacieras y el dolor corre por dentro, ¿no es así? — dijo una quinta arpía que se asomó por entre las sombras—, bajo tu piel, en tus huesos, el dolor de lo que dejaste de ser y lo que eres ahora… sobre todo en luna llena…

Hermione tragó fuerte.

—Les repito que no sé de qué hablan.

Rieron… todas rieron ante sus palabras, ¿o era por su negativa a reconocer lo que le decían? Escucharlas carcajear era como escuchar una bandada de aves rapaces alzando vuelo.

—Hiciste un pacto de sangre bajo el manto de la noche y ante la luna llena…

—Una vida por otra…

—Un vida a cambio de justicia o… tal vez… venganza…

—Tisífone… sí…— se escuchó como un susurro.

—¿Qué significa ese nombre? — preguntó Hermione de inmediato siguiendo el curso de la conversación.

—Nada ni nadie que te interese conocer personalmente… digamos que es el nombre que se le dio en la antigüedad a quien buscaba el castigo de los crímenes de sangre.

—Y ese pensamiento, ese deseo estaba en ti, ¿no? — rió una de ellas—, ese es tu objetivo y por eso traes contigo el eco de las Erinias…

—…el eco de la Noche…

—…el clamor de la sangre que pide sangre.

—…carmesí y dulce… sí… ese es tu color y sabor… tu aroma es suave, suave…— decía otra a lo lejos mientras bebía con sus sentidos lo que parecía emanar de Hermione.

—Te vimos por aquí… aunque vestías harapos como nosotras— dijo otra y luego, imitando una voz suplicante, repitió— “Una moneda, por favor, una moneda. Señor, por favor, sea amable, señor, una moneda.”

Volvieron a reír y Hermione sintió que dejaba de respirar.

— _¡Por Godric! ¿pueden ver debajo de mi disfraz? ¡Viejas urracas malnacidas!_ — pensó mientras se ponía en guardia con precaución.

—Tranquila… tranquila…— dijeron—, nosotras no entregamos a los nuestros.

La bruja tragó fuerte. Podía ver la utilidad en ser considerada una de ellas aunque la simple idea le causaba asco.

—Por ser tu primera visita… te damos un obsequio.

Y fue ahí cuando vieron, ella frente a sus ojos y Snape a lo lejos.

La arpía más cercana a Hermione abrió su sobretodo y sacó lo que debería ser un brazo pero que estaba completamente emplumado. Las más bellas plumas que alguna vez hubieran visto estaban ahí. Brillaban con el reflejo del farol que apenas iluminaba el callejón. La bruja no pudo evitar estirar su mano y palpar la suavidad del follaje.

—Toma las que quieras…

—¿Realmente puedo? — preguntó maravillada—, ¿no… dolerá cuando las saque?

—Siempre y cuando sean entregadas voluntariamente, no duelen y conservan sus atributos mágicos— respondió y agregó con una sonrisa feroz—: intenta tomarlas a la fuerza, y serás víctima de tu propia estupidez.

Toda la situación rozaba lo surreal para Hermione. Primero ser bienvenida y tratada como una igual por uno de los seres más controversiales del mundo mágico. Luego le hacen un regalo más que valioso, algo que cualquier pocionista querría tener, algo que vale varias centenas de galeones en el mercado. Debía tomar lo que se le ofrecía pero ¿qué cantidad sería la apropiada?, no deseaba abusar de su suerte y provocar el enojo de estas bandidas.

Como si se diera cuenta de su debate mental, la arpía movió su ala y unas diez plumas de diversos tamañas parecieron desprenderse. Hermione las tomó de inmediato y, en ese momento, la dueña de las plumas la cazó del mentón y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La bruja, sorprendida por la velocidad y la fuerza del agarre, se hizo hacia atrás chocando contra la pared del callejón. Su varita estuvo en su mano con la misma velocidad con la que la arpía fue hacia ella y la clavó en el cuello de la agresora. Así estuvieron, midiéndose mutuamente unos segundos en los que nadie más intervino, ni siquiera las demás que sólo miraban sonrientes y relamiéndose los labios.

Snape, testigo privilegiado, no podía contener su asombro. Había quedado cautivado al ver las plumas en vivo y no el burdo dibujo arquetípico en un libro del medioevo. Deseaba estar ahí y tocarlas, tener unas para él y ver sus atributos en un caldero. Había quedado tan fascinado que el movimiento brusco de la arpía contra Hermione también lo tomó desprevenido, no lo vio venir, y tampoco el impulso de la bruja que sacó su varita para defenderse.

—Tus ojos de hielo…— chilló—, están secos, ya no tienes lágrimas que lloren tus pérdidas— sonrió—. Has visto tantos muertos que tu memoria es una necrópolis.

—Si no me sueltas— respondió desafiante, aun con las garras de la arpía en su mentón—, tú serás la nueva adquisición de ese cementerio.

Con una risa socarrona y chirriante, la soltó.

—Sólo quería saborear tus colores de cerca, bruja.

—¿Y probar mi hígado de paso? — preguntó irónicamente.

Todas volvieron a reír.

—Sería una pequeño manjar… no lo dudo.

—¿Cuánto por tus cabellos? — preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema—, a eso había venido.

—Hmmm— dijo la arpía y miró a otra más atrás que se acercó.

Mientras avanzaba, usando sus largas uñas como peine, desenredó su pelo y entre sus dedos, varios cabellos quedaron atrapados.

—Cinco galeones y veinte sickles.

Buscó en su bolsillo y entregó el pago a la vez que recibía la compra.

—Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo— respondió Hermione y se retiró sin despedirse.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose con cautela y sin darles la espalda a las arpías. Caminó con velocidad y antes de llegar a la intersección con el Callejón Diagón, se desapareció.

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquella noche en las que Hermione no fue vista con frecuencia fuera de Cabeza de Puerco. Según observaba desde la distancia, su semblante cada día desmejoraba un poco más al punto de parecer muy enferma. Severus se preguntó si las arpías le habrían hecho algo y si sería cierto eso de que te maldicen con la mala suerte. Espiaba desde las sombras y trataba de escuchar los comentarios de los clientes que entraban o salían para así recabar más información sobre ella. Información que luego le entregaría a su Señor.

Hasta que dejó de verla.

Habían pasado siete días y ella no aparecía. Escuchó de boca del propio Aberforth decir que estaba en cama y que pronto volvería a su rutina. Severus llegó a pensar que tal vez esa bruja estaba experimentando con magia prohibida y por eso la decadencia de su semblante y su actual ausencia. Debía ser algo que drenaba su magia al punto de dejarla incapacitada y sólo los más enrevesados y poderosos artilugios tenían esa capacidad.

Si tan sólo supiera que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Sí, era cierto que Hermione estaba experimentando con magia poderosa que drenaba su energía al punto de dejarla de cama, pero no se trataba de nada oscuro. Las únicas prohibiciones que no estaba respetando eran las de su padre que le exigía no tomar demasiadas pociones ni sobre-esforzarse. Tampoco la suerte la estaba abandonando porque su ausencia no fue relacionada con el atentado a la familia Bones, ni siquiera por los más perspicaces. Salvo los testigos de su llegada, nadie sospechó de ella en lo más mínimo.

Cuando Severus llegó a considerar que tal vez Hermione ya no estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, la vio aparecerse entre las cabras para luego, segundos después, ser ingresada por su padre al lugar.

Había valido la pena tanta espera.

Se acercó a hurtadillas todo lo que pudo. Las sombras parecían querer protegerlo a pesar de ser casi luna llena. Fue en ese momento cuando observó la figura de Albus Dumbledore acercándose. Se hizo hacia atrás como queriendo ser tragado por las paredes y así no ser visto.

— _Sí, esto puede ser aún más interesante de lo que creía_ — pensó.

El director entró al lugar y Severus observó cómo saludó con un cordial gesto al dueño sin ser correspondido. Esa era una de las razones por las que le caía tan bien Cabeza de Puerco, era el único sitio donde Albus no era recibido con bombos y platillos. Intentó ver un poco más y cerciorarse si Hermione estaba ahí en el salón pero no podía ir más lejos si deseaba permanecer escondido. Lo que sí pudo distinguir fue la figura de otra mujer con lentes muy gruesos y ropas extravagantes sentada en uno de los rincones, no muy lejos de él. Sea quien sea, podría llegar a ser un informante o una pieza de interés así que se dispuso a escuchar todo lo que pudiera.

— _Una pérdida de tiempo_ — pensó al entender el tema de conversación.

La mujer no era otra que Sybill Trelawney, descendiente de Cassandra Trelawney, y estaba ahí por el puesto vacante de adivinación. Él aún recordaba esas clases como una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Podría retirarse al no tener interés en el asunto pero quería comprobar que luego de la entrevista no ocurriera algún otro encuentro con miembros de la Orden o con los propios dueños del lugar.

Con solo escuchar sus delirios y divagues, la forma encriptada y ridícula con la que hablaba, el propio Snape la consideraba una farsante. Quedó perdido entre sus pensamientos mientras continuaba la entrevista y no notó que el dueño de la taberna había dejado su puesto rutinario y que en su lugar ahora estaba su hija. Se preguntaba por qué Dumbledore continuaba escuchándola hasta que, al fin, ambos se levantaron y parecía que se iban a despedir dándose un apretón de manos.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio a la bruja erguirse y decir con voz profunda:

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y con sólo un movimiento lo corrió del lugar sin darle tiempo siquiera a protestar, mucho menos a seguir escuchando. Sin embargo, la profecía continuó y Hermione, así como el propio Albus, no perdieron detalle alguno de lo que acontecía:

—Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...

Fue Aberforth quién con un movimiento de varita clausuró el lugar para impedir el ingreso de cualquier extraño. Su hermano, por su parte, volvía su atención hacia una confundida Trelawney que sin entender muy bien cómo, ahora estaba siendo felicitada por obtener el puesto que buscaba.

Hermione observaba con los labios fruncidos y un semblante adormecido. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que la ahogaban. Sentía un extraño alivio al ver cómo estos hechos no habían cambiado, algo que le indicaba que aún sus conocimientos del futuro eran útiles y que podía actuar en consecuencia. Sin embargo, también la invadía el miedo de que, en realidad, haga lo que haga, sea cual sea su intervención, nada cambiará porque todo está predicho y diagramado.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para esos divagues mentales. Vio a una parpadeante y muy feliz Sybill agradecerle al director que, inclusive, le decía que podía vivir en la escuela durante la época no escolar. Al ver eso, chasqueó con su lengua mientras pensaba que tal vez era bueno que esa bruja estuviera ciega ante lo que acababa de hacer. Si fuera consciente de que había formulado una profecía real, el humo de los inciensos que solía usar hubiera trepado hasta su cabeza. Algo de por sí peligroso por la información que podía brindar sin saberlo.

— _No hay mayor peligro que un mono con navaja_ — pensó Hermione.

Observó a Albus Dumbledore, su tío, quien la miraba aprensivamente, casi se diría que con cierto temor. Era evidente que la confianza en ella tenía un límite y ahora el director se cuestionaba si podía contar con su silencio en este asunto en particular.

— _Si supieras, Albus… si supieras todo lo que sé_ — se decía a sí misma mientras asentía dando a entender que luego hablarían.

Miró a Trelawney una vez más y vio cómo tropezaba y dejaba caer sus bolas de cristal que rodaban por el suelo. La mujer comenzó a decir algo sobre el destino y los presagios mientras las juntaba una vez más. Una de ellas fue hasta los pies de Hermione que se debatía entre patearla o levantarla. Suspiró y la tomó  llevándola hasta la altura de sus ojos. La miró con detenimiento recordando aquella clase de su infancia cuando hizo rodar una muy similar a esa por no ser capaz de ver algo en su interior.

— _Definitivamente, mi único tercer ojo es el conocimiento de un futuro posible, nada más_ — pensó.

En eso, la voz de la Trelawney la trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa, ¿posees el don?, ¿acaso estás viendo el futuro? — preguntó con interés.

— _Podría decirse que sí_ — se dijo mentalmente y sonrió antes de responder—, no poseo el tercer ojo.

—Lástima.

—Señorita Trelawney— llamó Albus—, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos al castillo y le muestre su oficina y las habitaciones, ¿le parece?

Aunque no se percibía, el pedido del director guardaba urgencia y preocupación. Podía confiar en su hermano sin necesidad de hablar y, ciertamente, no tenía más opciones que confiar también en su sobrina, desplazar cualquier indicio de duda que su mente pudiera albergar. Ya habría tiempo de debatir sobre lo ocurrido, lo que ahora importaba era poner a reguardo a la inesperada profetisa.

Trelawney extendió su mano para que Hermione le entregara la bola de cristal que había recogido. Su sonrisa encerraba la bendición del ignorante y Hermione no supo si reír o llorar ante ese hecho. Chasqueó con la lengua antes de devolverla pero en el instante preciso en el que ambas quedaron conectadas a través del cristal, ocurrió el cambio que traería más preocupaciones a los testigos.

Sobre todo a ella.

—Una vida dos veces nacida y tres veces perseguida, respondes al llamado de la sangre… En tu tiempo se esconde el poder necesario que vencerá al Señor Oscuro… Sacrificada por el bien mayor, serás ofrenda deseada y poseída por la oscuridad… Sólo así las piezas serán reclamadas… el acertijo será resuelto y… el legado… será destruido…

La voz de Trelawney se expandió con la última palabra haciendo eco en el salón de la taberna. Su voz grave repercutió en los oídos de Hermione, Aberforth y Albus. Incluso el retrato de Ariana, que escuchó con atención, había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Oh!... Merlín bendito— susurró.

Por más que respiraba, el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones. La bruja estaba claramente afectada. Alzó su mirada y tragó grueso.

Dos profecías. Dos héroes. Dos posibles futuros.

El secreto, el misterio, la duda estaba ahora en cuál de las dos sería la que se haría efectiva. El cálculo y plan de dejar que Snape escuchara la primera parte, como había ocurrido en la línea temporal original, tenía un firme propósito: convertirlo en espía cuando tome dimensión del error que cometerá. Pero ahora, ante este nuevo escenario, la trampa se volvió en contra de los objetivos de Hermione porque, al tener conocimiento de esas palabras, Voldemort comenzaría a volverlas realidad al creer en ellas, ¿podría eso inhabilitar la que estaba dirigida a ella?

No era momento de lamentar los errores sino de actuar. Si Riddle volvía eficaz la profecía que involucraba a Harry, ella actuaría según la propia y enfrentaría al Señor Oscuro. Se encargaría de que el futuro de sus amigos, de sus seres queridos, no sea el horror que ya vivieron y que ahora sólo ella conoce. Sea como sea, cueste lo que cueste, así deba ser tragada por las sombras, pondría fin a esta guerra y sus ecos tormentosos.

Ahí radicaba su certeza y esperanza. Nada la detendría.

* * *

 

 **(1)** Fineo: fue un adivino que, según dice el mito, fue castigado por Zeus al abusar de su don. El castigo fue enviarle a las arpías para que cada vez que quisiera comer, ella le robaran o ensuciaran el alimento.

 **(2)** Erinias: son personificaciones femeninas de la venganza. Con diversos orígenes, se reconoce en general a tres: Alecto o ‘la implacable, que castiga los delitos morales, Megera o ‘la celosa’, que castiga la infidelidad y Tisífone o ‘la vengadora del asesinato’, que castiga los delitos de sangre. Al que le interese el tema, puede leer _La Orestiada_  de Esquilo, específicamente, _Las Euménides_. También cualquier diccionario de mitología o bien, Wikipedia jejeje.

 

 

 

 


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Aunque podría utilizar su magia para hacerlo, prefería recortar el periódico de manera manual. La tranquilizaba el movimiento metódico de los dedos que abrían y cerraban las astas de las tijeras, mientras observaba con detenimiento cómo las hojas afiladas cortaban el papel. Continuó así hasta que el recorte se separó del resto y cayó sobre otros más que había en el escritorio. Ahí, en ese pastiche se podían observar las diversas figuras en movimiento bajo sus titulares: "Otras desapariciones de muggles se suman", "Continúan las repercusiones del polémico juicio y llueven las denuncias por abuso de autoridad", "La Ministra Bagnold rechaza la custodia de los aurores tras amenazas recientes."

Uno a uno, Hermione los fue ubicando en su libreta junto a la data exacta y sus apreciaciones de los hechos. No dejaba nada fuera, ni las similitudes ni diferencias con sus conocimientos de ese futuro pasado que debía evitar. Dio vuelta la página y observó los reglones en blanco, embebió su pluma y comenzó a escribir en ese Diario de Guerra, como solía decirle en broma Harry cada vez que ella se apartaba para dejar fluir sus memorias a través de su mano. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer por el momento hasta que se recuperara y esto era sumamente necesario si no quería pasar nada por alto.

En los detalles se escondían los misterios y sus respuestas.

En su pasado, muchos le habían cuestionado su metodología de recopilación diciendo que extraer sus recuerdos y observarlos en un pensadero sería mucho más certero y rápido. Ella simplemente les devolvía una mueca de rechazo a la sugerencia, ya ni se dignaba a explicarse. Aunque sólo fueron once años viviendo como muggle, muchos de los hábitos seguían muy vivos en ella y, al combinarlos con magia, sentía que rendía tributo a sus orígenes. Por eso le era más productivo anotar lo que necesitaba en un cuaderno encantado, al que podía ordenarle abrirse dónde lo requería, en vez de apuntar con su varita hacia su cabeza para extraer sus recuerdos, luego depositarlos en un recipiente y hundir su cara en él. No podía evitar pensar que había algo claustrofóbico en ese acto. Tal vez incluso la posibilidad de manipular sus recuerdos con la varita en mano le traía a la memoria lo que había hecho con sus padres, algo en lo que no quería ni siquiera pensar.

Mientras un par de velas crepitaban cerca de ella, repasó una vez más sus anotaciones sobre la noche de la masacre de los Bones y fue agregando datos y especulaciones. Miró los nombres que estaban anotados: Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Emma Bones, Edgar Bones, Mary Macdonald y Remus Lupin. Las seis personas que la vieron aparecerse, seis personas que eran plenamente conscientes de su protagonismo en los hechos y, hasta el momento, sólo había tenido contacto con cuatro de ellas.

Faltaba ver a dos.

Según había asegurado Albus, Macdonald había prometido no decir nada a nadie sobre lo que vio o escuchó y Hermione ahora tenía la mirada fija en ese nombre:

—Mary Macdonald— susurró casi entre dientes mientras mordisqueaba su pluma.

El cuaderno entendió la orden y las hojas se movieron hacia atrás con velocidad hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser una ficha técnica de la chica. Todo lo que sabía de ella, todo lo que había averiguado hasta el momento estaba ahí escrito junto con su fotografía en el extremo superior derecho. Para su completo pesar, no era mucho lo que estaba apuntado y eso le crispaba los nervios, en especial ahora que tenía la certeza de que había dos espías. ¿Podría ser ella quien esté filtrando información además de Peter? Macdonald no estaba en la foto de la Orden que tenía Harry y por lo que sabía hasta el momento era un miembro esporádico y no pleno como el resto.

Junto a la fotografía tenía escrito datos generales: "19 años, cabello negro, ojos grises, tez blanca. Asistió a Hogwarts desde 1972 a 1979. Casa Gryffindor. Mestiza de padres fallecidos. Vivió con su tío Magnus Macdonald hasta la mayoría de edad. Actualmente, vive con Dorcas Meadowes en el Valle de Godric."

Más abajo había algo más que anotó antes de su viaje y que ahora leía casi susurrando:

—Recuerdo de Snape. Mayo de 1997. Casa de los Gritos. Compartido a Harry. Lily recriminó a un joven Snape durante su tiempo en Hogwarts que Mulciber atacó a Mary Macdonald. No se especifica cuándo, dónde, si hubo otros involucrados o si el hecho se repitió en otra oportunidad.

Miró fijamente la imagen de la chica. Esos ojos grises poseían cierto brillo que le otorgaban un encanto angelical a su gesto, al punto de recordarle a Luna. Hermione se sonrió ante esa comparación involuntaria producto de la añoranza por la ausencia de su amiga. Lo cierto era que al verla ahora no podía evitar pensar que si Luna podía disfrazarse de La Bella Durmiente, sin duda, Mary Macdonald podría ser Blancanieves y entretener a los niños muggles en Disney. Pero había más tras ese rostro inocente, en esos ojos grises había tormenta y Hermione fue testigo, por un instante, del huracán que se desataba en el interior.

Había sido durante el enfrentamiento de Snape, Mulciber y Avery contra Sirius, Dorcas y Caradoc. La chica estaba siendo abrazada de manera protectora por Remus, temblaba como una hoja, estaba pálida y al borde de las lágrimas que parecían contenidas a base de orgullo. Sin embargo, por un instante, cuando Hermione lanzó esa maldición que tuvo a Mulciber retorciéndose con desesperación, la mirada de la joven bruja mostró deleite, mostró cierto placer al ver a ese mago en el suelo contorsionándose. Era evidente que quería que la tortura continúe al punto del homicidio. Hermione así lo notó, ella había visto miradas como esa en su pasado y, Merlín la libre, ella misma había tenido ese gesto con más de un mortífago.

Tomó un marcapáginas y lo colocó sobre la ficha de la bruja. Su atención debía centrarse en ella apenas mejorara un poco y así descartarla como posible espía, o bien apuntar su varita y borrarla del tablero.

Pasó las siguientes páginas atiborradas de notas, artículos de El Profeta y de otros periódicos muggles como The Times, The Guardian o el Daily Mail. Se detuvo un instante en la ficha que había creado para los niños Bones y se preguntó si ya era hora de que Richard tuviera una sólo para él. Estaban en 1980 y él ya debería haber cumplido catorce años en esos días. Pensó que este joven mago, que no estaba contemplado en su línea de tiempo original, podría ser uno de esos jóvenes adultos que serviría de guía para los niños de la década de 1990. Con lo que había vivido ese pequeño mago, prácticamente su niñez había sido incinerada aquella noche y, por lo que Hermione vio el día que lo llevó a Edale con el resto de su familia, mostraba claros signos de estrés postraumático.

La bruja consideró la posibilidad de fortalecerlo, guiarlo de alguna manera.

Se había hundido en esos pensamientos cuando un bostezo la tomó desprevenida. Se estiró cual gata desperezándose y sintió el crujir de algunos huesos. Sabía que la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo aunque no tuviera ventanas en su habitación ubicada en el sótano, el dolor bajo su piel se lo decía de manera insistente.

— _El precio de la magia de sangre_ — se dijo a sí misma.

Eso le recordó su experiencia con las arpías y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ellas sabían que Hermione era la mendiga del Callejón Knockturn, pudieron ver a través del disfraz. ¿Quién diría que podían ver el aura mágica alrededor de los magos y brujas? Eso no estaba escrito en ningún libro e intuía que no era un conocimiento común en el mundo mágico. Se recalcó a sí misma que no debería usar ese disfraz a no ser que sea sumamente necesario. Si bien esos seres dijeron que no entregarían a una de las suyas, a una bruja oscura y manchada como ella, eso no era garantía en absoluto. La palabra de una arpía tenía tanto valor como un electrodoméstico para un Malfoy.

Su cerebro estaba medio somnoliento por la hora y el cansancio en general. No se dio cuenta que había comenzado a divagar y que su mente conjeturaba que tal vez la licantropía era producto de algún pacto de sangre de algún individuo en un pasado muy lejano. No podía olvidar que la Luna Llena era un denominador común en los cambios y que tanto ella como los hombres y mujeres lobo estaban mancillados, estaban corrompidos. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que ya había formulado una hipótesis y que su mente traía a la superficie diversos libros de referencias que funcionarían como el comienzo de alguna investigación. Tomó otro de sus cuadernos de apuntes y escribió con velocidad y sin filtro alguno lo que divagaba. Estos datos e ideas podrían serle muy útiles en su pequeño proyecto.

Se sonrió y quedó así unos segundos. Al pensar en su proyecto, Remus apareció en su mente.

Se trataba del recuerdo de su conversación en la casa de los Prewett y cómo había sido un tanto insolente al besarle la mejilla. Nunca había imaginado que el amable y sereno profesor de su infancia fuera un tanto travieso e imprudente, por no decir desvergonzado. No sólo había sido ese beso sino también el comportamiento que tuvo cuando la visitó aquella vez y lo que le provocó a ella misma con sus actos. No podía negar que le gustaba esa actitud del joven Remus y que despertaba en su interior el deseo de que siguiera un poco más, que transgrediera otros límites, que la sorprendiera.

— _Un merodeador de cabo a rabo... nunca mejor utilizada esa frase_ — pensó.

Definitivamente, la muerte de los Potter y la supuesta traición de Sirius habían hecho estragos con su carácter, volviéndolo todo un lobo solitario y taciturno. Cada vez más se afianzaba el sentimiento de conservar a este Remus por sobre el que habitaba en sus recuerdos.

Aún no había hablado con él desde la noche que llegó con los niños al cuartel y ya había pasado más de un mes. A diferencia de Macdonald, Albus había sido bastante esquivo a la hora de responder por él. Hermione no necesitaba más para comprender que volvió a intentar infiltrarse entre los hombres lobo. Si su actual ausencia era un buen indicativo, había tenido éxito. No quería siquiera imaginar la otra posibilidad, que haya fallado y que ahora estuviera muerto. Eso la desesperaba porque, esta vez, ella no aparecería bajo la lluvia para tratar sus heridas y llevarlo a resguardo.

No sabía dónde estaba o cómo se encontraba y eso sembró más preocupaciones en su corazón.

Sin cuestionarse demasiado, estiró la mano hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio y tomó uno de sus tantos frascos con la crema reconstructiva que solía preparar. Se paró con cuidado, ignorando cada punzada que se hizo presente, y se dirigió con parsimonia y cuidado fuera de su habitación, fuera del sótano, fuera de la taberna. Las calles silenciosas de Hogsmeade atestiguaron sus pasos lentos que parecían avanzar sin rumbo certero mientras miraba de tanto en tanto la luna llena en lo alto del cielo. Se detuvo y quedó ahí quieta unos segundos, estática, intentando capturar los sonidos de la noche pero sólo obtuvo silencio. Alzó su mirada y la fijó en la Casa de los Gritos que, evidentemente, estaba vacía. Moony no se encontraba allí esa noche.

Cerró con fuerza su puño, apretando el frasco en su mano. Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento por despejar sus temores mientras se repetía que ninguna novedad era una buena noticia, que no saber de Remus era sinónimo de que estaba bien, aunque ese "bien" fuera relativo.

— _De Benjy Fenwick sólo se encontraron restos y de Caradoc Dearborn nunca se supo nada_.

Ese pensamiento inclemente y furtivo apareció como un latigazo oprimiéndola aún más. Respiró profundo y entró en la Casa en ruinas, todo en su interior indicaba que Remus no había estado ahí en un tiempo. Posiblemente, la única manera de saber algo de él era a través de Julia y sólo recuperándose podría ir a verla sin correr riesgos innecesarios.

Debía concentrarse en mejorar cuanto antes.

— _Y no olvidar la nueva Profecía_ — se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a su habitación—.  _Al infierno con la endemoniada Adivinación y los líos que le traen a las personas…_ — mascullaba en su fuero interno.

Para Hermione las palabras de Sybil Trelawney eran transparentes en algunos pasajes, tanto que temía que sólo sea una ilusión y que estuvieran haciendo referencia a algo más que ella no tomara en cuenta en ese momento. Hablaba de que sería "sacrificada" pero bien podía ser el sacrificio que hicieron todos para enviarla al pasado o, tal vez, indicaba un futuro sacrificio para el cuál debía prepararse. Odiaba las profecías con toda su alma porque no hacían más que abrir posibilidades, acertijos, preguntas y dudas, sobre todo dudas. Sin embargo, había algo que tenía más que claro y era que ella tenía consigo el modo de destruir a Voldemort ya que sabía perfectamente en dónde radicaba su fortaleza y en dónde su debilidad.

Sus horrocruxes, esos trozos de almas desperdigados, algunos bien resguardados, otros con aparente accesibilidad.

De lo que podía estar segura era que cada uno representaba un problema a ser resuelto próximamente pero no antes de poner en marcha otros planes. Podría ser sencillo adquirir la diadema pero consideraba que estaba más segura en la Sala de los Menesteres por el momento. El guardapelo estaba en Grimmauld Place en manos de Kreacher y sería todo un desafío adquirirlo. El anillo descansaba en el hogar de los Gaunt y estaba fuertemente custodiado por maldiciones que pusieron en jaque al propio Albus, así que Hermione temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sortear por sí misma esas guardas. Iba a requerir ayuda, tal vez su padre pudiera pero eso lo vería llegado el momento. El verdadero problema eran el diario y la copa, posiblemente ya estuvieran en la Mansión Malfoy y en la bóveda de los Lestrange respectivamente. Cinco objetos que ella deberá cazar a su debido tiempo, cinco objetos que no se moverían en tanto ella no cambie demasiado el rumbo de las cosas.

Ni Harry ni Nagini eran horrocruxes, ninguno había nacido. Aunque quedaban doce días y contando para el nacimiento de su amigo.

Mientras entraba a la taberna nuevamente, se preguntaba si Remus aparecería a la mañana siguiente una vez más como lo había hecho dos lunas atrás. Miró su mano y el frasco que aún sostenía y pensó que tal vez debería tener preparadas algunas vendas. Habían sido dos las veces que sanó sus heridas y podría haber una tercera. Con ese pensamiento ingresó una vez más a la taberna y a su habitación. Aún debía escribir mucho en su libreta, especialmente lo referido a las profecías, pero también podía preparar algo de chocolate por si Remus realmente se asomaba por allí.

— _Esa sería una agradable bienvenida_ — pensó al encender uno de sus calderos.

Pero él estaba muy lejos de Hogmeade y no iría a la mañana siguiente ni en muchas otras que le seguirían.

Tal como le había dicho a Albus, aquella misma noche se dirigió al Bosque de Dean y, como ya lo imaginaba, no tuvo el mejor de los recibimientos. Desde el preciso instante en el que cruzó los límites del territorio de los hombres lobo, pudo sentir cómo era observado desde la distancia, aguardando a que se adentrara aún más para atacarlo y que no pudiera huir ni ser auxiliado. Fue casi llegando al campamento que tres de ellos le salieron al cruce deteniendo su caminar. Él sabía muy bien quienes eran y su cuerpo también recordaba: dos de ellos lo habían tenido sujeto y el tercero fue uno de los que lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Miró más allá en la distancia, ojos normales no lo hubieran alcanzado a notar pero allí, a lo lejos, observaba el líder con mucha atención.

Si le hubieran preguntado, no hubiera sabido explicar el por qué pero el caso era que miró a los tres que cortaban su paso y les sonrió mientras hacía crujir sus dedos formando puños. Su comitiva de recepción esperaba amedrentarlo e intimidarlo con su simple presencia, verlo temeroso y sumiso, pero estaban muy equivocados porque este lobo solitario que se había acercado ahora a la manada no era el mismo de unos meses atrás. Moony estaba mucho más despierto y en armonía con Remus y eso se notó no sólo en su agresividad sino también en el dominio que mostraba ante los demás y en ciertos cambios corporales. Sus uñas aún no eran garras pero tenían un grosor mayor y estaban ciertamente afiladas y sus ojos reflejaban la tenue luz nocturna haciendo que brillaran como los de cualquier otro cánido.

Su animalidad estaba a flor de piel.

Baltazar, líder de la manada, era consciente de la posibilidad de que Lupin fuera un espía pero su política siempre había sido observar y luego decidir. Así había sido la primera vez que ese joven había llegado a su manada y sólo por las palabras de Fenrir Greyback fue que decidió echarlo bajo amenaza de muerte. Tenía sus dudas en aquél entonces pero el joven licántropo no luchó por su permanencia, como si en el fondo dudara de sí mismo y de su capacidad. Claramente en aquel entonces no estaba preparado para abrazar su condición de licántropo pero ahora parecía ser diferente. Con un simple ademán y un casi graznido, autorizó su permanencia en las inmediaciones. Permitió que estuviera cerca pero no dentro de la manada así que Remus deambuló en los alrededores sin poder entrar al corazón de sus dominios.

Por lo menos así había sido hasta la llegada de la luna llena.

Esa noche, toda racionalidad se esfumó dejando el lugar a las bestias que cada uno llevaba dentro. La sorpresa fue despertar al día siguiente y ver que el lobo dentro de Remus no sólo se ubicó dentro de la manada sino que en una posición de privilegio. Las heridas en varios de ellos daba cuenta que aquella noche había habido una disputa de poder que el joven había ganado en su mayoría. Parecía que el único sin ser desafiado había sido el propio Baltazar, lo que indicaba que la bestia dentro de Lupin respetó su autoridad como líder pero se posicionó muy cerca de él, casi como su beta. Tras eso, dejó que conviviera con los otros, siempre observándolo con detenimiento en busca de una mínima señal que le dijera que era un riesgo, un peligro.

Así fue cómo lo encontró Julia Greyback al día siguiente de la segunda luna llena que habían transitado juntos.

—Creí que había quedado claro que es un espía…— dijo guturalmente.

—Volvió hace poco más de un mes.

—¿Y sigue con vida? — preguntó con sorna—, la edad te está ablandando el corazón, Baltazar.

Él simplemente sonrió. Conocía a esta mujer desde que era una cachorra ante sus ojos y la quería como si fuera una hija. Lamentaba su vida y destino pero confiaba en que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sortear las aguas más peligrosas.

—Aún está a prueba— dijo tras un breve silencio—, confío en la bestia en su interior. Se ganó su lugar de pleno derecho entre los míos— escupió a un costado mientras aún tenía su mirada fija en el joven—, pero no confío en el hombre todavía… ese aún debe demostrar su valía y sus lealtades.

Julia siguió la mirada de Baltazar y no pasó ni un segundo observando al joven antes que éste le devolviera la mirada con cierta altivez. Lupin sintió la llegada de otra predadora y, posiblemente, también sintió la amenaza que venía con ella. Después de todo, Julia portaba el aroma de Greyback por fuera y por dentro, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para ningún licántropo. Esa era su marca y su condena, la única presentación válida de su estatus y condición.

Ver a un más que posible miembro de la maldita Orden del Fénix, de los buenos del cuento, cerca de ella la llevó a pensar en su socio. Ese sujeto que aparecía siempre utilizando poción multijugos y que ella apostaba sus garras y colmillos a que se trataba de una bruja, su instinto se lo decía y ella siempre le hacía caso a esa voz interior.

Bueno, casi siempre.

Porque ahora, su instinto le decía que debía mantenerse al margen pero su mente y su deseo le exigían intervenir. Por esa razón decidió dar aviso sobre lo que ocurriría con aquella familia de magos, los Bones. Se preguntó si esa bruja habría muerto dado que no tuvo noticias luego de ese enfrentamiento. Tal vez murió a manos de Greyback u otro mortífago pero, ¿quién sabe?, pudo haber escapado y ahora estaría lamiéndose las heridas en alguna guarida. Lo cierto es que colaborar con alguien ajeno a la manada, desestabilizaba el poder de Greyback y eso… eso la empujaba a continuar por ese camino por más que su instinto le exigía precaución.

Por esa razón, siguiendo esa locura de desestabilizar a su alfa, fue que decidió advertir a Baltazar y evitar que decida acabar con su nuevo miembro de la manada.

—No olvides que Lupin es especial para Greyback. Sólo él puede matarlo o dañarlo más allá de toda recuperación— no apartó su mirada del joven licántropo que la desafiaba a la distancia al no retirar sus ojos de los de ella—.  _¿Quién sabe?_  — pensó—,  _tal vez Lupin sea el que pueda dañar a Greyback más allá de cualquier recuperación. Es un lobo joven y con potencial que puede destronar al lobo viejo y fuerte… mmmm, ya veremos de qué está hecho Remus Lupin_.

Sonrió de lado.

—Estás jugando un juego peligroso, Julia.

Ella amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—No sé de qué hablas, viejo lobo.

—Has sobrevivido más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado— miró hacia un costado pensativo—, más de lo que creí yo mismo.

Ella chasqueó su lengua.

—Y tú, perro viejo, has vivido más años que cualquier otro licántropo. Estás senil— se giró para verlo con firmeza y sin perder su semblante risueño simplemente dijo—: Me lo llevaré.

—¿A quién?

—A Lupin.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos escudriñándola un instante.

—Dijiste que necesitabas a uno de los mejores de mi manada y Lupin aún no es miembro.

—Corrección— contestó volviendo a mirar a Lupin—. Dije que me llevaría lo que necesito y él tiene lo que necesito ahora— hizo tronar sus dedos, precalentando sus puños, y agregó con mucha más firmeza—. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Baltazar?, ¿deseas imponer tu autoridad sobre mí?

El viejo licántropo suspiró.

—Por supuesto que no, Julia… sabes que no.

Sin más palabras, ella se dirigió hacia Remus, midiéndolo, analizando cuánto se tensaba con cada paso que daba en su dirección. Quedó unos segundos ante él, mirándolo fijamente hasta que el muchacho comprendió que debía bajar sus ojos y así lo hizo. Ella sonrió satisfecha pensando que no había licántropo más útil que Lupin en ese momento y que lo utilizaría todo el tiempo que creyese necesario. Se divertiría mucho viendo sus reacciones.

Mientras tanto, él veía sus opciones e intentaba serenarse. No podía quitar de su mente que Hermione había aparecido con el aroma de esta mujer lobo en particular y eso lo enloquecía. Parte de él quería atacarla, golpearla por ser partícipe del estado deplorable de la bruja pero su parte racional logró imponerse lo suficiente como para bajar sus ojos y aceptar el liderazgo de otro. O tal vez esa acción también era un instinto animal. No lo sabía, apenas estaba conociéndose de nuevo, abrazando su dualidad. Tal vez el mismo instinto que lo llevaba a querer proteger a Hermione y tomar represalia por los daños era el que ahora se sometía a la fuerza de otro.

—Tú vienes conmigo— ordenó.

Remus pasó de ella y miró a Baltazar quién asintió a la distancia.

—No necesitas su permiso, cachorro— afirmó—, si sabes lo que te conviene, obedecerás mis órdenes. De lo contrario, ahórrame tiempo, di ahora que no lo harás y… simplemente… muere.

Claro que él sabía lo que le convenía. Que Julia se lo quisiera llevar sólo hacía que se preguntara si era para ejecutarlo frente a Greyback o para probar su lealtad. Podría ser ambas cosas pero lo cierto era que su misión siempre fue infiltrarse y ¿qué mejor que estar al lado de la segunda al mando?

—Sabia decisión— dijo ella ante el silencio del muchacho—. Ahora sígueme.

Caminaron por varias horas hasta que, a lo lejos, escuchó lo que su nariz le había confirmado. Greyback caminaba hacia su encuentro.

Se puso en alerta de inmediato cambiando su postura a una defensiva. Observó los alrededores, estaban prácticamente en el medio de ningún lado y él estaba siendo custodiado por la mujer. Greyback no se encontraba solo, unos tres más lo acompañaban y eso complicaba su situación.

—Mira la basura que traes— dijo Greyback sin alzar demasiado la voz, casi susurrando pero perfectamente audible para cualquier licántropo.

Julia no retiró su mirada de la de su pareja y respondió:

—Simplemente lo que me será útil.

—Este… cachorro— comenzó a decir mientras sus compañeros rodeaban a Remus—, es un espía de Dumbledore.

—Eso dicen— respondió Julia de inmediato—, uno insistente y con instinto suicida ni más ni menos.

—¿Y lo traes ante mí…?

La estaba estudiando. El desafío entre ambos era palpable. Era más lo que se decían con sus silencios, posturas, gestos y miradas que lo que comunicaban a través de palabras. Remus era consciente de que ahí se estaba decidiendo sobre su vida, mal que le pese. Detestaba el olor a sangre que sentía alrededor de Greyback y su séquito. Le enfermaba la podredumbre que emanaba de ellos pero se repetía que estaba ahí por una razón, la misma que evitaba que saltara encima de él para matarlo aunque eso significara su propia muerte.

—Si mal no recuerdo, Fenrir…— comenzó a decir ella arqueando una ceja y medio sonriéndole—, ordenaste que vaya por lo mejor que encontrara en la manada de Baltazar.

—Y traes a un traidor de los nuestros, uno que se cree mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Sea o no un traidor, sabes que él es diferente— respondió sin que se le moviera un pelo de lugar—, servirá a los propósitos de la misión y garantizará que se cumplan tus órdenes.

Apenas terminó su frase, enseño su cuello ante Greyback con ambos brazos cayendo hacia los costado y sus piernas apenas separadas. Su sumisión era absoluta.

Él la observó por unos cuantos segundos que a Remus le parecieron eternos, sin que la mujer cambiara su postura, sin que su corazón se acelerara o su respiración se agitara. Tras esperar lo que el Alfa consideró oportuno se acercó a ella y pasó una de sus garras, cual bisturí de cirujano, por su cuello haciendo un perfecto y lineal tajo del que brotó un hilo de sangre. Acercó su lengua y lamió la herida mientras un sonido primario, gutural, emanaba de su garganta dando cuenta de su excitación. Fenrir alzó la vista y la clavó en Remus mostrando sus afilados dientes.

—Sí, querida Julia, entiendo tu decisión.

—Sólo busco lo mejor para cumplir tus órdenes, querido.

—Y lo has encontrado— rió bajito—, ciertamente has sabido ver el potencial de este cachorro para nuestros propósitos. Algo que no había tenido en cuenta… cada día confirmas que no me he equivocado al elegirte.

Tras esas palabras, la giró y tumbó contra el suelo, bajó sus pantalones y la montó cual si fuera un animal frente a los demás. Remus se volteó de inmediato no creyéndose lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sintió que era observado, alzó la vista sólo para encontrar a otro licántropo que lo miraba con sorna, agarrando su miembro y dejando claro lo que haría. Se volvió a girar y pasó sus ojos por los otros que rodeaban a la pareja, notó su excitación y cómo miraban a Julia predatoriamente, con deseo contenido. En ese momento, se odió a sí mismo porque la fiebre colectiva lo estaba invadiendo a él también y no podía controlarlo porque sus sentidos lo captaban todo y despertaban deseos primarios e irracionales. No era sólo lo que veía lo que estaba enloqueciéndolo sino el aroma, los sonidos e incluso el sabor del aire que se depositaba traicioneramente en su lengua, haciéndolo salivar, y que provocaba que el resto de su cuerpo respondiera a la animalidad de Greyback. No contribuía en nada que Julia respondiera con sutiles gemidos de placer cada vez que era embestida.

Remus se sintió transportado a otra realidad. Tragó grueso pero su garganta estaba muy seca. Sólo deseaba que termine… pronto… antes que él… antes que él…

—¡Hey, cachorro!— escuchó que Greyback le hablaba.

Lo miró de repente con los ojos bien abiertos, dándose cuenta que no notó cuando había terminado. Miró hacia Julia que quitaba con indiferencia unas cuantas hojas y ramitas de su cabello y sacudía la tierra de sus pantalones como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera ocurrido.

—Pórtate bien— dijo llamando la atención del joven que observaba con detenimiento a su mujer—, recuerda cuál es tu lugar y, sobre todo…— bajó sus ojos hasta la entrepierna de Remus—, sobre todo recuerda quién eres tú, quién es ella y a quién pertenece… no quieras pasarte de listo.

Él se sintió verdaderamente humillado ante esas palabras y todo su gesto y porte dieron cuenta de su molestia. Cerró sus puños odiando, como en sus viejos tiempos, a Moony y lo que provocaba aun en su inconsciencia, odiando su maldición que hacía que reaccionara como un animal perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Por un instante, parecía volver a sus viejas costumbres de autoflagelación por su condición de licántropo.

No ayudó que Greyback se girara y le gritara en la distancia:

—Por cierto, dale mis saludos a tu padre.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras el desgraciado para partirle la cara cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Quieto ahí, chico— dijo ella—, no arruines lo que ha salido bien— chasqueó con su lengua y agregó—: por cierto, no te avergüences por lo que sientes— río bajito—, sólo ha pasado un día desde la luna llena y sus efectos permanecen. Las emociones se viven algo más intensamente… y el cuerpo responde.

Tras esas palabras, Julia le estiró la mano y él no entendía que se esperaba que hiciera.

—Quiero que nos aparezcas en Londres— dijo sin siquiera parpadear.

Remus tragó grueso y quedó tieso mirando la mano extendida.

—¿Y…?— inquirió ella—, ¿qué demonios esperas?, ¿que Fenrir vuelva y te dé ánimos?

Cerró su mandíbula con fiereza, la tomó y sin aviso previo hizo lo que se le exigió.

Una vez aparecidos, la mujer comenzó a caminar entre el gentío no importándole que algunas miradas se centraran en ella. Remus comenzaba a temer que en cualquier momento se acercara alguna autoridad y les pidiera documentos. Eran una pareja extraña a ojos humanos, sean magos, brujas o simples muggles. Estaban desalineados, ella mucho más que él y se movía con la naturalidad de un predador, segura de sí misma.

Al igual que en el bosque, él iba detrás observándola y con total conciencia de que ella le daba la espalda porque sabía que lo podría derribar de un zarpazo y no porque confiara en él. Se preguntaba de qué iba la misión que debía cumplir Julia o por qué ella dijo que era el indicado. Estaba atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba y a todo lo que hacía la mujer porque cualquier detalle podía ser significativo para la Orden.

Se frenó al verla detenerse y, al igual que ella, se resguardó en las sombras de un callejón. Siguió su mirada y observó un hospital muggle que parecía recientemente abandonado y cuya entrada estaba vallada. Rodeando las inmediaciones, se alzaban cintas amarillas que indicaban que estaba prohibido el paso a cualquiera que no estuviera autorizado. Hacia ambos lados había una patrulla con un par de muggles haciendo guardia.

—Anda— dijo como un latigazo—, saca tu varita y desilusiónanos.

Él escuchó y entendió pero aun así la miraba anonadado. Julia le sonrió cual tiburón a su presa.

—¿Por qué piensas que te elegí de entre todos los demás?, ¿eh? — río bajito y ese sonido era áspero a los oídos de Remus—, el único hombre lobo con varita y que sabe muy bien usarla…— miró hacia los muggles una vez más y agregó—: por supuesto que tus habilidades facilitarán el trabajo.

Cuando volvió a centrar sus ojos en él ya no sonreía. Era claro que no repetiría la orden impartida.

Remus llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó con lentitud su varita. Miró a Julia e hizo lo que se le pidió mientras pensaba que podría intentar noquearla con un 'desmaius' y entregarla a Moody. Sin embargo, Greyback ya lo había visto y sabía que estaban juntos, no podía arriesgar todo el plan del director, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de infiltrarse y averiguar los planes de los hombres lobo en general y de Greyback en particular. Tras poco más de un mes había hecho un gran avance, no podía arruinarlo todo ahora.

La voz de Julia lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones diciéndole que esté alerta mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar. Tras ingresar ambos y caminar unos pasos decidió preguntar:

—¿Qué es lo que buscamos aquí exactamente?

Ella lo meditó un instante. Podría no decirle nada y simplemente llevarlo de arriba hacia abajo por todo el lugar, siempre y cuando obedezca y use su magia, pero ¿no sería divertido pasar información? Lupin era un espía, eso era sabido por todos, pero se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo lo sería antes de que su lealtad ceda y caiga en la oscuridad o decida volver hacia los brazos de la luz. No estaría de más contarle, filtrar algunos datos, darle de comer a la Orden y ver cómo actuaban mientras que ayudaba a debilitar a Fenrir. Después de todo, desde el día que decidió contribuir con su "socio/a", había inclinado su propia lealtad hacia otro que no era su Alfa.

Se sonrió y le respondió:

—Cierta mortífaga dio una orden a los suyos meses atrás y trajeron a Greyback con ellos— Remus la miró asombrado, no podía creer que le estuviera contando—. Debían atacar este hospital, "limpiarlo" por así decirlo. Aunque lo que importaba en realidad eran dos personas, una bruja y su cría. Ellos eran el blanco, lo demás sólo cubriría el destino de esos dos.

Lupin miró los alrededores, estaban llegando al lugar de la explosión, entonces preguntó:

—¿Y por eso volaron este lugar?

Ella se detuvo de repente, se giró apenas y lo miró con cierta diversión.

—No… nada salió como lo pensaron…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde Greyback le había indicado que estaban los cuerpos calcinados aquella noche. Ahora todo estaba marcado con números y tizas que habían dibujado los contornos de los cadáveres.

Julia señaló los alrededores.

—Los propios muggles hicieron esto— dijo y Remus pasó sus ojos por la habitación ennegrecida—. O eso es lo que nos quisieron hacer creer— agregó mientras se ponía de cuclillas junto a la cama y olfateaba con atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿hablas de los muggles?

—No…— respondió mientras pasaba su lengua por uno de sus dedos, sintiendo el sabor de la pólvora—. Los muggles están aún más desorientados que nosotros…— se puso de pie y fue hasta el pasillo con cuidado—. Greyback afirma que no fueron ellos y que alguien quiso despistarnos… tal vez alguien como Dumbledore y su preciada Orden…

Remus tragó grueso ante esas palabras. No había escuchado nada semejante en las reuniones pero sabía que el director manejaba varios grupos que no se conocían entre sí por seguridad y que algunos tenían misiones especiales como él mismo en ese momento.

—O tal vez alguien más— dijo Julia entrando a otra habitación.

—¿Quién? — preguntó pensando si su suerte continuaría y ella seguiría respondiendo.

Julia lo miró de reojo.

—Alguien que estaba más interesado en esas personas que la misma Orden… pero eso, cachorro, es algo que debemos averiguar tú y yo… esa es nuestra misión— se giró completamente hacia él y agregó—: además de que debemos averiguar qué ocurrió en realidad con la bruja y su cría.

—Las marcas en aquella habitación… ¿son de esa madre y su hijo?

Había demasiados interrogantes en su cabeza y el miedo se coló muy profundo. Temía que estuviera interfiriendo con el trabajo de otro miembro de la Orden y que de alguna manera colaborara con el enemigo para entregar a un inocente. Rogaba a Merlín que no fuera ese el caso.

—Una sangresucia y su hijo mestizo eran el objetivo— sonrió ante sus siguientes palabras—, parece que un mortífago sangrepura se metió entre las piernas equivocadas y dejó descendencia indebida— su risa hizo eco en el lugar vacío—. Algunos no están muy felices al respecto y quieren limpiar el rastro.

—¿Estás segura que no murieron en esa explosión…? tal vez, realmente alguien hizo el trabajo antes que Greyback y los mortifagos llegaran y no necesariamente debe ser Dumbledore, puede que el propio padre se les adelantara— susurró con velocidad.

Por dentro pensaba que este no era el modus operandi de la Orden. Ninguno de ellos volaría una habitación y calcinaría tres cuerpos solo para salvar a otros. Nadie que conociera haría algo así e incluso Alastor Moody tendría reparos para sacrificar inocentes en pos de rescatar a otros.

—Greyback estaba entre ellos, cachorro…— señaló ella con convicción—,… y Greyback sintió un aroma extraño, uno que podría haber sido el de la enfermera o de un intruso…— alzó su nariz queriendo captar algo similar a lo que le fue descrito pero nada—. Ahora ha pasado tiempo y nosotros ya no podemos sentir más que el olor a quemado y el de los muggles que dan vueltas pero Greyback intuye que aquí hay algo extraño y tú y yo debemos averiguar qué…

—¿Esta es una orden de los mortífagos?—preguntó con precaución.

—No— señaló de inmediato—, ellos ya desistieron. Quieren creer que el error de uno de los suyos, esa cría se quemó y desapareció. Esta es una orden de Greyback. A él no le gusta que le quiten sus juguetes y sea quien sea el que hizo esto… sea muggle, mago o bruja deberá responder ante él.

Remus contuvo su respiración un instante. ¿Estaba colaborando para entregar una víctima a ese monstruo?, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Se suponía que infiltrarse era para recabar información y sabía que debía ensuciarse las manos en algún momento pero, de sólo imaginar sangre inocente en sus manos, le daba náuseas.

Él se dejó conducir por Julia tomando cierta distancia. La siguió hasta que volvió a detenerse a metros de los policías que cuidaban el lugar.

—Bien, Lupin, saca tu varita… es hora de que le des buen uso.

—¿Qué quieres…?— preguntó con precaución.

—¿Debo repetirme? — rodó sus ojos con fastidio—. Eres el único hombre lobo con una varita y que sabe cómo usarla y es hora que pongas en práctica algunos hechizos, ¿no te parece?

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué … qué quieres que haga exactamente?— preguntó con cierto temor mientras seguía la dirección de la mirada de Julia.

—Debes sacar información de esos muggles…

Remus dio un paso hacia atrás ante esas palabras pero Julia lo tomó del brazo con rapidez clavando sus garras. Él podía sentir el aguijonazo incluso con la chaqueta de por medio.

—Tú elige el cómo, cachorro— siseó—, maldiciones, maleficios, hechizos, tortura… lo que mejor sepas hacer.

—Yo, yo no haré eso… yo no torturaré a nadie…

—¿Tú no harás qué? — preguntó arqueando una ceja y presionando aún más su agarre—, ¿torturar muggles? — le sonrió con malicia—. Yo no dije que necesariamente debas, sólo he ordenado que debes obtener información. Si te niegas y haces algo estúpido como intentar noquearme, notarás que soy un hueso difícil de roer. Sea como sea, con o sin tu colaboración obtendré lo que vine a buscar pero déjame advertirte que, a diferencia de ti, yo sólo poseo mis colmillos, mis garras y mi imaginación— miró de reojo a los muggles y agregó—, no le temo a los gritos y la tortura no me quita el sueño.

—Yo… yo…— balbuceó con frustración.

Ella lo soltó.

—Dada tu inexperiencia, aconsejo un 'Imperio', la manera más directa y efectiva de obtener lo que buscamos.

—Una imperdonable…— masculló.

Definitivamente su paciencia estaba bordeando sus límites. De no ser porque le interesaba pasar algunos datos a la Orden con el simple propósito de desestabilizar a Greyback, ya le hubiera propinado una buena paliza al muchacho.

—Dime, Lupin… ¿quieres pertenecer a la manada pero sigues las leyes del Ministerio?, ¿quieres ser uno de nosotros y que no pensemos que eres un espía?—rió—, pues empieza por dejar de parecer sospechoso ante nosotros y comienza a ensuciarte las manos…— miró una vez más a los muggles—. Ahora, ve y obtén lo que necesitamos… dinos si esa bruja y ese niño murieron realmente o si, por el contrario, esto sólo es un circo armado por alguien muy inteligente como para engañar a mortífagos y aurores pero tan estúpido como para cruzarse a Greyback. Te lo ordeno, ve y trae lo que quiero.

Remus sintió como el frío se iba colando por todo su cuerpo entumeciendo su conciencia. Tenía la certeza de que algo dentro suyo se trizaría en el momento en el que conjurara esa Imperdonable pero debía sacrificarse por la Orden… por sus amigos… por Hermione.

Se paró ante el muggle que no lo veía al estar desilusionado y susurró.

—Imperio.

Julia sonrió ante la escena y se preguntó:

— _¿Cambiarás de bando o seguirás firme en tus convicciones, Remus Lupin?_

Por un instante, mirándolo conjurar, se permitió soñar con que su hija pudiera ir a Hogwarts, ser aceptada, tener amigos y aprender a usar su magia que no la abandonaba por muy licántropo que fuera. El sueño duró un parpadeo porque la realidad era otra y ahí no había cabida para las falsas ilusiones. Por muy maravillosa que esa vida fuera para su pequeña, la dejaba en deuda con personas que, por muy buenas que sean, carecían de escrúpulos y que no dudarían en enviarla como espía a las fauces de los monstruos.

No, Diana no tendría el destino de su madre pero tampoco el de Lupin.

La voz autómata de los muggles la trajo de regreso a su misión. Sin mayores problemas dijeron quién estaba a cargo de la investigación y dónde encontrar rastros útiles. Oh sí, los muggles podían ser muchas cosas pero eran ordenados y con hechizos desilusionadores y maldición Imperio de por medio, encontrarían muy rápido lo que buscaban.

— _No importa cuánto se quiera borrar o esconder algo, siempre se deja un rastro_ — pensó.

Y pronto encontraría al dueño o dueña de ese aroma a sándalo y canela que estaba obsesionando a Fenrir Greyback y ahí decidiría si sacrificar a la presa o guardar esa carta a su favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha sido publicado en fanfiction. Iré subiendo mis historias aquí de a poco. Decidí comenzar por esta ya que es la que actualicé recientemente.  
> Aquí se puede dejar mayores advertencias así que he sido más precisa con el contenido que se desarrolla a lo largo de los capítulos (no todo aparece en todos, por supuesto).  
> A los nuevos lectores: Espero les guste y disfruten este delirio. Siéntanse libres de comentar si lo desean: las críticas nos ayudan a mejorar y estimulan la escritura.  
> Gracias, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!  
> Un saludo a todos, chicos.


End file.
